Karma
by AiEnma21
Summary: Él no entendía la razón de sus pesadillas, hasta que llegó alguien a decirle que era tiempo de emprender una búsqueda para expiar sus culpas. Afterlife. LxLight (finally, some of you would say) - Sugerencias bienvenidas -
1. Medianoche

"Sólo un poco más. Si consigo pasar esta noche, habré dado un paso en la dirección correcta", pensaba sin guardar las esperanzas. Cada noche, sin excepción desde el último año, las pesadillas lo agobiaban incansablemente. A veces, era un prisionero en su celda. Otras, era un simple caminante en la estación del tren. En ocasiones, se hallaba en escenarios inverosímiles como el interior de un camión o una habitación iluminada sólo por pantallas de ordenador… Pero en cada ocasión, sin que hubiera remedio, un sentimiento inquebrantable de fatalidad se apoderaba de él y comenzaba el conteo. Cuarenta segundos exactos para sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho, constriñendo cada instante hasta que la muerte se cerniese sobre él y finalmente fuera capaz de despertarse bañado en sudor y lágrimas.

Satoshi lo había intentado todo. Practicó todo tipo de técnicas de relajación, entró a clases de yoga, boxeo y meditación. Cambió la disposición de los muebles en su cuarto, utilizó otras sábanas, puso nuevas cortinas en su ventana. Acudió a escondidas de su familia con un psiquiatra y consiguió medicamentos para combatir el insomnio. Cuando todo esto falló, se decidió a no dormir más y tras las primeras 24 horas de abstinencia las pesadillas inundaron su percepción, desconectándolo de la realidad y generando tal caos que recibió una nota de la escuela donde condicionaban su permanencia mediante sesiones de terapia. Asistió para cumplir con el requisito, pero su experiencia fue demasiado aburrida: no había psicólogo capaz de hacer frente a sus juegos de ingenio, de eso estaba seguro. A veces parecía que le tenían miedo.

Pese a tal calvario, ahí estaba, una noche más. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y él, recostado en su cama, no quería rendirse ante sus terrores nocturnos hasta la llegada oficial del día siguiente: 28 de febrero. Un año completo desde que las pesadillas llegaron, justo en su cumpleaños. Probablemente la falta de descanso ya había hecho mella, pues mientras contaba los segundos para llegar al siguiente día, más se convencía de que las pesadillas desaparecerían, sin más. Quizás bajaría algún espíritu lunar y le diría "tu suplicio ha terminado"… No, eso ya era demasiado. Se entretuvo mirando el segundero del reloj, mientras intentaba mantener la coherencia dentro de sus ideas.

Diez.

Su habitación, modesta pero inmaculada, apenas si recibía una hebra de luz proveniente de la calle. Tal vez… guardaba la obscuridad en su interior.

Nueve.

¿Pero qué clase de persona se detenía con esas ideas? Él, Satoshi, no podía permitirse flaquear y perderse del rol dominante que había decidido para él. Con o sin pesadillas.

Ocho.

 _"Probablemente me estoy volviendo loco. No hay otra explicación. Aunque la medicación…"_

Siete.

 _"¿Y si acaso… hice algo terrible y estoy pagando por mis pecados?"_

Seis.

 _¡Absurdo! En casi 17 años no había hecho más que esforzarse por ser un estudiante ejemplar. "No tiene caso…"_

Cinco.

 _"¿Será que mi destino sea perder el juicio?"_

Cuatro.

 _"Con tal de ahuyentar las pesadillas…"_

Tres.

 _"… y poder seguir con mi vida…"_

Dos.

 _"…haría…"_

Uno.

 _"… lo que fuera."_

…

—¡Ah, Raito! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Tienes una manzana?

* * *

 _A/N: Bienvenidos a Karma, un fic tan malo que no merece que sigan leyendo. Si estás buscando un second-fic-ever, éste es tu fic. Si quieres ver a los protagonistas confrontándose como suelen hacerlo, pero por razones distintas, éste es tu fic. Si quieres afterlife, éste es tu fic. Si buscas yaoi no puedo prometer nada... por ahora._

 _Se aceptan sugerencias._

 _Fanfiction tiene algo en contra de mis archivos: se come palabras y letras. Si encuentras algún error de ese tipo, avísame por favor. Tu contribución será altamente apreciada._


	2. Voces

— ¡Ahh! — Satoshi saltó de la cama ante la visión que apareció en la esquina de su cuarto. Era una figura alta y delgada, en cuyo rostro se veían unos ojos brillantes y rojos que complementaban una sonrisa grotesca que se quedaría grabada en su memoria como hierro candente. Fue tal su impresión que estuvo a punto de desmayarse… hasta que recordó su condición del último año. Seguramente esta no era sino otra alucinación causada por las pesadillas. "Aunque no había visto nada similar antes", pensó.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿P-por qué estás aquí?

— Vaya, vaya, mi humano favorito ha perdido un poco los nervios. ¿Tienes una manzana? Fue un largo viaje hasta aquí.

Satoshi no podía estar más desconcertado. ¿Qué se creía esa… cosa para hablarle así? "¡Cómo si fuéramos amigos!". Notó que sus respuestas no habían sido respondidas. Si esta abominación lo conocía bien, debería saber que no renunciaría a sus dudas.

— Iré por manzanas a la cocina, si primero respondes mis preguntas.

El silencio duró unos instantes, pero Satoshi sentía que pasaban minutos enteros. La mirada de la aparición no le ayudaba a mantener el temple.

— Ya veo. Después de todo no has cambiado tanto. Está bien, responderé tus dos preguntas pero tendrás que darme mis manzanas. Más vale que sean… ¿cuál era la palabra? Jugosas. Soy el shinigami Ryuk. He venido porque el plazo ha transcurrido. Por lo menos esperaría que recordaras mi nombre; deberías saber que odio repetir las cosas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Jamás nos habíamos visto… esto… debe ser la prueba de que me he vuelto loco. Las alucinaciones jamás hablaron conmigo antes. ¡Márchate!

El autodeclarado shinigami estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! Nunca creí que te vería tan desubicado. Qué divertido. Trae las manzanas ya, que me muero de hambre.

— Dijiste ser un shinigami. ¿Acaso los dioses de la muerte mueren por algo tan estúpido? — Satoshi nunca había tolerado ser llamado "tonto". La última vez que alguien lo hizo fue en la escuela elemental y el pobre niño tuvo que recibir ortodoncia durante meses, gracias a la golpiza que Satoshi le propinó. Sin embargo, éste no parecía un rival adecuado para un combate físico. Reluctante, fue a la cocina y regresó con un cesto de fruta. Las manzanas tardaron poco en desaparecer. Aunque el shinigami comía bastante rápido, Satoshi apenas contenía su impaciencia.

— Si ya terminaste, ¿por fin vas a explicarte? No te daré más manzanas hasta tener toda la información.

— Raito, has perdido el toque. ¿Cómo vas a negociar con lo que ya me diste como recompensa? Voy a explicarte sólo porque me obligan las reglas. Hyuk hyuk.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! Me llamo Satoshi.

— Ah, pero cuando te conocí tenías otro nombre. Un nombre que puedo ver sin problemas y que todavía pende sobre tu cabeza, como sucede con cada humano que usa la Death Note.

— ¿Death Note? ¿Una libreta?

— Sí. La libreta que usamos los shinigami para escribir nombres en ella y cosechar la vida de las personas. Hace mucho tiempo dejé caer la mía y tú la recogiste. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero perdiste el juego y ahora, que no has ido al cielo o al infierno, estás aquí. Y la razón para la que estés vivo es que interferiste con el destino de otras personas. Ahora tu misión es compensar a quienes apartaste del camino que tenían señalado. Por eso tienes pesadillas.

La lluvia empezó a golpear levemente en la ventana. Satoshi pasaba de una sorpresa a otra. ¿El shinigami le hablaba de una vida pasada? Él no se consideraba una persona de fe, pues la lógica no daba indicio alguno de una vida después de la muerte. Todo era mera especulación. Pero ahora llegaba un shinigami a decirle que había interferido con el camino de otros y que tenía que compensarlos. ¿Qué clase de lógica estaba detrás de semejantes afirmaciones? Era tan absurdo… pero su último año no había estado cargado de racionalidad, precisamente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tuve una vida pasada y que hice mal? Utilicé un poder al que no debía acceder, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? Yo no sé lo que "debiste" hacer o si fue "malo". Eso es irrelevante. Sólo estoy aquí porque el Viejo me lo ordenó. Dijo que así aprendería la lección y dejaría de jugar con los humanos. Tengo que acompañarte hasta que encuentres a esas personas y compenses el haberlas privado de su destino, pero no tengo permitido revelarte quienes son ni ayudarte de ningún modo. Por eso espero que tu cabeza no se haya secado desde la última vez que nos vimos, hyuk hyuk.

El mensaje de su visitante se tornaba cada vez más extraño. "Si lo que dice es verdad, lo más probable es que en una vida anterior haya utilizado la libreta del shinigami para matar criminales, por lo que veo en las pesadillas. ¿Intervenir con el destino de criminales fue algo digno de castigo? Si quería una prueba de que el universo es arbitrario, ésta sería una muy buena. Pero antes…"

— ¿Qué prueba me das de que dices la verdad? Si no tienes forma de demostrar lo que dices, no esperes que empiece a hacer nada. Tendrás que esperar a que me convenza, o... o matarme si es que te aburres. Claro, si tuvieras permitido matarme seguro lo habrías hecho antes para no tener que seguirme.

La carcajada del shinigami inundó el cuarto. "Menos mal que no hay nadie en casa", pensó Satoshi.

— ¡Eres casi el mismo, Raito! Muy bien, puedo devolverte un recuerdo para probar lo que digo, pero el Viejo no me permitirá darte más memorias. De todas maneras, el recuerdo que te puedo dar no va a ayudarte mucho a buscar. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, pero va a doler. ¿Estás seguro?

— Hazlo.

Ryuk estiró su largo brazo y puso uno de sus afilados dedos en la frente de Satoshi, quien se mordió los labios para no gritar ante el dolor provocado por el contacto. Como un intruso, cierto recuerdo se hacía espacio en su memoria, forzando al adolescente a arrodillarse. En la obscuridad, empezaba a distinguir una imagen que no había visto antes. Se veía a sí mismo tendido en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, iluminada por ligeros haces de luz que se filtraban por las rendijas del techo. Las fuerzas se le escapaban y a duras penas percibía su entorno, pero había un frío que lo calaba y no desaparecía pese a que sentía que su final se aproximaba. Sintió levemente su pecho, encontrando varios hilos de sangre. "¿Balas, quizá?" No tuvo tiempo de explorar su condición, pues la sensación de cada una de sus pesadillas volvía a él, marcando el comienzo de sus últimos cuarenta segundos. Pero entonces, alguien apareció de pie frente a él. Ya no podía verlo, pero alcanzó a escuchar su voz, distante y pausada.

— Yagami-kun

…

Todo se desvaneció.

* * *

El amanecer se filtraba por la persiana. El chico despertó, entumido por haber pasado la noche con la cara pegada al piso. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Esperó a medianoche y apareció un ¿shinigami? No siendo suficiente, el extraño ser le había informado que para deshacerse de sus pesadillas tenía que encontrar a quienes había afectado en su vida anterior y compensarlos de algún modo por interferir con sus destinos. En definitiva, tenía que pensar en qué hacer con tal notificación. Pero, sin explicarse a sí mismo el motivo, esa voz dada en un recuerdo seguía resonando dentro de su cabeza.

 _"Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun…"_

Si quería empezar a buscar, tenía que descartar desde lo más obvio que tenía a su disposición. Encendió la computadora y buscó por Internet el nombre con el que el shinigami – y la persona de su recuerdo – le llamaban.

— ¿Nada?

— Te dije que no te ayudaría, Raito. — El shinigami reía ante el desasosiego causado por haber atravesado la pared. — Las personas nacen y mueren una y otra vez, pero no necesariamente en los mismos universos. Aquí tu nombre y tus acciones anteriores no tienen ninguna trascendencia. Si fueras como antes, seguramente ese sería el castigo más grande, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Yagami Raito, que no es ni siquiera un personaje de ficción, hyuk hyuk.

"¿Raito? Tengo que acostumbrarme al nombre", pensó. Molesto, se cruzó de brazos y giró la silla de su escritorio para encarar a su interlocutor.

— ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre a las personas que ni siquiera recuerdo, entonces? ¡Ni siquiera hay rastro de mi nombre! Y para colmo, puedo asumir que los nombres no servirían de nada, pues en mi caso no es el mismo. Por lo tanto, es poco probable que esas personas mantuvieran el mismo nombre entre una vida y otra. Además, tampoco importaría porque dices que en este mundo las acciones pasadas no ocurrieron en absoluto. Presiento que no me has dicho todo. Dime cómo encontraré a esta gente y tendrás un kilo de manzanas.

— Que sean dos, y te diré cómo podrás identificarlas. Es todo lo que sé. Pero quiero que vayamos por ellas ya. Fui a la cocina y sé que no hay más manzanas en la casa.

Raito se bañó y cambió con tranquilidad, al ver que las manzanas serían un medio efectivo para controlar, en medida de lo posible, al shinigami. Pese a que la fruta era cara en las tiendas, la mesada semanal de la que disponía para los gastos del hogar era más que suficiente. Después de todo, su madre, agobiada por el trabajo, apenas si tenía tiempo para ver por él y compensaba la falta de atención dándole dinero y autonomía. Desde hace tres años, vivía prácticamente solo.

Salieron rumbo a la tienda y Raito compró el codiciado soborno. Una vez que llegaron al parque y que Ryuk se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, el adolescente entregó las manzanas.

— Se supone — decía Ryuk entre bocados — que podrás ver a las personas que debes compensar conforme los recuerdos vuelvan a ti a través de los sueños.

— ¿"Se supone"? Contigo no se puede contar, ¿verdad?

— Eso es cierto.

Raito suspiró desanimado. En las pesadillas, él siempre era la víctima de – ahora sabía – el ataque que él mismo había realizado. Sin embargo, las identidades de tantos criminales era algo imposible de dilucidar mediante los sueños, porque nunca podía ver su rostro y nadie le hablaba por el nombre de las personas que encarnaba durante esas experiencias. La única excepción había sido aquella persona de la voz pausada… y ni siquiera había dicho su propio nombre. Sólo contaba con el sonido de la voz, que tenía algo que cimbraba lo más profundo de su corazón, como un anhelo nostálgico empolvado por el tiempo. No lo comprendía en absoluto.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Raito por fin descansaba un poco más por las noches, pues las pesadillas habían perdido intensidad. Cada vez que estaba a punto de morir en su sueño resonaba aquella voz diciendo su nombre. Aunque no evitaba el fatídico hecho, la voz lo llenaba de paz, como si supiera que alguien estaba a su lado y lo acompañaba en su último aliento.

Los problemas en la escuela habían quedado atrás. Con mayor dominio de sí mismo, Raito había utilizado su carisma para convencer a los profesores de que sus crisis eran un asunto del pasado y la terapia ya no sería necesaria. El director, aliviado por ver a su mejor estudiante totalmente recuperado, se permitió darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo felicitó por ser "un ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos con problemas de salud mental". ¡Qué sutil!

En su casa, sin embargo, no había grandes diferencias. No es que Raito las esperase, tampoco. Su padre había muerto hace varios años, dejando a la familia a su suerte. Su madre, Fumiko, se entregaba al único trabajo que había podido conseguir con su poca preparación y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la fábrica donde trabajaba como asistente. A veces pasaban varios días sin que ella pisara la casa y cuando volvía, apenas si tenía tiempo para descansar. Por eso, Raito y su hermano mayor habían tenido que cuidar de sí mismos desde la muerte de su padre.

Teru, el hermano mayor, había sido distante con Raito desde que él tenía uso de razón. A Raito no le molestaba porque, en realidad, Teru no era muy simpático y su perspectiva tan rígida sobre el mundo lo marginaba de los demás. Tenía tres años que se había mudado para — según él — facilitar el desempeño en la universidad y sólo conversaban por teléfono una o dos veces por semana. Así, Raito convivía poco con su familia y se enfrascaba en sus estudios para no caer víctima de la soledad y el aburrimiento.

"Quizás debería visitarlo. Después de todo, es lo que haría un buen hermano", pensaba Raito mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca pública para devolver algunos ejemplares. La tarde era gris y parecía que llovería de un momento a otro. Previsor como siempre, ya tenía listo su paraguas en mano y había resguardado los libros a entregar dentro de su mochila. Caminó con paso decidido la última cuadra que lo separaba de su destino sin fijarse que alguien estaba doblando la esquina. El choque fue inevitable y ambos tropezaron estrepitosamente.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Raito se apresuró a incorporarse. Avergonzado, tendió una mano a quien seguía en el suelo — Permíteme ayudarte…

La víctima del choque era un muchacho de edad aparentemente similar a la suya. Su cabello negro y desordenado cubría parcialmente sus ojos, impidiendo que Raito los viera claramente. Era muy delgado y la palidez de su piel indicaba que era extranjero o que pasaba demasiado tiempo en interiores. Portaba unos jeans gastados y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Lo más extraño es que iba descalzo. Perturbado por tan singular personaje, Raito sujetó su mano para que pudiera levantarse y un escalofrío lo recorrió al instante, bloqueando por varios momentos su percepción del entorno. La sensación se intensificó cuando escuchó:

— Gracias. Ahora que estoy de pie, mantener mi mano atrapada ya no es necesario.


	3. Cortesía

_A/N: Death Note no me pertenece. Si así fuera, podría permitirme una conexión a Internet que no falle como lo hizo hoy. A pasos lentos, pero seguros, avanzamos con la historia. Cualquier observación, crítica, queja, etcétera, es bienvenida. Diálogos van distinguidos con guiones. Cualquier cosa que piensen los personajes va entre comillas. Amm... ¿coman frutas y verduras?_

* * *

Raito se apresuró a soltar la mano ajena con una frase improvisada y una amable sonrisa, de las que tenía ensayadas para los momentos de pedir disculpas. A juzgar por la cara inexpresiva del chico que tenía enfrente, no lo había convencido con su actuación ni un ápice.

"La voz… ¡es esa voz! No, no… tal vez oí mal. Pero no, estoy seguro. No puedo equivocarme. ¡Es él! Tengo que asegurarme de no perderlo de vista, por lo menos hasta tener forma de encontrarlo después", pensaba apresurado mientras el pálido muchacho sacudía un poco sus empapadas ropas.

— Yo… lo siento mucho. Te has empapado y todo es culpa mía. ¿Ibas a la biblioteca?

— En realidad me expulsaron del edificio. Mi presencia asustó a algunas personas y presentaron una queja. No sería gran problema de no ser porque se acumularon y, luego de tres días, los miembros del personal por fin pudieron imponer su voluntad dejándome afuera.

"¿Tres días? Sin duda se refiere a que había visitado la biblioteca durante tres días, pero por la forma en que lo dijo parece que no salió del lugar en todo ese tiempo", Raito no tenía claro si era una broma mal contada o en efecto, el curioso personaje se había enclaustrado en la biblioteca pública por varios días. Decidió seguir la corriente.

— Si has estado tres días en la biblioteca, seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Qué te parece si compenso mi descortesía invitándote un café? Hay muchas cafeterías cerca y…

— Existe — lo interrumpió su interlocutor — un 84.5% de que tus motivaciones para invitarme a tomar un café sean otras más allá de un tropiezo casual. Sin embargo, aceptaré tu invitación. Muero de hambre. Desafortunadamente no podremos ingresar a los establecimientos en tres calles a la redonda por razones de orden público que no voy a detallar ahora.

¡Qué franqueza la de esta persona! No sólo había permeado en las intenciones de Raito, sino que además lo había expresado directamente y había definido que su único interés para mantener esa charada era la satisfacción de una necesidad básica: comer. Raito jamás se había encontrado con alguien semejante, que escapara de cortesías y convencionalismos. "¿En verdad le debo algo a una persona así?".

— Siendo así, podemos ir a mi casa. Está cerca de aquí, podrás comer lo que quieras y darte un baño si así lo prefieres. Sería una lástima que te diera un resfriado por mi culpa.

— Si eso ayudará a tu conciencia, de acuerdo. Pero no te negarás a responder mis preguntas; cualquier persona sensata no aceptaría invitaciones de un desconocido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Una persona sensata tampoco llevaría a un desconocido hasta su domicilio, pero henos aquí, en estas circunstancias. Puedes llamarme Raito. ¿Y tú eres…?

— Puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki.

* * *

En silencio, habían llegado hasta el departamento. Cubiertos por único paraguas a la mano, la lluvia no había sido un problema pero la ropa mojada de Ryuuzaki representaría un riesgo para su salud si no se cambiaba pronto. Raito se preocupó cuando escuchó una tos a su lado y había apurado el paso a fin de llegar lo antes posible. "¡Cómo pudo empaparse tanto! Sólo fueron uno o dos minutos".

— ¿Quieres darte un baño mientras veo qué podemos comer? Puedo prestarte ropa.

Ryuuzaki no respondió. Estaba de pie, en el centro de la pequeña sala de estar. No se movía en absoluto, pero Raito intuía que estaba analizando su hogar: había sido la misma táctica que él mismo utilizaba en incontables ocasiones. La curiosidad agobiaba al estudiante y se preguntaba si la persona que tenía enfrente realmente estaría a la misma altura que él, o sólo se trataría de un espejismo generado por sus sueños.

— ¿Y bien, qué concluyes al diseccionar mi casa?

— Raito-kun es muy perspicaz. Si te complace escuchar mis observaciones te las diré. Eres un estudiante de preparatoria, como lo demuestra tu uniforme y los premios académicos que están en ese rincón, junto al estante. Pese a que son muchos, están abandonados en un lugar de poco protagonismo, por lo que asumo que no representaron un gran esfuerzo para ti y que a tu familia le importa muy poco presumir de tus talentos.

'Las fotografías que están en esa pared — señaló la pared del fondo — dan una idea general de tu familia: madre y hermano. Tu padre debió morir hace un tiempo, porque el pequeño altar con su imagen allá — señaló la otra esquina, donde había un retrato polvoso con un pequeño incensario al frente — está muy descuidado, señal de que el duelo ya ha pasado. A juzgar por estas circunstancias, podría suponer que tu madre trabaja para sostenerte y casi no está aquí. Tu hermano se ve mucho mayor que tú en las fotos, por lo que es probable que ya se haya mudado. Si vive aquí, casi no pasa tiempo en casa.

— Nada mal, pero ¿cómo supones que mi hermano no vive aquí? — replicó Raito, contrariado.

— Simple: tu arreglo personal y la limpieza en tu casa sugieren que eres una persona muy organizada. Obsesiva, inclusive. En familias pequeñas es infrecuente que todos los miembros compartan la misma obsesión por el orden y la limpieza: no es sano para su sistema y terminarían matándose entre ellos al cabo de un tiempo. La casa es tu dominio enteramente y en consecuencia, la mantienes organizada según tu conveniencia. Si tu hermano mayor viviera aquí, habría algún otro indicio de su presencia, como un abrigo en el perchero o algún objeto personal en la sala de estar. Si a eso agregamos que antes de nuestro infortunado accidente murmurabas sobre visitar a tu hermano, el asunto está resuelto.

"Yo no murmuré nada. Pensaba en visitar a Teru pero no lo mencioné. ¿De dónde sacó esa información? Probablemente alardeaba para ver si caía en su trampa."

— Muy impresionante, Ryuuzaki, pero mi hermano vive aquí. De hecho llegará pronto y…

— Mientes, Raito-kun. No importa, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar mentiras triviales de quienes son infantiles y odian perder. Me basta con saber que estoy en lo correcto y, en un gesto sensible a tu hospitalidad, dejaré de importunarte con mis suposiciones. ¿Decías que podrías prestarme ropa para esta ocasión?

Raito guio a su huésped al baño mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no rechinar los dientes. ¿Cómo es que este sujeto veía a través de él con tanta facilidad? Estaba acostumbrado a que su fachada de estudiante perfecto y carismático funcionara con cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente. ¡No conforme con llamarle mentiroso, le había dicho infantil y mal perdedor! Inconcebible. Pero no, necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Él tenía la misma voz que escuchaba en cada sueño. Aunque no lo hubiera visto antes, ese hecho y la aparente clarividencia que portaba el sujeto deberían bastar. No había lugar a dudas, Ryuuzaki era la primera persona de su búsqueda.


	4. Frío

_A/N: si Death Note fuera mío, L habría muerto... después de Kira, por lo menos. Diálogos marcados con guiones, pensamientos entre comillas. Me fui por el nombre de Light en japonés (Raito) porque siempre me ha costado acoplarme a "Light-kun". ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!_

 _Gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic. Creía que el common sense en el sitio sobre "las reviews ayudan a motivarse" era un mito... hasta ahora, que hago mis intentos por escribir algo._

 _Cerramos la nota preliminar con un dicho popular digno de Ryuk: una manzana al dia aleja al medico de tu vida. ;)_

* * *

Raito estaba agotado. La tarde había transcurrido con tantos percances que su energía había decaído a un ritmo inusual. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes antes de acostarse, recordaba los eventos de las últimas horas. Quedaba en él una vaga ansiedad que probablemente le impediría dormir. En cualquier caso, su insomnio le permitiría reflexionar sobre la persona a la que – según el shinigami – tendría que compensar de algún modo.

Ryuuzaki era un huésped extraño. Pese a su uso correcto del lenguaje y dirigirse a él con cierta formalidad, no dudaba en expresar ideas que desconcertarían a cualquier anfitrión civilizado. Raito seguía frustrado por la discusión surgida luego de que Ryuuzaki saliera de bañarse, vestido con la ropa que el estudiante le había prestado: unos jeans y una camiseta negra que a Raito no le gustaba del todo. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

— Tu ropa es un poco grande para mí. Te la devolveré a la brevedad posible.

— Lo importante es que dejaras tu ropa mojada a un lado, lamento no tener algo apropiado para tu talla. ¿Estás listo para comer? — Respondió Raito, ocupado en la estufa de su pequeña cocina. Debido al poco espacio, Ryuuzaki no podía entrar sin estorbar en el área de trabajo, por lo que se había mantenido a la distancia.

— Sí, gracias. ¿Qué tipo de pasteles tienes?

— Ehh… no hay pasteles.

— ¿Cupcakes?

— No

— ¿Croissants?

— Tampoco

— ¿Fresas, cuando menos?

— Ryuuzaki, no tengo postres en casa. Preparé un poco de chazuke y queda una porción de…

— Ah, eso es lamentable, Raito-kun. No soy capaz de alimentarme con lo que has preparado. ¿Podrías traer un pastel cubierto de fresa?

¡Crash! Raito había tirado el cucharón con el que estaba sirviendo los platos. "¡Pero qué se ha creído! Incluso para ser un invitado, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Soy su anfitrión, no su sirviente".

— Tristemente no tengo dinero para ir a comprar pastel, Ryuuzaki. Si mi comida no es buena para ti, tendré que resignarme a que tu plato se enfríe sin que lo toques. Aunque esa actitud no es digna de un amigo…

— ¿"Amigo"? Apenas me conoces, Raito-kun. Por lo que hemos convivido hasta ahora somos bastante dispares, ¿y aún así me consideras un amigo? — Ryuuzaki seguía parado a dos metros de él, pero Raito veía la confusión que emanaba de su mirada. El sujeto tenía razón: ¿por qué le había dicho "amigo"? Algo no iba bien con él… pero tenía que mantener la guardia a toda costa. Debía pensar en una respuesta adecuada rápidamente.

— Bueno, creo que me equivoqué… — "eso no sonó bien, ¡reacciona!", Raito jugaba con su cucharón nerviosamente — A-a lo que me refiero es a que podríamos ser amigos, ¿c-cierto? Tal vez si conviviéramos con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante…

Ryuuzaki escuchaba la perorata improvisada sin creer una sola palabra. "Raito-kun está demasiado tenso. Lo más probable es que haya cometido un error y trate de enmendarlo con la propuesta de generar una amistad que no le interesa. Pero ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias conmigo luego de un accidente simple? Sería más sencillo pedirme que me marche, más cuando le he provocado con mi petición de un postre para ver los límites de su paciencia. Hay algo que no encaja y tengo que averiguar qué es."

— Descuida, Raito-kun. Podremos ser amigos si eso es lo que quieres… como primer gesto de amistad hacia ti comeré tu comida y buscaré un postre por cuenta propia más tarde. Mi intención no es poner a prueba tu paciencia hacia un invitado al que, en realidad, no le debes nada. ¿Podemos comer de una vez? En verdad muero de hambre.

Comieron sin mayores incidentes. Al principio, Raito quedó perplejo por la extraña manera en que su invitado se acomodó en su asiento, pero no quiso preguntar. En lugar de eso, mantuvieron una conversación trivial como la que mantendrían con cualquier persona a la que acaban de conocer. Poco a poco, pasaron a preguntas personales que se resolvieron con respuestas a medias, demostrando que ambos eran bastante reservados respecto a lo que compartían de sí mismos con los demás. Llegó a convertirse en un juego en el que aprendieron mucho y al mismo tiempo nada de quien tenían al frente.

Raito había revelado que odiaba las arañas, las películas románticas y la devoción hacia las idol que salían en televisión. También mencionó levemente la ausencia de su madre, el hermetismo de su hermano y que gustaba de resolver crucigramas al revés para matar las horas luego de haber hecho sus tareas. Según él, todos esos eran datos de mínima relevancia.

Ryuuzaki, por su parte, había expresado su amor por las fresas y las novelas policiacas. Afirmó entre líneas que no mantenía relaciones con mucha gente, que era un experto en capoeira y que gustaba de resolver rompecabezas en blanco de vez en cuando, para matar el tiempo. No eran datos especialmente trascendentes para descubrir los rasgos de una personalidad, pero Raito guardó con cuidado cada palabra.

— Parece que ya son las 10 y mañana es día de escuela. Debería marcharme y dejarte dormir, Raito-kun. Aunque seas muy buen actor, el cansancio empieza a reflejarse en el ligero temblor de tu párpado derecho.

— Descuida, no es nada. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, espero que nos veamos pronto.

El ambiente de cordialidad se había mantenido hasta ese momento, pero lo que Ryuuzaki había dicho después de eso dejó una huella de inquietud en la mente de Raito. No había dejado de pensar en sus palabras desde entonces.

— Todavía no he descubierto tus motivos para preocuparte por mi bienestar inmediato después de un accidente tan insignificante, ni tus razones para hablar de ser amigo de alguien a quien apenas conoces. No encaja con la personalidad que veo en ti. Durante esta tarde elaboré la posibilidad de que trabajaras en algún cuerpo delictivo y que tu estrategia fuera secuestrarme, pero esa probabilidad pasó a ser cero cuando llegamos aquí. Sería muy torpe, impropio de tu inteligencia. Otra posibilidad es que tu condición doméstica y tu inteligencia te priven de compañía más placentera y busques atención de cualquier extraño… aunque es una probabilidad del 2%. Raito-kun es tan inteligente que a sus 17 años ya habría encontrado medios para mitigar la soledad, si es que acaso le pesa. Debo formular bien este caso.

— ¿Caso, has dicho?

— Sí, me temo que no hay otro remedio. Así que volveremos a vernos para que trabaje en ello y para que te devuelva la ropa que me has facilitado con tanta amabilidad. No hay necesidad de que te proporcione datos como mi número telefónico o mi domicilio, pues no suelo estar al pendiente de llamadas y odio que los teléfonos suenen cuando estoy pensando. Además, puedo encontrarte aquí, por lo que vendré pronto. Hasta luego, Raito-kun.

Ryuuzaki se marchó sin mayores ceremonias.

* * *

El complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Raito quedaba a un costado del parque de Akabane, un sitio donde las familias solían llevar a sus hijos a jugar y de vez en cuando se hacían eventos comunitarios. Normalmente se trataba de un sitio lleno de movimiento y convivencia, pero en las noches se convertía en un sitio bastante solitario. Y más si lluvias vespertinas como la de ese día habían contribuido a disminuir la temperatura. Los árboles, que durante el día eran el refugio perfecto contra el sol, daban un aire siniestro mientras traspasaban la luz proveniente de los postes de la calle. La fuente central era de evidente inspiración occidental y estaba rematada por una figura ecuestre de bronce que asustaba a los niños pequeños durante sus recorridos diurnos.

El viento había arreciado en el transcurso de la noche, ahuyentando a algunas parejas que habían buscado un sitio aislado luego de una cita exitosa. Para las 2 de la mañana, el parque había quedado completamente solo y no se escuchaban más que los crujidos de las ramas y el rechinar de los columpios. Ahí, arrinconado junto a la caseta de alquiler de bicicletas, se encontraba cierto joven en cuclillas, resguardando las rodillas entre sus brazos. Apretaba más los brazos, con la fútil esperanza de evitar la pérdida de calor corporal. De haber sabido que haría tanto frío, le hubiera pedido un suéter a Raito. Después de todo, tener abrigo es la prioridad número uno de las personas sin hogar, ¿cierto?

Ryuuzaki trataba de distraerse del frío pensando en los acontecimientos del día. Había sido expulsado de la biblioteca pública luego de haber pasado tres noches en un pequeño refugio escondido entre los estantes de la sección menos visitada de ese lugar: el área de las enciclopedias y materiales de referencia. Le tomó un día entero analizar el perfil de los visitantes, los trayectos comunes de los bibliotecarios y la selección de un sitio apropiado luego de tener tres zonas posibles para tal proyecto. Regresó al día siguiente como un visitante más y para no generar sospechas, había desarrollado un sistema de rondas a diferentes tiempos de forma tal que el personal no se percató de que estaba moviendo algunos estantes. Una vez que hubo terminado, se ocultó en el espacio creado entre los estantes y pudo sentarse a dormir sin poder ser visto. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir más de 2 horas continuas. Tristemente, al tercer día de su estancia lo había descubierto un estudiante de arquitectura ("¿Qué clase de persona busca una enciclopedia de bienes raíces editada en 1936?", había pensado en medio de su frustración) y lo expulsaron permanentemente bajo amenaza de llamar a la policía. Qué remedio, a buscar otro sitio.

Ryuuzaki no tenía a dónde ir, ni familiares que pudieran ayudarle pues estaba completamente solo en el mundo desde que podía recordar. Pudo haber buscado ayuda de alguna organización no lucrativa, o de servicios sociales, pero la única vez que lo intentó quedó con tal desasosiego en la boca del estómago que prefirió confiar en la señal que su cuerpo le enviaba: no acercarse a las autoridades. Pese a su sobrada inteligencia y capacidad deductiva no había sido capaz de encontrar un empleo: en los lugares donde su apariencia no intimidaba al recepcionista, le pedían cosas tan absurdas como su nombre completo, edad y documentos. Y Ryuuzaki no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. De esta manera se había enfrascado en un círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar: no tenía dinero por ser desempleado, no conseguía un trabajo por carecer de documentos y no podía gestionar documentación (real o apócrifa) al no tener dinero.

Aun así, había encontrado medios para sobrevivir. Buscaba refugio por las noches, se entretenía en los establecimientos que abrían las 24 horas para no permanecer en la calle y disponía de baños públicos para asearse cuando fuera necesario. Entraba a los restaurantes y comía sin pagar o robaba los desperdicios que terminaban en la basura… hasta que fue fichado por los establecimientos de la zona. Esa misma tarde, luego de haber sido expulsado de la biblioteca, había estado pensando en cómo sobreviviría sin convertirse en delincuente. Aunque no fue del todo sincero, no le había dicho una sola mentira a Raito.

Por cierto, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué un estudiante de preparatoria se sentiría en deuda con él al punto de invitarlo a su casa, prestarle ropa y darle de comer? Ryuuzaki no era una persona sociable, pero tenía vocación para comprender las motivaciones de la gente y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la compulsión de Raito por ayudarle no nacía de un accidente tan estúpido como chocar en la acera. Tras convivir con el chico de cabello castaño toda la tarde, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía dejar ese enigma a un lado. Tampoco podría darse el lujo de despreciar a alguien que traía atado a su propuesta de amistad la promesa implícita de darle comida cuando fuera necesario. Sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a depender de ese recurso, pues entonces no podría referirse a sí mismo como un amigo desinteresado…. Aunque las personas siempre basaran sus relaciones en función de su propio bienestar, por supuesto.

¿Y si Raito albergaba malas intenciones contra él? Era improbable, pero cabía la posibilidad de que tratara de ganar su confianza para traicionarlo después. No había indicios de que Raito trabajara para algún grupo criminal, pero sí había una tendencia a imponer su razón por sobre todas las cosas. Le gustaba verse reconocido, como lo demostró al inclinar levemente su cabeza en una señal de satisfacción cuando Ryuuzaki mencionó los premios en el rincón. O cuando utilizó un burdo chantaje para hacerlo comer chazuke. Era casi seguro que Raito fuera una persona que había construido un altar hacia sí misma, pero carecía de espectadores. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba entonces? ¿Un seguidor? ¿Alguien en quién descargar sus frustraciones? ¿Realmente quería ser su amigo?

Ryuuzaki no comprendía el dolor en el pecho que surgía cuando pensaba en esas preguntas. No recordaba haber sentido algo semejante con anterioridad y tal respuesta somática lo confundía todavía más. ¿Por qué sentía esa mezcla de ansiedad y afección al pensar en Raito y sus motivaciones? ¿Por qué le dolía pensar en que podría tratarse de una amistad peligrosa? Sobrecargado por emociones que no tenían nombre, refugió su cabeza sobre las rodillas e incorporó sus lágrimas silenciosas al frío nocturno. El llanto, lejos de entristecerlo más, lo sorprendió: no se acordaba de haber llorado nunca, pero eso no lo detuvo. Quizás había llegado su momento de explorar el país de las lágrimas…

El sonido de unos pasos perforaba el silencio, pero él estaba tan ensimismado en sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre sí mismo, que no se percató. Lloraba quietamente, saboreando cada punzada en su corazón.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?


	5. Cupcakes

_A/N: Death Note no me pertenece. Si así fuera, habría pasado el proyecto de Warner a Netflix hace mucho, mucho tiempo._  
 _Por cierto, que el libro mencionado es real y muy recomendable. ¡Se agradecen los reviews!_

* * *

La voz de Raito sobresaltó a Ryuuzaki al punto de hacerlo dar un brinco. Rápidamente se incorporó y limpió su cara con el dorso de la mano, manteniendo una expresión neutral que no encajaba con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Veo las estrellas, Raito-kun. ¿Tú qué haces en el parque a esta hora de la madrugada?

Si Ryuuzaki había inventado una excusa pueril como esa, era la señal de que algo andaba mal. ¿Quién puede ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno de Tokio? Totalmente absurdo. ¿Qué había hecho llorar a alguien que hasta el momento había sido tan estoico? Por lo visto, Raito tenía mucho que aprender del escuálido muchacho.

— Si no tenías un lugar para pasar la noche, pudiste haberlo mencionado. El parque no es una zona segura para caminar a estas horas. Hace cuatro meses una pandilla golpeó a un transeúnte hasta dejarlo inconsciente… el pobre quedó con daños neurológicos permanentes, o al menos eso dijeron en Sakura TV para aumentar rating. ¿Me acompañas? — Comentó Raito mientras se enfilaba en dirección opuesta a su edificio — cuando no puedo dormir, voy a la _combini_ por papas fritas y para tomar aire fresco.

Ryuuzaki no respondió, pero se incorporó al paso de Raito. Llegaron al 7-eleven que estaba en la contra esquina y compraron las frituras. Mientras paseaban por la tienda, Raito no podía dejar mirar a Ryuuzaki y su aparente tranquilidad. Aunque la cara pálida mantenía la misma expresión neutral que, por lo visto, era permanente, había pequeños rasgos que le hacían ver a Raito que algo iba mal. Las lágrimas habían dejado marcado el rostro de Ryuuzaki, lo que implicaba que había llorado por más tiempo del que él había atestiguado. El aparente marasmo de su mirada era desmentido por un ligero movimiento de los párpados, en el que Raito creía ver la desesperanza de su nuevo amigo. No comprendía por qué, pero sentía que debía hacer algo para iluminar un poco esa expresión desoladora. Se acercó a uno de los mostradores y…

— No es necesario que compres una rebanada de pastel para animarme, Raito-kun. Me encuentro perfectamente estable y el pequeño incidente que presenciaste no es de relevancia alguna como para que te tomes ninguna molestia. Además, en la tarde te había prometido que buscaría un postre por mi cuenta.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que quiero pastel para mí?

— No pareces ser alguien que disfrute de alimentos dulces. Todas las frituras que vas a comprar — dijo Ryuuzaki metiendo mano en el canastillo de la tienda — son saladas. Además, en tu cocina sólo tenías manzanas, lo cual indica que probablemente sea tu fruta preferida. ¿Por qué combinarías tus papas fritas con ese pastel de fresa y crema batida?

— Está bien, si no quieres pastel podías decirlo sin rodeos. Olvíd…

— Dije — interrumpió — que no era necesario comprarlo para animarme, pero lo aceptaré de todas maneras. No es sabio ignorar la oportunidad de pastel de fresa con crema batida.

Pagaron y volvieron al departamento. Una vez que se acomodaron para disponer de los artículos recién comprados, el semblante de Ryuuzaki cambió por completo. Su expresión se mantenía neutral, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que contrastaba totalmente con la mirada que solía mantener. Comiendo su pastel, parecía un niño que disfrutaba de su postre favorito. Aunque no lo expresó en voz alta, Raito se sintió confortado por ese destello de alegría.

— Y bien, ¿por qué llorabas en el parque?

Ryuuzaki se entretuvo quitando restos de crema de su cucharilla antes de responder.

— No lo sé.

— Si no quieres decirme — Raito respondió un tanto desanimado por el hermetismo — sólo tienes que decirlo. Por lo que he visto, ser directo no es difícil para ti.

— No se trata de desconfianza, Raito-kun. No sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Debo explorar las posibilidades, pero no por ahora. Son las tres de la mañana y deberías dormir. La gente de tu edad suele dormir mucho.

"¿Gente de mi edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene él, cincuenta?" Bromeó Raito para sus adentros.

— Muy bien, vamos a dormir. Y no quiero pretextos. Tus ojeras demuestran que necesitas descansar tanto o más que yo.

El departamento de Raito era pequeño, como la mayoría de los hogares en Tokio. Si sus padres provinieran de una posición más acomodada — policías, por ejemplo — seguramente habrían tenido presupuesto para una casa, pero no era el caso. Ahora que sólo eran su madre y él bajo el mismo techo, las dos habitaciones eran más que suficientes y él finalmente había tenido un poco de mayor privacidad luego de haber compartido habitación con su hermano buena parte de su vida. Mientras Ryuuzaki iba al baño para cambiarse con un pijama prestado, Raito extendió un futón al lado de su cama y se acostó.

— Hey, Raito. Parece que ya encontraste a alguien, ¡y qué "alguien"! hyuk hyuk.

— ¿Dónde habías estado todo el día? — murmuró Raito frustrado ante el shinigami que atravesaba la ventana.

— Ah, estuve paseando por aquí y por allá. Debo estar en el mundo humano y ver cómo progresas en tu búsqueda, pero como no tienes mi Death Note no estoy obligado a estar contigo a cada momento. Sería demasiado aburrido. ¡Pero apenas me voy y te encuentras con L! Tendré que estar al pendiente de ti más seguido.

Raito no respondió al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto se abría, dejando pasar al genio de cabello negro. Se metió en el futón y tosió algunas veces. Por lo visto, el baño y el cambio de ropa no habían evitado su previsible gripe.

El silencio fue perturbado solamente por el tic tac del reloj. Raito había contado exactamente 26 minutos cuando escuchó:

— ¿Duermes, Raito-kun?

— Tampoco.

— ¿Qué sueles hacer para dormir?

— Normalmente procuro no dormir — respondió Raito — pero cuando es imprescindible, mi estrategia es no hacer absolutamente nada. Tarde o temprano el aburrimiento me hará caer víctima del sueño.

Ryuk se echó a reír. No es como que esperara una respuesta sincera del adolescente.

— Ya veo… Trataré de aplicar tu consejo, Raito-kun.

Pasaron diez minutos más. Por lo visto, Ryuuzaki ya se había quedado dormido y Raito giró en su cama para comprobar. En efecto, el chico de edad incierta ya dormía, pero no parecía que su sueño fuera tranquilo. Raito no toleraba ese vago sentimiento de ansiedad que surgía en él, como si ver a Ryuuzaki con los ojos cerrados fuera algo inconcebible, sólo equiparable a que él estuviera muerto. ¿Y si en verdad murió al dormirse, como pasa con tantos cuerpos agotados tras vivir en la indigencia? Raito se acomodó en la orilla de su cama y estiró la mano para comprobar si su huésped seguía respirando…

— No ha muerto, Raito. Eso lo sabría yo, hyuk hyuk. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Raito lo pensó por unos instantes, y respondió:

— No tengo idea.

Raito tenía mucho en que pensar sobre su nuevo amigo y parecía que las dudas se acumulaban a cada minuto. Era evidente que Ryuuzaki no tenía un sitio a dónde ir. Probablemente había vivido en las calles las últimas semanas. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? El pobre Raito, sin poder conciliar el sueño, se puso a buscar posibles escenarios sobre la identidad de Ryuuzaki

Podría ser el caso de que Ryuuzaki fuera un vago común, acostumbrado a vivir en las calles y a sobrevivir con lo que encontrara en la basura. "Absurdo, porque las personas sin techo no pedirían comidas dulces cuando se mueren de hambre. No serían tan exigentes con la comida que se les pone enfrente", pensó.

¿Un delincuente que finge inocencia para engatusar a su víctima? Correspondería con lo que Ryuuzaki había acusado a su anfitrión en algún momento de la tarde. Pero no habría ganancia alguna de una estrategia tan elaborada. El mismo Ryuuzaki habría descartado un móvil tan estúpido. Por otra parte, Raito no podía figurarse que alguien que comía su pastel asemejando un pequeño panda tuviera madera de criminal. "Un momento, ¿acabo de pensar en Ryuuzaki como un panda? No es un niño pequeño… ni un adolescente…"

¿Cuál sería la edad de Ryuuzaki? Probablemente sería uno o dos años mayor que Raito, no podía figurarse que el escuálido joven fuera mucho mayor. Quizás se trataba de un estudiante universitario de intercambio, quien había huido de casa agobiado por la presión del sistema educativo japonés… No, no. Ryuuzaki era demasiado inteligente como para no poder adaptarse a la universidad. Probablemente se aburriría dentro de un salón de clase.

Alguien tan inteligente y sin un sitio dónde quedarse, aceptando invitaciones de desconocidos para tener algo que comer… ¿Y si se trata de un experimento del gobierno que salió terriblemente mal? Un producto de laboratorio, cuyo objetivo sea eclipsar al resto de los mortales con su genialidad para…

— No tiene sentido — murmuró. — Muy rebuscado.

Luego, el shinigami le había dicho que Ryuuzaki era "L". Seguramente estaba burlándose de él. Nadie tendría un nombre compuesto por una sola letra y lo más probable es que fuera una inicial… que de todos modos no servía para mucho, porque – según Ryuk – los nombres de las vidas pasadas no servirían de nada. Desalentador.

Por el momento, Raito tendría que resignarse a que no tenía mayores indicios sobre la identidad de Ryuuzaki o sus condiciones de vida hasta el momento. Tampoco era del todo productivo, a menos que le sirviera para enmendar las acciones de su vida pasada y "compensarlo", como había dicho el shinigami.

Por el momento sólo había un asunto en claro: Ryuuzaki necesitaba un hogar. Y si era lo que necesitaba, Raito estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Si era con lo que debía cumplir, habría completado su misión con él. Y si era algo más, sus acciones le darían la oportunidad de desentrañar qué debía hacer.

* * *

Ryuuzaki no había dormido con tanta comodidad desde hace tiempo. Al menos, no lo recordaba. Despertó, arropado en el futón. No se había destapado en la noche. Esa también era una novedad.

Al levantarse se percató de que estaba solo en la pequeña habitación. La cama ya estaba hecha, totalmente inmaculada. El reloj indicaba las 7:35. Probablemente el estudiante ya se había ido a la escuela y había dejado a Ryuuzaki a sus anchas. Pero era sábado… al menos de acuerdo al testimonio del reloj. ¿En qué momento había perdido noción de los días?

Enrolló su futón y antes de girar la perilla, alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Cómo es que accediste sin confirmarlo conmigo?

— Te pasé el aviso de notificación de la escuela hace un mes. Incluso lo firmaste, mira. — Ryuuzaki esperó tras la puerta. Parecía que Raito estaba en problemas. Al menos eso se deducía del tono de voz de la mujer con la que hablaba.

— Mmm… Sí, veo mi firma pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Lo conversamos?

— Sí, madre, por dos horas y al final estuviste de acuerdo. De hecho te vi tan entusiasmada que me alegré mucho por ti. Dijiste que era justo que pudiera convivir con alguien en esta casa…

Ahí estaba ese aire de manipulación que Ryuuzaki había capturado el día anterior. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Raito con una estrategia tan obvia para cualquier persona? Pero por lo visto, la mujer (su madre, claro) caía en esos trucos sin tantas dificultades.

— Está bien, está bien. Pero sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero. ¿Estará a gusto en un lugar como este?

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? En la carta de motivos él decía que quería ajustarse a una vida promedio en Japón. Supongo que se había cansado de tantos lujos en su país y quiere probar algo diferente. Estará bien. Además, la escuela proveerá con un fondo adicional para sus gastos.

— Oh, entiendo — Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había entendido mucho pero quería cortar con la conversación. — Bueno, te dejo la mesada y un poco extra para el inquilino. Tengo que irme. Todavía no he completado los muestrarios y debo recoger papeleo de las oficinas alternas… ¿Seguro que no se ha despertado? Me habría gustado saludarlo. Será después. Nos vemos el lunes, hijo.

— Sí, mamá. ¡Nos vem…!

¡Slam! El portazo retumbó en el lugar antes de que Raito terminara de despedirse. Ryuuzaki asumió que sería el mejor momento para salir del cuarto.

— Buenos días, Raito-kun. ¿Tu madre se ausenta por dos días?

— Ah, Ryuuzaki. Hubo un tiempo en el que sólo venía a dormir, pero ahora tiene mucho trabajo encima. No había venido desde el martes. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Los jóvenes dispusieron de las sobras de la noche anterior y se dispusieron a comer. Raito no hizo ningún comentario, pero Ryuuzaki se percató de que había una dotación de cupcakes que no habían comprado en la víspera. Era probable que la madre los hubiera traído, pues dudaba que Raito estuviera dispuesto a buscar algo dulce para él apenas al levantarse. Además, había falsificado un documento escolar y eso, sin importar la destreza, requería de mucho tiempo. Asumiendo que Raito hubiese dormido de las 3 a las 6 de la mañana, tendría que haberse bañado, cambiado, ordenado la habitación y falsificado el documento. Los cupcakes quedaban fuera. No pudo haberlos comprado él.

— Tu madre — dijo Ryuuzaki, suena como una persona un poco distraída. ¿En qué falsificaste su firma?

— ¿Cómo, no lo adivinas? Si estuviste espiando nuestra conversación ya tendrías una idea y sólo preguntas para corroborar si miento o te digo la verdad.

— Siempre tan directo. ¿Estudiante de intercambio, eh?

— Así es.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaremos los supuestos fondos escolares? No tengo un empleo.

— Recibí una beca de excelencia para el próximo año académico que empieza en semana y media. Sabía que ella es lo suficientemente despistada para olvidar esos detalles. — dijo Raito mientras tomaba su café.

— Felicidades. ¿Por qué quieres que viva aquí?

— No tienes dónde dormir y aquí sobra un espacio. Es lógico que busque una solución…

— Cuando se trata de _tus_ problemas, Raito-kun. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarme? Sé que no hay muchos indigentes en Tokio, pero no soy el primero que te encuentras.

— No es gratuito. Tengo un trabajo importante que hacer y necesito que alguien con una inteligencia similar a la mía me ayude. No puedo conformarme con menos. Con eso pagarás tu estancia y podrás marcharte una vez que terminemos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ryuuzaki dio un mordisco al cupcake y lo saboreó antes de responder.

— Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, que pareció alargarse con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj de pared.

— Digamos que necesito encontrar a varias personas. No sé quiénes son, no tengo ningún dato sobre la identidad de estos sujetos y tampoco sé cuántos son. Debo… saldar una deuda pendiente que tengo con ellos, por cuestiones de orden confidencial que podría revelarte si avanzamos en el trabajo. Si estuvieras en mi posición, ¿cómo encontrarías a estas personas?

Raito miraba fijamente a Ryuuzaki mientras él endulzaba su café. ¡Nueve cubos de azúcar! Comparado con su manera de sentarse o la ausencia de zapatos, esto no era tan extraordinario.

— Diría que el primer paso es determinar bajo qué circunstancias le deberías algo a alguien. Así tendrías un contexto y sería un punto de partida para acortar brechas y reducir sospechosos. Sin embargo, las posibilidades siguen siendo amplias porque tu uso del lenguaje es muy vago. No sé al 100 % si te refieres a deber dinero, un favor, un agradecimiento o alguna acción producto del karma.

— ¿Karma? ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki?

— ¡Vamos, no hace falta disimular! Tu escritorio está lleno de archivos sobre el karma y la perspectiva de este efecto en diferentes religiones. Los libros que llevaste a devolver a la biblioteca el día de ayer incluían _La ciencia del karma,_ por Dadashri. Debo decir que es un libro bastante científico y me dejó buenas impresiones cuando lo leí, pero si estás en busca de la iluminación no puedo ayudarte. Tanto científicos como religiosos concuerdan en que alcanzar ese estado es…

— ¡Ya lo sé! — "Me atrapó y esto todavía no empieza. ¡Maldición!" Raito no podía perdonarse el haber sido tan descuidado. — Te estoy pidiendo ayuda para lo que te dije y, si te sientes más cómodo con esa suposición, puedes asumir que creo que es una cuestión de karma. ¿Puedo contar contigo o no?

— Por supuesto, Raito-kun, pero primero permíteme terminar el desayuno. ¡Estos cupcakes están deliciosos!


	6. Diario

_A/N: Death Note no me pertenece. Sí, se que por un momento parecía lo contrario. Este capítulo es un poco largo, pero quería explorar un poco la evolución de Raito en el año de pesadillas que tuvo antes de movernos hacia otros rumbos. Acepto todas las sugerencias que se les ocurran. Pasé toda la semana buscando el nombre apropiado, así que cada kanji en el nombre apócrifo de Raito tiene sentido con su personalidad. Todo lo que está en itálicas (o cursivas, como quieran llamarles) corresponden a lo que está escrito. El cifrado Cesar es algo totalmente real, recomiendo que lo busquen para ver cómo funciona. Ya verán a qué me refiero. Pero ustedes no vinieron a leer notas de autor. Cambio y fuera._

* * *

Raito había salido por las compras de la semana. Cada sábado a las 10:30 de la mañana salía de casa con una lista previamente elaborada de tal manera que cumpliera perfectamente con sus necesidades básicas y al mismo tiempo pudiera cubrir las eventuales visitas de su madre. La hora había sido determinada luego de años de experiencia: si llegaba al supermercado más tarde se arriesgaba a que la aglomeración de familias ruidosas y desorganizadas entorpecieran su labor. Si salía demasiado temprano, las tiendas estarían cerradas. Eso era evidente para cualquiera.

En la habitación, unos dedos ágiles y esbeltos golpeaban el teclado a toda velocidad. Ryuuzaki había declinado salir, con la sutileza de siempre, y le había pedido a Raito su computadora prestada. "Tiene mucho tiempo que no reviso las noticias", había dicho. En realidad, tenía otro propósito e intuía que Raito podría suponerlo también: tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiese en torno al estudiante y al supuesto trabajo con el que le proponía pagar su estancia. Ryuuzaki estaba convencido de que Raito había accedido a sabiendas de que no podría evitar su averiguación.

— No te he mentido en nada que perjudique las condiciones que tenemos, Ryuuzaki, pero estoy dispuesto a contribuir con tu tranquilidad. Volveré en dos horas exactas, así que aprovecha bien el tiempo. Quedan dos cupcakes en la alacena. Nadie vendrá a visitarme, por lo que no abras a nadie.

— No soy un niño pequeño, Raito-kun — había respondido, mientras acudía a por los cupcakes restantes.

Por supuesto, tales medidas habían sido innecesarias. Raito se había marchado conforme a sus planes y Ryuuzaki dio inicio a sus pesquisas en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

Lo primero que revisó fueron los diplomas y condecoraciones en el rincón de la sala de estar para confirmar si su vista no lo había engañado antes. En cada uno de los reconocimientos, el nombre 小林悟史 aparecía impreso. Las fechas de los premios correspondían con las etapas escolares de Raito; además, había uno o dos más viejos en los que figuraba su hermano, por lo que no podían ser de nadie más. "Kobayashi Satoshi. Leí bien. No tiene sentido que me haya proporcionado un seudónimo sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar su verdadero nombre. Podría ser que detestara ese nombre al punto de buscarse uno nuevo, pero me parece algo demasiado trivial como para que Raito se tomara esas molestias", pensaba Ryuuzaki mientras su mirada recorría el resto del panorama.

El chico no se entretuvo con las escasas fotografías familiares. Ya había escuchado del propio Raito algunas generalidades sobre sus parientes y no había elementos en el entorno que contradijeran las vagas alusiones realizadas la tarde anterior. De hecho, apenas si había indicios de que alguien más haya vivido ahí antes. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y dispuesto de una forma tan precisa que Ryuuzaki no podía sino asumir que Raito no soportaba el aburrimiento y recurría al orden para liberar un poco de la tensión que pesaba dentro de su cabeza. Después de todo, era algo que él mismo vivía pero que resolvía de otras maneras.

Se asomó a la habitación de la madre pero no quiso entrar. El pequeño espacio estaba dominado por el caos: ropa amontonada, papeles en cada superficie, zapatos regados por el piso, cajones abiertos y desprolijos… El contraste entre madre e hijo era realmente notable. Parecía incluso que la obsesión por el orden del estudiante era un mecanismo psicológico para distanciarse todavía más de su madre. Era una hipótesis vaga, pero no era digna de investigarse. Había otras prioridades.

Entonces, Ryuuzaki se había dirigido al cuarto donde había pasado la noche. No había nada extraordinario: la pulcritud parecía brillar más en la habitación de Raito que en el resto de la casa. Asombrado de que el adolescente fuera tan impersonal incluso dentro de su espacio le hacían ver el chico que era una persona demasiado preocupada por mantener una apariencia inmaculada. Vamos, que nadie podía tratar de ser tan perfecto sin estar neurótico, cuando menos. Su primer interés había sido la computadora y ahí estaba ahora, revisando historial y archivos. Luego de varios minutos su pequeña expedición informática le había revelado…

Nada.

Al menos nada que él no pudiera intuir sin perder tiempo en el teclado.

Archivos de escuela, un correo electrónico limpio de spam y de mensajes personales. Ningún rastro de archivos encriptados. Ninguna carpeta protegida con contraseñas. No había cuentas alternas ni mucho menos búsquedas culposas por Internet. Parecía una computadora sacada de una oficina gubernamental. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había encontrado de Raito apuntaba a que mantenía un perfil muy impersonal, vacío inclusive.

Revisó el armario, encontrando en una caja abandonada unos guantes de boxeo, un tapete de yoga y zapatos de ballet. Una risita escapó de sus labios ante la imagen mental de Raito ensayando ballet en un estudio supervisado por una institutriz rusa. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien tan serio tuviera semejante desahogo artístico?

Luego de eso, inspeccionó los libros. Excluyendo el material relacionado al karma y una pequeña selección de divulgación filosófica que estaba en un rincón, todos los libros eran de carácter académico. ¡Con razón Raito se aburría tanto!

Quizás el escritorio tendría otra historia que contar. Revisó los tres cajones y comprobó que sólo uno tenía algo dentro: un cuadernillo con notas de poca importancia. Listas de la compra, deberes, pendientes domésticos y otras trivialidades. Pero también notó que la profundidad del cajón era diferente a la de los demás, cuando parecía que todos eran del mismo tamaño. Uno centímetros de diferencia. Esto, de acuerdo con su inspiración, indicaba la presencia de un fondo falso. Quiso retirarlo con los dedos, pero estaba muy ajustado. Decidió revisar más de cerca y se agachó para explorar el cajón por debajo. Fue en ese momento que vio un pequeño agujero cercano al borde frontal, un hueco perfectamente tallado y lo suficientemente delgado para…

— ¡Un lapicero! — su entusiasmo le hizo levantar la voz. Desenroscó un lapicero del escritorio y tomó el contenedor de tinta, comprobando que encajaba en el hueco a la perfección. Ryuuzaki estaba contento: el latido frenético de su corazón le indicaba que seguramente había encontrado algo prometedor. Levantó la tapa y encontró una libreta ordinaria. Negra, sin marcas externas y de grosor promedio. "Raito-kun no se habría tomado tantas molestias en ocultar una libreta siendo el único habitante aquí, a menos que en verdad temiera que alguien la encontrara. ¿Qué sería tan valioso para esconderlo de tal modo? Considerando lo frío y meticuloso de toda la casa, esto tiene que ser algo muy personal. O evidencia de comportamiento delictivo".

Tomó la libreta y miró el reloj: 11:17. Tenía tiempo de sobra para inspeccionar la libreta y devolverla a su sitio antes de que Raito volviera. Se recostó en la cama y se dispuso a leer, percatándose de que el texto no estaba escrito en japonés y tenía algún tipo de cifrado. "¿Tanto te preocupa que alguien pueda llegar a leerlo, Raito-kun? El cifrado Cesar no es rival para mí…"

Casi sin detenerse en la decodificación, Ryuuzaki comenzó a leer lo que parecía ser un diario en inglés. Probablemente los conocidos de Raito no dominaban el idioma, por lo que al adolescente le había parecido más cómodo recurrir a este lenguaje. Conforme leía, se daba cuenta de que no era un diario común, sino algo similar a una bitácora de incidencias.

 _8 de marzo: las molestias han permanecido desde el día cero. Reducción de tiempo de estudio, evaluar si el estrés es la causa. Intoxicación descartada._

 _13 de abril: estudios sobre psicoanálisis en relación al problema, sin resultados útiles._

 _23 de abril: dos semanas de yoga. Sin resultados. Molestias intensificándose desde día cero. Evaluar si un ejercicio físico más vigoroso puede modificar patrones de sueño a favor. Cambio de dieta: sin impacto._

 _27 de abril: ejercicio sin impacto. Estoy cansado. No quiero dormir._

Lo más interesante es que ésa era la primera nota que denotaba un poco del estado de Raito. Bastaba escribir "estoy cansado" para demostrar el impacto intrapersonal que estaba sufriendo gracias a la molestia indefinida. No era lo más emotivo, pero Ryuuzaki esperaba que hubiera textos más personales a partir de ese punto.

 _1 de mayo: T afirma que cambie el ambiente de mi cuarto para dormir bien. Me ve fatigado. Afirma no ver ningún atisbo de potencial en mí cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de descansar correctamente._

— Qué hermano tan insensible tienes, Raito-kun. Probablemente sea por rencor… o envidia. Me pregunto qué molestias serán las que te impiden descansar y, sobre todo, por qué no eres capaz de expresarte personalmente ni siquiera en tu propio diario. ¿Tanto te preocupa tu fachada de perfección?

 _3 de mayo. Comienzan pruebas sobre el tiempo entre la molestia y el momento final._

 _4 de mayo. Las pesadillas se están volviendo insoportables. Siempre soy alguien diferente. El dolor es insufrible. Quisiera poder despertar antes de que la pesadilla llegue al mismo fin pero no soy capaz. Mi cuerpo no me obedece como antes._

 _15 de junio. Cuarenta segundos. Desconozco si son cuarenta segundos reales o el tiempo transcurre de otra manera dentro de la secuencia onírica. Duda irrelevante ante imposibilidad de comprobar._

— Pesadillas… ya veo. — Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar antes de pasar la página mientras se cuestionaba qué era lo que sucedía al final de esos cuarenta segundos que Raito había contado mientras dormía. Por fortuna para su curiosidad, Raito ya se había quebrado para la siguiente nota.

 _21 de junio. No puedo seguir con esto. Cada noche desde el 28 de febrero he sufrido prácticamente la misma pesadilla. En el sueño soy una persona diferente, pero siempre estoy en alguna prisión o escondido en un sitio aislado. Repentinamente, me invade el conocimiento terrible de que voy a morir y que ya no puedo controlar mis propias acciones. A partir de ese momento empieza la cuenta que apenas pude determinar: cuarenta segundos que casi puedo escuchar retumbando en mi cabeza. Al final mi corazón se revienta y es hasta después de haber muerto que puedo despertarme._

 _Durante los primeros días intenté volver a dormir, pero el resultado era igual. Las pesadillas regresan apenas me quedo dormido. Estoy muriendo todas las noches, encarnado en el cuerpo de gente que jamás he visto. Quiero descansar pero me es imposible. He buscado en todas partes y no hay indicios de que alguien haya pasado por algo similar anteriormente._

 _Tengo miedo de intentarlo de nuevo, pero voy a dormir. Tal vez mi cansancio acumulado haga que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez._

Ryuuzaki hojeó rápidamente las páginas y vio que las notas se extendían varias páginas más. Pobre Raito, parecía que sus pesadillas eran demasiado intensas y no le daban tregua. Siguió leyendo.

 _19 de julio: me apunté a todas las actividades extracurriculares que pude. Espero que mi mente pueda ocuparse en algo nuevo y así las pesadillas dejen de acorralarme._

 _6 de agosto: renuncié a los grupos extracurriculares. No hubo progresos. F cree que he perdido peso. Debo verme peor de lo que creo si ella se ha dado cuenta de algo._

— F es una mujer distraída en la vida de Raito. Me apostaría todos los pasteles del mundo a que se refiere a su madre. Qué sentido de la confidencialidad tan absurdo.

 _18 de agosto: conseguí barbitúricos con un pasante de medicina. Lo convencí de darme más pastillas en caso de requerirlas. Le he pagado tal cantidad que a mí no me perjudica, pero él lo ve como una ganancia. ¡Estúpido!_

 _30 de octubre. Es inútil, las pastillas no funcionan. Dejaré de dormir. He podido mantenerme despierto por 26 horas, 16 minutos y 17 segundos al momento de apuntar._

— Eso es un poco drástico, Raito-kun, pero puedo entender esa decisión. Dudo que haya conducido a buen término. — Ryuuzaki pensaba en voz alta, aprovechando que no había oídos indiscretos a su alrededor. — Las personas suelen padecer severas consecuencias al abstenerse de dormir y si ya estaba en malas condiciones, es improbable que la abstinencia le haya dado un resultado satisfactorio.

Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta de que había manchas de humedad en el texto siguiente. Por lo visto, Raito había llorado al escribir. No podía imaginar tal escenario pero la evidencia estaba ahí. ¿Qué lo habría descolocado tanto?

 _5 de noviembre. No puedo creer que haya pasado esto. ¡Qué idiota! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡No soy un monstruo! Dios… si Dios existe, estoy seguro de que me odia._

 _El día 31 estaba en clase de álgebra, esperando a que el maestro terminara de explicar el tema otra vez. Por lo visto, mis compañeros son incapaces de manejar correctamente el concepto de límites. Vergonzoso. Un dolor agudo inició en el temporal derecho y pedí permiso para salir a la enfermería… si tan sólo hubiera podido salir antes…_

 _Mientras me levantaba, el lugar cambió completamente y dejé de ser yo, un estudiante en su clase. Me convertí en alguien que bajaba de la línea de Yamanote. Llevaba un portafolio y sudaba copiosamente pero no hacía más que avanzar con pasos demasiado cuidados... Caí al suelo, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Mi corazón explotó tras los cuarenta segundos reglamentarios mientras me esforzaba por ver quién estaba en la puerta del vagón._

 _Cuando reaccioné, mis compañeros y el profesor estaban rodeándome, mirándome como si fuera un insecto o una alimaña. El terror en sus rostros me hizo ver la realidad: había representado la pesadilla en clase. No tenía pretextos y apenas si podía recuperar el aliento. No tenía cómo explicarle a esa gente de mentalidad simple que moría cada vez que cerraba los ojos y que ahora ni siquiera en la vigilia tenía una escapatoria._

 _Llegaron paramédicos. Seguramente el profesor creyó que era víctima de un infarto. Comprobaron que no hay nada malo con mi salud y ahora todos piensan que lo he fingido. Me han condicionado en la escuela. Tengo que ir a terapia obligatoria. Por lo menos puedo falsificar la firma de F en las notificaciones que le mandaron sobre mi condición. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Las pesadillas van a arruinarme! Ahora tengo que_

El texto se interrumpía bruscamente. Ryuuzaki buscó la continuación, pero no halló más en las páginas cercanas. Había rastro de muchas hojas arrancadas, por lo que supuso que Raito había destruido sus mayores desahogos y esa página se había salvado de la destrucción sólo por tener un registro previo atrás. Hojeando en el último tercio de la libreta, se dio cuenta de que el recuento de desventuras proseguía, así que procedió a leer el resto.

 _1 de marzo. Ha pasado un año entero pero por fin parece que hay progresos. R llegó anoche y ahora sé lo que debo hacer. La evidencia a favor de su testimonio fue vaga pero contundente. Debo comprar manzanas. Si lo que he visto es verdad, tengo una ardua labor que emprender. Necesito darme un tiempo para procesar la información reciente._

— ¿Eh? Un cambio muy drástico respecto a tu último texto, Raito-kun. Según lo que he visto en tu casa, nadie en tu familia tiene un nombre que empiece con R. Tu padre ha muerto y por lo visto, en el transcurso del año has perdido a tus amigos, asumiendo que tuvieras algunos, por supuesto. ¿Quién es R? Ah, por supuesto. Iniciales para mantener la confidencialidad. Lamentable.

 _7 de marzo. Por lo visto, voy en la dirección correcta. Desde que la evidencia me fue presentada he podido dormir. Las pesadillas permanecen pero ahora todo es diferente. Ahora entiendo la naturaleza de tales sueños y asumo que ese conocimiento me ayuda a enfrentar el inevitable conteo._

 _No, eso puede ser cierto parcialmente… pero en realidad, todo es gracias a la voz que me protege de la desesperación sin decir más que un nombre. No lo entiendo, pero es como si algún impulso dentro de mi inconsciente respondiera ante el sonido de esa voz que no impide mi muerte en el espacio onírico, pero que tampoco me abandona._

 _Ahora que puedo dormir sin tantos sobresaltos, ruego por que la voz no me deje solo. Es la defensa más fuerte que tengo. No me importa si retumba en mis oídos cuando esté despierto, pues resulta casi un alivio. Si Dios existe – y no al estilo de R – estaría dispuesto a creer que me ha enviado esa voz como una balsa en medio del océano._

 _Tristemente, no tengo más indicios sobre la identidad de la voz. Haría lo que fuera por tener un poco más de información, pero no tengo medios para investigarlo. Según R, tendré que esperar. No he tenido valor para comentarle el impacto que la voz ha tenido en mí. Sospecho que soltaría una de esas carcajadas poco dignas de simpatía._

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió. ¡Había tantas posibilidades en el diario que tenía en sus manos!

Primera opción: Raito había perdido el juicio. Esquizofrenia, probablemente. Su perfeccionismo, la soledad y su propio genio lo habían condenado a enloquecer en pequeñas dosis y ahora se prendía de una voz inexistente para mantener su cordura. Probabilidad del 7%.

Segunda opción: Raito estaba haciendo un proyecto literario, artístico o dramático. Sus zapatos de ballet comprobaban que no era ajeno al arte, cuando menos. Había desarrollado un guion melodramático y utilizaba a Ryuuzaki como espectador de un performance posmoderno. Demasiado rebuscado pero no imposible. Probabilidad del 1%.

Tercera opción: Raito era un mentiroso patológico y había engatusado a Ryuuzaki con la libreta y su propuesta de trabajo, con el propósito de obtener compañía. Su tendencia al hermetismo y la obsesión con su propia perfección lo han aislado y vuelto incapaz de mantener relaciones sociales apropiadas para alguien de su edad. No obstante, es una estratagema muy elaborada para un propósito tan simple. Además, no buscaría a alguien con el perfil de Ryuuzaki, sino alguien a quien pudiera doblegar con facilidad. Probabilidad del 0.3%.

Pero Raito había hablado de saldar cuentas con personas desconocidas…

Cuarta opción: las pesadillas provocan que Raito crea cargar con un mal karma. Por consiguiente, quiere enmendarse con las personas a las que ha hecho mal para librarse del problema y sanar su conciencia. Debido a que desconoce la identidad de dichas personas y a su material de lectura, es seguro asumir que Raito opera bajo la premisa de que ha reencarnado y las pesadillas son causadas por el impacto de sus acciones negativas en una vida anterior. Esto también podría explicar por qué se hace llamar por otro nombre, ajeno al de sus documentos. Probabilidad del 16%.

Luego de sus hipótesis, Ryuuzaki vio que sólo quedaba una nota. No iba a detenerse en este punto de su lectura. Además, tenía que devolver la libreta y dejar todo en su sitio antes de que Raito volviera.

 _19 de marzo. Faltan poco para el amanecer y no he podido dormir, pero no es por las pesadillas. Me preocupaba tanto que Ryuuzaki hubiera muerto en su sueño que no he podido quitar la mirada de él. Su palidez apenas iluminada por la luz filtrada por la persona parecía etérea, irreal. Creí que se vaporizaría si no mantenía mi vigilancia. Es la persona más extraña con la que me he cruzado en la vida y pareciera que por eso mismo fuera la persona que…_

Ryuuzaki suspiró decepcionado. Raito había tachado dos grandes párrafos después de eso. El inmaculado adolescente, dispuesto a arruinar el papel con tal de proteger la idea que había plasmado distraídamente gracias a la falta de sueño. Intentó determinar el contenido palpando la hoja y mirando a contraluz, pero fue inútil. Lamentable, pero de interés. Ésta parecía ser una de las notas más personales de toda la bitácora y había sido sobre el amigo en ciernes que acababa de conocer.

 _Ya tengo planeado el escenario para el momento en que salga el sol y he preparado todo lo necesario. Afortunadamente, parece que Ryuuzaki estaba muy cansado y no me ha escuchado trabajar. Debo reconsiderar ubicación y cifrado de esta libreta, aunque es improbable que Ryuuzaki pueda encontrarla. Es muy listo pero eso no es garantía de que medirá la profundidad de los cajones en el momento de quedarse solo mientras voy de compras. Estoy seguro de que no va a acompañarme porque se perdería de la oportunidad para revisar mis cosas y comprobar que no soy un maniaco homicida._

 _La presencia de Ryuuzaki es bienvenida y creo que será una ayuda invaluable en el caso. Sin embargo, si consigo que permanezca, ¿qué pasará con la voz? ¿Desaparecerá o seguirá resguardándome? ¿Y si no puedo defenderme sin la voz a mi lado? Trataré de preguntar a R mientras vamos por la compra, pero no creo que me responda ni por todas las manzanas que pueda comprar. Veré qué información puedo obtener de él ahora que he dado un paso importante en la dirección correcta._

Ryuuzaki cerró la libreta y volvió a colocarla en su sitio, procurando que todo en el cajón se viera exactamente igual. Ahora sabía que Raito había sido previsor pero lo había subestimado. Y ahora él tenía muchas preguntas e información nueva para avanzar en su caso. En definitiva, el interés de Raito por él no era gratuito… pero quedaba una gran interrogante que no podía despejar. Repasó la premisa más sólida que tenía.

Raito creía tener que pagar por las acciones generadas en una vida pasada. Para esto, tenía que encontrar personas y saldar cuentas con ellas. Esto se deducía de sus conversaciones y las notas. El grado de plausibilidad era irrelevante: no tenía forma de comprobar que las reencarnaciones fueran un hecho, pero Raito actuaría en consecuencia. No era tan difícil.

"Pero… algo no encaja. Mejor dicho, _yo_ no encajo. Los excesos de cortesía de Raito-kun son anteriores a cualquier indicio de que yo pudiera serle útil para el trabajo que quiere completar. Con sólo chocar en la calle, él no podría haber sabido nada sobre mí" — Ryuuzaki se acomodó en la computadora y abrió varios sitios de noticias, al darse cuenta de que faltaban 13 minutos aproximados para el regreso del estudiante. Sabía que no engañaría a Raito pero nada lo obligaba a dejar la fachada a un lado. Revisaba las noticias a toda velocidad sin preocuparse realmente por ellas: confrontaciones diplomáticas, el último escándalo de un artista pop, fluctuaciones en la Bolsa de Valores.

Aburrido de noticias internacionales, pasó a los diarios locales. En la sección de notas policiacas destacaba que una pandilla fue liberada luego de que una de sus víctimas hubiera desaparecido hace poco más de un mes. La fiscalía tuvo que desechar el caso al no haber pruebas contundentes y al quedarse sin testigo. Esto capturó el interés del chico por unos instantes. Según los reportes, la víctima había sufrido de concusiones y se evaluaba la posibilidad de un daño neurológico permanente. Hasta antes de su escape no había recobrado la conciencia.

Ryuuzaki se impresionaba por el grado de torpeza de las fuerzas de la ley. Si él estuviera dentro del sistema de justicia, ese tipo de errores no pasarían. ¿Qué clase de agentes eran si dejaban que su único testigo se les escapara entre los dedos? Cuánta ineficiencia. Se necesitaba ser muy negligente para que una víctima sumida en la inconsciencia se escapara de un hospital sin que la policía – o el personal – se dieran cuenta… a menos que esa negligencia obedeciera a un plan mayor. Ryuuzaki había llegado a dos posibilidades: la víctima tenía razones para esconderse de la justicia y había huido en consecuencia, o alguien infiltrado dentro de la misma policía lo había hecho desaparecer. Otras opciones eran mucho más remotas. Decidió distraerse con el caso del testigo desaparecido en los minutos que le quedaban.


	7. Café

_A/N: Death Note no es de mi propiedad. ¿Pensaron que sí? Pues no, no lo es. No lo había comentado antes, pero tengo un problema leve de dislexia, por lo que aunque he revisado este y los otros capítulos, puede haber algunos errores que parecen de dedo. Lo siento. Acepto quejas y sugerencias. Por cierto, que el cabello castaño está más que justificado gracias al anime. Ya verán de qué hablo. Por cierto... ¿las A/N están bien aquí, o mejor al final? O.o_

 _¡Gracias Sta Fantasia por los reviews! ¡También a sayuri uchicha! (no sé por qué tengo problemas con los docs en el sitio, de ahí el agradecimiento partido). Último edit: corrección de un error garrafal. Disculpas totales. xD_

* * *

Raito caminaba por la calle con su carrito de las compras. Dado que no tenía un vehículo, había comprado el artilugio para no hacer el ridículo tirando sus bolsas de la compra por llevarlas en las manos. Pese a que avanzaba a pasos decididos, temía ligeramente lo que ocurriría al cruzar la puerta de su casa.

Ryuk había sido medianamente útil. El chico le había preguntado generalidades sobre las reglas a las que se atienen los Shinigami y había obtenido información general en torno al uso de las Death Note. Ahora conocía algunas de las normas básicas sobre la libreta que Ryuk custodiaba y que, a ojos del shinigami, no le servirían de nada porque no volvería a tener semejante objeto mortal en sus manos. No obstante, su suerte acabó cuando trató de sobornarlo con manzanas para saber qué pasaría con los sueños y con la voz que lo defendía ahora que ya había encontrado a una persona con la que debería enmendarse. El shinigami se había reído muchísimo de él.

— No puedo decirte nada, Raito. Son las reglas… Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, pues sólo soy un observador. Puedo considerar el mencionarte algo de interés más adelante, pero dependerá del caso y de si el Viejo lo tiene permitido. Ahora dime: ¿cómo esperas que L te ayude si no le explicas de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Temes que te tome por loco? Cualquier humano lo haría, hyuk hyuk.

— Ryuuzaki no es _cualquier_ humano, Ryuk, ambos lo sabemos. Dejé la libreta en el escondite habitual porque quiero ponerlo a prueba. Si es tan listo y paranoico como parece, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre. Si es capaz de atar cabos en una historia tan inusual, tendré la prueba concreta de que su intuición será invaluable para ayudarme. Además…

Raito no terminó de expresar su idea, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago que se intensificaba con cada paso que daba en dirección a su casa. Si había permeado en la personalidad de Ryuuzaki lo suficientemente bien, estaba seguro de que ya había encontrado la libreta y descifrado su contenido. No era algo tan complicado. Como ya tenía conocimiento sobre su familia, probablemente ya había determinado a quiénes se refería en las notas, pero Raito veía improbable que Ryuuzaki hubiera sido capaz de esclarecer por qué se limitaban a ser una inicial, pues no había dado mayores indicios de ello.

Su madre y su hermano estaban ahí, orbitando como personajes secundarios en la trama de su vida. Había un nexo sanguíneo y social que los conectaba permanentemente… Pero al mismo tiempo, estaban completamente alejados de él. ¿Por qué gastaría tinta adicional en escribir sus nombres o referirlos como _madre_ y _hermano_ si no se comportaban como tales? Fumiko parecía una adolescente más que él mismo, y Teru era tan cálido y solidario como un muro gris. Era invertir demasiado esfuerzo físico en letras que, al final, no tenían tanta importancia para los propósitos de su cuaderno. El objetivo desde que puso la primera letra en el papel era tener una bitácora que le permitiera monitorear su situación y encontrar elementos que le ayudaran a sobrellevar las circunstancias. No era un diario íntimo ni un recuento sentimental. Por lo tanto, los nombres eran innecesarios.

Había escondido a Ryuk por razones menos prácticas y más de estilo: le había parecido que hacía juego con las iniciales de sus familiares. Además, era necesario guardar registro de su presencia, pero no de explicar completamente su identidad. Después de todo, se suponía que el registro iba a ser sólo para sus ojos. No hay tal cosa como demasiada cautela.

No obstante…

Había escrito el nombre de Ryuuzaki.

Al principio había sido algo obvio. Durante la madrugada había decidido que lo mejor para su caso era dejar que Ryuuzaki indagara por cuenta propia y sacara sus propias conclusiones. Era infinitamente más sencillo que explicarle directamente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría a nadie "estoy tratando de resarcir mi karma porque en una vida pasada fui un asesino serial"? No, no, no. Él ya no era esa persona y si había tomado el nombre era sólo para recordarse que no podía escapar a las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya fueran de éste u otro plano de la existencia. Le repugnaba el daño que había causado, sobre todo porque ya lo había experimentado en carne propia cientos de veces y su asco de sí mismo había llegado al punto de omitir completamente el hecho principal en toda su bitácora: que había matado a muchas personas por razones que todavía no conocía. Para Raito revelar directamente tal información era impensable. Lo más cómodo era permitir que Ryuuzaki atara cabos y actuar con base en la información que el chico pudiera deducir. Ni más, ni menos.

Si ya estaba claro que el apunte estaría en manos del pálido muchacho, ¿por qué ocultar su nombre? Sería completamente estúpido usar una inicial o un seudónimo para hablar de la única persona que había dormido en su casa la noche anterior. No era lógico ocultarle a Ryuuzaki su propia presencia cuando era algo más que evidente y de conocimiento mutuo. De ahí que hubiera decidido anotarlo sin tapujos. Aunque…

Se había sobrepasado. Por mucho. No sólo había escrito que temía por el bienestar de Ryuuzaki mientras dormía, sino que también había anotado que quizás su propia rareza lo convertía en la persona más indicada para salvarlo de las pesadillas. No se había detenido ahí. Escribió sobre el escalofrío que lo invadió al tocar su mano por única vez y cómo el universo pareció difuminarse en cuanto escuchó su voz fuera de los sueños. Anotó que si hubiera tenido oportunidad, habría llorado de alegría expresando el alivio que surgía de su interior al darse cuenta de que la voz era real y su portador estaba ahí, junto a él, como si se tratase de un enviado del destino. Escribió que no podía sentirse más intrigado por este ser que escapaba a convencionalismos y que apenas podía esperar a ver que sus ojos volvieran a brillar con esa lucidez en cuanto despertase para descubrir qué sorpresas le tendría aguardadas.

Poseído por un fervor que jamás había experimentado, Raito había anotado ideas que no habría creído posible que emanaran de su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Si arrancaba la hoja, tendría que reescribir varias notas de la página previa, por lo que tendría que utilizar corrector y…

— ¡Satoshi, ya estoy en casa! ¡Sé cuánto extrañaste a mamá y por eso te traje cupcakes! ¿No es fantástico?

Fumiko no podía haber llegado en un momento más inoportuno. Sus pasos se acercaban peligrosamente al pasillo. No había tiempo que perder. Casi despedazó la hoja tachando por ambos lados sus palabras inverosímiles — "¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? ¿Por qué escribí estas tonterías?", pensaba mientras tanto — y se apresuró a dejar la libreta en su sitio. Una vez que cerró el cajón con el fondo falso, se apresuró a salir del cuarto antes de que su madre se acercara a la puerta.

* * *

Una mano sudorosa se resbalaba en el picaporte al tratar abrir la puerta. "Contrólate, quizás no la encontró hoy", se repetía Raito mientras limpiaba su mano contra el pantalón. Estaba por volver a intentar cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

— Bienvenido, Raito-kun. ¿Tus compras fueron satisfactorias?

Ryuuzaki estaba de pie frente a él, mordiendo levemente su pulgar. Su expresión neutral era la misma de siempre, pero Raito ya había aprendido que no podía confiarse enteramente del lenguaje no verbal del chico.

— Sí, creo que te gustará lo que traje, — entró y comenzó a sacar las bolsas de su carrito — ¿cómo supiste que estaba en la puerta?

— Había un 75% de probabilidades de que llegarías en el plazo exacto que mencionaste antes de partir… y el pomo de tu puerta es un poco ruidoso cuando no puedes abrirlo. Alguien tan experimentado en su propio hogar no tendría problemas para girar un picaporte, a menos que tus manos estuvieran ocupadas o muy sudadas. Estás nervioso porque te preocupa lo que haya encontrado dentro de tu cuarto, ¿cierto?

Raito se congeló al escuchar a Ryuuzaki. Sí, era casi seguro que Ryuuzaki ya hubiera encontrado y diseccionado su cuaderno. Él ya había contemplado esa posibilidad desde el momento que salió de casa, de hecho lo esperaba. Pero ni siquiera su predisposición racional lo hacía sentirse preparado emocionalmente para esa conversación. ¿Qué tal si Ryuuzaki creía que estaba loco, como habían hecho sus compañeros? ¿O si pensaba que todo era un juego absurdo? O peor… podría darse el escenario en el que Ryuuzaki hubiera deducido la razón de sus pesadillas.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a acomodar las compras? Podemos hablar de… lo que quieras más tarde. ¿Por qué no vamos a Shinjuku? Hay un evento en un café de allá al que estoy invitado y no quisiera faltar. Podrás comer todo el pastel que quieras…

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió por la reticencia del adolescente. En el breve tiempo de haberse conocido había encontrado que ambos tenían algo en común: no les gustaba expresarse sobre sí mismos. Cuestiones factuales tal vez, pero ninguno de los dos abriría una conversación expresando sus propios sentimientos, emociones o temores. Por tanto, había comprendido la señal que Raito había enviado esta mañana: el estudiante esperaba que él encontrara el cuaderno y que supiera por cuenta propia lo que lo había llevado a una situación tan… peculiar. No obstante, sin importan cuán racional fuera el chico, sus emociones seguirían ahí y en esta ocasión parecía que el asunto lo sobrepasaba al punto de no poder actuar con indiferencia. A diferencia de Ryuuzaki, le faltaba experiencia para esconderse bajo una fachada de neutralidad. No era conveniente presionar sobre el tema… no inmediatamente.

— De acuerdo, Raito-kun — la cara de Ryuuzaki se iluminó por un instante mientras desempacaba, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión neutral — Veo que trajiste fresas. Muy considerado de tu parte.

— Estaban en oferta — Raito se apresuró a responder mientras un shinigami se reía a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué no avanzaste cuatro calles más de lo necesario sólo para comprar esas fresas? ¡Así que eran para L, hyuk hyuk!

Raito se crispó levemente ante el comentario de Ryuk sin percatarse de que su reacción no fue tan sutil como había creído. Ese shinigami lo sacaría de quicio si seguía con esos comentarios.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Raito-kun?

— ¿Qué fue _qué_ , Ryuuzaki? — Raito rogaba en su mente que Ryuuzaki no pudiera ver al shinigami.

— Lo que te hizo estremecer ligeramente de coraje, Raito-kun. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, sólo fue un calambre. No importa.

Un calambre, claro. Ryuuzaki no pudo resistirse a confrontar al estudiante.

— ¿Sabes algo, Raito-kun? No deberías enojarte si la voz que te protege está interrumpiéndote en un momento tan mundano como este…

¡Bum!

Las manzanas que Raito estaba colocando se escaparon de sus manos y rodaban por el piso. Por mucho que se hubiera preparado mentalmente, no estaba listo para escuchar cuáles habían sido los hallazgos de Ryuuzaki. Por lo menos había utilizado su franqueza eficientemente: con una sola oración le hizo saber que ya había encontrado y leído su diario. No supo cómo responder, así que se limitó a agacharse para recoger las frutas.

Ryuk no podía sino reírse estrepitosamente. La única vez que había visto a Raito fuera de su zona de confort había sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando volvía de la ceremonia de ingreso a la universidad. Parecía que L estaba destinado a atrapar a Raito cada vez sin importar las circunstancias.

— Despreocúpate, Raito-kun. No quiero generarte ansiedad — dijo Ryuuzaki mientras le ayudaba a recoger las manzanas. — Dije que trabajaría contigo y lo haré, pues te di mi palabra. No obstante, tenemos que compartir información para tener el mismo panorama y que lleguemos a algo concreto, por lo que tendrás que responder mis dudas. Por hoy sólo tengo una y no volveré a tocar el tema a menos que tú lo hagas, ¿te parece razonable?

Una pregunta. Sólo una y Raito podría olvidarse de dar más información a Ryuuzaki por el momento. Era una opción tentadora, pero… ¿Qué podría preguntarle? Si Ryuuzaki se conformaba con una sola pregunta y se comportaba con tacto ante su evidente ansiedad, seguramente era un tiro de gracia presentado de tal forma que generara confianza. ¿Valdría la pena el riesgo?

Pero si no accedía a esa única pregunta, Ryuuzaki no le daría descanso y seguramente lo interrogaría hasta el cansancio. Desconfiaría de él y de sus intenciones, lo que generaría fricción entre ellos. O peor aún, lo abandonaría. No podía dejar que Ryuuzaki se marchara, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Entonces…

— Está bien. ¿Qué es?

Ryuuzaki quitó la manzana que Raito tenía en sus manos y lo tomó de la mano para levantarse mutuamente. En cuanto estuvieron parados frente a frente, soltó la mano sudada y emitió la temida pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaste lecciones de ballet?

…

— E-es-estuve dos meses. Tenía 14 años. Dicen que un bailarín debe empezar a practicar desde la infancia y… tienen razón. — La pregunta no había sido lo que esperaba, pero eso no había evitado que Raito se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Sus intentos por incursionar en el ballet habían sido un fracaso rotundo, probablemente el único en el recuento de sus actividades extracurriculares.

— Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Bien, ¿cuál es el evento al que iremos más tarde?

Raito no podía sino agradecer mentalmente por su buena suerte… o por la misericordia de su huésped, mejor dicho. Una situación que lo tuviera acorralado de forma tan evidente era algo que no podía repetirse de nuevo, por lo que la prioridad de la tarde era prepararse psicológicamente para enfrentar las preguntas que Ryuuzaki no había formulado hoy. No obstante, la invitación a Shinjuku no podía declinarse: unas compañeras de la escuela lo habían invitado y era una excelente oportunidad para reivindicarse como el estudiante modelo, el chico perfecto que siempre había sido.

* * *

El 8bit café era uno de esos sitios dedicados a explotar el lado nostálgico de los amantes de los videojuegos. Pese a ser un local pequeño en comparación a otros lugares populares de la zona, tenía suficiente espacio para que los clientes dispusieran de las consolas de 8 y 16 bits disponibles con comodidad. Había muchas vitrinas atestadas de objetos alusivos al mundo de los videojuegos: figuras, tarjetas, consolas, empaques, llaveros, etcétera.

— No creí que fueras aficionado a los videojuegos, Raito-kun.

— En realidad no lo soy. Va a haber un torneo de Mario kart organizado por mis compañeros de grupo y no podía faltar…

—… Porque entonces te perderías de un escenario perfecto para reivindicar tu perfección frente al grupo. Ya veo.

"Me alegro que Ryuk se haya quedado en casa para comer sus manzanas en paz. De lo contrario sus carcajadas no me dejarían escuchar nada", pensó Raito mientras se aproximaron al sitio donde estaban varios de los compañeros de clase.

— No voy a jugar, Ryuuzaki. Sólo vine porque me pidieron que llevara el registro de los resultados. Mis compañeros pueden ser un poco… ineficientes. Ahora, sé que va a costarte trabajo, pero compórtate como alguien normal y no olvides llamarme por… el otro nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego, _Satoshi-kun._ Claro que mi _normalidad_ podría disiparse si no hay un pastel para mí en los próximos 10 minutos.

Luego de dos horas, Ryuuzaki moría de aburrimiento. El carrito de postres especiales que Raito había comprado sólo para él no había sido suficiente distracción y mientras el estudiante garabateaba distraídamente los resultados de sus compañeros, él no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que personas tan infantiles y tontas tuvieran la misma edad que Raito? Parecían niños de escuela elemental: reían estrepitosamente, hacían bromas dignas de preescolar y algunos hacían pucheros al perder en el juego.

Al principio había pensado que sería interesante explorar el comportamiento de Raito con otras personas y que podría sacar información útil para él y para la supuesta misión del chico. Hasta el momento había llegado a la conclusión de que Raito era un magnífico actor, porque convivía perfectamente con sus compañeros sin traicionar su propia personalidad. Incluso, durante su segunda sesión de postres ya había detectado a tres adolescentes parecían embelesadas y hacían lo posible por llamar la atención del perfecto ejemplar de estudiante de preparatoria que tenían enfrente. Tristemente para ellas, Raito no se esmeraba en seguir las señales que enviaban.

Raito no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. Había tenido que presentar a Ryuuzaki como "un estudiante de intercambio para el próximo semestre" y procuró que la atención no se centrara en tan peculiar acompañante. Invirtió más del presupuesto que tenía programado en un carrito de postres con tal de que Ryuuzaki no se enfocara en él y el grupo. Mantenía su sonrisa y convivía con sus compañeros como si fuera uno de ellos, pero sabía que Ryuuzaki no creería en esa actuación. Para colmo, el grupo había comenzado a exaltarse al punto de que los demás clientes del local manifestaban su incomodidad con el personal.

— Disculpen — llegó una de las meseras a interrumpir — pero tendrán que retirarse. Varios de nuestros clientes amenazan con marcharse sin pagar si no se marchan ahora mismo.

— ¡Pero sólo estamos jugando! ¡Kobayashi-kun, habla con ella! ¡Dile que nos portaremos bien!

Raito no tenía la menor intención de abogar por el grupo a sabiendas de que las quejas eran fundamentadas. Parecía que el ambiente vacacional les había hecho olvidarse de guardar la compostura. No obstante, varios de sus compañeros habían aplicado a la misma universidad que él y era probable que volviera a tener contacto con ellos en el futuro, por lo que más valía reforzar su buena imagen. Claro que quedaba la opción de permanecer en un término medio: negociar con la mesera sin que consiguiera la permanencia del grupo. De esta manera habría cumplido con ambas partes sin comprometerse realmente con ninguna de ellas y se habría librado de un compromiso social tan poco estimulante como este. Dirigió la más cautivadora de sus miradas a la mesera:

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

La chica aceptó y lo llevó a la salida del personal. A Raito le parecía una persona cualquiera: uno o dos años mayor que él, quizás. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba acomodado con dos pequeñas coletas y, aunque llevaba un atuendo acorde al sitio de trabajo, portaba un collar y varias pulseras de usanza gótica. Sus ojos azules demostraban que seguramente usaba lentes de contacto. Su sonrisa le daba un aire de ternura que incomodaba al muchacho. Cualquiera de sus compañeros la habrían encontrado encantadora, pero no él, que valoraba a las personas de acuerdo a la inteligencia que demostraran poseer.

— Tus amigos no pueden quedarse, disculpa. Han causado mucho alboroto y no podemos dejar que nuestros clientes más leales se vayan con una mala experiencia y….

— Sé que hemos causado problemas y lo siento muchísimo, pero… — Raito rozó _accidentalmente_ la mano de la chica, era un truco burdo que generalmente le funcionaba — trajimos a un estudiante de intercambio y supongo que mis amigos querían esforzarse para que se sintiera a gusto.

— Oh… entiendo, pero…

— ¿Qué te parece si nos das diez minutos para que nuestro compañero pueda terminar su postre y después nos marchamos? Sería muy amable de tu parte y no daríamos más molestias. Habla con tu jefe y dile que no tardaremos. Dejaré una propina generosa para subsanar los inconvenientes.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, pero…

Raito sabía que tenía que dar cierre a esta situación.

— ¿Sabes algo? Podría compensar este inconveniente contigo invitándote a salir a un mejor sitio que este. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana a Kozue?

Si esta mesera tenía la cabeza tan hueca como él suponía, la invitación la haría convencerse. Acudir al restaurante más exclusivo de Tokio no era una oferta que se escuchara todos los días. Vio que ella se sonrojaba y lo miraba entusiasmada.

— ¡Me encantaría! Pero… ¿qué no las reservaciones se piden con dos meses de anticipación? He escuchado que ese lugar es muy caro y si eres un estudiante de preparatoria como ellos, dudo que tengas dinero…

De acuerdo, no era tan tonta. Ni sutil. Definitivamente no le simpatizaba.

— Tengo mis contactos y la exclusividad del lugar no es problema para mí. — Había llegado el momento de pulir su interpretación, así que bajó levemente la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado y emitió una sonrisa tímida — No quería decirlo frente a mis amigos, pero desde que llegamos quedé atónito ante tu presencia y pasé toda la tarde buscando una forma de invitarte a salir, ¿qué dices?

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Puedes contar con Misa-Misa! ¡Va a ser espectacular! Tendremos una cena y luego baile y después…

La chica siguió con su perorata sobre la cita perfecta que estaba en planes. Su vocecita aguda – ¿Misa, había dicho que se llama? — estaba calando en los nervios de Raito. Su plan era mantenerla contenta como para que no hubiera más quejas en el café y darle al grupo el tiempo para terminar su torneo y marcharse. En el momento, invitarla a salir había parecido la opción más simple para cumplir con ambos objetivos pero definitivamente no quería cumplir con una cita.

— Muy bien, dame tu teléfono. Yo te marcaré más tarde para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

Cuando Raito volvió a las mesas, vio que sus compañeros ya se habían marchado. Sólo quedaba Ryuuzaki, mientras comía su última rebanada de pastel.

— Tienen muy buenos postres, Raito-kun. Qué lástima que no quisiste ninguno.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

— Supongo que en el tren para volver a sus casas. Por lo visto nadie usa automóvil o tiene medios propios para transportarse…

— ¿Qué les hiciste? ¡No tardé ni cinco minutos!

Ryuuzaki sonrió antes de seguir relamiendo la cucharilla del pastel.

— Supuse que estabas tan aburrido como yo y querías terminar esta reunión sin quedar mal con tus apreciables compañeros, por lo que me encargué de que ellos quisieran marcharse. Descuida, dejaron pagada la cuenta. ¿Nos vamos?

Estaban a punto de salir del local cuando una voz estrepitosa interrumpió su avance.

— ¡Espera… no me dijiste tu nombre! ¿Cómo vamos a ir a nuestra cita si ni siquiera sabré cómo decirte, cariño?

"¿Cariño? ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer?". Raito volteó para ver que la mesera le hacía saludos exagerados con la mano. Estaba a menos de tres metros, ¿cómo es que se figuraba que no podía verla? Resultaba más fastidiosa que los clientes a los que quería expulsar del sitio. Vaya peste.

— Me llamo Yagami Raito, Misa. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

El metro avanzaba a toda velocidad. Faltaban diez minutos para bajar en la terminal de Ikebukuro, que era la más cercana al departamento. Raito estaba levemente preocupado: esa chica podría ser un fastidio si volvía a contactarse con ella. Naturalmente, le había dado el nombre con el que ella no sería capaz de encontrarlo y no le había proporcionado teléfono alguno. Podría dejar la supuesta invitación a cenar a un lado y ella no tendría forma de rastrearlo por sus propios medios. Esperaba no tener que escuchar esa voz tan descuidada y estrepitosa de nuevo.

— Entonces, Raito-kun, ¿vas a utilizar tu nombre falso para presentarte con la gente, como un artista de televisión? Misa estará decepcionada si no la llevas a cenar mañana. Se veía muy entusiasmada.

— Cierra la boca. ¿Sabes por qué le di ese nombre, no es así?

— Para que no te encuentre, eso es obvio. Sin embargo, las probabilidades de que te rastreé correctamente utilizando tu nombre real son mínimas. No eres el único Kobayashi Satoshi en Tokio.

— Pero no hay nadie que se llame "Yagami Raito" en todo el país. Lo mejor es que la probabilidad sea de cero.

— Ya veo…

Ryuuzaki divagaba mientras mordía su pulgar. Había una tesis en su mente que se había formulado gracias a los eventos del día. "Raito-kun no tiene amigos ni se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás. Sus interacciones sociales se sustentan principalmente en otorgarse a sí mismo un puesto de superioridad dentro del grupo. Tiene dominadas las pautas de comportamiento que reflejan experiencia de muchos años. Es probable que, en realidad, jamás haya considerado a ninguno de sus coetáneos como amigo suyo".

Si ese era el caso, Ryuuzaki podía comprender un poco mejor que Raito tratara de mantenerlo cerca y que haya hablado torpemente de hacerse amigos: había sido la única persona que veía como un igual, pero no tenía experiencia en manejar sus interacciones con sinceridad. Es más, parecía que Raito jamás se había planteado formar una amistad real hasta haberlo conocido. Esto halagaba a Ryuuzaki, pero también sentía un poco de lástima por el adolescente, pues de ser cierto reafirmaba que Raito – al igual que él – era una persona en extremo solitaria.

Distraídos por sus propios pensamientos, ninguno de los dos genios advirtió que alguien los observaba desde el extremo del vagón. Cubriéndose con un periódico, una chica de coletas con gafas negras los inspeccionaba a la distancia.


	8. Preguntas

Encontrar al amor ideal era la misión que Misa tomaba con mayor seriedad que cualquier otra. Creyó haberlo encontrado en su novio de secundaria, en aquel chico de gafas cuadradas que vio pasar por la calle una vez y en aquel otro con el que había mantenido una relación informal por más tiempo que ningún otro. Ella no podía explicarse cómo sus aventuras amorosas terminaban mal, si ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Luego de un primer encuentro con quien – tal vez – sería su gran amor, tardaba menos de 24 horas en saber todo sobre el candidato potencial: nombre, dirección, teléfono, domicilio, escolaridad, tipo sanguíneo, gustos y antagonismos, relaciones y en general, todo lo que pudiera serle útil en la convivencia con la persona. Sólo lo fundamental.

Le fascinaba sorprender a sus citas. A veces se escondía tras los postes o los botes de basura para salir al encuentro de su novio en turno. En otras, irrumpía en sus domicilios y los esperaba en la habitación que había decorado con todo el romanticismo que podía ocurrírsele. Cuando sus parejas estaban en otra ciudad, se aseguraba de que no la olvidaran y mandaba mensajes tiernos y empalagosos cada 20 minutos. ¿Qué clase de noviete podría cansarse de esas muestras de cariño y devoción?

Todos, al parecer. La mesera contaba con que su cambio de vida le ayudara a dejar esas relaciones fallidas como un recuerdo y no como precedente para las próximas.

Misa se había mudado a Tokio hacía unos meses. Sus padres habían muerto y al no haber más familiares, ella tenía que procurarse medios para sostenerse. Su intención inicial había sido incursionar en el modelaje pero no había tenido suerte y, mientras esperaba la llamada del agente que cambiaría su vida, comenzó a trabajar como mesera en el 8bit café. No era algo elegante, pero era un medio excelente para relacionarse y conocer a gente nueva en Tokio.

La chica no había estado a cargo de atender el grupo de adolescentes en esa tarde, pero no le había costado trabajo advertir la presencia de cierto chico cuyo atractivo sobrepasaba al resto. No tanto por su apariencia física, sino por su mesura en los modales y el evidente liderazgo que contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de sus acompañantes… a excepción, tal vez, del extraño individuo que comía pasteles con una devoción voraz y apenas si se dirigía al resto del grupo. Sus conductas lo hacían ver como un extranjero, poco acoplado a las normas de cortesía básicas de su país. O un completo inadaptado, también era opción. Pese a esto Misa asumía que ese tipo tenía que ser muy inteligente, pues hablaba en japonés con total fluidez. Y como ella apenas si podía con el inglés que le habían enseñado en la escuela, consideraba que el dominio de una lengua extranjera era un gran reflejo de inteligencia.

Cuando Misa tuvo que hacer frente a las quejas de los clientes, se hallaba contenta porque podría acercarse más a quien podría ser su nuevo destino. Casi da un saltito de alegría cuando él le pidió hablar en privado: esa voz era muy similar a lo que ella ya había definido como ideal. Si bien ella creía que su amor perfecto tenía que ser físicamente similar a Hideki Ryuuga, el ídolo pop, estaba dispuesta a flexibilizar sus expectativas ante esta nueva posibilidad.

No obstante su ingenuidad, Misa no era estúpida. En el pasado había experimentado la dolorosa posición de ser engañada por personas malintencionadas y no estaba dispuesta a confiar ciegamente en ese estudiante. Esperó pacientemente a que le diera su nombre, pero eso no ocurrió durante la breve conversación ni cuando abandonaba la mesa. Quizás se había distraído gracias al curioso estudiante de intercambio que iba escoltando y a la ausencia de los demás... Misa todavía recordaba a esos pubertos impertinentes rogándole a "Kobayashi-kun" que abogara por ellos. Por eso cuando preguntó por su nombre, esperaba que él dijera el apellido con el que le habían hablado, pero en lugar de eso se topó con un nombre totalmente diferente.

"¿Yagami Raito? Ese no fue el nombre que escuché antes…"

No perdió el tiempo. En cuanto los jóvenes cruzaron la puerta ella tomó su teléfono e hizo una búsqueda rápida por Internet. No había registro de ningún _Yagami Raito._ Probó con cada combinación que se le ocurrió, sin resultados.

Entonces, ¿ese chico quería burlarse de ella?

¡Imposible! Había visto esa sonrisa tímida cientos de veces, cuando alguien que la pretendía finalmente se animaba a invitarla a salir. Había rozado su mano y la había mirado con ternura. Era guapo y probablemente talentoso, como debería serlo su amor ideal. Seguramente había escuchado mal. O él se había confundido al responderle. En cualquier caso, si no podía rastrearlo con su nombre lo más lógico era averiguar sobre él a la usanza antigua, así que se excusó en el café para salir y poder seguir a su objetivo sin problemas. ¿Qué tal si él, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, estaba destinado a ser su caballero de armadura brillante?

Pese a que trató de poner atención, no alcanzó a escuchar la conversación entre ambos sujetos, ni siquiera en el tren. Parecían dirigirse a la misma dirección y eso no complacía a Misa en lo más mínimo. Los roommates de sus novios anteriores le habían causado dificultades en más de una ocasión y habían arruinado muchas sorpresas románticas que ella había preparado con esmero. Esperaba que este _roomie_ , en caso de serlo, no fuera tan entrometido. Tampoco es que pareciera alguien especialmente sociable, menos al lado de su nuevo prospecto.

"Guarda la calma, Misa. Sólo veré dónde vive y luego a casa. Es tarde para andar en las calles y debería volver pronto… A menos que… "

Cuando Misa bajó del vagón, había urdido lo que creía la excusa perfecta.

Los chicos se hallaban en una partida de ajedrez improvisada gracias a que Ryuuzaki había elaborado un tablero con una hoja de papel y fichas varias como piezas. Raito había abandonado el ajedrez hacía varios años, frustrado por no encontrar un oponente de su talla, pero estaba seguro que jugar contra Ryuuzaki sería una experiencia distinta.

— ¿No juegas desde los 10 años? Creí que Raito-kun estaría consciente de que los oponentes de su edad no serían apropiados para sus magnánimas habilidades.

— Estuve en torneos para adultos, Ryuuzaki. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu trayectoria como ajedrecista? ¿O sólo fuiste un jugador amateur? — Raito movió su pieza.

— Yo… — Ryuuzaki no respondió. Ni utilizó su turno. Las preguntas que Raito formulaba lo intrigaban mucho porque no sabía la respuesta. Hasta hace poco, había considerado que eso era algo común: las personas no necesitan de recordar acontecimientos pasados para desempeñarse en el día a día. Pensar en el pasado sería, si acaso, una barrera para desempeñarse adecuadamente en la resolución de problemas cotidianos. Pero desconocer el motivo de sus lágrimas o cómo fue que adquirió sus habilidades con el ajedrez tampoco sonaba a una situación plausible, no cuando alguien de capacidades similares a las suyas no titubeaba al referir su pasado. Tendría que investigarlo después.

Unos dedos pálidos y delgados estaban a punto de hacer su jugada, cuando sonó el timbre del departamento.

— No me dijiste que tendrías visitas, Raito-kun.

— No las tengo — Raito se apresuró a asomarse en la mirilla de la puerta y a abrirla con desdén — Esto… no puedo creerlo. ¿Misa-san, cómo es que llegaste aquí?

— ¡Hola, Raito-kun! ¡Perdóname, no quería importunarte! Vine a dejar a una compañera de trabajo que vive cerca de aquí y… ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante. — El tono de voz le indicó a Ryuuzaki que el estudiante quería decir todo lo contrario. No es como que la inoportuna visita se diera cuenta. Ryuuzaki tendría que darle puntos por creatividad si es que la chica había llegado hasta ahí bajo la hipótesis que él tenía en mente.

— ¡Oh, qué amable! Las calles aquí son diferentes y no las conozco bien. He estado buscando un rostro amigable desde hace media hora, pero no hay muchas personas así en Tokio… Amm... Hola, ¿quién eres tú?

Fue hasta ese momento que Ryuuzaki se giró de su asiento, para confirmar lo que sus oídos ya le habían hecho saber. Misa se dirigía hacia una de las sillas mientras arrojaba su bolso en un rincón y se quitaba su chaqueta negra. Raito estaba al fondo del pasillo con una expresión de fastidio que no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar aprovechando que ella no podría verlo mientras tanto.

— Puedes decirme Ryuuzaki. Mucho gusto, Misa-san. Debo reconocer que tus habilidades para seguir a alguien inadvertidamente son magníficas, pero me intriga saber: ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia de esperar treinta y nueve minutos desde nuestra llegada antes de tocar la puerta?

Misa observó a Ryuuzaki confundida, como si se tomara su tiempo para procesar cada palabra. Raito casi se golpea la frente cuando luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Misa respondió enfurecida.

— ¡Yo no los estaba siguiendo! ¡Salí del trabajo y me equivoqué de tren! ¡Estoy aprendiendo a moverme en Tokio y... y… creí que alguien de este edificio podría ayudarme!

Raito y Ryuuzaki cruzaron miradas. Era evidente que esta chica no sabía en qué sitio estaba metiéndose. Ryuuzaki había esperado que Misa hubiera urdido una mejor excusa. Después de todo, se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para irrumpir en el domicilio. Si una barista se había escurrido con la suficiente agilidad para seguirlos hasta ahí sin ser vista, probablemente era una persona peligrosa. Al menos eso pasaba en la mente del pelinegro. Estaba seguro de que Raito pensaría de la misma manera.

— Misa, no te preocupes — Raito había tomado esa voz pausada y confiable que utilizó en el café anteriormente — ¿por qué no tomas un poco de agua mientras llamamos un taxi para ti? No es seguro que regreses en tren a estas horas.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Fue una bendición encontrarte, Raito-kun. Van seis puertas a las que toco y nadie ha querido ayudarme. — Misa volteó ligeramente hacia Ryuuzaki con una sonrisa de victoria. Éste era un indicio de que, sin importar el nombre o los huéspedes de su casa, Raito sí que estaba destinado a ser el héroe en la trama romántica de su existencia.

Ryuuzaki no entendía qué podía motivar a Raito para complacer a quien se manifestaba como una acosadora en potencia. Estaba claro que no había creído un ápice de la excusa de Misa y, por la conversación en el tren, era evidente que tampoco quería mantener contacto con ella. Ser amable no le generaba ningún beneficio. No podía descartarse la posibilidad de que el lado más narcisista de Raito se viera halagado ante la conducta de Misa y haya despertado cierto interés…

Mientras tanto, Raito ya estaba pidiendo un taxi por teléfono y Misa comentaba trivialidades mientras veía con adoración a su futura cita. El adolescente había adoptado esa máscara de sociabilidad que Ryuuzaki le había visto en el restaurante, pero había algo en su expresión que era diferente. ¿La inclinación de su ceja derecha? ¿La mirada ligeramente nerviosa que parecía dirigirse a sus espaldas de tiempo en tiempo? ¿El ligero temblor en su labio inferior? No se podía apuntar con precisión qué era, pero había algo distinto que cambiaba la expresión de Raito y que por lo visto, sólo Ryuuzaki podía advertirlo.

— Misa, el taxi llegará en 5 minutos.

— Oh, entonces me queda poco tiempo contigo. ¡Misa-Misa está feliz por haber encontrado tu casa! ¡Podremos vernos todos los días!

— Nada me gustaría más, Misa — el adolescente se acercó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Si Raito estaba actuando, esta vez era digna de un premio — pero tengo muchas responsabilidades. La próxima semana comienzo la universidad y tengo que guiar a mi nuevo compañero de intercambio para que se adapte. De hecho, iba a llamarte para decirte que tendríamos que aplazar nuestra cita porque quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti.

Ryuuzaki fue a buscar las fresas a la cocina y permaneció cerca del refrigerador, comiendo las frutas una a una. Observó que Misa estaba tan embelesada que accedía a todo lo que Raito proponía. El chispazo de inteligencia que creyó ver en Misa gracias a su expedición digna de un agente del FBI se desmoronó paulatinamente.

Finalmente el taxi llegó y Raito acompañó a Misa hasta la calle. Ryuuzaki no se tomó la molestia de despedirse y ella tampoco se dignó en simular un adiós. Desde la pequeña confrontación había quedado claro que no serían amigos. Impaciente por el regreso del adolescente, Ryuuzaki decidió esperar en la habitación. Afortunadamente no fue una espera larga.

— ¡Por fin!

— Es interesante que repentinamente la compañía de Misa sea tan apreciada por ti, Raito-kun. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué accediste a mantener contacto con una acosadora?

Raito lo pensó varios segundos antes de responder. Ryuuzaki esperaba que la lentitud de Misa no fuera contagiosa.

— ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño. Además, habías prometido no tocar el tema por hoy.

— Entonces Misa está relacionada con nuestro proyecto de trabajo, ¿eh? Muy bien, puedo esperar los 9 minutos que restan para el cambio de fecha. Asumo que una conversación con una mujer de tal exigencia intelectual te ha dejado demasiado cansado como para retomar la partida de ajedrez.

Raito lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se cambiaba de ropa. No sería fácil explicar la situación a alguien que parecía captar hasta el menor detalle, pero tendría que intentarlo y quizás era mejor pasar el trago amargo antes de que Ryuuzaki lo atosigara al punto de no dejarlo dormir.

— No puedo explicarte todavía cómo es que lo sé, pero… Estoy casi seguro que ella es una persona de mi búsqueda.

— Había un 65% de probabilidad de que así fuera. Es improbable que mantuviera tu interés gracias a su irritante personalidad. ¿Es suya la voz que te defiende en los sueños?

— No.

— ¿La has visto en tus pesadillas?

— ¿Qué? No, tampoco.

— ¿Te ha llegado su imagen en algún momento de iluminación digno del mismísimo Buda?

— No exactamente.

— Entonces tendrás que explicarme cómo es que sostienes esa suposición, Raito-kun.

Raito se sentó en la cama y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con un lapicero. Debió pensar con más cuidado en la forma que debía abordar su descubrimiento con Ryuuzaki, a fin de esconder a Ryuk por el mayor tiempo posible. Trató de recapitular rápidamente las bases sobre las que podría formular una respuesta apropiada.

Él jamás había soñado con Misa. No la recordaba en absoluto y su vocecita casi infantil no le generaba el más mínimo estremecimiento. Había sido sincero cuando comentaba la cita a la que no pensaba acudir mientras viajaba en el tren. No se molestó en ocultar que la presencia de Misa era una molestia cuando la vio en la entrada de su hogar. Pero… si sospechaba que ella era alguien de su búsqueda, era debido a Ryuk y su risotada sardónica en cuanto Misa pasó por la puerta.

Ryuk se había quedado en casa, al menos cuando Raito y Ryuuzaki se marcharon. Lo que haya hecho en el transcurso de la tarde era un misterio para el estudiante. Sin embargo, en semanas anteriores el shinigami lo había visto interactuar con las compañeras de su escuela y con otras chicas que trataban de llamar su atención, sin haber reaccionado de una forma tan estrambótica. Desde que Misa entró al departamento, Ryuk no se alejó ni medio metro de Raito, observando cada movimiento que hacía y riéndose a carcajadas cada vez que Misa tomaba la palabra.

¿Por qué al shinigami le causaría tanta gracia que una chica cualquiera hablara con él? La situación era inusual, pero no al grado de divertirlo a ese extremo. No, Ryuk parecía conocer a Misa y reaccionar de esa forma debido a que él sí tenía contexto sobre el pasado. Si alguien recordaría todo perfectamente, ese sería Ryuk. Entonces, Misa tendría que ser alguien a quien compensar… o por lo menos alguien que pudiera llevarlo hacia una persona con la que tuviera asuntos pendientes. En consecuencia, no podría alejarla hasta haber encontrado el rol que ella jugaría en esta situación desquiciada.

— Sigo esperando, Raito-kun.

La mirada vacía y calculadora de Ryuuzaki empezaba a entrever rastros de impaciencia.

— ¿Ah? Lo siento. Debo ir al baño. En verdad estoy cansado, preferiría continuar con esta conversación mañana.

— Pero ya casi es _mañana_ , Raito-kun. Recuerda que prometí no hacerte preguntas por hoy, pero estamos a dos minutos y veinticinco segundos de que sea domingo y el pacto matutino ya no tenga validez.

Raito se estremeció levemente pero procuró que su ansiedad no se reflejara en su voz.

— Soy una persona que necesita descanso, Ryuuzaki. ¿Acaso no puedes comportarte como alguien normal y dejarme dormir antes de seguir con tus preguntas?

— Es evidente que no.

Raito se marchó al baño sin decir más. Sabía que no podía esperar ahí a que Ryuuzaki se quedara dormido porque, según lo visto hasta ahora y las ojeras profundas que surcaban su rostro, eso no pasaría en varias horas. Sabía que tenía que urdir algo para responder sin soltar todas sus cartas, para ser sincero sin revelarse por completo. No comprendía bien el motivo, pero parecía de crucial importancia no decir más de lo estrictamente necesario aunque Ryuuzaki tuviera la intención de apoyarlo. Sería una muestra directa de su debilidad ante las circunstancias, una pérdida de poder en su propio dominio… Trató de serenarse mientras lavaba su cara con agua fría.

Ryuk tardó pocos minutos en atravesar la pared del baño.

— ¡Oye, Raito! Ese L también ha cambiado. El que yo conocí no te habría tenido piedad, hyuk hyuk.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Vas a tener que salir de aquí para averiguarlo. A menos que le tengas miedo. ¡No creí que llegaría a verte tan temeroso de L!

Raito no tardó en replicar molesto por tal alusión. ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

— Antes que nada, quiero que me digas si Misa es una persona a la que le deba algo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Si tienes deudas pendientes con alguien, tú tendrías que definirlo. Y aunque lo supiera no puedo decirte nada sobre Misa o sobre las personas en las que caigan tus sospechas. Son las reglas.

— Ya veo. Pero es claro que la conocías antes de que viniera aquí. No nos acompañaste hoy y afirmas que tuviste que venir a este mundo para encontrarme a mí, por lo que es improbable que hubieras visto a Misa antes. Sólo dime, ¿voy en la dirección correcta al mantener contacto con ella?

— No estoy seguro. Sólo podría decir que sigues siendo tan popular con las chicas como lo recuerdo, hyuk hyuk.

Raito soltó un suspiro de inconformismo y salió, dispuesto a eludir el interrogatorio que Ryuuzaki seguramente ya tenía preparado gracias a su breve ausencia. Le demostraría a todos, y sobre todo a sí mismo, que no necesitaba esconderse de preguntas simples. No era un cobarde.

Cuando entró a la habitación, le sorprendió la obscuridad. Ryuuzaki se había hecho un ovillo en su futón y su respiración era tranquila, acompasada. El inadaptado social se había dormido, contra todo pronóstico. Raito se habría sentido aliviado, pero entonces se dirigió a su escritorio, donde una lámpara permanecía encendida. Había un trozo de papel centrado en el halo de luz que Raito reconoció inmediatamente: era una hoja arrancada de su bitácora de incidencias. Leyó la nota:

 _Raito-kun:_

 _Tu reticencia a compartir información conmigo es inmadura e infantil, pero comprendo que tu preocupación por mantener tu fachada de perfección sea una barrera psicológica difícil de superar. No obstante, mis habilidades deductivas se ven reducidas cuando el mismo solicitante de mis servicios no puede proporcionarme la información mínima para establecer un plan de acción apropiado._

 _El diario fue útil como herramienta de contexto, pero no avanzaremos en tu misión si no eres capaz de entablar comunicación acorde a la edad cronológica y mental que tienes._

 _Debido a que estás muy cansado, decidí que lo mejor es dormir y no prolongar este comunicado. Pero antes…_

El chico volteó el papel para encontrarse con la frase final que le quitaría el sueño.

 _Raito-kun, ¿sabías que los shinigami sólo comen manzanas?_

* * *

 _A/N: ¡gracias por los reviews y las observaciones! Suelo escribir durante la madrugada, por lo que puede haber uno que otro error involuntario gracias a la falta de sueño. Espero que este fic no vaya directo a pique. ¡Cambio y fuera!_


	9. Discreción

La obscuridad reinaba en la habitación. El sonido del trueno indicaba que amenazaba tormenta y la luz de la calle entraba levemente a través de la persiana. El único ruido apenas perceptible era el curso del reloj, marcando segundo a segundo el tiempo restante para que dos individuos superdotados se levantaran del lecho pretendiendo haber dormido.

Raito no había alterado el rumbo de sus acciones. Tras leer la nota y apenas superar su asombro, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Quiso dormir, pero le fue imposible. Temblaba entre las sábanas y sabía perfectamente que no era por frío. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por responder con semejante muestra de ansiedad ante la situación en la que Ryuuzaki lo había puesto. No terminaron su partida de ajedrez, pero ésta había sido una jugada que lo había puesto en jaque y había puesto sobre la mesa aquellas cartas que él no estaba dispuesto a jugar todavía.

El estudiante trataba de explicarse el razonamiento de Ryuuzaki para llegar a esa pregunta fatal. Si hubiera tenido menos orgullo y más valor, podría haberle preguntado a su huésped desde ese momento pero no quiso interrumpir su sueño. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo en la calle que probablemente su patrón de sueño se alteró. Lo mejor es que vaya recuperando un ritmo normal… Además, si lo despierto ahora no me dejará dormir en absoluto y terminaré con ojeras casi tan profundas como las suyas". Lo que Raito se negaba a admitir era el temor de verse descubierto. Jamás había estado en una situación donde se hallara acorralado y se viera forzado a decir la verdad sin eufemismos ni mentiras piadosas. Trató de acomodarse y dormir, pero las mil y un vueltas que dio en la cama fueron inútiles.

Ryuuzaki tampoco dormía, esperando el momento en que Raito se exasperara y se atreviera a encarar la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan reservado, incluso para un caso de su entera conveniencia? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Ryuuzaki no se marcharía? ¿Le era tan difícil percatarse de que los criterios de normalidad y lo socialmente aceptable no eran relevantes para él, su nuevo amigo?

"Raito-kun no es estúpido, pero sus pautas de comportamiento corresponden al miedo. Está asustado de la información que se niega a compartir. ¿Cómo puede tener miedo de hablarme de los dioses de la muerte si ya había referido a uno en su diario?"

Porque Ryuuzaki tampoco era idiota. A lo largo del día meditó sobre la identidad de _R_ , el portador de noticias que había cambiado el panorama de Raito y le había dado instrucciones. Alguien que lo seguía ocasionalmente y lo acompañaría a la compra matutina, según las anotaciones. En algún punto del diario, Raito se había preguntado la existencia de un _dios que no fuera como R_. Entonces, R era una entidad que Raito identificaba como deidad… ¿pero qué clase de dios sería si no encajaba con los dioses aceptados y adorados por la sociedad? ¿qué dios sabría sobre las pesadillas de Raito y se relacionaría con la sombra de la muerte que agobiaba al muchacho en sus sueños?

Un shinigami.

Era una posibilidad que rayaba en el absurdo, Ryuuzaki lo sabía bien. Pero había otros elementos que daban fundamento a esta suposición. El elemento más evidente eran las manzanas que habían desaparecido sin que nadie estuviera en casa. Raito había comprado 13 manzanas esa misma mañana y había consumido dos mientras estuvieron en el departamento. Una vez que estuvieron de regreso, Ryuuzaki había aprovechado la llegada de Misa para escapar a la cocina en busca de fresas. Fue ahí donde se percató de que sólo quedaban dos manzanas. No había indicios de que alguien más hubiera estado en la casa durante su ausencia.

La otra pista que giraba hacia la existencia de un shinigami era la actitud de Raito. En más de una ocasión notó cómo Raito reaccionaba no verbalmente hacia algo que, por lo visto, sólo él podía percibir. Al principio, Ryuuzaki trató de provocar una respuesta concreta insinuando que se trataba de la voz, pero parecía que no era el caso. Si así fuera, habría sido más probable que Raito se explicara: sólo tenía que confirmar algo que ambos ya sabían. Pero la actitud del chico había sido completamente opuesta, encerrándose más. ¿Qué podría ser tan impactante para que Raito no se atreviera a tocar el tema?

Pero había algo más, que conectaba todo y daba sentido a la hipótesis de un dios de la muerte. Se trataba de la jugada que no quería ocupar, pero el adolescente no le había dejado otra opción. Era la pregunta que había visto en sus propios sueños durante la noche anterior. Ryuuzaki no solía soñar, por lo que había atribuido la experiencia onírica al nuevo entorno. En el sueño, se encontraba viendo tres papeles en los que se descifraba la oración _L, ¿lo sabías? El dios de la muerte sólo come manzanas._

"No sé por qué soñé tal incoherencia ni quién es ese L al que se refieren, pero la referencia a que los shinigami comen manzanas es una coincidencia muy clara con los hechos en torno a Raito-kun. Las coincidencias son una improbabilidad lógica, por lo que es casi seguro que esa… alucinación haya sido un aviso sobre la presencia de un dios de la muerte. ¿Pero de dónde saqué esa información antes de conocer plenamente la situación de Raito-kun? Seguramente habría indicios desde antes que fueron captados por mi inconsciente y éste me los otorgó de una forma tan inusual".

Pese a que había tratado de convencerse de que su mente había llegado a la hipótesis del shinigami antes que él, no podía estar seguro. Por eso no quería presionar a Raito con esa información: se vería obligado a responder cómo había vinculado a R con los dioses de la muerte y las manzanas. Estaría en la misma posición que sufría Raito ahora mismo. Pero a diferencia de él, Ryuuzaki estaba dispuesto a dar un paso adelante, aunque implicara reconocer su propio desconocimiento sobre ciertas cosas.

Por ahora, no quedaba más que esperar en el futón, fingiéndose dormido hasta que Raito se animara a avanzar con él. La cuerda de la cual sostenerse ya había sido puesta, pero dependía de él tomarla o no. Espero pacientemente.

El segundero del reloj seguía su curso, alterando levemente el silencio dentro de la habitación.

Raito seguía intentando acomodarse en su cama.

Ryuuzaki estaba acalorado e incómodo. Dormir en esa posición nunca había sido cómodo, pero era lo mejor para disimular y evitar que Raito lo observara con la preocupación que había dejado plasmada en el diario.

El segundero dio diez, doce, quince, diecisiete vueltas más…

— Ryuuzaki, más vale que estés dormido. Cuento con que así sea. Este será mi primer ensayo sobre cómo explicarte… aunque parece que sabes mucho más de lo que esperaba. Si no estás durmiendo y sólo finges para escuchar lo que tengo que decir, quiero que me lo hagas saber en cuanto termine. No quiero repetirme. ¿De acuerdo?

La figura en el futón no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

— Bien, yo… he tenido pesadillas. Eso ya lo sabes. Y muero en cada una de ellas. Eso lo sabes también. Mediante la libreta ya conociste todo lo que traté de hacer para quitarme ese agobio... pero eso no es lo que necesitas saber... ¡Estoy repitiéndome ahora mismo!

Raito se sentó sobre su colchón y volteó su rostro hacia la mata de cabellos desordenados que sobresalía del futón para tratar de concentrarse.

— Necesitas saber sobre cómo identifico a la gente que debo saldar y por tanto, de cómo he llegado a creer que Misa es una de esas personas… y es que yo… recibí un visitante que me explicó por qué pasa esto… y… bien, me dijo que hice mal en el pasado y ahora debo compensar a la gente que dañé por motivo de mis acciones. Eso ya lo habías deducido, lo sé, pero lo confirmo. Se llama Ryuk. Y Ryuk es… un shinigami... que adora las manzanas — Raito rio levemente — Eso lo has determinado por cuenta propia, también. Deberías ser un detective, Ryuuzaki…

En el futón, Ryuuzaki procuraba mantener la liviandad de los que duermen, pero su curiosidad lo estaba tentando a levantarse inmediatamente. No quería que Raito se cerrara de nuevo, así que resistió un poco más el impulso de interrumpirlo.

— Parece que sólo yo puedo ver y escuchar a Ryuk. Justo ahora se está riendo de mí. Él me ha dicho que las personas con quienes debo ajustar cuentas aparecerán mediante los sueños. Al menos eso es lo que cree o que está autorizado a decirme. No he soñado con Misa jamás, pero las reacciones de Ryuk me indicaron que ella es alguien a quien debo compensar o por lo menos, alguien que me conducirá a una persona adecuada para la misión… A estas alturas debes creer que he perdido la razón… No te culparía si así fuera. Decir todo esto sin presentar pruebas…

Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas a Raito y éste no podía verlo bien. No se fiaba de la obscuridad.

— Pero yo recibí pruebas, Ryuuzaki. Tampoco lo hubiera creído de no ser por el recuerdo que Ryuk me dio para hacerme creer en él. Llegué a sospechar que era mentira, pero desde entonces las circunstancias fluyeron de tal modo que creo que puedo confiar en lo que me ha dicho… Me hizo ver el momento de mi muerte… de mi final como Yagami Raito. No es necesario proporcionarte los detalles, pero ahí había alguien que no podía ver bien y que decía mi nombre… Esa es la voz que me ha protegido de las pesadillas… Sin embargo…

Hubo varios segundos en silencio, que a Ryuuzaki le parecieron eternos. ¿Sería ya el momento para interrumpir?

— Todavía no sé a quién pertenece esa voz… — sin importar si Ryuuzaki dormía o no, Raito no llegaría demasiado lejos con su sinceridad — Quisiera darte pruebas concretas de lo que digo, Ryuuzaki. Que pudieras comprender plenamente los horrores que he visto y mi desesperación. Así no te cabría la menor duda de que no he enloquecido. Entenderías todo… a menos que… ¡Ryuk! ¡Tú puedes darle evidencias a Ryuuzaki!

Raito no habló más. Ryuuzaki sabía que este podría ser el tiempo oportuno. Lentamente se levantó, como si acabara de despertar.

— ¿Estás bien, Raito-kun?

— Ryu-Ryuuzaki… ¿me… me escuchaste?

Raito se veía nervioso, frágil, un poco temeroso inclusive. El perfil del estudiante apenas se vislumbraba gracias a la luz del exterior, pero era suficiente para los ojos de Ryuuzaki, acostumbrados a la noche. No obstante, Ryuuzaki advirtió que en la mirada de Raito no había ninguna de las emociones que su cuerpo dejaba ver. Su mirada era más cercana a la impaciencia y la expectación. No decepcionaría a su nueva amistad con esa primera gran muestra de confianza… aunque hubiera tenido que ser de una forma tan indirecta.

— No voy a hacerte repetir, Raito-kun, pero me intriga saber cómo vas a darme evidencias de que un shinigami nos observa.

— Ryuk, si vas por una manzana y la traes a la habitación, mañana tendrás el triple. Eso sí lo puedes hacer — dijo Raito al aire. Esperó un poco antes de seguir con lo que parecía una negociación — están bien, está bien… dos kilos todos los días durante la siguiente semana. ¿De acuerdo?

Ryuuzaki casi se fue de bruces cuando, a los pocos instantes, una manzana apareció flotando a través de la puerta abierta y cayó a sus pies.

* * *

Había sido una noche larga. Ryuuzaki no había dormido desde que la manzana cayó a pocos centímetros de distancia. ¿Cómo se vería el shinigami? ¿Dónde estaría ahora mismo? Estar consciente de que una hipótesis inverosímil fuera totalmente real lo había sorprendido en más de un sentido.

Sin embargo, no había tenido con quien compartir sus impresiones. Raito parecía demostrar la teoría de que las conciencias tranquilas duermen mejor y no había despertado. Desde el incidente del shinigami, el adolescente se había dispuesto a dormir y Ryuuzaki, al verlo agotado, resistió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de interrogarlo. Parecía que la carta de _buen amigo_ había funcionado lo suficientemente bien para que Raito diera el primer paso y compartiera información indispensable.

La mañana ya había llegado. Raito despertó tranquilamente y se estiró en su cama. Su sinceridad había sido fructífera: la voz protectora de Ryuuzaki lo había escudado al punto de que no sintió el agobio común de la muerte onírica. Al abrir lentamente los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Ryuk, sentado en un extremo del futón frente a cierto joven con talento para el trabajo policiaco. Sus ojos debían engañarlo, pues parecía que estaban conversando.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede?

— Ah, buenos días Raito-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Eh… sí, mejor que antes. Sé que no debería probar tus nervios, pero Ryuk está

— Enfrente de mí, lo sé. Estábamos discutiendo la naturaleza de tu caso mientras dormías — Ryuuzaki lo había interrumpido sin contemplaciones y se había expresado como si hablara del clima o del último partido de béisbol en el estadio. ¡Vaya temple!

— ¡L sigue siendo tan listo como siempre, Raito! Hyuk hyuk

Raito estaba desconcertado. "¿Acaso ya pueden verse y escucharse mutuamente? ¡No es posible!...". El chico observó con más cuidado y se dio cuenta de que había una hoja de papel con el alfabeto escrito en ellas. Encima, había una manzana mordisqueada y varios restos de fruta alrededor. Raito no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Qué ingenioso, Ryuuzaki. No creí que harías un tablero de ouija para comunicarte con un dios de la muerte.

— No soy supersticioso, Raito-kun, pero fue la solución más efectiva para establecer comunicación. Es poco práctico saber que hay un shinigami alrededor y no utilizar su conocimiento en beneficio del caso. Por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que la manzana de anoche fuera un truco ejecutado mediante un dispositivo de control remoto, así que decidí hacer la prueba yo mismo. He aprendido mucho sobre el mundo shinigami.

— ¿Y qué es lo que…?

— No, Raito-kun. Me temo que no estoy autorizado para compartir esa información contigo. Fue la condición establecida entre Ryuk y yo para poder conversar con tranquilidad. El shinigami que te acompaña podría darte una o dos lecciones sobre hacer pactos con los demás y respetar la confianza que los demás te depositan. ¿Por qué no dedicas los siguientes minutos a tu arreglo personal, mientras Ryuk y yo terminamos de hablar? Sobra decir que tenemos derecho a permanecer en tu habitación porque fuiste el último en despertar.

— Ésta es _mi_ habitación, Ryuuzaki. Y Ryuk debe estar sujeto a _mí_ , no a tus disposiciones. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes imponer tus reglas arbitrarias en _mi_ casa?

Ryuuzaki dirigió su vista hacia el estudiante y sonrió. La ternura de esa pequeña sonrisa descolocó a Raito. Apenas ayer había pensado en el chico como un panda y ahora sonreía como si fuera un niño tierno e inocente. Si Ryuuzaki pensaba que él iba a rendirse por un despliegue sentimentaloide de ternura, estaba muy equivocado.

— Muy simple, Raito-kun: reconociste que necesitarías mi ayuda. No bastando eso, necesitas de Ryuk para que orientemos nuestro camino. Podría marcharme si las condiciones en las que vivimos no son las apropiadas… o podrías quedarte sin saber lo que el shinigami me ha dicho y que sí puedo compartir contigo.

Un enfurecido adolescente salió de la habitación luego de tomar la ropa que usaría ese día. ¡Cuánta insolencia! Está bien, Ryuuzaki podría tener dominio sobre su caso por el momento, lo dejaría regodearse en esta pequeña victoria matutina. Pero no dejaría que éste fuera su día…

* * *

Ryuuzaki caminaba por la transitada calle, tratando de ir con toda la lentitud posible para exasperar a su acompañante. Detestaba las multitudes y caminar por una de las zonas comerciales más concurridas no fascinante en lo más mínimo. Miles de personas triviales ejecutando compras triviales. Su incomodidad era tal que su mente sopesaba una posibilidad: Raito seguramente estaría vengándose por la jugarreta con Ryuk por la mañana.

— Repíteme qué hacemos aquí.

— Ya te dije que vinimos a comprar artículos de primera necesidad.

— Sólo la comida es un artículo de primera necesidad, Raito-kun. No veo establecimientos que surtan alimentos a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? No podemos dejarlo para después. Comienzo con la universidad mañana y no tendremos suficiente tiempo en la semana. Ahora deja de quejarte y camina, que falta poco para que lleguemos.

— Si Raito-kun trata de hacer que me extravíe en Tokio se va a llevar una desilusión…

— Nada de eso. ¡Llegamos!

Los dos chicos se detuvieron frente a una de las tiendas.

— ¿UNIQLO? Tu guardarropa está lleno, Raito-kun. No creí que fueras un entusiasta de la moda.

— ¡Claro que no! Estamos aquí para surtir _tu_ guardarropa, Ryuuzaki. Es evidente que lo necesitas.

— Tales preocupaciones son innecesarias. He vivido bastante bien con…

— ¿Tu única camiseta y único pantalón? Ni siquiera Misa creería una mentira tan tonta. Además, aunque yo te preste mi ropa vas a necesitar ropa interior, calcetines y zapatos. — Ryuuzaki frunció el ceño — No tiene caso haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí si no es para comprar todo lo necesario, así que vamos de una vez. _¡Te divertirás!_

Ambos sabían que esa sí era una mentira del tamaño del mundo.

Fueron cuatro horas largas y tortuosas. Ryuuzaki había tratado de ser breve: eligió dos camisetas y dos pantalones exactamente iguales a los que ya eran de su posesión, pero Raito no lo dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad. Recorrieron toda la tienda y el adolescente no titubeaba al elegir prendas que cualquiera habría juzgado ridículas, con tal de provocar a su huésped.

— Por ninguna razón aceptaré bermudas amarillas, Raito-kun.

— Creí que harían juego con _tu sonrisa_ , Ryuuzaki.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que usaría calcetines con pompones?

— Oh, pensé que disimularían la delgadez de tus tobillos.

— Si piensas que voy a siquiera intentar ponerme _eso_ — dijo Ryuuzaki mientras señalaba el gorrito con orejas de panda que Raito ya estaba por amontonar con el resto de las compras — es la señal indiscutible de que tus pesadillas han mermado tus capacidades más allá de cualquier ayuda posible.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Ryuuzaki!

Finalmente salieron del local con varios pantalones, ropa interior, dos pares de tenis y algunas camisetas idénticas a la de Ryuuzaki, aunque variando en color. La victoria de Raito había sido justamente esa… y jugar un poco con el chico. Se lo había ganado a pulso, después de todo. Caminaban por un callejón para alejarse del bullicio y llegar más rápido a la estación.

Raito divagaba, satisfecho de haber podido devolverle a Ryuuzaki la pequeña humillación matutina. Ahora faltaba determinar qué era lo que el shinigami le había dicho y cómo sacar esa información…

— ¡Un ladrón! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

El grito provenía de una mujer de mediana edad que yacía en el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia. Parecía estar herida, pues intentaba levantarse sin éxito. Hacia ellos corría un maleante distraído con un bolso en mano, tratando de escabullirse a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no contaba con que tendría obstáculos al frente.

Una patada eficiente en la cara le recordó al individuo que tenía que poner más atención a su entorno. El pobre hombre cayó noqueado. Raito estaba anonadado: por lo visto, Ryuuzaki no había mentido al mencionarle sus habilidades. Tendría que considerarlo si alguna vez hacía enojar al pelinegro.

— No te quedes ahí, Raito-kun. Llama a la policía.

* * *

La patrulla y los paramédicos llegaron al cabo de unos minutos. La mujer había sido apuñalada en un costado, pero parecía que se recuperaría. Los dos agentes que llegaron para aclarar la situación no parecían ser oficiales de policía comunes, sino detectives.

— ¿Ya corroboraste la versión de los implicados, Ukita-san?

— Sí jefe, todo concuerda. Estos muchachos merecen un reconocimiento. No cualquier persona se enfrenta a un ladrón armado.

Raito y Ryuuzaki se miraron de reojo. Estaba claro que habían ganado la simpatía del detective novato, pero el jefe parecía no estar satisfecho con el curso de los hechos.

— Comprendo. Sin embargo, nada les da el derecho de ejercer justicia por propia mano. Si el delincuente presenta cargos, tendrán que responder en la jefatura.

— Lo entendemos perfectamente. No obstante, las probabilidades de que un delincuente menor trate de utilizarnos para salvarse es menor a 3%. Considerando la flagrancia del delito y que salvaguardamos la integridad física de la víctima, no hay tribunal civil o penal que siquiera pensara en seguir un caso contra nosotros. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero eso tampoco explica que dos detectives de alto rango acudan a la llamada de un incidente menor… por lo que asumo que están trabajando en un caso de mayor complejidad, ¿cierto?

Ryuuzaki mordía su pulgar sin quitar la vista del incómodo detective. Raito quería salir corriendo en ese instante. Lo que Ryuuzaki decía tenía sentido, pero no parecía ser el momento indicado para cuestionar a un detective sobre su trabajo. Los haría parecer sospechosos de quién sabe qué crímenes. ¿O es que Ryuuzaki se complacía en complicar la situación en cada oportunidad?

— No puedo discutir detalles, pero estamos trabajando en un caso muy importante. Seguramente vieron en las noticias sobre el hombre que fue atacado en Akabane. Escapó antes de que la policía iniciara la investigación, por lo que no tenemos ningún registro sobre su identidad y es testigo clave para nuestra labor. Nuestro primer objetivo es identificar plenamente a la víctima y otorgarle la protección necesaria.

Ambos asintieron en señal de entendimiento. El detective extendió una tarjeta que Raito tomó inmediatamente.

— Si llegan a saber algo, comuníquense conmigo. Soy el detective a cargo de esta investigación y preferiría recibir cualquier información directamente.

— Así lo haremos — el chico ojeó la tarjeta — Asahi-san.

* * *

El ascensor del edificio estaba descompuesto, por lo que los genios tuvieron que usar las escaleras. A Raito no le gustaba utilizarlas porque la iluminación fallaba con frecuencia y daba un aire sombrío digno de una película de terror como las que sus compañeros disfrutaban los fines de semana. No obstante, ¿qué podría temer ahora que un dios de la muerte se paseaba a su alrededor?

— Es interesante, ¿no te parece?

Si Raito estaba alerta, tendría oportunidad de dirigir la conversación hacia la información que Ryuk había liberado esta mañana. Sin embargo, era probable que el tópico inicial al que Ryuuzaki se refería se relacionara con el incidente del callejón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— El jefe Asahi sospecha de que alguien en el sistema policial está implicado en su caso. Debe ser algo más grande de lo que dicen las noticias, o no se tomaría tantas molestias en mantener la discreción.

— Sí, también pensé en eso. Pero no hay mucha información, sólo que el hombre fue golpeado por una pandilla, quedó en coma, escapó del hospital apenas despertó y la pandilla tuvo que ser liberada por falta de pruebas. Pero si consideramos el hermetismo policiaco, es probable que esa versión no sea la verdad.

— Bien dicho, Raito-kun. Hay un 10% de probabilidades de que la policía esté escondiendo la esencia de los acontecimientos. ¿Podemos ir por pastel más tarde?

Raito no pudo responder. Apenas habían puesto el pie sobre el corredor cuando cierta chica rubia saltó sobre él y lo derribó inmisericorde. Su enorme sonrisa no encajaba en absoluto con la expresión fúrica de su pobre víctima.

— ¡Raito, ya era hora de que llegaras! Sé que me llamarías, pero quería verte con desesperación para que vieras mi nuevo look…

En ese instante, todo se difuminó y Raito dejó de ver su entorno. En lugar del pasillo, se encontraba en el pórtico de una casa. Era de noche. Misa estaba frente a él, sosteniendo una libreta mientras se inclinaba ligeramente. Parecía esperar que él tomara el objeto, así que él se acercaba y ponía sus dedos…

Raito se desmayó.

— Raito-kun, despierta.

Los párpados se abrieron pesadamente. Borrosa, la cara de Ryuuzaki se dejaba ver a pocos centímetros de la suya. Por primera vez veía preocupación en esos ojos cansados y fríos. Estaba claro que ya no se encontraba en ese pórtico.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste. Misa entró en pánico, así que la mandé a traerte pastel de fresas recubierto con crema. En cuanto supo que era lo que te haría sentir mejor se marchó corriendo. Ya dejé una nota pegada en la puerta explicando que tuve que llevarte al hospital durante su ausencia, así que no nos molestará si vuelve. No obstante, recomiendo que no encendamos las luces ni hagamos ruido hasta que ella parta a buscarte en las salas de emergencias de toda la ciudad.

Al abrir bien los ojos, Raito se percató de que estaba en su cama. ¿Ryuuzaki lo había cargado hasta ahí?

— Misa… ella… ¿Dónde está Ryuk?

— Necesitas descansar. Ryuk está comiendo las manzanas que quedan en la cocina. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

— No… tengo que preguntarle a Ryuk… fue Misa… yo…

Ryuuzaki tendió una manta ligera sobre el estudiante.

— Raito-kun, tienes un poco de fiebre. Trata de dormir, yo me encargaré de todo.

 _¿Por qué su voz suena tan tranquilizadora… como si…?_

— Duerme, Raito-kun.

 _… Como si ya supiera que él es … la voz…_

—… Raito-kun…

Raito no resistió más y cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

 _A/N: Lento, pero seguro, avanzamos. Agradeceré cualquier review (bueno, malo, crítica, sugerencia, observación, corrección...). Gracias especiales a María, quien siendo invitada se tomó la molestía de dejar sus impresiones. ¡Y justo en mi cumpleaños! :)_


	10. Fiebre

_Amane Misa tenía que ser la culpable de todo. Ella era quien había llevado una Death Note a la puerta de su casa. Bien dicen que los demonios utilizan los mejores disfraces._

 _Ella tuvo que haber sido la que lo indujera a utilizar el poder de un shinigami. Ryuk jamás dijo que él había sido el primero en tomar su libreta. Tuvo que haber sido esa chiquilla tonta…_

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Raito estaba cansado. La impresión había sido demasiado fuerte. Saber que el alma se había empañado de tal modo gracias a una mujer tan ingenua hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Debió haberlo visto venir. En la obscuridad, la voz de Misa permeaba el silencio y poco a poco las palabras cobraban sentido._

— _Si quieres, puedo ser tus ojos._

 _En una vorágine de colores, pasaron varios escenarios que se fundían entre ellos una y otra vez. Una habitación. Una calle. Una universidad. La voz de Misa era lo único permanente en el tumulto de imágenes._

— _Mis padres fueron asesinados hace un año frente a mis ojos. No había dejado de pensar en ese día y sólo pensaba en matar a esos malditos… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, y por más que pensaba no encontraba la manera de vengarme… y aunque logré llevarlos a juicio, al final los declararon inocentes… Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro…_

 _Parecía que finalmente el mundo dejaría de girar incoherentemente. Raito empezaba a marearse. Conforme el entorno tomaba sentido, la voz de Misa se hacía más lejana._

—… _Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que supieras de mi existencia… la única forma que encontré para poder conocerte y agradecerte…_

 _No sabía dónde se encontraba ahora mismo, parecía un bosque. La voz de Misa se había esfumado. Ryuk… sí, ese de ahí era Ryuk. ¿Qué era eso que se alejaba por el cielo?_

 _Una alucinación, probablemente._

 _Raito miraba a su alrededor nuevamente. El entorno había desaparecido y ahora se veía a sí mismo desde el exterior, como si todo fuera un sueño…_

 _Amane Misa y él, esposados, en el asiento trasero de un auto. Atardecer. El detective Asahi Soichiro, al que apenas había conocido en las calles de Tokio, era quien conducía. Un lugar remoto. El auto se detiene. Un revólver._

 _Oh, no._

— _Hijo, como asesinos que somos, nos veremos en el infierno._

 _¿Asahi-san era su padre? ¿Murió a manos de su padre? No, no, no. Esto está mal. Debe detenerse. Es una broma, no puede ser otra cosa…_

 _Un disparo. Un grito._

 _Todo se difuminó de nuevo._

 _Amane Misa, hablando sobre pastel y calorías. Ryuuzaki y él pelean. Están… ¿esposados entre sí? Alguien llama, Ryuuzaki contesta. Raito ve a la distancia, pero no entiende nada. Las únicas voces que ha podido distinguir hasta ahora son las de Amane Misa y Asahi-san._

 _El entorno cambia otra vez. Lo primero que siente es el contacto de Amane Misa colgándose de su brazo. No es agradable. Ella tiene un olor a florecitas de lavanda y regaliz que le hace arrugar la nariz. Sus compañeras en la primaria solían acosar a los demás arrojándoles frascos llenos de una fragancia incómoda de aroma bastante similar._

— _De ningún modo, es muy peligroso para ti._

— _¡Oh, Raito-kun, eso significa que te preocupas por mí! ¡Sí!_

 _Ryuuzaki está frente a ellos. Sus ojos asimilan su neutralidad actual, pero hay algo… extraño. Como si estuvieran completamente vacíos de emociones. No es normal. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Su mirada es fría, pero no vacía… Una mirada muerta que no cambia ni siquiera cuando Misa besa su mejilla._

— _Podría enamorarme de ti._

— _No pensemos en eso, pero sí podemos ser amigos._

— _Fantástico. Ahora tengo otro amigo._

 _Obscuridad._

 _Amane Misa, disfrazada de enfermera. Una sala amplia, apenas ocupada por monitores y equipos de cómputo. Varias personas que no alcanza a identificar. Asahi-san está ahí, revisando papeleo._

 _— ¡Y así, Higuchi es Kira!_

 _¿Qué hace Misa ahí? ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Quién es Kira?_

 _Raito no tiene tiempo para reflexionar, todo vuelve a transformarse. Amane Misa está feliz y grita de alegría. Una cafetería. Comprende el contexto al escuchar a la chica. ¿Por qué le ha pedido mudarse con él? Raito se conoce bastante bien a sí mismo para saber que no está interesado en Misa, ni en la realidad ni en estas alucinaciones._

 _Amane Misa en portadas de revistas de poca monta._

 _Amane Misa en sets de grabación._

 _Amane Misa entrenando a un perico para tener con quien conversar._

 _Amane Misa sentada, sola. Un día tras otro. Una semana tras otra._

 _Amane Misa llorando en el piso de un departamento._

— _¿Desquitándote con ella, eh Raito?_ — _La voz de Ryuk resuena, pero no sabe de dónde proviene._

 _Amane Misa revisando listas de criminales. Amane Misa utilizando una Death Note. Amane Misa obedeciendo instrucciones enviadas por teléfono. Raito intenta leer lo que está escrito, pero es ininteligible._

 _"Aunque ella fuera quien me llevara la libreta… soy yo el que tenía control sobre la situación. Ella solamente seguía mis órdenes…" Raito pensaba en medio de tantas experiencias que cimbraban su realidad. Misa había sido su cómplice. Sin importar quién hubiera iniciado todo, él la había relegado a un segundo término. ¿Cómo es que Misa había sido convertida en una herramienta?_

— _Escúchame bien, Yagami Raito. Tú no me agradas. Hice lo que me pidió aunque sabía que serviría a tus planes…_

 _Esa voz era diferente a las anteriores. Era profunda, con un ligero matiz que delataba a una portadora._

— _Ciertos eventos me hicieron desarrollar sentimientos por Misa. Definitivamente no quiero que sufra._

 _Una silueta se dibujó en la obscuridad. Una figura alargada y delgada, que definitivamente no era humana… ¿Era una… shinigami?_

— _Me suplicó que la matara… todo esto porque quiere que la ames._

 _Si Amane Misa había estado dispuesta a morir por él, era casi seguro que se había prendido de Raito como la única luz en su camino. Hasta ahora no había muestra alguna de una relación profunda, cultivada por el tiempo. Parecía más el fruto de la desesperación y el miedo a la soledad…_

— _Hice lo necesario, pero con una condición. Debes salvar a Misa o yo te mataré._

Ryuuzaki jamás se había visto en el papel de cuidador. No lo recordaba, al menos. Estaba seguro de que si en el pasado le hubiera tocado cuidar a alguien con fiebre, habría gestionado su contexto para alejarse a la brevedad posible y atender sus propios asuntos. Las actitudes de protección y cuidado al estilo maternal no eran su fuerte. Tampoco mantenía un interés en cultivar ese tipo de habilidades sociales.

Pero ahí estaba, cambiando franelas empapadas y corroborando la temperatura de cierto chico cada 5 minutos. Su temperatura no había superado el pico de 39.1°C a las 3:15 de la mañana.

Ryuuzaki pudo haber hecho que Misa se hiciera cargo y así mantenerse fuera de la habitación. Pudo haber llamado a emergencias. A un vecino. Dejarlo ahí y esperar a que mejorase. Irse a dormir luego de comprobar que su fiebre no avanzaba y que, probablemente, era un incidente menor. Después de todo, cualquiera se habría desmayado al golpearse contra el piso luego de colisionar con una mujer obsesiva.

Pero no, había decidido tomar el control absoluto sobre Raito y su fiebre. Pese a no saber plenamente cómo tratar a alguien enfermo. Había un impulso dentro de él que lo conducía, como si ausentarse de la habitación aunque fuera por un instante fuera un riesgo para la integridad de Raito. Sonrió al recordar la anotación del diario en la que el adolescente compartía una preocupación similar. Pese a su anhelo inexplicable de estar en el cuarto cada segundo hasta que Raito volviera en sí, era necesario buscar medicamentos. Salió del cuarto con un suspiro.

El pelinegro había revisado el botiquín, percatándose de que el único antipirético útil venía en forma de tableta. Tendría que despertar a Raito para darle el medicamento: no quería correr el riesgo de que se ahogara al forzar la pastilla dentro de su garganta. Pero…

Apenas tenía dos minutos y treinta y seis, treinta y siente, treinta y ocho segundos que Raito se había calmado. Luego de dar vueltas y decir incoherencias, finalmente se había dormido y parecía que ahora sí descansaba.

Sabía que no era lógico anteponer la comodidad a la salud, pero no se animaba a despertarlo. Ni siquiera por su propio bien.

Decidió que en cuanto la temperatura subiera una décima más, lo despertaría. Una mano delgada recorrió instintivamente la mejilla del estudiante. Era tiempo de sacar el termómetro de nuevo.

* * *

Lunes. 8:07 horas. Fumiko había perdido los reportes de calidad otra vez. Distraída, impuntual, ineficiente, poco capacitada para su empleo… la lista podría extenderse. Sus compañeros de trabajo la perdonaban porque era evidente que se esforzaba por dar su mejor esfuerzo, porque su carisma aligeraba el ambiente laboral y porque el jefe se enojaría si alguien reclamaba algo en contra de ella.

Fumiko no había pasado de ser operaria de la fábrica a secretaria ejecutiva por méritos propios.

Ella no estaba orgullosa de sus medios, pero sabía que a veces era necesario doblar un poco los principios. De otra manera no le habría sido posible costear los gastos universitarios de Teru y mantener a flote su hogar. Tenía que conservar la normalidad que se había fragmentado momentáneamente por la muerte de su esposo.

De eso ya habían pasado muchos años, pero las consecuencias permearían en cada miembro de la familia por el resto de sus vidas. Satoshi era muy pequeño en ese tiempo y no recordaba las circunstancias en torno a la muerte de su padre; Fumiko agradecía cada día por ello. Teru había decidido que su hermano menor era el culpable de todo y por consiguiente, había evitado cualquier tipo de comunicación con él desde entonces. A Fumiko le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón esa conducta, pero no había podido modificarla… y comprendía los motivos de su hijo mayor.

La mujer trataba de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado mientras subía las escaleras hacia el departamento. Tenía que concentrarse en sus labores del día: ir a casa, comprobar que su hijo estuviera bien, alistar sus maletas y volver a su centro de trabajo para negociar la situación de los reportes antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Había recibido un ascenso justo esa mañana. Parecía que su jefe estaba dispuesto a callar las bocas de quienes afirmaban que Fumiko estaba cerca de él por intereses poco profesionales. Ahora era la dirigente de una oficina de ventas de la compañía…

En Seúl.

Naturalmente, ésta sería la primera salida hacia el nuevo puesto. Estaría un mes por allá antes de formalizar el trato, lo que le daría tiempo para revisar detalles prácticos sobre su estancia y permisos migratorios. Aun así, Fumiko no tenía muchas opciones. Si declinaba esta oferta, estaba casi segura de que sería despedida por no terminar de acoplarse en el sitio donde se encontraba ahora. Y si tenía la ventaja de ser la única que hablara coreano en toda la planta, no iba a desaprovecharla.

Ahora sólo tendría que convencer a Satoshi de irse con ella. Era una gran oportunidad para que él también comenzara una nueva vida. Asistiría a la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, conocería a nuevas personas y quizás se relajaría más en un ambiente diferente. Su hijo era tan metódico y perfeccionista que ella se asustaba de él a veces.

Giró la llave e ingresó al departamento cargando el espacio de una energía desordenada.

— ¡Satoshi, ya vine! ¿Sigues en casa?

No hubo respuesta. ¿Acaso ya había empezado con sus cursos universitarios? Según su calendario, era hasta la próxima semana. Sí, podía ser distraída pero había revisado fechas antes de aceptar el ascenso. Era el tiempo justo para que su hijo pudiera incorporarse a una nueva escuela. Sabía que no habría dificultades con su brillante historial académico.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, vio que su _pequeño_ estaba acostado, con un paño en la cabeza. Recargado en su regazo, dormitaba otro muchacho que parecía haberse quedado dormido con las rodillas en el piso. ¿Y ese quién era? Satoshi no era una persona de muchos amigos… y aun así…

Tenía años que no veía dormir a su hijo con tanta paz. Qué lástima que tuviera el tiempo justo y tuviera que despertarlo sí o sí.

Decidió preparar sus maletas antes de interrumpir el sueño de los chicos. Estaba segura de que ese muchacho desconocido no estaba ahí injustificadamente. Su intuición le indicaba que Satoshi le había explicado ya, pero no podía recordar.

Una vez alistada una maleta con todo lo fundamental, tocó a la puerta de la otra habitación saludando al mismo tiempo.

— Hijo, despierta. Tenemos mucho que resolver… luego de que levantes a tu amigo. ¡Te espero en la sala!

Raito despertó confundido. ¿Acaso su madre había vuelto ya? ¡Debía ser muy tarde!

Trató de levantarse y fue hasta ese momento que se percató del peso muerto sobre su regazo.

— ¡Ahhh!

Un bostezo fue la única respuesta de Ryuuzaki.

— ¡Ryuuzaki, hazte a un lado!

El pelinegro se estiró como un gato que acaba de levantarse tras tomar el sol. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó con rapidez.

— Lo siento mucho, Raito-kun. Hay un 47% de probabilidad de que me haya quedado dormido antes de poder actualizar los datos de tu temperatura correspondientes a las 6:45 de la mañana.

Raito dio un vistazo al reloj: pasaba de las 8. "Ryuuzaki no durmió… ¿por cuidarme?"

— ¿Estuve tan mal que no pudiste dormir?

Ryuuzaki no respondió. Tomó un papel del suelo y se lo entregó al chico.

— ¿Todavía quedan fresas? Muero de hambre — dijo mientras salía hacia la cocina.

El adolescente apenas creía lo que veía. El papel era una bitácora improvisada sobre su condición médica. Ryuuzaki había tomado registro de su temperatura, apariencia y cualquier alteración de su condición cada 5 minutos. La última anotación correspondía a las 6:40 de la mañana: " _Temperatura: 36.7°C. Observaciones: Raito-kun ha mantenido un patrón de sueño estable, siguiendo la pauta de las cuarenta y nueve anotaciones previas…_ "

Tales registros demostraban de sobra que su fiebre no había sido nada digno de tanta preocupación. Sí él podía deducir eso con los registros, seguramente Ryuuzaki también. ¿Entonces…?

— ¡Hijo, ven por favor!

Ah, cierto. Fumiko estaba en casa. Sin embargo, su tono no era el mismo de siempre. Un dejo de preocupación y ansiedad se manifestaba en la voz de su madre. Un tanto frustrado por no poder ordenar sus ideas sin interrupciones, Raito salió de la habitación.

— No me habías dicho que vendría un estudiante de intercambio — dijo Fumiko mientras tamborileaba sus dedos nerviosamente en el costado del sillón.

"¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada?" Raito hizo un esfuerzo magnánimo para no rechinar los dientes. Quizás Fumiko no vería la furia de Raito en sus ojos, pero Ryuuzaki sí.

— Le recordé a tu madre que mi estancia aquí ya había sido aceptada un mes atrás, pero parece que tendré que buscar un alojamiento nuevo, _Kobayashi-kun_.

— Madre, no voy a repetirte lo último que conversamos hace apenas dos días. Ya te lo había recordado y estuviste de acuerdo. Ryuuzaki es nuestro huésped por este semestre y sería una vergüenza para nosotros obligarlo a buscar otro sitio justo ahora…

Fumiko palideció. Entonces era eso lo que había olvidado respecto al extraño sujeto que estaba en su casa. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que este contratiempo le arrebatara la oportunidad de demostrar que su presencia en el trabajo era valiosa y por mérito propio.

— Lamento mucho esta situación, hijo. Pero me han transferido a Seúl. Debemos partir y reubicarnos antes de mañana mismo. Apenas hay tiempo suficiente para…

— ¿Seúl? Madre, yo no tengo nada que hacer allá. Tengo amigos, familia y compromisos aquí. Empiezo la universidad… ¡y sabes lo difícil que es para cualquiera ingresar en la Universidad de Tokio! ¡No puedo creer que te olvides de que yo tengo mi propia vida aquí!

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió por ese cambio tan drástico en la actitud de Raito. Parecía un… adolescente. Sí, sabía que esa era la etapa cronológica del chico, pero su madurez e inteligencia hacían impensable que tuviera tales exabruptos. Podría ser su nuevo amigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a presenciar un melodrama familiar… Menos cuando Fumiko parecía a punto de explotar también. Salió discretamente del departamento y se dirigió a conseguir golosinas.

Pasaron 33 minutos y 21, 22, 23 segundos antes de que Ryuuzaki se animara a tocar la puerta. Sabía que nadie había salido porque pasó tres quintas partes del tiempo en el parque, vigilando la entrada del edificio mientras comía un Kit Kat. No era su chocolate favorito, pero no pudo comprar nada mejor con el cambio que había tomado de la cocina antes de salir.

Finalmente, vio a una mujer en traje, con un abrigo bajo el brazo y arrastrando una maleta con pesar. Su paso apresurado le impidió evaluar su expresión facial a cabalidad, pero se percató de que tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido. Por lo visto, había llorado mucho. Ryuuzaki esperó a que Fumiko tomara el taxi antes de volver al departamento.

Bastó un toque ligero en la puerta para que Raito abriera y le permitiera pasar. Se veía tan calmado como siempre, pero había un ligero temblor en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Interesante.

— Se marcha en el próximo vuelo. Mandará dinero cada semana para mantener este sitio a flote. Llamará cada vez que le sea posible. Vendrá a visitarme a la brevedad. Se disculpa por no haber convivido más contigo, afirma que seguramente se habrían llevado "fenomenal".

Raito había emulado las comillas con los dedos.

— Cuento con que ha sido lo mejor para ambas partes, Raito-kun.

— Sí, lo sé. Ahora, hay que desayunar y apurarse. Tenemos mucho que hacer — Raito se dirigió al escritorio de su cuarto, con un chico acostumbrado a su hermetismo siguiendo sus pasos — Debo recorrer la universidad para evitar contratiempos la próxima semana, corroborar horarios de clase y datos de los profesores. También he de preparar el discurso para la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso. Eso en cuanto a la escuela. Además, hay información reciente sobre la misión y no podemos dejarla para después.

Ryuuzaki vio como el chico sacaba su teléfono celular. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, sólo había una persona a la que podría estar llamando a estas horas…

— Soy yo. Sí, estoy bien. Sí. Sí. Apenas volví, estuve en observación toda la noche… No, no tuve nada que ver. Ajá… Sí. No tienes que pedir perdón, sólo… No, no llores por favor. Salgamos hoy… Por favor, no grites al teléfono, vas a reventarme un oído. No, no te disculpes de nuevo… — Raito parecía a punto de exasperarse, pero mantuvo su tono calmado — Salgamos hoy. Te veré en el cinema Novocentro a las 7, ¿de acuerdo? Sí. Está bien… Adiós.

Raito pasó las manos por sus sienes y se sentó. Ryuuzaki presentó la hipótesis que – en un 99% de probabilidades – sería el plan para esta noche.

— Así que tendrás una cita con Misa.

La voz de Raito no reflejaba ningún entusiasmo.

— Necesito saber todo lo que podamos averiguar sobre Misa. He descubierto que ella es una persona a la que debo… compensar. Hasta lo más irrelevante puede ser de utilidad.

— Comprendo… Espero que te diviertas, Raito-kun. Acompañarte sería divertido, pero…

— Pero nada. Irás conmigo. Tus habilidades de observación y análisis son vitales para esta cita.

Ryuuzaki sospechaba que, independientemente de sus aptitudes, Raito lo quería en la cita para no estar solo con _Misa-Misa_. Suspiró.

 _¡Esta va a ser una noche muy larga!_

* * *

 _A/N: ¡Gracias a Sulem y a mia676568 por sus reviews! Me puse a saltar en la cama de puro gusto. n.n_

 _Una pequeña aclaración: no sé exactamente hacia donde va esta historia. Si revisan mis favs, verán que la gran, gran mayoría son historias de LxLight, LightxL o como quieran referirlas. Me encanta la propuesta de una relación romántica entre ambos personajes, pero... Fanfiction está saturado de esas historias. No quisiera que mi historia terminara en eso sólo porque sí. Será cuestión de ver si hay razones para meter yaoi en la historia... y aun así, no esperen lemon. Soy torpe para escribir cuestiones de sexo, amor apasionado al estilo de las telenovelas y romance en general. Por eso me fui por la categoría más segura de la amistad. ¡A ver a dónde me llevan los personajes! xD_

 _Por cierto, ¿en qué categorías pondrían mi fic? Estoy teniendo problemas con eso, jeje._

 _Cambio y fuera._


	11. Preparativos

Raito estaba agotado. La cita con Misa había parecido extenderse por eones pese a que solamente fueron al cine y a cenar. La impuntualidad de la chica, su vocecita aguda y los manierismos que otras personas encontrarían adorables eran factores que provocaban una punzada en el lóbulo frontal del chico. Misa no solamente había llegado tres minutos tarde – demasiado para sus parámetros de perfección – sino que además había montado todo un espectáculo cuando vio que no tendría a Raito en exclusiva.

— Creí que seríamos sólo tú y yo… ¿Por qué viene Ryuuzaki contigo? ¿Es que no te deja en paz, verdad?

— Mi propósito al acompañarlos es conocer más sobre las normas de comportamiento social en Japón, Misa-san. Sigo familiarizándome con la gente de este país antes de que el ciclo escolar comience de nuevo.

En ese momento, Misa se había colgado del brazo de Raito y él creyó ver de reojo que la chica le había hecho una mueca a Ryuuzaki. ¡Qué infantil!

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no te creo nada. Ayer buscaste pretextos para quedarte a solas con mi Raito-kun, ¡pervertido!

Más de un transeúnte volteó con curiosidad ante la estentórea declaración, pero Ryuuzaki no pareció inmutarse.

— ¿Soy un pervertido?

El pobre Raito no solo había tenido que lidiar con la actitud intrusiva y empalagosa de Misa, sino que además debía fungir como mediador entre ella y Ryuuzaki, cuya ingenuidad sobrepasaba su paciencia. Sin embargo, las revelaciones que habían llegado a su mente le recordaban que tenía que compensar a Misa y, por lo tanto, no podía alejarse de ella hasta haber cumplido con su tarea. Dio su mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse y observar cada detalle que reflejara algún rasgo sobre la chica, seguro de que encontraría algún indicio… pero por más que intentaba, no podía interesarse en Misa. Parecía que esa animadversión que sintió hacia ella desde el principio permanecía dentro de él como un resquicio del pasado. Agobiado, esperaba que Ryuuzaki hubiera obtenido información valiosa en esa situación.

Luego de una película aburrida, una cena cualquiera y un viaje en taxi para dejar a cierta aspirante de modelaje, los genios volvieron al departamento. En la habitación, Raito preparaba su ropa para dormir.

— Es una lástima que no pudiéramos conseguir nueva información sobre Misa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Raito-kun?

— Bueno, no hubo nada que no hubiera dicho ya o que no estuviera en mis sueños de fiebre — dijo Raito mientras se ponía su pijama — y aunque tuvimos oportunidad de profundizar en sus gustos y su personalidad, no creo que avancemos mucho en el caso sin datos concretos…

— Comprendo. Requerimos de su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, datos de contacto completos, familia y otros datos, ¿cierto? Me pregunto por qué Raito-kun no dirigió la conversación hacia esos temas, no es propio de ti…

— Quería ver si _tú_ hacías algo al respecto, Ryuuzaki — se excusó el estudiante. No iba a permitir que su huésped se colocara en una posición de superioridad sin darle batalla — pero te limitaste a un bajo perfil incluso cuando Misa te insultaba. _No es propio de ti…_

Ryuuzaki sonrió brevemente. Sabía que ésta era una batalla de orgullo que ya tenía ganada.

— Reconozco que así fue, pero era necesario que Misa me percibiera como alguien neutral, incapaz de interactuar con propiedad. Si hubiera modificado mi comportamiento para responder a su hostilidad infantil, había un 23% de probabilidad de que ella se hubiera aferrado en una actitud defensiva, lo que a largo plazo me habría impedido obtener esto — vació sus bolsillos y colocó el contenido en el escritorio.

Un teléfono celular y una cartera.

— ¡Es… increíble! ¿En qué momento…? No, espera… ya entiendo. Te sentaste junto a Misa en el cine para esto, ¿cierto?

— Qué observador, Raito-kun. Para Misa, tenerme a su lado era lo más conveniente: ya estaba demostrado que no sería una amenaza para ella y, al mismo tiempo, sentarse entre tú y yo le daría la oportunidad de protegerte de mí. No olvides que soy un _pervertido_ según sus criterios _._

Raito arqueó una ceja. Por lo visto, Ryuuzaki sí se había molestado ante el insulto de Misa y lo traía a colación de forma pasivo agresiva innecesariamente. De otra forma, no habría recalcado esa declaración insignificante de una chiquilla berrinchuda.

— No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a trabajar.

Raito sacó el diario de su escondite.

— Dudo que sea prudente anotar esa información en tu _diario_ , Raito-kun. ¿Acaso te costaría retener los detalles? — el tono Ryuuzaki estaba cargado de escepticismo.

Raito lanzó una mirada iracunda ante semejante insinuación.

— Eso no es problema, pero quisiera que la información estuviera organizada adecuadamente en la bitácora. Ya empecé a utilizarla y no quisiera dejar mis registros incompletos. Además, sólo tú y yo estaremos aquí y nadie podría encontrar la libreta en su escondite. Y si se diera ese caso, ¿quién podría leerla? La codificación eliminará cualquier rastro de motivación para ojos entrometidos.

— De acuerdo… pero lo más efectivo si requerías un registro escrito habría sido un archivo encriptado en tu computadora.

— A primera vista parece más seguro, pero es más fácil que alguien se robe mis archivos desde la computadora. No te imaginas lo fácil que es utilizar una red para acceder remotamente a cualquier equipo.

— Oh no, Raito-kun. Claro que lo imagino.

Los dedos de Ryuuzaki siguieron deslizándose ágilmente por el teclado mientras Raito anotaba los resultados de sus pesquisas en el diario. En una hora ya tenían la información completa sobre Misa. Ryuk no había mentido sobre los nombres: no había rastro de _Amane Misa,_ pero sí del nombre que estaba en su identificación.

 _Kurokawa Misa. 18 años. Nacida en un 25 de diciembre. Empleada de tiempo completo en el 8bit café. Se mudó desde Nara hace seis meses tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico en el que ella no estuvo involucrada. Hija única. Sin otros parientes. No hay registro de que tenga intención de continuar con su educación formal._

 _Está registrada en una base de datos de una agencia de talentos de bajo perfil, pero no hay evidencias de contratación alguna. El jefe de dicha empresa, Demegawa Hitoshi, le solicitó una cuota de 20000¥ por "gastos administrativos". Una inspección a su correo electrónico ha demostrado que el sujeto no es más que un estafador de mujeres que buscan incursionar en el mundo del modelaje._

 _De acuerdo con el registro telefónico y del perfil en Myspace de Misa, se puede deducir que su vida social es amplia pero superficial. No hay evidencias de relaciones afectivas profundas ni duraderas. Destaca su tendencia a aferrarse de las personas que considera de interés romántico, aunque no hay elementos comunes entre sus parejas anteriores. Es probable que Misa idealice completamente a los hombres que frecuenta, cegándose a la realidad._

— Agrega que es un 27.5% de probabilidad, Raito-kun.

— ¿Por qué anotaría algo tan irrelevante? Hay un 99% de probabilidad de que inventes esos porcen…

— Desde luego que no, Raito-kun. Mis métodos son completamente formales.

— Sí, claro.

 _Pese a que las circunstancias han obligado a Misa a valerse por sí misma, su perfil indica que está desesperada por encontrar alguien que le otorgue seguridad, refugio y protección. Su comportamiento inmaduro parece un recurso defensivo ante un entorno en el que no se siente cómoda. No obstante, está convencida de que está preparada para "salvar el día" y convertirse en "la idol más popular de todo Japón"._

— Los paralelismos con la Misa que viste en tus sueños de fiebre son impresionantes, Raito-kun. ¿Cuál es la estrategia a seguir?

— En el pasado, Misa me siguió ciegamente a todas partes. Hizo todo por mí sin importar cuánto se dañara a sí misma en el proceso. Prácticamente dejó su carrera a un lado con tal de estar cerca de mí. Creo que el curso de acción más lógico es ayudarla a ingresar en la carrera de modelaje y después… veremos si eso es suficiente.

Ryuuzaki pensaba en la información recibida durante el día. En efecto, parecía que Raito había hecho sufrir a Misa por algo que trascendía lo laboral. La había aislado del mundo y la había hecho girar a su alrededor en alguna especie de complicidad que no habría comprendido plenamente de no ser por Ryuk. El shinigami ya le había dado pormenores sobre la Death note y su uso, así como algunas reglas que no estaba autorizado a compartir con el chico. El pelinegro no podía permitirse que Raito siguiera dando información a medias.

— Misa hizo el trato de los ojos shinigami, ¿verdad Raito-kun?

El adolescente se descolocó un poco y pasó su mano entre su cabello con nerviosismo antes de responder.

— Sí.

— Y la pusiste como tu segunda al mando para asesinar criminales, ¿cierto?

— ¿Lo dedujiste solo o Ryuk te ayudó? — Raito estaba avergonzado. No había sido capaz de decir que en su vida anterior había sido un asesino… y que, sabiendo que sus víctimas habían sido criminales, no se sentía completamente arrepentido.

— Digamos que Ryuk me ha dado elementos de apoyo para mis propias teorías, Raito-kun. ¿Crees que tu deuda con Misa se limita a cuestiones laborales?

— No estoy seguro…

— ¡Vamos, es muy claro! Las acciones de Misa, ya sea en esta realidad o en el pasado, giran en torno al amor y la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos. Sin importar su carácter, es evidente que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger al objeto de sus afecciones. Ahora, su motivación es encontrar a esa persona, por lo que nuestro objetivo tendría que ser orientarla hacia sus metas interpersonales.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos a ser casamenteros? ¡Este no es un cuento de hadas donde se busque al amor verdadero! Es más, si entramos en ese terreno, ten por seguro que _yo_ no soy la persona _ideal_ para ella.

— No he dicho que gestionemos citas para Misa. Bastará con que aseguremos su situación laboral primero y esperemos a que encuentre otro interés romántico con el cual reemplazarte. Si corremos con suerte, esa persona sería la indicada y habrás resuelto tu caso con Misa.

"Eso es justo a lo que me refería anteriormente. ¿Por qué buscó provocarme con una discusión innecesaria sobre las emociones de Misa? Se desvió del tema para demostrar que sabe que fui un asesino… pero luego actuó como si eso no fuera relevante. ¿Será que Ryuuzaki quiso demostrarme que no le importa mi pasado? No podría asegurarlo" Raito pensaba consternado. Si lo pensaba bien, parecía que Ryuuzaki pretendía indagar sobre su propia percepción de una posible relación con Misa. Una pesquisa absurda e improductiva, cabía agregar.

— Tanto trabajar me ha causado hambre. ¡Vayamos por un pastel!

Ryuuzaki jaló al adolescente antes de que él se percatara de la pequeña sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. No lo comprendía muy bien, pero un peso se descargó dentro de su pecho en cuanto Raito expresó que definitivamente no estaba interesado en relacionarse íntimamente con Misa.

* * *

Martes. Había sido una mañana atareada. Los genios habían hackeado una base de datos de Satoru, una de las agencias de modelaje más conocidas en Japón, para ingresar la información de Misa. Incluyeron su fotografía en el catálogo online de la empresa. Cambiaron el perfil de Myspace de Misa para que se viera más profesional y enviaron un correo electrónico a todos los agentes de la empresa desde la dirección de un ejecutivo, en donde recomendaban a Misa para los proyectos inmediatos aptos para principiantes. Raito debía reconocer que Ryuuzaki había realizado un trabajo limpio, pues no dejó rastro de sus acciones y se aseguró de cubrir sus huellas con una meticulosidad inesperada.

Una vez que terminaron, Raito llamó al 8bit café para decirle a Misa que olvidó algunas cosas en el taxi y se las enviaría por paquetería exprés en el transcurso del día. Definitivamente no quería acercarse a su domicilio. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que este intento por conseguirle un empleo acorde a sus intereses rindiera frutos.

Ryuuzaki estaba bañándose y mientras tanto, Raito recogía los trastes del desayuno. Ryuk revolvía las frutas de la cocina.

— ¡Raito, se acabaron las manzanas! No olvides nuestro trato, hyuk hyuk.

— Iremos más tarde. ¿Qué no puedes esperar un poco?

— ¡Si no vamos ahora mismo me voy a enoj… Oh, oh… Parece que tienes compañía!

El picaporte de la entrada giró, haciendo su ruido característico. Ryuk atravesó la pared a toda velocidad, saliendo de la estancia. ¿Por qué Ryuk se marcharía si no podría verlo nadie más?

Si su madre se había ido a Seúl, sólo había otra persona que podía entrar al lugar sin avisar…

— Bienvenido, Teru.

Un joven alto y delgado entró al departamento. Su cabello largo y obscuro llegaba a sus hombros. Sus ojos cargados de seriedad y perspicacia estaban protegidos por unos anteojos. Iba vestido con un traje obscuro, perfectamente planchado. Parecía que ni siquiera las aglomeraciones en el metro harían mella en su apariencia. Colocó cuidadosamente su maletín en una mesita auxiliar antes de responder al saludo.

— Nuestra madre me pidió que me asegurara de que te encuentres bien y que atiendas a tu inquilino como es debido. Sería lamentable que nos pusieras en vergüenza a todos por no tratarlo con la hospitalidad adecuada.

Raito rememoró inmediatamente por qué no extrañaba a su hermano en casa.

— Estamos bien. Terminamos de desayunar y hoy lo llevaré de recorrido por la universidad para que se familiarice con el lugar y el transporte público. Está tomando un baño. ¿Cuándo te contactaste con Fumiko?

Teru tomó asiento en un sillón y sus ojos hostiles perforaron a Raito con un filo que el chico no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la llames por su nombre? Es una falta de respeto. ¿Dónde duerme tu inquilino?

— En mi habitación. Pusimos un futón y…

— Eso es inaceptable. Si tuviste la osadía de invitar a un estudiante de intercambio a quedarse contigo, lo menos que podrías hacer es darle una habitación propia. Nuestra madre ha autorizado que empaques sus pertenencias y que el invitado disponga del espacio. Viene del extranjero, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo esperas que pase un año académico durmiendo en el piso cuando no está acostumbrado?

"Estoy seguro de que está más que habituado, Teru", pensó Raito pero no se atrevió a externar su opinión. Decidió cambiar la conversación.

— De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no tomas un café? A menos que tengas poco tiempo debido a tus _importantes_ compromisos…

— Ya que lo mencionas — Teru sonrió por primera vez. Tenía años que Raito no veía una sonrisa en ese rostro. De todos modos, no era una sonrisa agradable — sí, tengo poco tiempo. Estoy contratado como asistente en el buró de investigación criminal de la NPA. Me estoy relacionando con personas muy importantes y es casi seguro que tendré una oferta formal en cuanto obtenga mi título de grado. Vine para ver que todo esté en orden y por un libro que dejé olvidado en tu estante. ¿Puedo pasar por él?

Raito no recordaba ningún libro de Teru entre sus pertenencias. "Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere inspeccionar la casa con ese pretexto, pero discutir con él prolongará su presencia innecesariamente". Accedió de mala gana y lo siguió a la habitación.

— Tu huésped es muy desordenado. No ha recogido su futón… ¿Eso del rincón es su ropa sucia? — La expresión de asco de Teru no tenía precio. Raito tuvo que contener su risa.

— Ya te dije que apenas estamos preparándonos para el día, Teru. Deberías tomar tu libro y apresurarte, se te va a hacer tarde.

Frustrado, Teru tomó un ejemplar del fondo del estante. Efectivamente, era un libro suyo… que había pasado a manos de Raito por disposición de su padre hace muchos años, cuando el chico demostró que había aprendido a leer. Raito tenía tres años en ese tiempo y ese libro era uno de los pocos nexos emocionales con su padre. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a generar una negociación sentimental con Teru. Se aseguró de no demostrar ninguna emoción mientras volvían por el pasillo.

— Bien, me marcho. Por favor, dale a tu inquilino un espacio apropiado. Seguramente no es capaz de mantener orden sobre sus cosas si está soportando tu presencia en el mismo cuarto. Nuestra madre te llamará uno de estos días.

Mientras Teru tomaba su portafolio y arreglaba su corbata, Ryuuzaki salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse inmediatamente. Teru alcanzó a ver de reojo una presencia pálida con cabello obscuro. Ese sujeto alto y delgado se parecía a…

— Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí, _hermano_.

El mocoso tenía ese talento para ser inoportuno. ¡Para colmo, le había llamado de la forma que más detestaba! No había tiempo para más trivialidades. Teru se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad.

— No lo hago. Adiós.

* * *

El semestre todavía no daba inicio en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que la afluencia de estudiantes era mínima en comparación a una jornada de trabajo normal. La serenidad en el ambiente permitía escuchar con claridad al viento jugando con las copas de los árboles que cercaban uno de los senderos principales. Sentados en un banquillo, Raito y Ryuuzaki apreciaban la soledad de la zona. Unos zapatos deportivos estaban abandonados en el piso mientras su dueño permanecía en su posición característica.

— Comprendo que quisieras familiarizarte con tu facultad, Raito-kun, ¿pero por qué recorrimos todos los campus?

— Te dije que debía conocer bien la distribución de los edificios en la universidad. Si no querías venir pudiste quedarte en casa o ir a dejar las pertenencias de Misa mientras yo me encargaba de esto. Naturalmente, si _eres_ un estudiante de intercambio es lógico que debas saber del entorno para que no parezcas un mentiroso ante la gente, ¿cierto?

— Parece que Raito-kun espera que lo acompañe a todas horas. De otra manera, tales precauciones serían innecesarias puesto que mi fachada de estudiante es destinada a tu círculo social. Si quisieras que te visitara en el campus ocasionalmente podrías presentarme como un familiar o un conocido, sin que tuviera que otorgar mayores explicaciones. Por otra parte, conozco perfectamente la distribución arquitectónica de la Universidad de Tokio, pues pasé cuatro meses trabajando con sus planos…

Ryuuzaki calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que no conocía el desenlace de esa historia y sabía que no tendría respuesta para las preguntas que Raito estaría formulando mentalmente ahora mismo. Seguramente querría saber qué clase de trabajo había sido ese, cuándo ocurrió exactamente, cómo demostrar que no era una falsedad improvisada, y sobre todo… si había tenido un trabajo por qué había terminado viviendo en las calles. Viendo la luz del día extinguirse entre los árboles, Ryuuzaki trataba de escarbar en su memoria sin resultado alguno y contaba con que su pétrea expresión corporal no delatara el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Raito, sin embargo, lo notó. Pensó inmediatamente en todas las interrogantes posibles sobre un trabajo inverosímil que involucrara planos de la Universidad de Tokio y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de que tras el silencio, la mirada de Ryuuzaki había adquirido el vacío que sólo había visto durante sus alucinaciones de fiebre. No había un destello de vida en esos ojos que se perdían observando el entorno. Comprendió que Ryuuzaki trataba de esconderse ante algo que no quería _-o no podía-_ explicar.

"Esto no es atribuible exclusivamente a una falta de confianza. Cada vez que el pasado de Ryuuzaki surge en la conversación o como tema de mis preguntas, se queda callado o responde que no lo sabe. Puede ser el caso de que no pueda decir nada por razones de legalidad… Si Ryuuzaki ha trabajado de forma ilegal, ¿se avergonzaría de expresarlo a sabiendas de que necesito su ayuda y por lo tanto no lo traicionaría? No. Sabe que no puedo permitirme perder a cualquier aliado en mi propia labor descabellada. Tampoco es lógico asumir que Ryuuzaki estaría avergonzado de haberse implicado en actividades ilícitas, puesto que es demasiado sincero para su propio bien. Además, su reacción a… mi pasado… no le ha afectado en lo más mínimo hasta el momento. Incluso ha cuidado de mí cuando no era necesario tomarse tantas molestias ni preocupaciones…".

¿Y qué tal si el destino de Ryuuzaki estaba ligado al olvido y la memoria? Un chispazo de iluminación se filtró en la mente del universitario al sopesar una hipótesis nueva. Amnesia. Raito sopesó todo lo que sabía sobre el tema. Pérdida de memoria, sujeta a las causas y circunstancias del paciente en un momento dado. Retrógrada o anterógrada. Psicogénica, postraumática, infantil, transitoria, global… Era una lista demasiado larga sobre la que no podría avanzar hasta no conocer mejor a Ryuuzaki. En cualquier caso, era una posibilidad que no podía descartarse hasta determinar si el pelinegro le mentía o en verdad era incapaz de explicarse.

La luz se fugaba segundo a segundo, dejando a dos mentes brillantes cargadas de dudas. Abstraídos en sus teorías, no se percataron de que dos figuras se aproximaban a la distancia.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? El semestre no ha iniciado y no hay actividades programadas en esta área por hoy.

Un joven detective los inspeccionaba con hostilidad. Su acompañante era alguien que Raito no estaba preparado para ver luego de que la fiebre le jugara malas pasadas con su imagen: el detective en jefe Asahi Soichiro.

— Tranquilo, Ukita-san. ¿Por qué no vas a corroborar con la Unidad especial que todo siga en orden? — el detective novato asintió y prosiguió su camino a toda velocidad — Disculpen a mi compañero; estamos bajo una emergencia ahora mismo. Debo pedirles que se retiren de las instalaciones de la Universidad ahora mismo.

Raito trató de ocultar el ligero temblor de su mano izquierda, producto del nerviosismo, y mantener una conversación natural.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Asahi-san?

— No es un asunto que pueda discutir con civiles por el momento. ¿Han estado en la universidad todo el día?

— Sí, le mostraba brevemente a mi amigo de intercambio parte de las instalaciones para que no se extravié cuando den inicio sus clases.

— Kobayashi-kun está subestimando los hechos como acostumbra. A partir de las 10:37 am recorrimos los campus de la universidad, completando la tarea de memorizar cada baldosa del suelo y cada indicación en la pared hace aproximadamente seis minutos y catorce segundos. No vimos indicio de ninguna actividad o individuos sospechosos de colocar una bomba en edificio alguno.

— ¡Pero no he mencionado nada sobre bombas!

Ryuuzaki siguió mirando al horizonte al responder. No estaba interesado en socializar con un detective si esto no implicaba beneficio alguno.

— Debería aconsejarle a su subordinado que no mantenga su cuaderno de notas abierto mientras se acerca a desconocidos. En realidad, debería aconsejarle que no tome notas. La información más segura es la que se lleva sólo en la cabeza.

Asahi Soichiro observó al extraño individuo que le había interpelado con tal arrogancia. Recordó que ambos chicos habían frustrado un asalto en Shibuya mientras él y su asistente seguían una pista en la zona. Hoy volvía a encontrarlos cuando los indicios de su caso apuntaban a una amenaza de bomba en la universidad de Tokio. Era una coincidencia muy extraña, y Asahi Soichiro no creía en las coincidencias.

— Permítanme escoltarlos a su domicilio. No quisiera que un estudiante extranjero se llevara una mala impresión de la NPA.

* * *

El automóvil avanzaba por las calles de Tokio. Ryuuzaki se concentraba en el exterior, mirando con asombro los edificios y anuncios espectaculares e interrumpiendo ocasionalmente para preguntar por el significado de algunos letreros o señales viales. Raito comprendió que el objetivo de esa actuación era fingirse un estudiante extranjero ante el miembro de la policía que los conducía de vuelta a Akabane.

Sin embargo, el detective no parecía dispuesto a convertirse en guía turístico.

— Tu amigo está muy entusiasmado por descubrir Tokio, Kobayashi-kun. ¿Por qué gastar un día completo recorriendo la universidad que va a conocer durante todo el semestre?

— Como no ha vivido en Japón anteriormente, me pareció apropiado familiarizarlo con el entorno inmediato antes de enfocarnos en ocio y entretenimiento. ¡Estoy seguro que no le sobrará tiempo para divertirse una vez que empiecen las clases!

El detective rio condescendientemente. Había algo en ese muchacho que lo hacía sentir cómodo, pero su actitud no dejaba de ser un tanto sospechosa.

— Creo que tienes razón. ¿A qué facultad van a ingresar?

— Iniciaremos nuestros estudios en leyes, Asahi-san. Kobayashi-kun y yo tenemos una fuerte vocación por la justicia y esperamos convertirnos en detectives algún día.

Ryuuzaki había sido rápido y directo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que el detective quería orientar sus preguntas a un interrogatorio, decidió que lo mejor sería abogar por simpatía. Con un poco de suerte, eso lo calmaría.

— ¿En verdad? Me alegra saber que haya jóvenes dispuestos a dedicar sus vidas a luchar contra el mal. Tiempos como estos exigen a personas comprometidas con servir a la sociedad, aun a costa de su propio destino.

— Concuerdo con Asahi-san. Creo que un destino no es mejor que otro, pero cada persona debe acatar el que lleva adentro — comentó Ryuuzaki mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Raito. El adolescente comprendió que ese mensaje no estaba diseñado exclusivamente para el detective.

— Eso… es muy profundo, Ryuuzaki. Sin embargo, cabe preguntarse si realmente el destino está con nosotros desde el principio, o se forma de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Raito se percató de que había cometido un pequeño error. ¡Cómo no había pensado en otro alias anteriormente!

— ¿Un nombre japonés para un estudiante de intercambio? ¿De dónde provienes? — replicó el detective con suspicacia.

— Mi padre era británico y mi madre japonesa. Ella fue quien me dio el nombre debido a la nostalgia que sentía por su patria. Pasó los últimos seis años de su vida enseñándome a hablar japonés y su última voluntad fue que viniera a Japón para reencontrarme con el pasado que ella había dejado atrás — Ryuuzaki expresó sin carga emocional alguna, pero parecía que el detective había creído esa mentira sin tantas dificultades. Los ojos de Raito le indicaron que el adolescente no sería engañado con una historia tan empalagosa.

— Comprendo. Si tu madre salió de Japón, es lógico que tengas parientes esperando por ti en alguna parte y que ella esperase que fueras con ellos. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte alojado como huésped de intercambio con un desconocido?

De acuerdo, quizás Asahi-san no era tan similar al promedio como Ryuuzaki había supuesto al principio.

— Porque no tengo registro de ellos. No me siento cómodo hablando de mi experiencia familiar con extraños, Asahi-san.

— Lo lamento, sólo era curiosidad.

Tras varios minutos en silencio llegaron al parque de Akabane y el detective orilló su automóvil a petición de uno de los muchachos. Los chicos se despidieron formalmente y bajaron del automóvil. En cuanto Asahi Soichiro comprobó que ingresaron a ese edificio de departamentos sonrió y arrancó a gran velocidad. Efectivamente, no existen las coincidencias.

* * *

 _A/N: este capítulo podría ser un poco desordenado, pero también es punto de partida para varias ideas que tengo en mente. ¿Ha quedado muy obvio? ¿Muy raro? ¿Ilegible? Dx Por favor, cualquier review es bienvenida. ¡Gracias totales, mia676568! me haz hecho extremadamente feliz con tu review y me motivas a dar lo mejor de mí para dar lo mejor de mí y actualizar con frecuencia. Explicaré esto último justo ahora:_

 _Se acerca julio y me va a ser más difícil actualizar esta historia con la misma frecuencia de antes, que había sido más o menos semanal (se supone que soy una persona adulta que trabaja y ese tipo de cosas). Sin embargo, no abandono este fic y aunque no suba los capítulos tan rápido, tengan por seguro que estaré trabajando en ello. De hecho, también tengo un proyecto de traducción que comenzaré en julio o en agosto; espero que no se lo pierdan._


	12. Falsedad

Ryuuzaki no podía dormir. Las primeras noches bajo techo habían sido perfectas para estabilizarse; su precaria condición había mejorado considerablemente los últimos días y su cuerpo reclamaba sus antiguos patrones de vuelta. Tras varias horas de dar de vueltas en la habitación silenciosamente, determinó que las probabilidades de despertar a cierto adolescente temperamental se incrementaban en un 0.3% con cada paso que daba. Prefirió salir a cobijarse en la noche.

Desde la azotea del edificio, Ryuuzaki perdía su mirada en el mar de edificios y luces que tenía a su alrededor. Tras de sí, un shinigami rondaba el perímetro a sabiendas de que no sería visto ni oído por el chico. Creyéndose solo, Ryuuzaki ponderaba la información que había recibido la última semana y trataba de amoldarla para que encajase en la estructura que ya estaba anquilosada dentro de su cabeza. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido tan convulsionados que Ryuuzaki no había tenido tiempo suficiente para sus introspecciones.

Los encuentros con el detective Asahi Soichiro habían dejado claro para Ryuuzaki que tanto Light como él estaban bajo sospecha en la investigación. ¿Por qué otra razón los escoltaría hasta el domicilio si se suponía que debía estar al pendiente de su equipo? Era muy improbable que una persona con una reputación intachable en su oficio — había aprovechado una noche en vela para investigarlo — abandonara sus labores de campo por un propósito trivial. En realidad, Ryuuzaki se había planteado que deberían estar al pendiente del detective desde que Raito le informó sobre su rol en las alucinaciones de fiebre. ¡Tenía que haber sido un padre desquiciado para apuntar al cráneo de su hijo con un arma! Sin importar las circunstancias, su intuición le indicaba que acercarse al detective en un plano de la existencia donde no había relación alguna con él no traería más que problemas.

Por otra parte, la misión de conseguirle un empleo a Misa no marchaba muy bien. Debido a las fluctuaciones en el mercado cambiario, varias empresas publicitarias habían reducido sus inversiones y la compañía donde habían ingresado los datos de Misa se encontraba en apuros. Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki contaba con que no tomaría más de una semana. El perfil profesional que habían diseñado para Misa era irresistible para cualquier empleador y el pelinegro contaba con que llevarla al trabajo de sus sueños bastaría para resolver los pendientes que Raito pudiera tener con ella. Era la estrategia correcta. Al menos eso es lo que el adolescente suponía.

La comunicación con Ryuk había sido más fructífera de lo que habría esperado. Con mucha paciencia y kilos de manzanas, había conseguido que el shinigami detallara el funcionamiento de su Death Note y parte de las reglas bajo las que Raito tendría que emprender su búsqueda. Lo que le quedó claro es que el shinigami haría cualquier cosa para sobrellevar su aburrimiento. Lo que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera en el marco de sus reglas...

Cualquier cosa…

¿Ryuk sería capaz de mentir? ¿Habría disposiciones que obligaran al dios de la muerte a ser honesto en todos los casos?

Ryuuzaki comprendía que el shinigami bien podría estar ayudando a Raito a cavar su propia tumba, pero no podía decir nada. Si lo que el shinigami le había deletreado era verdad, Raito había arruinado su caso desde el momento en que se había cruzado con cualquier persona que hubiera sido parte de una existencia pasada. Recordaba con claridad lo sucedido en la primera noche de comunicación, cuando habían _conversado_ mientras el adolescente dormía.

 _"El destino es algo caprichoso. Obedece únicamente a lo que cada persona tiene escrito dentro de sí. Lo único que es certero son los años restantes que tienen por vivir, y ni siquiera eso es garantía de cumplir con el destino que hayan elegido. Un shinigami puede interferir con ese destino en un parpadeo y no se ve perjudicado porque no tiene forma de morir._

— _Pero Raito-kun es un ser humano. Sin importar cuántos nombres escribiera, tenía que morir_ — _había respondido Ryuuzaki ante el vaivén de letras_ — _¿eso fue lo que lo condenó a un año de pesadillas y a una misión imposible?_

 _"Ah, no sólo eso. Un dios de la muerte usa la libreta y toma vidas humanas porque no le importan en absoluto. Son sólo números sobre la cabeza de los humanos. Si un shinigami genera sentimientos por un ser humano y actúa para protegerlo, estaría traicionando su propia esencia y se convertirá en polvo. La peor condena para alguien inmortal es dejar de existir…_

 _"Raito no sólo usó la libreta como lo haría cualquier shinigami_ — _continuó Ryuk, deslizando la manzana por el tablero improvisado_ — _sino que traicionó su propia humanidad al ser ejecutor indirecto de las personas por las que tenía apegos afectivos. Planeó cuidadosamente la perdición de los humanos que tenían afecto hacia él mediante la Death Note, con tal de satisfacer sus propósitos. A los shinigami nos daría lo mismo, pero eso no pasa por alto para alguien como el Viejo. ¿Cuál es la condena para un mortal en esas condiciones? Vivir, repetirse, sentir en carne propia las consecuencias de sus acciones y no poder intervenir cuando los objetos de sus afecciones sean arrebatados de él…_

— _Si he entendido correctamente, Raito-kun estaría condenado a reencontrarse con sus víctimas… víctimas que a pesar de todo, quería; y a perderlas para siempre una vez que sus afecciones hayan resurgido. ¿Es así?_

 _"Tu inteligencia nunca me decepciona._

 _Ryuuzaki había quedado anonadado ante esta conclusión. ¿Cuál era el punto, entonces, de darle a Raito-kun la misión de buscar a las personas para compensarlas? Y sobre todo…_

— _¿Esos humanos tendrían que morir otra vez sólo para escarmentar a Raito-kun?_

 _"Eso no lo sé. El propósito de la misma existencia es algo muy discutido. Ni siquiera los shinigami sabemos por qué vivimos. Lo único que sé es que las almas humanas tienden a repetirse y que, aunque no se lo propongan, suelen recorrer caminos similares una y otra vez._

— _Si Raito-kun y yo trabajamos juntos, podremos encontrar una forma de_ — _La manzana volvió a moverse antes de que Ryuuzaki terminara de expresar su idea._

 _"Está prohibido que el condenado sea conocedor de su sentencia completa, lo dicen las reglas. Los shinigami podemos jugar de vez en cuando, pero nunca rompemos los contratos que tenemos. En el momento en que Raito sea poseedor de la información que te he dado, morirá. El Viejo lo llevará de vuelta a otro plano de la existencia donde pueda seguir su condena sin tus interferencias y todo volverá a empezar otra vez._

 _La duda fundamental salió de Ryuuzaki en un susurro._

— _Si el castigo de Raito-kun es inevitable, ¿por qué me has dicho todo esto? ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora que lo sé?_

 _"Oh, no hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo se vuelve más divertido._

Ryuuzaki bajó por las escaleras de servicio, de regreso al departamento. No tenía forma de comprobar si el shinigami le decía la verdad o sólo jugaba con él. Tampoco podía externar sus dudas hacia el adolescente, porque podría ser víctima de reglas que – pese a ser absurdas – eran factibles. La resolución de este caso no apuntaba a un desenlace satisfactorio para todas las partes involucradas. ¿Por qué no alejarse y dejar que Raito resolviera los problemas por su cuenta? Parecía que vivir en las calles, careciendo de pasado y porvenir, era más tentador que seguir al lado de un adolescente con un pasado criminal que solo atraería desgracias y un shinigami al que ni siquiera podía ver. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sigiloso, recorrió el pasillo y entró a la habitación. No esperaba encontrarse a un universitario dando vueltas por un cuarto repleto de papeles, libros y apuntes deshojados. Raito temblaba y su camiseta empapada en sudor se adhería a su pecho, haciendo más remarcado el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

— No hay estudios que demuestren la eficacia de estudiar a las 3:27 de la mañana, Raito-kun.

Raito se giró repentinamente. Su expresión desencajada y cargada de cierta euforia causaba extrañeza en su interlocutor. El adolescente parecía estar poseído por una fuerza hasta ahora desconocida.

— Desperté y… creí que te habías marchado… Ryuk fue a buscarte y yo… no podía dormir… Creí… creí que… — Raito había empezado a hiperventilar — debía aprovechar el tiempo… no hay tiempo, Ryuuzaki… no tenemos tiempo que perder… si no nos damos prisa, yo… será muy tarde para…

Si no había tiempo que perder, tampoco lo había para incipientes ataques de ansiedad. Ryuuzaki tomó al chico por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia la cama. Una vez que lo sentó en el colchón, se situó frente a él. Comenzó a respirar a un ritmo pausado, inhalando profundamente y exhalando con lentitud. Sabía que no tenía que explicar nada: Raito trató de incorporarse a su ritmo y se tranquilizó al poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por el tiempo, Raito-kun? No es algo que te haya preocupado los últimos días.

Ryuuzaki observó que la frente del chico se perlaba de sudor. No era una buena señal.

—…diecisiete… veintitrés… seis años…

— Aunque aprecio tu economía de las palabras, sería conveniente que expresaras tus ideas completas, Raito-kun.

El adolescente respiró profundamente antes de responder con una voz temblorosa.

— Moriré dentro de seis años.

Ryuuzaki quedó perplejo. ¿De dónde había sacado el chico tal información? Sabía perfectamente que el shinigami no tenía permitido revelar el tiempo restante de ninguna persona. Si Raito tuviera una Death Note y hubiera hecho el trato de los ojos, sería incapaz de ver su propio tiempo de vida. Lo único que había podido ser fuente de nueva información eran las horas que llevaba dormido…

— Soñaste que tu vida anterior terminó a los 23 años, ¿cierto?

Raito dejó caer su frente entre sus manos, agobiado. No podía explicarle a Ryuuzaki que el tiempo estaba en su contra en más de una manera. El shinigami había sido muy claro sobre la información que no podía ser revelada a su huésped, y las consecuencias de dejar escapar secretos que no eran dados para otros oídos además de los suyos.

Ryuk había confirmado la edad que él percibió en los sueños que poco a poco se volvían más sólidos: veintitrés años. Raito había muerto un mes antes de su cumpleaños, abandonado en la escalera de una bodega abandonada, ahora lo recordaba con mayor claridad. Pese a la falta de cooperación del shinigami, quien se limitaba a reír ante sus preguntas, Raito era capaz de discernir que en esta ocasión probablemente no viviría más allá de eso. ¿Cómo podría vivir más, si su vida estaba cautiva por los efectos de una existencia pasada? No había garantía alguna. Lo único que el shinigami había revelado es que el tiempo de vida no cambiaba ante los ojos de un dios de la muerte, sin importar los efectos de la Death Note que aumentaran o redujeran el tiempo de vida original de una persona(*). Entonces, su misión para resarcir los complejos efectos del karma estaría sujeta a los seis años que – quizás – eran seguros.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si el tiempo de vida de los humanos era el mismo entre una reencarnación y otra? Si Amane Misa había usado la libreta, era probable que su tiempo restante estuviera atado al tiempo de la vida anterior. No sabía cuánto había vivido Misa – no había llegado a verla morir en los sueños —, pero si había sido perseguida por la desgracia como él, no habría sido mucho.

¿Y Ryuuzaki?

Le inquietaba sobremanera que Ryuuzaki no haya aparecido tanto en sus sueños, más allá de ser la voz protectora durante sus pesadillas. Una persona tan inteligente, que cuidase de él como lo hacía su voz ahora… ¿habría sido otro cómplice de sus ejecuciones? Lo había visto interactuando con Misa en las alucinaciones…

No.

Ryuuzaki no era una persona sumisa. Jamás habría estado subordinado a Raito, sin importar los medios que él hubiera ocupado. Era más probable que Ryuuzaki hubiera sido su víctima, como tantos criminales cuyas muertes había sentido en el último año.

Tampoco.

Si Ryuuzaki había sido perjudicado por él, era improbable que hubiera sido asesinado por su puño y letra. Si así fuera, ¿por qué sería su voz el escudo contra las pesadillas? ¿Por qué no había experimentado la muerte de Ryuuzaki como había ocurrido con todas las demás? Había sido perjudicado, privado de su destino, como diría Ryuk, pero no había muerto en sus manos, ¿verdad?

…

Era evidente que había muerto, de otra forma no lo habría encontrado en esta existencia. Sólo quedaba discernir si había sido culpa de Raito o un incidente completamente separado. Raito esperaba que la sangre de Ryuuzaki no hubiera manchado sus manos. Después de todo, Ryuk habló de _interferir_ pero no de _asesinar_ a las personas con las que tenía deudas.

— _Ryuk,_ — _había preguntado casi una hora antes, tras percatarse de que el insomne había iniciado un recorrido nocturno_ — _no vas a violar las reglas si me respondes algo que fue un hecho, así que no des rodeos. ¿Cuántos años vivió Ryuuzaki en su vida anterior?_

 _El shinigami había reído estrepitosamente y se asomó por la ventana antes de responder._

— _No puedo responderte eso porque no lo sé. Un shinigami puede ver el tiempo que queda por vivir, no el tiempo que ya haya ocupado una persona. ¿Ahora qué, te preocupas por L?_

 _Raito no contaba con que hubiera esperanzas de una mejor respuesta, pero intentó de todas formas. Se levantó enérgicamente de su cama para encarar al dios de la muerte._

— _Al menos dime cuánto vivió después de haberme conocido._

— _Ah, Raito, no creí que el tiempo te volvería sentimental. No recuerdo fechas concretas, pero L vivió cerca de un año tras haberse comunicado contigo por primera vez._

 _El rostro de Raito había palidecido. Un año. Si sus impresiones sobre el tiempo de vida eran correctas…_

— _Y como decías antes, las almas tienden a repetirse. ¿Entonces sólo tengo un año para que Ryuuzaki sea compensado?_

 _Ryuk había tomado una manzana, distraído. Su plan para divertirse con los humanos estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba disimular._

— _No podría asegurarlo porque es la primera vez que estoy en estas circunstancias y no voy a romper las reglas. Sin embargo, al Viejo le gusta que todo sea en tiempos precisos. Si esa es tu suposición, es seguro actuar bajo ella porque… ¿qué tal si el tiempo se te acaba? ¿Vas a correr ese riesgo? Hyuk hyuk…_

— _Tendré que evaluar los riesgos con Ryuuzaki y después…_

 _El shinigami voló directamente frente a él, interrumpiéndolo._

— _Ryuuzaki no puede saber nada de lo que acabas de cuestionarme. ¡Mucho menos sobre su propio tiempo! Escucha bien, Raito: soy sólo un observador, pero mi única obligación es cerciorarme de que las reglas se cumplan. En el momento en que digas algo a L sobre sus posibles actividades en una vida pasada, o sobre el tiempo restante que crees que pende sobre su cabeza, morirá. Y si muere, te quedas con una misión incompleta. El Viejo no lo perdonará._

 _El adolescente quedó atónito. ¿Qué clase de disposición absurda era esa?_

— _¡Esa regla tuya no tiene sentido! ¿Vas a matar a Ryuuzaki sólo para divertirte?_

 _— ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! — Las carcajadas del shinigami resonaban por todo el lugar_ — _Ya te dije que no son mis reglas. Aunque sea divertido para mí, es el Viejo quien ejecutará la sentencia por no respetar lo que ya está establecido. Recuerda: no puedes revelarle a L su propio pasado, ni expresar el tiempo de vida restante que tenga. En cuanto lo hagas, L morirá._

Ryuuzaki no había perdido un solo segundo del viaje introspectivo que había recorrido el adolescente. ¿Será que ya sabía que su misión no tenía ningún sentido? ¿Qué otro hecho habría descolocado tanto a Raito? Trató de barajar posibilidades, pero no podía concentrarse. La convivencia con el estudiante había permeado en su habilidad de dejar las emociones a un lado para finalizar una tarea.

— Ryuuzaki… no sé cuánto tiempo me quede para completar la misión que he recibido, pero… deberíamos anticiparnos a lo peor y aprovechar cada día a todo su potencial, ¿no te parece?

Una sonrisa amplia iluminó el rostro de Raito. Era una expresión diferente a las que el chico solía aferrarse. Ryuuzaki percibió esperanza, sinceridad, resolución… pero también un dejo de desafío que parecía estar dirigido a la presencia invisible que rondaría la habitación. No podía arriesgarse a desmoronar esos nuevos ánimos con sus tentativas de marcharse o sus preocupaciones en torno a las reglas del shinigami que pendían como espadas sobre sus cabezas. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Raito y suspiró.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Raito-kun.

 _A/N: éste es un capítulo más pequeño de lo que habría querido y no ha terminado de convencerme, pero me llegó un bloqueo gracias a las circunstancias laborales-domésticas-adultas recientes y a AlguienQueEmpiezaConA, una persona que conozco y encontró mi perfil en Fanfiction. ¡Qué nervios!_

 _-.-.-_

 _¿Hasta qué punto un shinigami dice la verdad? ¿Cómo podría alguien fiarse de lo que dicen? Al menos eso es lo que pensé cuando vi el anime y cuando leí el manga. En esta historia, puedo anticipar que Ryuk no es completamente honesto._

 _* La premisa sobre el tiempo restante está en las reglas de la Death Note (XLII)._

 _Si hasta ahora todo va bien, el único OC es Fumiko. El resto de los personajes son de DN, aunque no tengan exactamente el mismo nombre. No soy fan de los OC, por lo que Fumiko no será de gran relevancia para la trama que tengo en mente... Aclaro esto por si alguien llega hasta aquí por accidente y se figura que los OC van a ser una constante: no, no lo son ni van a ser parte fundamental. Que mis personajes se salgan un poquito del canon es involuntario, lo siento T.T_

 _¡Gracias por el review, mia676568! Aprecio mucho tus ánimos._

 _Reitero que acepto alabanzas (ja), quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, hipótesis sobre el rumbo del fic, amor por los tacos, etcétera. ¡Ah, y ando buscando fics para traducir! Si alguien tiene algún favorito que quisiera leer en español, no dude en decirme. Necesito práctica._

 _Cambio y fuera._


	13. Pasado

Kobayashi Teru era la persona más organizada de toda su familia. Tenía perfectamente planeado cada minuto de su día, incluyendo los espacios de 3 minutos para darse un respiro entre una actividad y otra. Rara vez quebrantaba su rutina y se enorgullecía de que su carácter metódico fuera algo en lo que su hermano no lo podía superar. Estaba seguro de que ésa sería la llave hacia el éxito profesional y a alejarse de una vez por todas de la sombra de un hermano demasiado listo para su propio bien.

Por ahora todo marchaba tal y como lo había planeado. Había sido aceptado como asistente para cubrir un periodo de prácticas en la NPA y había aprendido mucho del director Kitamura, su superior inmediato. Estaba a pocos meses de recibir su título de grado y por fin podría incorporarse a un sistema donde la precisión, la disciplina y una valoración rígida de la justicia encajaban perfectamente con su percepción del mundo. Ahora, se aproximaba el periodo que había designado para mejorar su desempeño en la central y asegurarse una oferta de empleo formal para el próximo semestre.

La partida de Fumiko a Seúl no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo. En realidad, Teru había copiado varias bases de datos de la NPA en su propio ordenador para utilizarla cuando fuera conveniente y, fingiéndose ser el director Kitamura, había recomendado al jefe de la compañía donde Fumiko trabajaba que lo mejor era enviarla lejos para evitar que su relación con ella pasara a ser de dominio público. En el correo electrónico encriptado, Teru se aseguró de demostrarle al empresario que había evidencia comprometedora de evasión fiscal que se haría pública si no se esmeraba por limpiar su vida personal primero como prueba de confianza. Dos o tres mensajes del mismo calibre fueron suficientes para que el jefe reasignara a su amante fuera del país sin cuestionamientos. Además de eso, supervisaba otros negocios turbios que Kitamura creía ocultos al mundo entero.

Teru necesitaba sacar a su madre del escenario a como diera lugar. Era una presencia incómoda que empañaba sus perspectivas de un porvenir afortunado. Desde su adolescencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que era necesario desligarse de su pasado para asegurar su futuro. Tal idea había germinado en su mente tras la muerte de su padre y las palabras que había dejado en la carta de suicidio que nadie más leyó.

Había ocurrido cuando Teru era un niño pequeño. Recordaba vagamente que su padre había pasado varias semanas bajo un estado mental cuestionable. Alucinaba con asesinos seriales e investigaciones policiacas. Renunció a su empleo y salía de improviso para _hacer un seguimiento_. Monitoreaba los dispositivos electrónicos para asegurarse de que _Kira no los haya interferido_. Hablaba constantemente de lo peligroso que sería para todos si ese Kira llegaba a conocer sus rostros, por lo que cubrió las ventanas con cinta y hacía que todos usaran cubrebocas y gafas en caso de tener que salir de casa.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron los cambios de nombres. Comenzó a referirse a Fumiko como _Naomi_ y divagaba sobre lo maravillosa que serían sus vidas una vez que contrajeran matrimonio. Dejó de ver a Teru como hijo suyo, tratándolo como a un completo extraño; y a Satoshi, el hermano menor, el que había sido injustamente favorecido por su genio, ese ser despreciable que había robado el protagonismo a quien fuera el primogénito, a él…

Le llamaba Raito.

Afortunadamente para Teru, esa condición desquiciada no duró mucho. Una madrugada, antes de que todos se levantaran, el pequeño Teru había ido a la cocina por un poco de agua. Detestaba que su madre insistiera en dejar la calefacción del cuarto encendida porque _a Satoshi le daba frío en las noches_. Teru recordó cómo había encendido la luz y vio a su padre recargado contra la puerta que daba a la calle. Sus piernas no caían completamente en el suelo de linóleo y el tono gris de sus manos contrastaba notablemente con el color amoratado y la hinchazón en su rostro. Un hilillo de sangre se escapaba de unos labios que parecían a punto de reventarse. Fue hasta ese momento que se percató de la corbata anudada en el cuello, y al acercarse para estudiar el cuerpo un poco mejor, vio un papel arrugado que estaba entre los dedos. Aturdido, no tuvo mejor idea que arrancar el papel de las rígidas falanges y leer la nota.

 _Yagami Raito es Kira_.

Confundido, no recuerda exactamente lo que hizo a continuación. Lo único que quedó claro en su memoria fue que guardó ese pedazo de papel en el fondo de uno de sus zapatos y volvió a meterse a la cama a toda velocidad. No quería ser el portador de malas noticias para su madre. Según la lógica retorcida del que ahora era un cuerpo hinchado en un pasillo, Satoshi era Raito. ¿Y era _Kira_ , también? ¿Qué o quién era Kira?

Pudo intuir una respuesta posible varios meses después gracias al diccionario de inglés que le había sido comprado para sus lecciones privadas. Kira era una palabra demasiado similar a la inglesa _killer_. Si la suposición era correcta, su padre habría referido en su última comunicación con el mundo que su hermano menor, ese niño de apenas 3 años, quizás era un asesino.

Desde ese momento supo que no podía confiar en el infante. Su padre lo había consentido, amado y llenado de mimos y había terminado muerto. Su madre probablemente habría corrido con la misma suerte si no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de reincorporarse al mundo laboral, dejando a sus hijos a un lado. Y él, a solas en esa casa, con un niño perfecto, del que nadie sospecharía que en realidad podía ser un asesino… no se permitiría correr ningún riesgo. Huyó de casa varias veces, sin éxito. Trató de eliminar la amenaza metiendo a su hermano en la bañera y arrojando una radio previamente conectada a la corriente eléctrica, pero parecía que el niño era protegido por el destino: apenas había soltado el aparato eléctrico cuando un apagón invadió toda la cuadra. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que no podría matarlo aunque hubiera hecho acopio de toda su voluntad. Sin más opciones, Teru hizo lo único que quedaba a su alcance poniendo una muralla de desprecio a su alrededor con tal de evitar que Satoshi, Raito… Kira, ejerciera algún poder extraño y acabara por ejecutarlo.

Teru se sacudió esas ideas repentinamente. Si quería enterrar el pasado, lo primero que debía hacer era dejar de pensar en él. Después de todo, no era digno de él aferrarse a los delirios de su padre. Probablemente su última nota era una incoherencia y lo que realmente había querido decir es que se arrepentía de haber sido tan apegado a su hijo menor. Debía ser eso. Satoshi no había hecho otra cosa en su vida que ser un estudiante ejemplar, un amigo carismático, un hijo bien portado. No había matado a nadie; en realidad, ni siquiera había tenido un reporte en la escuela. Teru no estaba dispuesto a pulir una mejor relación con él, pero sabía que no era prudente satanizarlo… No cuando el director Kitamura mencionó que le gustaban los empleados apegados a sus familias. Si un familiar o dos eran necesarios para conseguir su empleo soñado, tendría que mantener a Satoshi a su disposición por si llegaba a ser útil para sus propósitos.

Era su día libre. Decidió hacer una visita rápida al departamento de Satoshi para conocer apropiadamente a su inquilino y saber si su presencia sería irrelevante o una gran molestia. En un acto de civilidad que no habría ejecutado para su familia jamás, llevaba una dotación de golosinas que alguien había dejado abandonada en la oficina. Él detestaba ese tipo de productos, pero esperaba que fuera una muestra de amistad apropiada para un estudiante extranjero de intercambio que seguramente no estaría familiarizado con los dulces japoneses.

Tomó el elevador. Aunque el ejercicio físico siempre era bien recibido, detestaba sudar en esas polvorientas escaleras. No era digno de quien eventualmente transformaría el sistema de justicia en Japón.

— ¡Espere, por favor! — una joven corrió antes de que se cerrara la puerta y entró a la cabina con él. No recordaba haberla visto antes en el edificio, por lo que asumió que era una visitante. Decidió ser cortés.

— Parece que tienes mucha prisa.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Así es! Vine a visitar a mi novio y quise llegar antes de que ese pervertido invente un pretexto que lo aleje de mi lado otra vez. ¡Hasta traje pastel, mire!

En la caja que descansaba sobre los brazos de la rubia había un pastel casero con forma de corazón y dos figurines mal dibujados con crema para decorar. Teru se esforzó por asimilar la escena que la chica se había esforzado infructuosamente en representar.

— Ah, comprendo — Teru empezaba a entender que el chico en cuestión quisiera a la novia lejos — ¿y le avisaste antes de venir? Así él también podría preparar una sorpresa especial para ti.

— Oh, no es necesario. Mi Raito-kun y yo estamos conectados de una forma tan especial que…

— ¿Raito? ¿Yagami Raito?

— ¡Sí! Es el chico perfecto para mí. ¡Nos queremos tanto! Si ese pervertido de Ryuuzaki no estuviera con él todo el tiempo, estoy segura de que podríamos expresar nuestro amor sin problemas y…

El pulso de Teru se aceleró al punto de temer por su integridad física. Esa memoria de su infancia volvía convertida en una realidad. Kobayashi Satoshi era Yagami Raito, lo había dicho su padre… y ahora él mismo confirmaba esa identidad y la usaba públicamente. La identidad que su padre había escrito antes de ahorcarse, y que estaba ligada a la referencia de un acto criminal. Sabía perfectamente que nadie había accedido a la nota suicida pues se encargó de quemarla en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Y sabía claramente que Raito no tenía memorias anteriores a la muerte de su padre, por lo que no recordaba los delirios y los nombres cambiados. ¿Por qué Satoshi asumía un nombre que, en teoría, no podría conocer? Detrás de esa identidad y los delirios paternos debía haber algo que Teru, a lo largo de tantos años, no había podido discernir.

— Olvidé algo importante en mi automóvil, tendré que bajar en este piso — declaró el aspirante a fiscal mientras presionaba el botón de la cuarta planta — Mucha suerte con tu cita.

Muy a su pesar, el pasado que Teru quería dejar atrás regresaba para darle una bofetada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _A/N: éste es el último update en un tiempo. Es pequeño, pero creo que mis lectores intencionales y accidentales podrán ver hacia donde se dirige esto. ¡Por favor, dejen un review! Me serviría de mucho conocer sus opiniones respecto a como va la historia. ¿Teru no me quedó muy feo? ¿Rancio? ¿OOC? Porque claro está (¿o no? x_x ), Teru no es OC._

 _Sigo en la recepción de sugerencias de traducción, aunque lo más probable es que las trabaje hasta agosto._

 _Gracias a Kara937 por seguir y comentar mi historia. ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! (y me ayuda a querer publicar más rápido) :)_

 _Cambio y fuera._


	14. Redes

Una mirada cargada de aburrimiento inspeccionaba el entorno, buscando nuevas formas de distraerse de las preocupaciones. A su izquierda, los polvosos reconocimientos y distinciones académicas que ya no llamaban su atención. A su derecha, en una mesita auxiliar, descansaba el platito que hace pocos minutos había albergado una enorme rebanada de pastel de fresas cubierto con dibujitos de crema imposibles de descifrar. Para ser un pastel _amateur_ , no había estado nada mal. Al frente… no, no quería mirar al frente otra vez. Su cuerpo había reaccionado inesperadamente ante la escena que se desarrollaba a menos de dos metros de distancia: el estómago pareció revolverse, la frecuencia cardiaca y la sudoración aumentaron, y un calor se gestó en su pecho gracias a la agitación explosiva de sus pulmones. Se había sentido como un animal dispuesto a irrumpir entre las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el sillón de enfrente, pero no había encontrado motivos lógicos para hacerlo.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿vas a comerte el resto del pastel o no?

La mirada volteó repentinamente hacia donde su nombre había sido pronunciado, en el sillón donde cierto adolescente y cierta chica con pretensiones de modelo lo miraban con curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había aislado en su propia mente? Esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado: los postres tienden a perder su textura conforme se les deja más tiempo en el abandono.

— No creo que sea conveniente, Raito-kun. Reconozco que las habilidades en repostería de Misa-san son impresionantes, pero este pastel de fresas fue preparado especialmente para ti y...

— Sí, pero sólo lo hice así porque tú me dijiste que Raito-kun amaba las fresas. — Misa interrumpió rápidamente — De haber sabido que mi Raito-kun es alérgico a ellas habría traído algo diferente.

El escepticismo de Ryuuzaki se cruzó con la mirada ligeramente nerviosa de Raito, quien prefirió entretenerse observando el techo. Había un 77.3% de probabilidades de que Raito hubiera mentido acerca de una alergia alimenticia con tal de no probar el pastel extraño que Misa había llevado… Pero eso no le había impedido al estudiante someterse a los abrazos y mimos que la modelo le hacía para compensar su torpeza involuntaria.

El calor en el pecho se incrementó. Ryuuzaki esperaba que no fuera una reacción adversa al consumo de pastel. Lo último que deseaba era morir gracias a una modelo con cabeza de aire.

— Lo importante es que hiciste un pastel magnífico, Misa. Si no fuera perfecto, Ryuuzaki no lo habría probado. Aprecio mucho ese tipo de detalles… — Raito comentó con un tono similar a un ronroneo. ¿Será que el adolescente se había propuesto sacar a Ryuuzaki de sus cabales? La delgada línea de su sonrisa encubierta parecía confirmar tal suposición.

— ¡Oh, Raito! ¡Me haces tan feliz! Mañana traeré un pastel nuevo sólo para ti y…

— Desafortunadamente no habrá un _mañana,_ Misa-san. Recuerda que Raito-kun y yo comenzamos las clases mañana mismo. Tendrás que aguardar a una mejor ocasión.

La chica se levantó furiosa a encarar al falso estudiante. Raito prefirió mantenerse al margen: él no tendría que ensuciarse las manos si ésta era la oportunidad para despegarse de Misa y hacer que Ryuuzaki consiguiera alejarla para el día siguiente. Tomó su taza de café.

— ¡Nada de eso! Raito-kun sólo tiene clases hasta las 4 de la tarde. ¡Después de eso es todo mío!

— Creí que una persona tan inocente como Misa-san sería incapaz de irrumpir en la base de horarios de la universidad que, como todo mundo sabe, es información privada. Raito-kun y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver después de que finalice la jornada escolar, por lo que no, Raito-kun no será _sólo tuyo_ — la voz de Ryuuzaki había sido mesurada, impersonal, pero había un destello de furia en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para la modelo en ciernes.

—No hace falta estar _celoso_ , Ryuuzaki.

Unas gotitas de café salpicaron el rostro anonadado de Ryuuzaki. Raito se estaba ahogando con su café mientras tosía estrepitosamente. Misa daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de su interés romántico mientras veía a Ryuuzaki con una expresión de victoria.

— Mi pobre Raito-kun está casi todo el tiempo contigo, pero no voy a permitir que lo aísles del mundo, ¿entendido? Él necesita tiempo para convivir con su familia, sus amigos y su novia... ¡Mira cómo se ha puesto por tu culpa!

La mente de Ryuuzaki navegaba muy lejos de la escena que estaba frente a él. "¿Celoso, yo?..."

— Misa, deja de golpear mi espalda. Estoy bien. Ahora debes marcharte.

El tono de Raito no admitía réplicas. Misa no lo había escuchado tan taciturno jamás.

— ¿Pero por qué? Llegué hace menos de una hora y todavía es temprano. ¡El tiempo de los amantes apenas comienza! — Replicó la chica haciendo pucheros dignos de un jardín de infancia.

— Ryuuzaki no te ha mentido; estamos trabajando en un caso importante con la Policía japonesa, por lo que no podemos renunciar a ese compromiso. De hecho, — Raito miró de reojo a Ryuuzaki mientras tomaba a Misa por los hombros y la conducía hacia la salida — Ryuuzaki vino del extranjero justamente para trabajar en este caso: su capacidad de deducción va mucho más allá del promedio y la policía le pidió su ayuda. Deberías ser más cuidadosa con la forma en la que te refieres a él porque si dices algo que no le agrade puedes terminar siendo investigada…

— Pero Raito…

— Yo te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo libre, ¿de acuerdo? — El chico dio un beso rápido en la frente a Misa antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a la sala de estar, donde un supuesto detective seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Los últimos minutos habían sido bastante confusos.

Ryuuzaki se había comportado de forma extraña desde que Misa había hecho acto de presencia. Había evitado cualquier forma de interacción posible y su concentración se había dirigido exclusivamente hacia el pastel desde que tuvo su porción en las manos. Pero eso no había sido tan peculiar; después de todo, era Ryuuzaki. No; lo más extraño había sido esa pequeña discusión con Misa, en la que parecía que ambos se disputaban un sentido de propiedad sobre él… y Misa lo había vuelto evidente con su estocada final.

 _No hace falta estar celoso, Ryuuzaki._

El pétreo silencio del pelinegro tras esa afirmación bastó para que Raito sacudiera sus propias ansiedades. Aunque Raito ya hubiera molestado a su huésped con insinuaciones de ese tipo, siempre las había asumido como una broma y jamás pasó por su cabeza que pudieran ser algo real. No, se mentía a sí mismo pensando así. Todavía tenía muy presente que Ryuuzaki se había desmedido en cuidarlo durante su episodio de fiebre. En su memoria seguía clara la animadversión que el chico había manifestado hacia Misa desde el principio.

Pero sus preocupaciones resurgieron en más de una dirección. Raito no pudo evitar recordar el primer contacto de la mano de Ryuuzaki, en aquella tarde de lluvia. Rememoró también las notas que había destruido de su bitácora, donde sus impresiones sobre Ryuuzaki habían llegado demasiado lejos. Y no podía olvidar la terrible ansiedad de esa noche cercana en la que creyó que Ryuuzaki lo había abandonado y él había implorado al shinigami que lo buscara, al borde de las lágrimas. Recordaba que había propuesto a Ryuuzaki una amistad con tal de mantenerlo cerca y averiguar cuáles eran los designios del karma… pero ahora los límites y condiciones de tal amistad parecían difuminarse en un cúmulo de inseguridades.

— Raito-kun, tu celular está sonando desde hace 1.2 minutos.

El adolescente se apresuró a contestar. ¿Desde cuándo le sudaban tanto las manos? Decidió que encerrarse en su cuarto para atender la llamada era lo mejor para cortar con su nerviosismo. Lo último que vio antes de dar el portazo fue la mirada confundida de Ryuuzaki desde el pasillo.

— ¿Diga?

— Kobayashi-kun, habla el detective Asahi Soichiro — la voz del interlocutor sonaba con aplomo desde el teléfono — Lamento ser inoportuno, pero era indispensable comunicarme contigo. ¿Te encuentras en tu domicilio?

— ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

— No estoy autorizado a difundir esa información — Raito estaba más que molesto al corroborar que el detective se había valido de medios ilegítimos para acceder a sus datos de contacto — pero debo aclarar que es una situación excepcional y que como agente de la NPA estoy autorizado a exigir respuesta a mis preguntas. ¿Te encuentras en tu domicilio?

— Sí, Asahi-san.

— No salgas de ahí, llegaré en 5 minutos. No abras a nadie ni respondas más llamadas. Sabrás que he llegado a tu puerta porque tocaré cuatro veces. ¿Está claro?

 _"¿A qué viene todo esto? Aunque hubiera sospechado de nosotros, no hay forma alguna en la que pudiera conectarnos con un caso con el que no estamos relacionados en absoluto. Hay algo que no va bien aquí…"_

— Entendí claramente, Asahi-san, no tiene de qué preocuparse. No es como si Ryuuzaki o yo estuviéramos amenazados de muerte — respondió Raito con una risa ligera.

— Pero _sí_ lo están. Repito: no se muevan del domicilio. Estoy en camino.

* * *

Tres personas en la habitación de Raito. En la puerta, el detective Asahi Soichiro, asegurándose de que los dos residentes estuvieran a salvo. En la cama, cierto chico pelinegro de identidad incierta, siguiendo atentamente el hilo de la conversación. En la silla del escritorio, un estudiante frustrado con la incursión policiaca que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera.

— Si alguien hubiera entrado a mi casa, lo habría notado. Traer a todo un equipo de investigación es innecesario y un abuso de poder de la policía japonesa.

—Lo lamento, pero dadas las circunstancias era algo indispensable. La nueva evidencia apuntaba directamente a los asistentes del jefe Kitamura y a sus familias. Debíamos corroborar que todo estuviera en orden y desactivar la bomba en caso de haber sido puesta, tal y como indicaban las amenazas que recibimos y desciframos el día de hoy.

Ryuuzaki se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas en el reducido espacio de la habitación.

— Si lo que Asahi-san dice es verdad, es lógico asumir que quien realizó estas amenazas era alguien que se viera perjudicado por el rumbo que estaba tomando el caso y que quería entorpecer la labor del equipo de investigación. ¿Por qué otra razón amenazar directamente a los asistentes de Kitamura, cuando todos son pasantes universitarios con poca experiencia dentro de la NPA?

— Tal vez porque esas personas se han involucrado en el caso… o por querer sembrar el pánico entre el personal. Los responsables pudieron asumir que intimidarían a la fuerza policiaca amenazando al círculo laboral próximo a la NPA — replicó el detective.

— Si esos eran sus objetivos, pudieron haber plantado la amenaza directamente sobre usted, Asahi-san. — Respondió Raito, contrariado. — No tiene sentido que hayan amenazado a personas sin experiencia ni contrato formal con la NPA… ¿Cuántos son los asistentes de Kitamura, y cuántos de ellos recibieron amenazas?

— Sólo son tres: Takahashi Kiyomi, Watanabe Ryûnosuke y Kobayashi Teru. Se realizó un despliegue como este en los domicilios de los tres asistentes y de sus familiares inmediatos.

— Sin embargo, el jefe de la investigación se comunica únicamente con el hermano menor de Kobayashi Teru y acude personalmente a comprobar que su integridad física no se vea comprometida. Interesante. — Ryuuzaki se puso en cuclillas en el borde de la cama.

El detective se hallaba en una situación incómoda. Sabía que no estaba permitido involucrar a civiles en una investigación de ese calibre, y mucho menos cuando ambos parecían ser menores de edad. Por otra parte, nada le garantizaba que ellos no estuvieran implicados en su caso: las circunstancias seguían apuntando a Kitamura y a su equipo de asistentes, por lo que no era posible desestimar al hermano menor de uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ambos tenían una habilidad de deducción que no era equiparable a las del resto de sus colegas.

Asahi Soichiro cerró la puerta con seguro y se aproximó a los jóvenes con resolución.

— Escuchen bien: este caso es un asunto muy delicado. Ni siquiera mi equipo de trabajo tiene acceso a toda la información, por lo que cualquier asunto discutido con ustedes en referencia al caso deberá mantenerse en estricta confidencialidad. Estoy ante un severo problema y me vendría bien ayuda externa que, por supuesto, sería recompensada con la satisfacción de haber servido a la justicia. Lo cierto es que tenemos poco personal y veo que tienen las habilidades para ser de ayuda con la investigación. Requiero de discreción, compromiso, entrega, incluso sacrificio. Si no están de acuerdo con estas bases, pueden seguir sus vidas normalmente y no discutiré ningún tipo de información relevante con ustedes. ¿Qué opinan?

Raito no terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Un detective en jefe de la NPA, pidiéndole ayuda? Quizás era una trampa y en verdad había sospechas sobre ellos, pero también era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Asahi-san, el hombre que en otro plano de la existencia había sido su padre. ¿Qué mejor manera de subsanar al destino que apoyándolo con un caso especialmente difícil?

— Estoy seguro que nuestras contribuciones llevarán la investigación a buen término, Asahi-san — dijo Ryuuzaki — pero debe asegurarnos que no somos sujetos de sospecha bajo su investigación. Sería poco honorable que nos hiciera trabajar para colocarnos la soga al cuello por cuenta propia.

— No es mi forma de trabajar, Ryuuzaki. Hasta el momento, ustedes no son más que civiles y afortunadamente no víctimas en el marco de mi investigación. Si aceptan participar, les transferiré ahora mismo los archivos principales del caso. Sobra decir que están encriptados y protegidos contra copia, por lo que sólo yo puedo moverlos de un dispositivo a otro.

El adolescente comprendió claramente la iniciativa del detective. Al entregar un archivo encriptado, evitaba que el resto de su equipo pudiera suponer que tras esa puerta había un detective explicando a dos estudiantes los pormenores de una investigación criminal.

—Ya veo… no quiere que haya oídos indiscretos tras la puerta, ¿cierto? — la pequeña sonrisa de victoria había vuelto a los labios de Raito.

Ryuuzaki jugaba con su pulgar mientras el detective se apresuraba a transferir los archivos desde un disco duro externo. Al finalizar, el detective salió del cuarto.

— Atención, equipo — se le oyó decir a la distancia — hemos corroborado que se trató de una falsa alarma. Es hora de volver a la base.

Cuando los genios salieron de la habitación, encontraron un panorama desolador. Papeles tirados, basura por todas partes, cajones abiertos, retratos mal acomodados, muebles desordenados sin razón alguna… Ryuuzaki se vio forzado a contener una carcajada ante el color morado que se adueñaba del rostro trémulo de Raito.

— ¡Maldita sea!

La limpieza del departamento les tomó tres horas, en las que Raito no dejó de refunfuñar. _"Inconcebible que desordenaran tanto en 10 minutos"_ y _"es un abuso de autoridad"_ fueron sus quejas más recurrentes. Si Ryuk hubiera estado alrededor seguramente se habría divertido al ver la frustración de quien alguna vez tuvo a la policía a sus pies.

— Recuerda, Raito-kun, conseguimos acceder a la investigación sin siquiera planearlo. Es un gran avance para tu caso — decía Ryuuzaki mientras fingía lavar las numerosas tazas y cucharillas de café que no estaban ahí antes de la llegada de la policía.

— ¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso? ¡Y empieza a lavar de una buena vez! — decía Raito, entretenido en ordenar nuevamente todos los recibos que habían sido sustraídos del cajón inferior izquierdo del mueble al que estaban destinados — Es inconcebible que se hayan tomado el atrevimiento de servirse café mientras Asahi-san me tenía encerrado. ¡Qué falta de profesionalismo!

— Como digas, Raito-kun — llegó la respuesta sardónica desde la cocina.

Una vez terminado el reacomodo del hogar, los genios se dispusieron a revisar la información encriptada sobre la investigación. Pese a que el detective no les proporcionó ningún medio para desencriptar los archivos, Ryuuzaki no tuvo inconvenientes para acceder a los datos.

— Me sorprende que hayas tardado menos de 10 minutos en desencriptar, Ryuuzaki.

— 8 minutos y 29 segundos, Raito-kun. Habría sido menos tiempo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con un equipo de cómputo tan rudimentario.

Raito frunció el ceño ante el comentario y la información desplegada.

— ¿Sólo nos dio las generalidades del caso?

— Eso parece, Raito-kun. Hay un 57% de probabilidades de que Asahi-san nos haya proporcionado información valiosa, pero inocua, en caso de que pudiéramos traicionarlo. Estoy seguro de que se trata de una prueba de confianza.

Raito sacó la bitácora de su escondite y se dispuso a tomar notas.

— Tiene sentido. Aun así, esperaba que nos diera más información.

— No lo haría… menos sabiendo que _alguien_ podría seguir con la mala costumbre de anotar todo en un solo sitio. Sigo defendiendo que la única información a salvo es la que se mantiene en la cabeza.

— Y yo — dijo Raito mientras sacaba una pluma — sigo defendiendo que _nadie_ va a acceder a esta bitácora. Además, forma parte de _mi_ caso, por lo que no tomar notas sería dejar mi propio expediente incompleto.

Ryuuzaki suspiró frustrado, pero no impidió el registro en clave dentro de la libreta. Después de todo, las probabilidades de que tal cuadernillo terminara en manos equivocadas eran casi nulas.

 _Resumen del caso a cargo de A._

 _23 de noviembre: Matsumoto Daisuke, jefe de un clan de la mafia portuaria, es arrestado en Yokohama y transferido a la prisión Fuchû bajo instrucción directa del Ministerio de Justicia._

 _16 de diciembre: se recibe la comisión no oficial de investigar posibles nexos entre la mafia portuaria y el Buró de Investigación Criminal._

 _28 de diciembre: evidencias de actividad criminal cibernética a favor de la mafia portuaria. Triangulación de fondos en Islas Caimán a favor del jefe Matsumoto. La evidencia sugiere que el perpetrador fue un agente externo a la mafia y a la NPA._

 _4 de enero: evidencias de que Katayama Kyoichi, director de Fukusuke Inc., utilizó fondos de la cuenta triangulada en Islas Caimán para pagar 1 millón de dólares a una cuenta anónima._

 _13 de enero: se obtiene registro del archivo contable de Fukusuke Inc. La descripción de la transferencia del 7 de enero no es de ayuda, sólo dice "L". No hay indicios sobre a qué se refiere tal letra._

Raito sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando llegaron a esa parte de la información. ¿L? ¿Podría tratarse de Ryuuzaki, a quien Ryuk llama "L" y nada más? No… sería una coincidencia absurda. Su mano comenzó a temblar ante la posibilidad.

— Raito-kun, los archivos sólo pueden abrirse por un máximo de 10 minutos. Si no te apresuras a escribir lo que consideres importante, tu trabajo será interrumpido.

— Ah, claro. Lo siento.

 _17 de enero: el director del Buró de Investigación Criminal Kitamura y el empresario Katayama reciben personalmente en un hangar privado a un extranjero de nacionalidad no identificada. El seguimiento indicó que el invitado fue hospedado en el hotel Teito. Sin embargo, sólo se cuenta con el testimonio de Ukita-san, pues todas las grabaciones del aeropuerto y el hotel desaparecieron sin explicación alguna._

 _18 de enero: Ukita-san concluye su descripción para el retrato hablado del extranjero. Un perfil extraño pero difícilmente identificable. Indicación a Ukita y a Yamamoto de seguir al extranjero las 24 horas._

Raito se lamentó para sus adentros que el retrato hablado no estuviera en los archivos proporcionados por el detective Asahi. Siguió revisando los archivos a toda velocidad, aprovechando que Ryuuzaki había ido por pastel a la cocina. Seguramente él ya había leído la información al desencriptar los archivos.

 _20 de enero: dos hombres atacan al extranjero en el parque de Akabane durante la madrugada. Yamamoto, que era el detective a cargo del seguimiento esa noche, fue detenido para trabajo de escritorio en las oficinas de la NPA de último momento y sin aviso a ninguno de sus superiores, por lo que no se pudo hacer relevo. Sin embargo, el registro de la cámara de vigilancia del 7-eleven cercano no deja lugar a dudas._

 _El extranjero es internado en el Hospital Nacional de Tokio bajo el nombre falso de Ryuuga Hideki, para evitar rastreo de sus enemigos. El rostro está tan golpeado que apenas es reconocible. Dos dedos de la mano derecha fracturados. Heridas leves con arma blanca en el flanco izquierdo. Traumatismo craneoencefálico grave. Su condición es crítica: tuvo que someterse a un coma inducido a la espera de un tratamiento más viable. No portaba identificaciones consigo._

 _Se solicitó cateo de las habitaciones ocupadas a partir del 17 de enero en el hotel Teito, pero no se encontró nada de utilidad. La habitación pagada por Kitamura y Katayama estaba reservada, pero nunca fue ocupada._

 _26 de enero: Otoharada Kurou y Shibuimaru Takuo, dos miembros de bajo rango en la mafia portuaria, son identificados como los autores del ataque. No hay mejoría en la condición médica de la víctima, por lo que los cargos podrían ascender a homicidio doloso. Se emite orden de aprehensión._

 _29 de enero: los autores del ataque son arrestados en Nara. Se niegan a emitir declaraciones. La evidencia del ataque es suficiente para inculparlos sin necesidad de una confesión, aunque ésta sea indispensable para comprender los motivos._

 _1 de febrero: el extranjero desapareció de las inmediaciones del hospital, pese a que había custodia policiaca en el edificio. Nuevamente, las grabaciones de seguridad desaparecieron. Interrogatorios programados para todo el personal de las instalaciones._

 _18 de febrero: una grabación de la estación de Shinjuku revela a alguien muy parecido al extranjero caminando por su propio pie en la zona. Se pone un operativo de vigilancia para evitar errores._

 _19 de marzo: Otoharada y Shibuimaru son liberados por falta de pruebas. La instrucción de liberarlos provino de Kitamura directamente, bajo la premisa de que invertir presupuesto del erario en un caso como este era una causa perdida._

 _23 de marzo: un email enviado mediante VPN llega a la cuenta oficial de la NPA. El mensaje es claro y refiere que una bomba estallará en las inmediaciones de la Universidad de Tokio. El archivo adjunto es una imagen que contiene la letra L en estilo gótico. Despliegue de máxima seguridad en la Universidad. Falsa alarma. Encuentro con posibles sospechosos._

— Es interesante comprobar que nos tenía por sospechosos, Raito-kun — comentó Ryuuzaki mientras relamía su cucharilla. Parecía que su expedición a la cocina había sido exitosa.

— Sí, pero… ¿quién o qué es ese tal L? ¿Un terrorista pagado por un policía y un empresario? No tiene sentido — Raito procuró que su voz sonara casual y despreocupada, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que esa información le revelaba. ¿Sería acaso que Ryuuzaki fuera la persona que amenazó a la policía con bombas falsas? ¿O que hubiera más de una persona con ese sobrenombre?

— Me encantaría discutir a profundidad tus suposiciones, Raito-kun, pero una vez que tu archivo se bloquee en 2 minutos y 51 segundos, podré abrirlo de nuevo hasta 24 horas después. Esos controles de seguridad son muy eficaces.

Ryuuzaki se enfiló hacia el estante y comenzó a leer un libro despreocupadamente. Raito no se percató de que en tal actuación el pelinegro mantenía los ojos puestos en él, y siguió escribiendo.

 _27 de marzo: nueva amenaza de bomba, esta vez en los domicilios de los asistentes Kobayashi Teru, Takahashi Kiyomi, Watanabe Ryûnosuke, y sus familias. No obstante, se infiere amenaza mayor contra Kobayashi Satoshi: en ninguna otra familia hay integrantes menores que él; por lo que el despliegue de seguridad prioritario será en ese domicilio. Misma imagen adjunta. Transcripción del email:_

 _" Takahashi, Watanabe y Kobayashi darán a sus familias en sacrificio para purificar sus pecados. _ _El menor de todos ellos ya no tendrá oportunidad para corromper al mundo, pues su misión era impía. El reino del dios del nuevo mundo será eliminado antes de que comience de nuevo. Yo soy la justicia._

 _L. "_

Una vez leído y transcrito el correo de amenaza, a Raito le quedaba claro algo fundamental: Ryuuzaki no podía ser L. Ryuuzaki no encajaba con un perfil criminal. Sí, era excéntrico y contaba con habilidades inusuales, pero eso no lo convertía automáticamente en un criminal. Además, Raito era su coartada ante los eventos recientes. Ryuk seguramente quería jugar con Raito al referirse a Ryuuzaki como L. El adolescente estaba casi convencido de que era una broma de mal gusto. Al menos eso quería creer. Después de todo, él no contaba con ningún recuerdo que vinculara a Ryuuzaki con la identidad de L en su vida anterior. A estas alturas, lo más probable es que fueran personas completamente separadas.

¿Y qué pasaría si L en realidad proviniera de la existencia pasada? Basándose en la nueva evidencia, Raito no podía sino suponer que L había sido su enemigo en una vida anterior por ser un criminal… y uno bastante inestable, además. ¡Qué arrogancia al atribuirse a sí mismo el don de la justicia!

…

Pero… ¿acaso él no había hecho lo mismo al ejecutar criminales?

— Es algo tarde, Raito-kun. Deberías cenar.

Raito devolvió la libreta a su escondite sumergiéndose en un mar de dudas.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm back! Aunque sigo en proyectos laborales y demás, por fin pude darme un tiempo para actualizar la historia. Para quienes recientemente se incorporan, resalto que esta no es una traducción, sino un proyecto personal que se va construyendo de forma un tanto improvisada... Por lo tanto, desconozco si va para largo o sólo le quedan tres o cuatro capítulos más. Será de ver. En verdad me encantaría recibir cualquier sugerencia, ¡de veras!  
Gracias totales a Kara937 y a Kari MMG2001, quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior. _

_También recibo sugerencias de traducción, mientras esperamos a que actualicen Soul giver.  
-Cambio y fuera- _


	15. Incertidumbre

Pocas personas se asomaban a las bodegas de alquiler que se hallaban al suroeste de la ciudad. Era un sitio considerado de mal agüero, no solamente por las condiciones socioeconómicas de la zona, sino porque en los últimos meses el lugar había sido escenario de varios fenómenos paranormales. Puertas marcadas con arañazos propios de un animal salvaje, cámaras de vigilancia que se desenfocaban sin ninguna justificación técnica, y objetos que se desplazaban sin que nadie los moviera eran fenómenos que se habían vuelto cotidianos. Ante tales circunstancias, la afluencia de clientes disminuyó considerablemente y los dueños mantenían el negocio operando gracias a uno solo de ellos.

El anonimato era un código implícito en las políticas de la empresa arrendadora. Además, era una imprudencia averiguar demasiado sobre la identidad de sus clientes porque se expondrían a amenazas de los grupos criminales que recurrían a sus servicios. Por eso, no les extrañó que a comienzos del año llegase una persona bajo el nombre de L para alquilar un lote de bodegas. Lo que sí fue sorprendente para ellos fue que pagara el triple de la cuota con una sola condición que fue expresada por escrito.

 _Privacidad absoluta_.

Por tal motivo, no era de extrañarse que el cuadrante C de las bodegas estuviera completamente desierto. Cada acceso tenía controles de seguridad que sólo podían abrirse y cerrarse por el cliente… que se encontraba atareado en la bodega C-7, sin inmutarse por la obscuridad. Unas manos nerviosas y enguantadas escarbaban en una de las tantas cajas que estaban dentro del reducido espacio, hasta que dieron con su objetivo.

Al fondo de ese cajón, estaba una libreta negra cualquiera, sin inscripción alguna. Páginas en blanco.

L sonrió. Casi podía sentir el poder que fluía a través de esas páginas… era una sensación casi religiosa, filtrándose a través de la fina textura del látex de sus guantes.

¿Se atrevería a tocar ese objeto divino con las manos desnudas, profanándolo con su mortalidad?

…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

L giró rápidamente, encontrándose con una silueta alargada que se aproximaba a él. Por un momento se había sentido descubierto.

— Nunca creí que encontraría esto aquí. ¿Ya hiciste la ronda de rutina? — L sacudió la libreta en su mano, desempolvándola.

La silueta se convulsionó de risa en la obscuridad. L se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Sabía que nadie más podía ver a su interlocutor, pero no podía ser demasiado precavido.

— Ya hice algunos destrozos en la zona B, como estaba acordado. Un sujeto estaba merodeando y salió corriendo cuando vio que una manzana pasaba flotando junto a él. ¡Fue divertido!

L no se sentía cómodo con la presencia frente a él, pero no tenía más opción que aprovecharlo en momentos cruciales como este. Después de todo, se había quedado solo varias noches.

— Olvida las trivialidades; hay asuntos de mayor relevancia que atender. Debo saber… ¿por qué le diste la libreta a él?

— ¡No digas tonterías! A mí sólo se me cayó y fue él quien la recogió. Eso es todo. Si era un designio del Viejo, no tengo forma de saberlo. De todos modos, ¿qué te importa?

— ¿La libreta lo enloqueció?

La silueta voló alrededor de L y se sentó en una caja. Los humanos podían ser muy interesantes, pero este humano en particular tenía dudas bastante… mundanas.

— No fue la libreta, sino sus recuerdos. Al tocar una Death Note, vuelven los recuerdos sobre su existencia y su uso. Ya te lo he dicho. Sin embargo… Raye… o Kobayashi-san, como le llamas, no era la persona más resistente a los efectos de la Death Note y comenzó a mezclar sus recuerdos de una existencia con los de otra. Por eso terminó suicidándose.

L pensó en lo que la silueta le decía. Si la poca información que el shinigami le había dado a cuentagotas desde enero era veraz…

—Si él había escrito el nombre de Yagami Raito en una hoja de la libreta, ¿por qué no murió?

— Ah, eso no lo sé. Y si lo supiera no te lo diría. No soy aliado tuyo, ni de Kira, si lo prefieres. Sólo soy un observador…

La libreta seguía entre las manos enguantadas. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que estaba siendo guiado por un principio divino desde el principio. Cuando niño, había recibido una muestra de algo que escapaba a los principios de la naturaleza a través de unas manos muertas, sin saberlo siquiera. Tras años de constantes sacrificios y abnegación, justo cuando su carrera profesional despuntaría hacia un rumbo digno de sus habilidades, llegaba un emisario divino a indicarle el paradero de un objeto que podría cambiar al mundo entero. Por eso, destinó todos sus ahorros a alquilar las bodegas que Kobayashi Daisuke había dejado abandonadas, y a comprar todo lo que estuviera en su interior. Sabía que el objeto escondido entre pilas de papeles y archivos sin importancia le conferiría algo infinitamente más trascendental: el poder mismo de Dios.

Sin embargo…

Las manos que sostenían tal manifestación sobrenatural no dejaban de temblar. ¿Enloquecería como Kobayashi-san en cuanto sus dedos sintieran la cubierta? Todavía recordaba a Kobayashi Daisuke tapiando ventanas, con una mirada febril que desconocía a su familia. Cuando cerraba los ojos, L todavía podía ver el rostro hinchado y amoratado que lo había recibido en el pasillo años atrás, cuando él sólo quería un poco de agua. El papel arrugado entre los dedos. El papel que provenía del cielo y que él había profanado sin haberlo utilizado con efectividad para matar a Yagami Raito. A Kira, mejor dicho.

Pero él no era Kobayashi Daisuke.

Él era una persona mucho más digna de ese poder. Era un elegido para usar los medios de Dios y cumplir con sus designios. Él, a diferencia de Kira, sí era la persona indicada para ese trabajo.

— Shinigami — L colocó la libreta en el suelo, con delicadeza — he mandado a Kira el mensaje de que acabaré con su reino antes de que pueda comenzarlo. Si la policía se ha corrompido al punto de trabajar con él, estoy seguro de que ya ha lo ha recibido. Tú me dijiste que Kira quería convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo, y que usó el poder de Dios para intentarlo. ¿Cómo es que Dios permite que se use su propio poder para desafiarlo?

— ¡Los humanos dicen cosas tan extrañas! Si te refieres a nosotros, los shinigami no somos desafiados por ustedes porque sólo cosechamos vidas humanas y no podemos morir. Sus vidas no nos interesan más que como medios para prolongar las nuestras. Kira intentó ser un dios y perdió. No hay más. Si quieres saber detalles tendrás que tocar la libreta.

Tras varios instantes, L se arrodilló frente a la libreta. Sus ojos brillantes y pequeños destacaban en la obscuridad circundante. No había más remedio. Debía comprobarse a sí mismo que era un portador de los designios divinos. Retiró lentamente el guante de su mano derecha, colocándolo en el suelo. Respiró profundamente. Acercó lentamente su dedo índice y presionó levemente el borde de la libreta.

Sabía que el dolor agónico era una manifestación de que sus pecados estaban siendo redimidos conforme los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Una sonrisa se dejó ver, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No cabía duda: era el verdadero elegido para los deseos de Dios.

-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo, en un edificio de departamentos en Akabane, Ryuuzaki contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde su ventana. Luego de los acontecimientos del día, tenía una sola conclusión segura.

Sólo había una persona responsable de tantos desaguisados en el caso que investigaba Asahi Soichiro. Y ese individuo parecía motivado por un rencor inquebrantable hacia Raito.

Ryuuzaki estaba preocupado. Gracias a las notas de Asahi Soichiro había resultado evidente para ambos genios que L y el extranjero golpeado en Akabane no eran sino la misma persona. O cuando menos, ese extranjero era una conexión directa con L. Sin embargo, ¿por qué este ser o grupo se habían enfrascado en una vendetta personal contra un estudiante de preparatoria, amenazando su lugar de estudios y luego su hogar? Hasta antes de las amenazas, el perfil de L se orientaba hacia crímenes cibernéticos y de cuello blanco. El salto hacia terrorismo y tentativa de homicidio era abrupto, cuando menos.

Raito y Ryuuzaki habían pasado horas evaluando posibles escenarios, pero sin información suficiente ni medios para obtenerla estaban atados de manos a las especulaciones. Raito había terminado rendido y se había ido a dormir. Pero la madrugada era el momento óptimo en el que el pelinegro podía dar rienda suelta a sus elucubraciones.

Los chicos habían llegado a un escenario relativamente sólido, del que Ryuuzaki no dudaba ni el menor detalle: L era un hacker contratado por el grupo de Kitamura y sus aliados para encubrir lavado de dinero. Esa era la conclusión lógica al analizar la información proporcionada por el detective Asahi. Sin embargo, una vez que la persona extranjera llegó a Japón, el caso se enturbió y giró hacia un rumbo que no tenía relación con el espectro de actividades de un criminal de cuello blanco. A partir de esa premisa, y de un extraño convencimiento de su intuición, Ryuuzaki estaba seguro de que no había una persona que fungía como L en Japón, sino dos: el extranjero que había sido atacado en Akabane y la persona que hizo las amenazas de bomba. El comportamiento de L dio un vuelco luego de que el extranjero desapareciera del hospital, indicando la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera usurpado esa identidad: había pasado a comunicarse directamente con la policía para hacer valer sus amenazas pese a que no había atacado a nadie…

Todavía.

Ryuuzaki temblaba. Si los vericuetos de su pensamiento eran correctos, Raito tenía un némesis en una posición que le daba acceso a la información sobre la existencia de L, utilizando esa identidad para actuar en contra del estudiante. Mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento para no irrumpir el sueño del adolescente con sus caminatas, trató de enfocarse en las características que le habrían valido a Raito la creación de un enemigo.

Un estudiante de preparatoria que no había hecho otra cosa más que enfilarse como modelo a seguir para sus semejantes. El rostro de la excelencia dentro y fuera de la escuela, una persona perfectamente integrada dentro de los convencionalismos sociales. Con una mira tan superficial, los enemigos que Raito pudo haber obtenido también serían de mínimo riesgo para el chico. No obstante, bajo esa fachada Raito encubría su carácter excesivamente metódico, irascible, engreído, megalómano, ávido de demostrar su valía… y a su vez encerrado en una burbuja de perfeccionismo para encubrir sus propios temores a la soledad y a la incomprensión. El temor de saberse solo, atrapado por su propio intelecto…

"Hasta que encontró en mí alguien a la par de sus habilidades cognitivas" — pensó Ryuuzaki alegremente. Observador de sí mismo como del mundo, no había pasado desapercibido para él que dentro de su pecho se gestaba una emoción que le había resultado desconocida. Al principio lo había asumido como la alegría de encontrar en una personalidad diametralmente opuesta un remanso de comprensión, como un oasis luego de una existencia en un desierto de ignorancia. Pero conforme pasaban los días, sus emociones cambiaban, se entretejían en una trama más compleja… y temía que se hubiesen escapado de lo que podría expresar racionalmente. Agobiado, intentaba olvidarse del palpitar dentro de su pecho, de volver al frío que lo había caracterizado desde que podía recordar, de regresar a la mirada fría y objetiva con la que se conducía ante el mundo. Pero a partir de esa noche no podría hacerlo, no después del magnánimo tropiezo que había ocurrido hacia cosa de media hora.

 _Raito y Ryuuzaki tomando café, en la cocina. Pese a que han dado por cerrada la jornada de investigación del día de hoy, ambos vuelven a sentarse, y la conversación renace como un madero del cual asirse en medio de todas esas incertidumbres. Sin saber cómo, Ryuuzaki se encuentra comentándole a Raito que el otro día se la pasó revisando las notas del diario, y que escuchó música renacentista de la que a él le gusta tanto, y se detiene azorado precisamente en el instante en que está a punto de decirle, mirándolo al centro de los ojos, que lo único que le faltaba para considerarse a salvo era Raito, tal vez en el futón, tal vez recostado leyendo a su lado, y la mano de él, las yemas de los dedos, acariciándole apenas la cabeza, abriendo surcos suaves entre su pelo. Aunque no lo ha dicho es como si lo hubiese dicho, porque sabe que se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Ahora es Raito quien lo mira divertido, o tierno, o nervioso, y finalmente le pregunta:_

— _¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa, Ryuuzaki?_

 _Ryuuzaki se siente morir, porque acaba de advertir que Raito pregunta una cosa con los labios y otra con los ojos: con los labios le está preguntando por qué se ha puesto colorado, por qué se revuelve nervioso en el asiento, o por qué mira cada doce segundos el reloj que está en la pared; pero, además de todo eso, con los ojos le pregunta otra cosa: le está preguntando ni más ni menos qué le pasa, qué le pasa a él, a él con ellos dos; y la respuesta parece interesarle, parece ansioso por saber, tal vez angustiado y probablemente indeciso si sobre lo que le pasa es lo que Raito supone que le pasa._

 _Ahora bien_ — _induce Ryuuzaki – el asunto es si lo supone, lo teme o lo desea, porque esa es la cuestión de la pregunta que le formula con la mirada, y Ryuuzaki de pronto entra en pánico, se pone de pie como un maniaco y le dice que es tardísimo, que deben dormir; Raito se levanta sorprendido – pero el asunto es si sorprendido y punto o sorprendido y aliviado, o sorprendido y desencantado, y Ryuuzaki poco menos que lo empuja por el pasillo hacia la habitación y lo deja ahí, huyendo hacia la incertidumbre, porque ya no tolera más esta situación, no la de Asahi Soichiro o los mecanismos del karma, sino la propia, la que lo está uniendo hasta destrozarlo con ese chico enterrado hasta el fondo de su corazón y su cabeza, ese chico que a la distancia le sigue preguntando qué le pasa, con lo que él percibe como los ojos más hermosos del mundo._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 _A/N: Ha sido una larga ausencia, pero estoy reincorporándome a FF poco a poco. Este capítulo está sin publicarse desde septiembre, y lo escribí mientras estaba en un avión... así que aproveché mi primer rato libre en mucho tiempo para revisar que tenga relación con el resto del fic. Sobra decir que éste ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles para escribir... así que acepto cualquier observación.  
Por el momento, no haré traducciones nuevas, éstas vendrán en las vacaciones de diciembre. :)_

 _Respecto a Misa, tendrá varios espacios para ella sola. Me cae mal como personaje, pero sí tiene cierto peso para la forma que tengo proyectada la historia._

 _¡Gracias por los reviews!_


	16. Contrato

Misa apenas podía contener su emoción ante el gigantesco edificio corporativo que se alzaba ante ella. Enfundada en su mejor atuendo, contaba con que la entrevista telefónica que había tenido la víspera hubiera bastado para convencer a su interlocutor, un agente de una compañía privada. Al parecer, su carisma había sido más que suficiente para concretar una entrevista personal. ¡Había llegado su oportunidad para brillar!

A su teléfono habían llegado indicaciones específicas para acudir a la entrevista. A las 11 en punto debía tomar el ascensor y bajar en el séptimo piso. No hablaría con nadie. Después, tocaría en la puerta 713 cuatro veces separadas en un intervalo de medio segundo. Esperaría cinco segundos más, con ojos cerrados, antes de que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Habría cámaras en todo su trayecto dentro del edificio y formaban parte de su evaluación para el trabajo que se le tenía propuesto. El menor error la descalificaría.

Misa cumplió cabalmente con las extrañas demandas. Habría sido imprudente permitirse un desliz ante lo que parecía ser la oportunidad laboral de su vida. Si lo que el agente había dicho era verdad, este trabajo le permitiría vivir con solvencia sin dificultad alguna por el resto de sus días…

 _Y entonces, Raito-kun podrá vivir a mi lado y viajaremos por el mundo y…_

Cinco.

 _¡Claro, si es que Ryuuzaki se hace a un lado! ¿Cuándo volverá a su casa?_

Cuatro.

 _Pero… ¡no! Raito está destinado a estar conmigo. ¡Puedo sentirlo!_

Tres.

 _Y si… ¿y si él en realidad no quiere saber de mí?_

Dos.

 _¡Tonterías! Ryuuzaki está metiendo ideas en su cabeza…_

Uno.

— Adelante — se escuchó una voz mecanizada.

El flujo de los pensamientos de la modelo se detuvo abruptamente cuando, al abrir los ojos, no había más que una pantalla encendida en la obscura sala que le daba la bienvenida.

* * *

Raito despertó tras ser agobiado por los rayos del sol. Generalmente no tenía dificultades en escuchar su alarma, pero estos últimos días habían sido agotadores. ¿Las 11 de la mañana? Esto era demasiado para sus propios límites. El desayuno ya debería estar listo porque, si se lo proponía, Ryuuzaki podía ser extremadamente molesto cuando tenía hambre.

Fue hasta sentarse en la cama cuando notó el par de inquisidores ojos que lo vigilaban a escasos metros de distancia.

— Buenos días, Raito-kun. Tenemos buenas noticias.

— ¿Sobre el caso?

— No, sobre Misa — Raito se sintió un poco decepcionado. Con el auge de la investigación, Misa había bajado varios lugares en su lista de prioridades. — Verás, la alerta de su correo electrónico indica que alguien la ha contactado para una oferta de trabajo.

El tono de Ryuuzaki era el mismo de siempre: monótono, neutral, sin exabruptos. Pero había algo en su mirada…

— ¿Y por qué te pone tan contento? Después de todo, era el plan. Hacer el perfil perfecto para que Misa pudiera encontrar un empleo tan pronto como fuera posible. No veo como un paso dentro de lo previsto te emociona tanto.

Ryuuzaki se tomó su tiempo para preparar una respuesta. Se inclinó hacia Raito y poniendo sus manos justo al lado de las de él, presionando contra el colchón, contestó.

— Ah, es muy simple. La dirección del remitente _no es rastreable_.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Raito también.

* * *

Con las cortinas cerradas, la sala estaba apenas iluminada por una lámpara sobre una mesita auxiliar. La pantalla en blanco estaba justo en el centro, sobre el suelo alfombrado. Misa sintió el impulso de salir corriendo cuando escuchó una voz digitalizada.

— Misa, pasa por favor. Saber conducirte en situaciones imprevistas también es parte de tu evaluación. Acércate a la mesita cuanto quieras, pero no toques nada por ahora.

Titubeante, Misa ingresó al sitio, pero no se alejó mucho de la entrada.

— Hola… vine por la oferta que…

— Discutimos telefónicamente, sí. Como te dije anteriormente, trabajo bajo la más estricta confidencialidad y prefiero no tener un contacto directo con mis subordinados a menos que se hayan ganado mi confianza. Por eso, si aceptas mi oferta laboral, todas nuestras interacciones serán de la misma manera que hoy. El anonimato y la discreción son lo más importante en el giro de mis negocios.

Misa se sentía incómoda. Jamás había estado en una entrevista tan inusual. Empezó a temer que la propuesta de trabajo se orientara a algo ilegal.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

Raito calibraba esta noticia. Una dirección de correo electrónico anónima e imposible de rastrear excluía a cualquier agencia que trabajara en público. Ya fuera un individuo o una empresa, se trataba de alguien que se mantenía en las sombras. Era evidente que Ryuuzaki lo tenía claro, pero ¿y esa emoción? El chico no parecía sorprendido, más bien, se veía entusiasmado por esta oportunidad para Misa.

— Sin importar que puedas rastrear al remitente — dijo finalmente el estudiante — tú ya encontraste información adicional, ¿cierto? Algo que nos pone en ventaja.

Ryuuzaki sonrío ampliamente. Raito no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír así.

* * *

— Estoy operando un caso de fraude cibernético, desfalco, evasión de impuestos y amenaza terrorista — decía la voz mecánica — Debido a tus relaciones interpersonales y a tu potencial como modelo y actriz, eres la persona ideal para dar seguimiento al principal sospechoso. Tu misión consistiría en averiguar todo lo posible sobre la persona que te indique, seguirla el mayor tiempo posible y rastrear sus movimientos. Toda esa información me la entregarías personalmente en una reunión como esta. No puedes tomar notas ni registrar bajo ningún soporte la información que obtengas. La información más segura está en la cabeza. Una vez que hayamos obtenido lo que busco, arrestaré al sospechoso y tendrás en tu cuenta bancaria el monto final por tus servicios. Piensa por 40 segundos y después podrás hacer preguntas.

Misa se sintió parte de una intriga de detectives. ¡Por fin haría algo que impresionara a Raito! Y además, le pagarían por ello. Claro, habría peligro (¿cómo estaría a salvo al cazar a un terrorista?) pero sabía que con su talento y su amor incondicional podría lograr lo que se propusiera. Esta persona parecía ir en serio. ¿Por qué buscaría a Misa, a menos que la creyera capaz de esta misión? Con tanto dinero en juego, esta persona no podría estar eligiendo al azar. Entonces, ella era la mejor, si no la única, opción para este trabajo. Que estaba excelentemente pagado, además. No podía darse el lujo de rechazar esta oportunidad.

— ¿A quién tengo que seguir?

En la pantalla, que hasta ese momento había sido blanca, se proyectó una fotografía. Misa soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

Jamás había imaginado que esos ojos negros pudieran ocultar tantos secretos detrás de ellos.

* * *

— No soy infalible, Raito-kun, tengo los límites de cualquier humano — pese a la declaración, la sonrisa de Ryuuzaki no había disminuido un ápice — Aun así, tengo mis razones para sospechar que el nuevo empleo de Misa no está relacionado con sus intentos de modelaje.

— Eso está claro por el anonimato del correo electrónico, ¿pero qué otras bases tienes para suponer algo así?

Ryuuzaki parecía disfrutar de soltar sus pesquisas a cuentagotas. Le entregó a Raito una copia del mensaje.

 _Kurokawa Misa._

 _Mediante este mensaje presentamos una oferta laboral para usted. Nuestro servicio encontró su perfil luego de una ardua y selectiva búsqueda y estamos dispuestos a pagar 10 millones de yenes por contrato temporal. Consideramos que su talento artístico y profesional es justo lo requerido para nuestras necesidades. Si está interesada, responda a la llamada que recibirá el día de hoy a las 9:00 en punto._

 _Es indispensable que guarde discreción durante nuestra comunicación, con la finalidad de preservar intacta la oferta que se le explicará con mayores detalles posteriormente._

 _Seguiremos en contacto._

Raito leyó cuidadosamente el correo. La escandalosa ausencia de una firma al calce era preocupante. Con ese solo mensaje parecía una broma de mal gusto… o la promesa de un asunto peligroso. Ryuuzaki lo interrumpió.

— ¿No te parece curioso que Misa recibiera una oferta urgente justo al día siguiente de que Asahi-san nos incluyera en la investigación? Resulta de interés que la persona no haya solicitado el número personal de Misa antes de contactarse con ella, lo que implica que…

— La investigó bien. Y para hacer algo semejante, tendría que haber tomado mucho tiempo.

— O contar con medios suficientes, Raito-kun.

— No me dirás que quien la está contratando es…

— Las probabilidades son de un 87%.

* * *

La imagen de la pantalla parecía volverse más nítida a cada instante. Misa no podía dejar esos ojos que la veían sin ver, al otro lado del cristal. Estaba tan absorta que apenas se dio cuenta de que la fotografía parecía haber sido tomada dentro de una ambulancia. El chico de cabello obscuro estaba muy malherido en ese retrato. Un ojo estaba inflamado, pequeños cortes surcaban su mejilla izquierda, la cabeza estaba parcialmente vendada y un hematoma comenzaba a vislumbrar el tono verdoso de los golpes añejados. La mandíbula se veía diferente, como si estuviera enfermo de paperas. Pero para Misa no había dudas. Ese no podía ser sino Ryuuzaki.

— Necesito toda la información que puedas acumular sobre este individuo. Nombre, edad, nacionalidad, tipo sanguíneo, alergias, formación académica, ocupación y condición migratoria serían los datos ideales para comenzar — la voz mecánica soltó en una verborrea impropia del ambiente controlado que se había llevado hasta el momento.

— Ryuuzaki.

— ¿Qué dices, Misa?

— No sé su nombre completo, pero se llama Ryuuzaki. Él… — Misa estaba a punto de decir más, pero se recordó a sí misma que todavía no tenía garantías — no sé más por ahora.

— Es un excelente comienzo, Misa. Tendrás una bonificación del 5% si obtienes toda la información antes de un mes. Antes de marcharte, toma la caja que está debajo de la mesita. Contiene el dispositivo que ocuparemos para mantener contacto y algunas tácticas sugeridas para tu misión. No uses tus cuentas personales en él, y mantenlo contigo en todo momento. No lo prestes a nadie. No habrá contacto entre tú y yo más que por ese medio, así que tómalo en cuenta.

Misa asintió levemente y tras hacer lo que se le había indicado, se dispuso a salir. Con la mano en el picaporte, antes de abrir la puerta, giró hacia la pantalla.

— ¿Quién eres?

La fotografía del chico malherido cedió el paso a una sola letra.

— Yo soy L.

* * *

Raito se hallaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Ryuuzaki podría morir de hambre, pero no movería un dedo para satisfacer necesidades básicas si había alguien más que pudiera hacerlo por él. En esta ocasión se había valido de sus hipótesis sin revelar para forzar al estudiante a cocinar, o a quedarse con información a medias.

Finalmente, cuando ambos tuvieron su ración de hot cakes — los de Ryuuzaki bañados en litros de jarabe y mermelada — Raito decidió retomar la conversación interrumpida minutos antes.

— ¿L está contratando a Misa? ¿Por qué haría algo semejante?

Ryuuzaki comenzó a explicar su teoría sin dejar de comer su desayuno. ¡Había tenido que esperar tanto!

— Escucha con atención, Raito-kun. Este caso está complicándose más de lo que esperaba, pero — _bocado_ — este acontecimiento puede funcionar a nuestro favor. Ambos sabemos que las evidencias de Asahi-san apuntan a que hay dos personas asumiendo el nombre de L: el extranjero recibido por Kitamura y el que ha estado soltando amenazas de vez en cuando. De momento nos enfocaremos en L el terrorista en ciernes. Bien, — _bocado_ , _dedos relamidos_ — sus acciones demuestran que tiene acceso a información policial, lo que lo ubica en una posición de rango medio – alto dentro de los cuerpos del orden público. Luego, encontramos que las amenazas se dirigen a espacios tuyos: tu universidad y tu familia. Como Asahi-san y su equipo dedujeron, la amenaza de mayor impacto era contra ti, por lo que — _bocado particularmente grande_ —podemos asumir que hay un 60% de probabilidad de que L haya buscado a Misa para acercarse a ti y servir sus propios objetivos.

Raito lo miraba con escepticismo. Las piezas encajaban, pero no se sentía satisfecho con la imagen que el rompecabezas empezaba a proyectar. Había asuntos que parecían vagos y meramente circunstanciales, pero la intuición de Ryuuzaki era casi infalible.

— ¿Y cuál sería su motivación? ¿Qué pretende conmigo?

El tenedor finalmente fue liberado de los ágiles dedos que lo aprisionaban.

— Eso es lo que averiguaremos gracias a Misa.


	17. Protección

Las gotas de lluvia martilleaban el cristal de la ventana, filtrándose una luz grisácea a través de la persiana. En el escritorio, bajo un perfecto desorden, se encontraban los expedientes correspondientes a los hermanos Kobayashi que habían sido completados durante la noche anterior. Recargado sobre el montón de papeles, dormía un detective fatigado. El cumplimiento del deber no permitía treguas.

Tras la puerta de su oficina, los rumores permeaban el ambiente.

— No volvió a casa de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— ¿El jefe Asahi? Es como si viviera aquí… ¡Menuda gracia!

— Escuché que desde que su divorcio no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Debió ser muy duro que lo abandonasen así.

— Por favor, dejen de hablar así del jefe. De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa lo que pase en su vida privada?

— Te haces llamar detective y todavía no entiendes que _todo_ importa. No explicarías su cercanía con el chico Kobayashi si no fuera por … la _situación_. Está claro que aún no lo ha superado.

— ¡Es una tontería! El jefe sabe bien cómo separar lo personal del trabajo. Lo de Kobayashi se ha dado por el curso de la investigación y…

— ¡Dejen de hacer plática en el pasillo y vuelvan a trabajar!

El detective Asahi no estaba dispuesto a que se esparcieran rumores sin sentido. El último año había sido lo suficientemente duro como para permitirse el lujo de ser la comidilla de sus subordinados. No había pasado una semana de aquel _incidente_ que habría destrozado su vida y él ya había vuelto al trabajo. Su ahora exesposa no fue capaz de perdonar semejante intransigencia.

¿Qué padre en su sano juicio vuelve al trabajo cuando el cuerpo de su hija todavía no se había enfriado bajo tierra?

En su momento, había sido la salida más sensata para el dolor que amenazaba con hacer explotar su pecho. El dolor de una hija muerta y una esposa a la que no podía ayudar a sobrellevar su pérdida. La incapacidad de comunicarse abiertamente con su familia había completado el último golpe.

Poco importaba ya. Su hija se había ido y su esposa también. Ahora estaba solo.

Demolido como estaba, había pensado en el retiro. ¿No era ese trabajo la raíz de todos sus problemas? Vocación y martirio en una sola carta. Tristemente para él, llegó la oportunidad de investigar un caso de posible corrupción dentro de la misma policía. Sabía que, si se marchaba, no habría nadie con la suficiente reputación ni experiencia para completar la investigación.

Para hacer justicia, es preciso estar dispuesto a sacrificarse.

Tras perder a su familia, unas horas de sueño en casa no eran siquiera dignas de considerarse sacrificio. Tenía que hacerse. Una vez que los hermanos Kobayashi fueron implicados en el caso, no podía descansar a sabiendas de que alguien inocente estaba en riesgo. Era inevitable preocuparse por un adolescente brillante que parecía vivir abandonado a su suerte. Siendo un representante de la justicia, tenía que protegerlo de la red que parecía estar tejiéndose a su alrededor.

Por eso se dedicó a indagar toda la información posible sobre el asistente de Kitamura, su hermano el estudiante, y aquel extraño estudiante de intercambio. Encontró suficientes datos sobre los hermanos: desde el trasfondo familiar hasta el historial médico. Pero no encontró registro alguno de Ryuuzaki.

Con esa falta de información, que era información en sí misma, Asahi había caído rendido sobre su escritorio. Tendría mucho que investigar sobre alguien que, aparentemente, no existe.

Ryuuzaki esperaba pacientemente en el templo de Kifukuji, a las afueras de la universidad de Tokio. Había sido una tarde aceptable para alguien que no se forjaba expectativas de todas maneras. Un rato de lectura y otro de observación respecto a las necesidades religiosas de la gente habían sido interesantes para pasar el rato. Aunque habría disfrutado de acompañar a Raito en sus clases, prefirió disponer de un tiempo a solas. Después de todo, seguir al estudiante a todas horas no ayudaría a resolver la desazón de su interior.

El chico se sentía desorientado en más de un sentido. Por una parte, estaba la misión conjunta con Raito para resarcir sus deudas con el karma. A pasos pequeños, pero significativos, se estaba armando un escenario confuso y amenazador que entremezclaba una investigación policiaca con la que él habría preferido no haberse involucrado. Sus temores hacia la policía no hacían más que incrementarse, pese a la serenidad que proyectaba al exterior.

Esa investigación de la que preferiría alejarse, pero no lo haría al ser parte de su trato principal con Raito. Si el detective Asahi era una persona de la misión, sería una imprudencia alejarse de él. El constante martilleo de su intuición valía la pena con tal de apoyar en lo que había dado su palabra.

Porque era un asunto de promesas dadas y nada más, ¿cierto?

Él ya sabía que no. Pero era incapaz de explicarse la razón. ¿Cómo hallar la lógica tras un impulso de su corazón?

Escuchó pasos acercándose a sus espaldas. Contaba con que fuera Raito, puntual como siempre. La vocecita irritantemente tierna habría de desmentirlo.

— ¡Hola, Ryuuzaki! ¿Esperas a Raito?

Kurokawa Misa (¿o Amane, como Raito había mencionado?) lo veía con simpatía. Casi como si fueran amigos y no hubieran discutido anteriormente sobre la supuesta naturaleza perversa de cierto chico pálido. Algo no estaba bien…

— Asumo que tú también, considerando la puntualidad con la que llegas a la salida más cercana del edificio donde Raito-kun toma su última clase — Ryuuzaki no estaba de humor para sutilezas.

— ¡Oh, no! Sólo ando de paso. De hecho, quería disculparme con ustedes dos… Por haber sido tan grosera contigo desde que nos conocimos. Me gustaría... que pudiéramos ser amigos.

Ryuuzaki consideró la declaración de Misa con rapidez. Estaba convencido de que el cambio de actitud en Misa se debía a su reciente contratación por L. Si quería generar una imagen más amigable, era seguro (77.4% seguro) que hubiese sido contratada para investigar a Raito. Él, un simple indigente sin pasado ni porvenir, que apenas conocía al estudiante, no tendría razón alguna para estar implicado en las elucubraciones del segundo L. De cualquier manera, era indispensable mantener cautela… permitiendo que Misa se acercase para descubrir los motivos de quien estuviera detrás.

— Me encantaría, Misa. ¿Decías que estás de paso? Si es así puedo hacer extensivas tus disculpas a Raito-kun.

— ¡Conseguí un nuevo empleo! Renuncié al 8bit café y ahora puedo dedicarme a algo realmente importante. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

— ¿Y de qué se trata?

Misa soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Oh, es modelaje para una campaña publicitaria. Nada elegante, pero es un primer paso. Después de esto mi imagen será más reconocida y podré conseguir un agente y mejores contratos y una discográfica me encontrará y…

— Entiendo — el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a que su fachada de nuevo amigo tuviese que soportar peroratas — Muchas felicidades. Espero que te vaya muy bien y que no llegues tarde.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Bien, debo irme. ¡Dile a Raito-kun que nos veremos pronto!

Un súbito abrazo de la modelo en ciernes desconcertó a Ryuuzaki, quien no supo cómo responder.

— Somos amigos ahora, Ryuuzaki. Se supone que debes abrazar a tus amigos también.

Ryuuzaki respondió maquinalmente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la modelo. Una vez finalizado el embarazoso acercamiento, la chica se despidió y salió corriendo.

Ninguno se percató de la mirada recelosa de cierto estudiante que se aproximaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Ryuuzaki no comprendía qué ocurría con Raito. Su hermetismo había sido digno de recordarse para la posteridad, luego de un silencioso trayecto a casa. Ryuuzaki no cabía de su asombro: realmente era complicado entablar una conversación con alguien que no quería decir una sola palabra.

— Y bien ¿qué tal la escuela?

— Bien.

— Asumo que encontraste compañeros dignos de tu inteligencia, Raito-kun.

— Tal vez.

— ¿Ya viste? Hay oferta de hamburguesas hoy. 2 por el precio de 1 y refresco gratis.

— Ah.

— ¿Sabes? Mientras esperaba, Misa llegó a pedir disculpas por su actitud y quiere que seamos amigos. Hay una gran probabilidad de que se deba a su nuevo contrato.

— Ah.

— Si no quieres hablar hoy, sólo dilo, Raito-kun. No eres un niño pequeño como para tener que comportarte de esta manera.

— De acuerdo.

Al abrirse la puerta del departamento, entraron dos individuos frustrados. Ryuuzaki, harto de una actitud inmadura e inexplicable, decidió atacar el refrigerador en silencio. Raito, por su parte, decidió enfilarse hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría a la brevedad.

El agua helada corría sin descanso, indiferente al cuerpo que temblaba bajo la regadera. El estudiante no temblaba por frío, sino por la ira contenida en su momento y que apenas comenzaba a aflorar.

Había sido un día muy largo. Presentaciones de docentes, planes de trabajo, compañeros… todo cubría perfectamente las expectativas que él había forjado, por lo que no hubo nada que lo tomase por sorpresa. Resultaba aburrido comprobar que, incluso en los círculos más selectos, las personas eran predecibles.

Lo que no pudo prevenir fue la escena con la que se encontró al salir hacia el punto de reunión acordado con Ryuuzaki. Amane Misa y Ryuuzaki, abrazados a las puertas de Kifukuji, enmarcados por la tonalidad rojiza del atardecer.

Raito había aprendido hace mucho a actuar con mesura, evitando acciones irracionales. Pero si hubiera seguido su primer impulso, sin dudas habría corrido para separar a la obsesiva modelo de su… ¿su Ryuuzaki? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a pensar en Ryuuzaki como _su_ propiedad?

Eso no sonaba bien. Ryuuzaki era su amigo. Un amigo extraño, portador de la voz que lo salvaba de las pesadillas. Pero sólo eso y nada más.

¿Verdad?

Y Amane Misa había sido dueña de una Death Note en una vida anterior. Eso la volvía peligrosa. Era lógico que su reacción instintiva no concretada hubiese sido proteger a su único amigo de quien fuera una amenaza potencial en una vida pasada. Aunque en el presente Misa no tuviera semejante instrumento mortal y Ryuuzaki fuera perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo de una joven frágil.

A veces, seguir sus pensamientos de forma lógica lo conducía a trampas como esta, en las que terminaba por refutarse a sí mismo. No obstante, Raito tenía que seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

 _"Ryuuzaki es un amigo. Sólo eso. Y mi primer impulso fue de protegerlo porque Misa es peligrosa. Nada más… pero… ¿por qué la abrazó? ¿qué no se da cuenta de que me preocupo por su seguridad?"_

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Raito-kun, el riesgo de que tu salud se vea comprometida por permanecer bajo el agua helada es de 46.8%... sería una lástima que padecieras fiebre de nuevo.

— Salgo enseguida.

Raito no quería ser la causa de otra noche en vela para su compañero de habitación. Todavía tenía guardado el registro que Ryuuzaki había llevado durante su episodio de fiebre; aún guardaba cierta culpa por preocuparlo a ese extremo. Ya fuera con preocupaciones irracionales que lo condujeran a tomar notas de alguien estable cada 5 minutos o las discusiones sobre su caso en el desayuno, la actitud de Ryuuzaki demostraba muy claramente que sí, se daba cuenta de las preocupaciones de Raito. Y sí, hacía todo en su poder por protegerlo también.

Raito procuró vestirse con rapidez. Al salir del baño se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Ryuuzaki. Sin pensarlo más, lo abrazó con fuerza y sumergió su rostro en el escuálido hombro que lo aguardaba.

Ryuuzaki no necesitó que le recordasen nada. Instintivamente, envolvió a Raito con sus brazos. Después de todo, es así como responden los amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _N/A: Tiene una eternidad que no actualizo nada en FF. No es por desidia, sino porque he tenido muchos asuntos pendientes de gente supuestamente adulta que atender. Si todavía hay alguien al pendiente de este fic, ¡mándenme un mensaje! Generalmente tengo escrito más de lo que publico, pero prefiero dejar un periodo de prueba para hacer correcciones y a veces me olvido de subir. Gajes de la vida. Cambio y fuera._


	18. Amor

_N/A. Este fic me está haciendo buscar locaciones, averiguar sobre los planes de estudio en la universidad de Tokio y repasar algunas teorías psicológicas que no me terminan de convencer, pero que funcionan para mis propósitos por ahora. Sin relación, mis personajes están empezando a hacer lo que quieren y están llevando esta historia más lejos de lo que esperaba: tenía pensados 10 capítulos y he tenido que reescribir bastante... Por eso, espero que lo disfruten, que manden comentarios y que no sufran tanto con lo que pasará después._

 _Por cierto, sé que parece que Death Note es de mi propiedad. Pero no, no lo es._

* * *

Los últimos trece días habían sido muy atareados para Kobayashi Teru. Había pasado tres noches sin dormir por afinar los últimos detalles de su tesis de grado hasta que la encontró perfecta. Realizó pagos de renta y servicios por su propia vivienda y el departamento de su hermano, en lo que le costó una mañana soleada. Puso en orden el papeleo semanal del director Kitamura y recibió indicaciones de asistir a sus prácticas en un horario diferido para mantener su seguridad. Entabló una discusión de quince minutos con el detective Asahi, propulsor de esa medida. Se acordó un calendario de trabajo en el que se definieron horarios y días aleatorios para la presencia de los asistentes de Kitamura en el edificio de la NPA, conocido únicamente por los tres practicantes y Asahi Soichiro. De igual manera, había realizado recomendaciones para la seguridad de su hermano menor y le había pedido, si fuera posible, que volvieran a vivir juntos para facilitar su protección. Siendo su primera interacción directa con el detective, no pudo evitar encontrarlo afín a sus ideales de justicia… pero digno de lástima por buscar indirectamente la protección de un parásito miserable.

Esa misma mañana, destinó veinticinco minutos a una conversación con su venerable madre, quien estaba enfrentando dificultades para adaptarse al no hablar otra que no fuera su lengua materna. Tuvo que dedicarle otros diez minutos y catorce segundos para tranquilizarla y asegurarle que _Satoshi-kun_ estaba en perfectas condiciones y que ambos la admiraban por lanzarse a lo desconocido en aras del bienestar familiar. Ese pequeño desfase de horario redujo sus posibilidades de buen humor, que compensó al encerrarse en la pequeña estancia que resguardaba bajo llave.

Se trataba de una habitación de dos por dos, provista de una ventana cerrada permanentemente y un armario empotrado en un rincón. No había mobiliario o decoración adicional. Pese al aparente abandono, no había una partícula de polvo en la duela. Cualquier persona que hubiera entrado se habría aburrido mucho… y más si al abrir el armario hubiese encontrado una caja cerrada con candado, repleta de manzanas, y una fotografía maltratada. No comprendería qué individuo en sus cabales se dejaría retratar mientras su vida se debatía dentro de una ambulancia.

Desde su infancia, Kobayashi Teru había aprendido a ser reservado y extremadamente cuidadoso de sus pertenencias. Sabía que lo irremplazable tenía que estar bajo supervisión constante y bajo la más absoluta secrecía. Por eso, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación vacía tras de sí, colocó su portafolios en el suelo y volvió a realizar el monitoreo con el detector más eficaz del mundo.

— ¿Ya lo confirmaste?

— Sí. No hay cámaras ni micrófonos en toda la casa. ¿Puedo tomar una manzana ya?

Teru abrió la caja y permitió el acceso a la codiciada recompensa. La línea recta que dibujaba su boca no se modificó en absoluto.

— Asegúrate de comerla rápido, shinigami.

La mano alargada no esperó más. En pocos instantes, la manzana era un recuerdo.

— Tú no eres divertido. Me pones a buscar cámaras. ¡Me niegas el comer manzanas! Y no has hecho nada que me entretenga. Debería escribir tu nombre en mi libreta y acabar con esto…

— Te he dicho varias veces que la fruta es cara. ¿Acaso vas a negar los designios de la justicia divina por algo tan mundano como las manzanas? — respondió Teru con una voz pausada y monótona — Si pudieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho, pero Dios te lo impide. Esas amenazas son absurdas.

— Mmm… sigues siendo listo, aunque no como…

— ¿Como Yagami Raito? — la boca rectilínea finalmente había hecho una mueca hacia abajo — ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me compares con él?

 _"Vaya, vaya, ni siquiera había pensado en mencionarlo. Parece que el humano se siente menospreciado junto a Raito…. ¡Qué interesante!"_

— Si él es listo o no, da lo mismo. ¿No es por eso que vives solo? Es decir, ¿qué te importa?

— Me importa… porque fui el único que supo desde el principio que él era una aberración para este mundo. Ya hubo un tiempo en el que tuve que vivir bajo su sombra… complaciendo sus deseos, siguiéndolo como la oveja a su pastor. Pero él no es un enviado de Dios. Tampoco es Dios. Y si no lo detengo a tiempo… nadie podrá salvarse. — La voz de Teru se alzaba sin traspasar las fronteras de la habitación — Tú deberías tenerlo claro. Él no está aquí para elevar a la humanidad. Esa es mi misión.

El shinigami rio con fuerza. Desde que Kobayashi Teru había tocado la libreta y recuperado buena parte de sus memorias, había sido lo suficientemente entretenido como para no separarse de él en los últimos días. No obstante, todavía no conseguía realizar un trato con él.

— Y bien, ¿qué harás ahora?

Teru se sentó en el suelo, poniendo el portafolios en su regazo. Una vez que introdujo la clave numérica correcta, un ligero chasquido relampagueó en el silencio. En el fondo del portafolios, descansaba una libreta en blanco que le parecería ordinaria a cualquiera.

— Ha llegado la hora de comenzar a purificar el mundo.

* * *

La estación del metro de Shinjuku es una de las más transitadas en Tokio. Miles de personas conformaban una corriente que casi nunca se veía interrumpida. Las líneas que se conectaban en esa estación la convertían en un punto de reunión formidable, pues resultaba sencillo alcanzar esa estación tres trasbordos o menos.

Misa había recibido instrucciones precisas en el teléfono proporcionado por su contratante. Debía bajar de la línea Keio en la estación de Shinjuku a las 8:35 de la mañana. Esperando en las escaleras eléctricas, encontraría a un hombre vestido con camisa a cuadros y zapatos deportivos. Lo saludaría y lo invitaría a tomar un café saliendo de la estación. En cuanto llegaran al establecimiento, él le entregaría un sobre amarillo que ella guardaría inmediatamente en su bolso. Ella le daría su primer reporte de actividades y se despediría del individuo pretextando una visita al sanitario. No miraría atrás y atendería las indicaciones del sobre en cuanto saliera a la librería de segunda mano que estaba frente al café.

El secretismo, los puntos de reunión concurridos, el intercambio de documentos confidenciales, las instrucciones a distancia… Todo en su conjunto la hacían sentir protagonista de una película. Se sentía parte de una trama de espías y detectives que culminarían con la heroína llevando el mal a la justicia y abrazando a su verdadero amor mientras son aplaudidos por todo el mundo. No había posibilidades de fallar. En ese momento, Misa sentía que cargaba su certeza dentro del bolso.

Escondida en los estantes de la librería, Misa se decidió a ver cuál sería la misión del día. Tuvo que contener su sorpresa llevando los dedos a su boca abierta.

 _Todo lo que sea entregado en tu primer reporte será analizado para determinar la estrategia a seguir. La información obtenida por cuenta propia demuestra que Raito podría estar en peligro si se presentan demoras en resolver todo lo alusivo a la identidad del sujeto en cuestión._

 _Por eso, es vital que hoy mismo demos el siguiente paso para proteger a Raito. Es importante para ti tanto como lo es para que la misión se complete sin incidentes._

 _Hoy, antes de que sean las 13:00, deberás ir al departamento de Raito. No habrá nadie. Encontrarás…_

Un paquete sin remitente en la puerta. La mano de Misa tembló al poner la llave que contenía el sobre en la cerradura. En su interior se mezclaban el nerviosismo por irrumpir en un domicilio, la incertidumbre de ver el mundo doméstico de su amado y la emoción por tener la oportunidad de explorar las pertenencias de Raito sin consecuencias. Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez. Estaba consciente de que debía concentrarse primero en la misión, por el bien de Raito. ¡Era su oportunidad de salvarlo, como pasaba en las películas!

Con paso firme, entró en el departamento cargando el paquete. Todo era tal como lo recordaba de su visita anterior: mobiliario sencillo pero ordenado. Ningún traste sucio en el fregadero. Ningún cojín fuera de lugar. Había un aroma en el ambiente que le recordó a Misa las mañanas en las que su madre le preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela. Una mezcla de café y pan tostado, quizás.

 _Ponte guantes. Inspecciona cada sitio en el que pueda almacenarse información valiosa._

Misa recorrió cada pulgada de las áreas comunes del departamento. El escrupuloso sentido del orden de su Raito-kun agilizó su inspección y le permitió cruzar el pasillo rápidamente rumbo al lugar que despertaba el mayor de sus intereses.

 _Identifica los sitios que puedan ser puntos ciegos. Busca los lugares más inaccesibles en trayectos cotidianos. Recuerda que debes hacer esto para garantizar la seguridad de Raito._

La habitación de Raito… y de Ryuuzaki, infortunadamente. Frunció el ceño al cuestionarse sobre los motivos del huésped para permanecer apretujado en un cuarto pequeño cuando ya había uno desocupado para su disposición.

 _Instalarás una cámara para el área común, una para el pasillo, una para el sanitario y el resto en la habitación. Asegúrate de que no sean detectadas y que cumplan su función._

El cuarto era más obscuro que el resto del departamento. Las espesas cortinas estaban corridas, bloqueando la luz. Misa estableció en su mente la distribución de la habitación y determinó a toda velocidad los cuatro puntos que asegurarían la visibilidad máxima para lo que seguía en sus instrucciones. Sentía un poco de culpa por invadir la privacidad de Raito de esta manera, pero contaba con que era necesario. Debía hacer todo lo que etuviera en sus manos para protegerlo.

Pero antes…

Misa se lanzó a la cama de Raito, soltando un chillido adolescente. ¡Cuánto había soñado con poder compartir ese recinto de intimidad con Raito! Estaba segura de que, una vez que su misión hubiera concluido y su amor estuviera a salvo, sus visitas a ese cuarto serían frecuentes. Se abrazó a la impoluta almohada, aspirando con fuerza. Sintió el aroma de Raito a través de la tela, que se filtraba llenándola de felicidad… Hasta que sintió una fragancia desconocida.

No se trataba del olor apenas cítrico que desprendía su Raito-kun. Se trataba más bien de un aroma más sutil, un tanto afrutado. Sentándose en posición de loto sobre la cama, volvió a aspirar mientras los ojos entrecerrados reflejaban su desconfianza. No se equivocaba, había otro olor ajeno a Raito en esa almohada… y ahora que prestaba atención, se percató de que emanaba de las sábanas también.

Un olor que le recordó a las fresas.

Sabía que un aroma tan peculiar no podía corresponder a una persona ordinaria. Temblando de rabia, Misa se levantó de un salto y decidió concluir con su tarea del día.

"¿Qué hice mal? Yo… ¡sólo me he preocupado por él! Y ahora… él… y Ryuuzaki… ¡No! Ryuuzaki está confundiendo a mi Raito-kun! ¡Todo es culpa suya!"

Enjugó la primera de sus lágrimas para evitar que su maquillaje se deslavara. Estaba por ir hacia las cámaras cuando sonó su teléfono. No el de uso cotidiano.

— ¿Hola?

— _Misa. Asumo que ya estás en el sitio designado para hoy. Te felicito por tu eficiencia._ — la voz distorsionada que la había contratado sonaba con un tono pausado y neutral a través del teléfono.

— Gracias. Yo…

— _Necesito que escuches, Misa. Encontrarás información sobre Raito que puede desconcertarte y…_

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ryuuzaki está durmiendo con mi Raito-kun! — interrumpió Misa con la voz quebrada que delataba la cascada que se desataba sobre su cara.

Hubo una breve pausa.

— _De ser así, confirma lo que estaba por comunicarte. Escucha con atención. Es muy importante que instales las cámaras y sigas realizando un seguimiento de los habitantes del departamento. Tus palabras y acciones no deben delatar que tienes más información de la que suponen. ¿Eres una actriz, cierto? Haz lo que te digo y Raito volverá a tus brazos una vez que neutralicemos las amenazas a su alrededor._

— Pero…

— _En el departamento encontrarás información sobre Raito que no coincidirá con lo que te ha dicho. Él te ha mentido para protegerte de la amenaza que supone la presencia de Ryuuzaki, pero no puede decirte nada porque Ryuuzaki podría darse cuenta. Una vez que lo lleve ante la justicia y no haya más peligros, él será honesto contigo y serán felices juntos. Sólo debes seguir la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?_

Misa sopesó lo que L le estaba diciendo. No sabía qué información podría ser la que la conduciría a dudar de Raito y que L ya tenía previsto que encontraría. Él, su caballero de armadura brillante, no le mentiría… ¿verdad? Y tendría sentido que Raito se acercara a Ryuuzaki para acorralarlo, en una misión similar a la de ella. Seguramente Ryuuzaki jugaba una fachada de inocencia para cumplir con sus objetivos malévolos, cualesquiera que estos fueran. Pero su Raito era listo y seguramente amaba a Misa tanto como ella a él. Tenía que confiar.

— De acuerdo.

Se cortó la comunicación. Misa suspiró, víctima de la incertidumbre. ¿Qué información era aquella referida en la llamada? Repentinamente, abrió el cajón del escritorio. No había mucho: algunos lápices, una caja con clips, una engrapadora y una credencial de estudiante vieja. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor ante el rostro casi infantil de Raito que le sonreía sin saberlo. Y el nombre escrito a un lado.

 _Kobayashi Satoshi_.

El razonamiento que se había forjado para defender a su alma gemela empezó a desmoronarse como un castillo de arena.

* * *

El atardecer se cernía sobre Tokio, dibujando un arcoíris naranja en el cielo. Las familias salían a los parques buscando un poco de tranquilidad, combatiendo la aceleración característica de la ciudad. Las aves regresaban a sus refugios, despidiéndose del día. La temperatura descendía hacia condiciones más agradables. Infortunadamente para algunos universitarios, todavía quedaba una clase por completar.

Raito no había podido concentrarse en todo el día. Luego de dejar a Ryuuzaki en la biblioteca, se dispuso a iniciar su jornada. Acordaron que se encontrarían hasta el final de la última clase.

— Alguien como Raito-kun necesita de tiempo para socializar y establecer relaciones interpersonales significativas, — había dicho Ryuuzaki mientras subían los escalones de la biblioteca — por lo que debo reducir mi interacción durante el día. Así podrás destinar todo el tiempo que necesites.

Raito no había encontrado ni un ápice de resentimiento o desilusión en sus tonos de voz.

— De acuerdo. Vendré por ti cuando termine con mis asuntos. ¿O prefieres ir a casa antes?

—Esperaré en la biblioteca. Tengo más opciones de entretenimiento aquí. Además, ¿qué sentido tendría irme si no estarás allí?

Sin decir más, Ryuuzaki entró en el edificio, dejando a Raito sonrojarse bajo el sol.

Raito pasó el día tratando de concentrarse. En su clase de Introducción al Derecho Japonés, el debate entre sus compañeros le llevó a concluir que nadie estaría mejor preparado para argumentar una postura que Ryuuzaki. Durante la sesión de Principios de microeconomía, en lugar de atender la clase terminó por esquematizar un presupuesto personal que permitiera comprar más fresas para Ryuuzaki la próxima semana. Estresado por no quitar de su imaginación los ojos negros que siempre lo veían con curiosidad, fue a almorzar a una de las cafeterías sólo para encontrarse con que estaban haciendo promociones en malteadas de fresa y pastelillos. Su clase de políticas de ciberseguridad guiaron sus pensamientos a los ágiles dedos de Ryuuzaki cuando se deslizaban por un teclado. Esos mismos dedos que se habían quedado jugando con su cabello la noche anterior, mientras dormía arrinconado para que Raito no padeciera la falta de espacio en una cama individual.

 _"Estoy arruinado"_ fue la única conclusión posible que se formaba en su cabeza al final del día, mientras se dirigía de regreso a la biblioteca.

Ryuuzaki no lo había pasado mejor. En lugar de trabajar sobre las intenciones de Misa o alguna pista de L, dedicó tres horas con veintitrés minutos a explorar la sección médica de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar respuestas satisfactorias sobre el cuadro clínico que padecía y del que no había dicho una palabra. Sudoración, taquicardia, falta de concentración, ideas confusas y una sensación similar a un nudo en el estómago, pero que no era indigestión. Luego de descartar cáncer, lupus, síndrome de estrés postraumático y veinte padecimientos más, Ryuuzaki decidió aventurarse en el área de psicología clínica. Fue después de seis libros y cuarenta y cinco búsquedas en las bases de datos, que encontró información de interés en un artículo de Internet.

 _La teoría triangular del amor del psicólogo estadounidense Robert Sternberg caracteriza el amor en una relación interpersonal según tres componentes diferentes: intimidad, pasión y compromiso:_

 _La intimidad, entendida como aquellos sentimientos dentro de una relación que promueven el acercamiento, el vínculo, la conexión y principalmente la autorrevelación. O dicho de otra forma el afecto hacia otra persona que surge de los sentimientos de cercanía, vínculo afectivo y relación, implica el deseo de dar, recibir, compartir, etcétera._

 _La pasión, como estado de intenso deseo de unión con el otro, como expresión de deseos y necesidades, gran deseo sexual o romántico acompañado de excitación psicológica._

 _La decisión o compromiso, la decisión de amar a otra persona y el compromiso por mantener ese amor. Este componente implica mantener la relación en los buenos y en los malos momentos._

Ryuuzaki trató de despejar su garganta tragando saliva con fuerza. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Tenía que haber algún error en la ejecución de su búsqueda, pues estaba seguro de que no, era imposible que fuera amor. El amor era una necesidad evolutiva que condicionaba a las mentalidades más simples para procrear y evitar la extinción de la especie. Un mecanismo primitivo. Algo que estará fuera del alcance de un intelecto superior, inmune a la mayoría de las exigencias biológicas de la parte menos evolucionada de su cerebro. Él era – a su propio juicio – incapaz de sentir amor.

 _"Estoy arruinado",_ fue su única conclusión mientras se dirigía a la salida para encontrar a Raito. Moriría de vergüenza si era descubierto sopesando información sobre algo tan… instintivo.

Dos personas confundidas entraron al departamento esa noche. Ensimismados en sus laberintos personales, ninguno de ellos se percató de que la mesita para café estaba a 5° de su dirección normal, que el cajón del escritorio no estaba completamente cerrado por cuatro milímetros y que la almohada de Raito estaba acomodada a un centímetro y medio de su posición original.

Mientras Raito se disponía a preparar la cena, Ryuuzaki se quedó en la habitación considerando las opciones planteadas en el artículo. ¿Habría algo que describiera su situación con Raito-kun?

 _Las diferentes etapas o tipos de amor pueden ser explicados con diferentes combinaciones de estos elementos. De acuerdo al autor, una relación basada en un solo elemento es menos probable que se mantenga que una basada en dos o en los tres._

 _Encaprichamiento: Es lo que comúnmente se siente como «amor a primera vista». Sin intimidad ni compromiso, en cualquier momento._

Ryuuzaki había escuchado ese tipo de historias hasta el cansancio. El encaprichamiento era un motor literario muy recurrido… ¿pero estaría encaprichado por Raito, en un sentido meramente pasional? "No. Definitivamente no", pensó.

 _Amor fatuo o loco: Se da en relaciones en las que el compromiso es motivado en su mayor parte por la pasión, sin la estabilizante influencia de la intimidad._

"Ese podría ser el escenario unilateral de Misa, pero no el mío". Ryuuzaki se recostó en la cama de Raito, poniendo las manos tras la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo el techo se había vuelto tan interesante?

 _Amor vacío: Existe una unión por compromiso, pero la pasión y la intimidad han muerto. No sienten nada uno por el otro, pero hay una sensación de respeto y reciprocidad._

Ryuuzaki descartó este escenario. ¿Cómo podría haber muerto algo si – de ser el caso – ni siquiera había comenzado?

 _Cariño: En este caso, no debe tomarse en un sentido trivial. Este es el cariño íntimo que caracteriza las verdaderas amistades, en donde se siente un vínculo y una cercanía con la otra persona, pero no pasión física ni compromiso a largo plazo._

Ryuuzaki debía reconocer que había cierta cercanía con el estudiante que estaba preparando la cena. Pero, ¿cuál era la naturaleza del compromiso que los unía? El chico tenía claro que se había comprometido a ayudar a Raito con sus efectos del karma, sin saber cuánto tiempo duraría la misión.

"Pero si ésta terminara mañana… ¿sería capaz de separarme por completo de la vida de Raito-kun?" El rubor que se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas y el repentino nudo en la garganta le dieron la respuesta. Así que él percibía que su compromiso trascendía el contrato verbal que había establecido semanas atrás. Esa conclusión le sirvió para descartar el escenario de amor romántico, donde tampoco existía algún tipo de compromiso.

 _Amor sociable o de compañía: Suele suceder con las personas con las que se comparte la vida, aunque no existe deseo sexual ni físico. Es más fuerte que el cariño, debido al elemento extra que es el compromiso. Se encuentra en la familia y en los amigos profundos, que pasan mucho tiempo juntos en una relación sin deseo sexual_.

"Existe el compromiso de mantener una asociación entre Raito-kun y yo, por ambas partes. Desde el primer día estableció que éramos amigos y ha procurado ser fiel a su palabra… y he procurado ser recíproco al respecto", pensó Ryuuzaki mientras se sentaba y estiraba el cuello de lado a lado para destensarse.

"Si pienso en la intimidad, entendida como la familiaridad y deseo mutuo de compartir…" Ryuuzaki pensó en la primera noche tras conocer a Raito y el reencuentro en el parque de Akabane. Recordó las notas de la bitácora y su terrible desilusión al ver que el estudiante había inutilizado la única sección personal, que se refería a su nuevo inquilino. Consideró el entusiasmo mutuo por completar sus razonamientos, así como el malicioso placer de discutir sus ideas. Una tras otra, las imágenes de su convivencia con el chico se desplegaron en su memoria, volviendo irrefutable la realidad que parecía invadirlo todo: había formado un lazo con Raito.

Sin embargo, quedaba un problema por enfrentar. ¿Existía pasión entre ellos dos?

Ryuuzaki recordó el artículo. La pasión no se expresaba meramente en contacto físico, sino también mediante una respuesta emocional positiva ante ciertas acciones conjuntas, o bien, conductas peligrosas desencadenadas por situaciones emocionales negativas. Pensó entonces en que sí, era capaz de reconocer a Raito como un espécimen destacado de la especie, pero eso no le decía mucho. ¿Acaso algo tan trivial como una apariencia perfecta sería la manifestación de su perdición? Luego, recordó el nudo que sintió cuando Misa había llevado el pastel y cubierto de mimos a Raito. También consideró el hermetismo del chico el día anterior, luego de que Misa se despidiera a las afueras de Kifukuji… ¿habrían sido celos? Y luego, el abrazo que condujo a dos personas estresadas a caer rendidos en el mismo espacio, sin apenas considerarlo. Ryuuzaki no recordaba ninguna otra noche en la que hubiera dormido mejor, luego de pasar sus dedos entre las hebras suaves de cabello castaño por unos cuantos minutos.

Ryuuzaki sentía que se aproximaba a una conclusión, si no sobre la asociación con Raito-kun, sí sobre sus propios sentimientos. Estaba al borde de su argumentación final, cuando…

— Ryuuzaki, te he llamado por casi cinco minutos. ¿Vas a venir a cenar o no?

Raito estaba parado al quicio de la puerta, recargado en un costado. El pelinegro no tenía prisa. Comprendió que la verdad surgiría de su interior, aunque su mente no llegara a formular una conclusión categórica.

— Enseguida voy, Raito-kun.


	19. Conciencia

En el edificio frente a Akabane, sólo resplandecía una luz a las dos de la mañana, revelando la ubicación de un alma carcomida por las dudas. En la situación del individuo, el azúcar era fundamental para aclarar sus ideas, por lo que el discreto movimiento de trastes y comestibles eran lo único que perturbaba el silencio, de forma casi imperceptible.

Tras una semana sin incidencias, Ryuuzaki tuvo el tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre su condición emocional. Había sido particularmente complicado al carecer de experiencia con impulsos exentos a cualquier uso de razón y, además, a la falta de conocimiento sobre su propio pasado. Era incapaz de recordar si alguna vez había sido víctima de sentimientos más complejos que la satisfacción de necesidades básicas. Cuando tenía hambre, comía. Si tenía sed, bebía. Y cuando el sueño lo vencía, dormía sin más.

Qué simple había sido su vida hasta ese entonces.

Pero ahora tenía ante sí el mayor desafío desde que había empezado a coleccionar recuerdos: desentrañar las conductas apropiadas para el catálogo de emociones que se gestaba en su interior… y determinar si Raito-kun estaría cruzando por peripecias similares. Interrogar directamente al causante de su nuevo reto estaba fuera de discusión, pues la búsqueda en la biblioteca había dejado claro que esa no era una conducta ordinaria y que las personas resolvían este tipo de problemas de formas más bien instintivas. Y Ryuuzaki estaba seguro en un 97.53% que una solución basada en la intuición jamás sería el recurso utilizado por ninguna de las dos partes. No cuando ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y orgullosos para evitarlo.

En estos últimos días, Ryuuzaki se las arregló para mantener un balance en sus interacciones, evitando cualquier contacto físico con Raito. La neutralidad en su voz, los ademanes cuidadosamente medidos, la comunicación verbal evaluada en cada palabra antes de ser emitida… Había resultado un poco complicado, porque Ryuuzaki se estaba acostumbrando a que sus interacciones con Raito no estuvieran sometidas a una fachada. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos habían sido productivos: había conseguido establecer cierta distancia sin que Raito se percatara de ello. Después de todo, Ryuuzaki sabía que, si no tomaba precauciones, podría hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo… justo como Misa. Además…

 _"Raito-kun es una persona manipuladora. Mantiene sus relaciones interpersonales en función de la utilidad que le generen y, cuando no hay nada en su beneficio, se aleja. Me lleva a pensar que incluso la relación con sus familiares está sujeta a conveniencia… y si no fuera por el caso del Karma, ahora mismo estaría completamente solo, ¿cierto?"_ , pensó Ryuuzaki mientras estaba sentado en un sillón con los frutos de su expedición a la cocina. _"A menos que hubiera decidido invitarme a quedar en su casa de todos modos…"_

Ryuuzaki recordó la primera noche que estuvo en el departamento. Había dicho que permanecería para resolver cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de un estudiante modelo para invitar a su hogar a un vagabundo. El inicio de esta… serie de interacciones, por llamarle de algún modo no específico, era algo turbio todavía.

Habían tropezado bajo la lluvia, a las afueras de una biblioteca local. Ryuuzaki tenía presente la conmoción en el rostro de Raito apenas al escuchar su voz. Y luego, sus intentos por mantenerlo cerca a como diera lugar, presentando excusas baratas. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, Ryuuzaki sabía con absoluta seguridad que no era una conducta natural en Raito, ni siquiera por apegarse a extremas cortesías. ¿Qué lo había motivado entonces?

 _"Debo abordarlo desde su perspectiva. A los ojos de Raito-kun, toda interacción funciona para generar algún beneficio. Si no sabe que puede obtener algo a cambio, evitará el contacto con los otros. Esto conduce a pensar que Raito-kun ya tenía en mente que podía beneficiarse de mi presencia, incluso antes de comunicarse conmigo o que descubriéramos nuestras capacidades en común._

 _Existe la posibilidad de que Raito-kun quisiera utilizar a un indigente como medio para mejorar su imagen pública. Pero no hubo audiencia en todo el tiempo que estuve con él ese primer día, por lo que no tendría sentido. ¿Para qué dar un espectáculo de caridad sin espectadores?_

 _Después, me ofreció que intercambiáramos sus atenciones domésticas por mis habilidades en su caso. Ésa sería la recompensa obtenida a partir de relacionarse conmigo, pero no tenía forma de saber que podría serle útil con sólo mirarme, por lo que no habría motivos previos para su proposición"._

Un chispazo trajo a la mente de Ryuuzaki el desmayo de Raito-kun cuando Misa lo tacleó aquella vez, en el pasillo. El contacto que había desencadenado la fiebre y el resurgimiento de las memorias en relación a Misa y su rol en una vida anterior. ¿Sería posible que…?

 _"Supongamos que el contacto con una persona de la vida anterior genera en Raito-kun un alto estrés físico… tal vez por forzar recuerdos que Raito-kun no ha recobrado mediante las pesadillas, o como una forma de alertarlo sobre el valor de la persona como objetivo de su plan. Si fuera el caso y yo fuera una persona correspondiente a la vida anterior de Raito-kun, también se habría desmayado al ayudarme a ponerme en pie. ¿Por qué no sucedió?_

Los dulces que habían sido saqueados de la cocina habían quedado olvidados en la mesita, mientras Ryuuzaki se hundía en sus pensamientos. Sentía que había una verdad que no había visto antes, justo al roce de sus dedos. Empezó a jugar con su labio inferior, estirándolo un poco con su pulgar.

 _" Hasta el momento, sólo Misa y el jefe Asahi han sido identificados como objetivos de nuestro caso. Ya he establecido que, si mi deducción es correcta, el primer contacto físico entre Raito-kun y uno de sus objetivos desencadena una respuesta de estrés físico y la reaparición súbita de recuerdos. Eso ocurrió con Misa. Sin embargo, cuando entablamos comunicación constante con el jefe Asahi, Raito-kun no se vio afectado porque algunos recuerdos sobre Asahi-san llegaron con el episodio de fiebre, antes de que hubiera contacto físico. Entonces, Raito-kun no tuvo dificultades con él porque ya se había familiarizado, al menos por instantes breves, con la relación que llegó a tener con quien fuera su padre. Tiene sentido, pero no es completamente seguro…_

 _Raito-kun necesita acercarse a las personas con las que tiene asuntos pendientes. De otra manera no podrá subsanar sus deudas con el karma. Por eso ha tratado de mantenerse en contacto con Misa y con el jefe Asahi. Más allá de los contactos para su misión, Raito-kun no ha manifestado interés alguno por la interacción con otras personas. Si yo también estoy en su lista de asuntos por resolver; su propuesta de trabajo no surgió solamente por su necesidad de apoyo, sino porque necesitaba mantenerme cerca y no había otros medios para conseguirlo. Pero… ¿por qué no se desmayó al primer contacto conmigo? Tal vez porque… de alguna manera, ya estaba familiarizado con mi identidad._

 _Pero… algo no está bien. Si eso fuera correcto, mi identidad ya habría sido revelada en el cuaderno de notas, siguiendo la pauta que Raito-kun estableció con las otras dos personas. Sin embargo, la primera nota de Raito-kun sobre mí es del día que nos conocimos. Antes del 19 de marzo, sus apuntes son factuales y los únicos sujetos que refiere en torno a su caso son el shinigami y… la voz que lo protege en sueños"._

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la frente de Ryuuzaki, al recordar con claridad el asombro de Raito al escuchar su voz por primera vez. ¿Sería esa la misma voz que lo salvaba en sus momentos de agonía? ¿la voz de alguien que no conocía por otros medios? ¿la voz que le permitía a Raito-kun afrontar su destino sin miedo?

Ryuuzaki comprendió que, si ese era el caso, su voz era portadora de un gran significado en la psique de alguien que, en sobradas ocasiones, había demostrado su incapacidad de relacionarse sinceramente con ninguna persona. Su voz sería la demostración inequívoca de que su existencia había tenido importancia para alguien más, aunque ya no pudiera recordar ese pasado. Si tan sólo pudiera comprobarlo…

Regresó a la habitación. Raito se hallaba recostado entre sábanas revueltas. Su frente perlada en sudor, los puños cerrados y la tensión de sus músculos reflejaban que estaba atrapado en otra de sus pesadillas.

Ryuuzaki no lo pensó más. Se recostó a un lado y pasó uno de sus brazos para arropar al estudiante. Acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de Raito, susurrando en el tono más sincero que pudo encontrar:

— Estoy contigo, Raito-kun…

El semblante de Raito se relajó inmediatamente. Los dedos adoptaron la curvatura natural de las manos en reposo. Poco a poco, la respiración se volvió más profunda y tranquila. Ryuuzaki sonrió, pero sus ojos se abrieron anonadados ante el movimiento repentino de Raito: el brazo del estudiante se había desplazado hacia la espalda de Ryuuzaki, estrechando el espacio entre ellos.

Finalmente, Ryuuzaki cayó dormido, con la tranquilidad de quien ignoraba que, a varios kilómetros del departamento, la imagen de la habitación estaba siendo proyectada en una pantalla.

* * *

El aire tibio sugería que éste sería un día caluroso. Por las ventanas del departamento se alcanzaba a ver que los vecinos del barrio comenzaban a seguir sus rutinas diarias. El rumor de los vehículos que circulaban por la calle se volvió constante, demostrando a Raito que era lo suficientemente tarde como para incorporarse al mundo.

El estudiante ya se había levantado hace un buen rato. Lo primero que había advertido era el ovillo humano a un lado suyo, encogido como si cada centímetro utilizado fuera a costa de la comodidad del anfitrión. Raito se encogió de hombros: luego de seis noches de despertar con Ryuuzaki a un lado, dejaba de ser sorprendente. Hizo una nota mental para recordarse que debía preguntarle si no estaría más cómodo durmiendo en otra habitación, luego de que quedara demostrado que el futón ya no satisfacía sus necesidades básicas.

Luego de tomar unas notas, Raito se había bañado y preparado para el día, siguiendo su costumbre. Su buen humor se reflejaba no sólo en la laxitud de sus músculos, el brillo en sus pupilas o en la delicada sonrisa, sino en la ligereza con la que dispuso los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno, la cuidadosa elaboración de una montaña de panqueques y hasta unos instantes de sutil tarareo. Por fin, luego de tantas semanas, la voz de sus sueños había dicho algo diferente a su nombre.

No tenía forma de comprobarlo, pero podía ser el primer paso que le ayudara a revelar por completo la identidad de Ryuuzaki… o por lo menos, lo que debía hacer con él para saldar su cuenta pendiente. Claro que el mismo sueño había sido muy extraño. Era el primero en el que se había visto a sí mismo desde los ojos de su víctima.

 _La víctima, que en el sueño era Raito, caminaba por una calle junto al estudiante modelo. Había poca gente alrededor, pues parecía que nevaría pronto. No había voces, pero parecía que entablaban una conversación mientras se dirigían a un punto en común. La víctima caminaba con un ritmo pausado, casi letárgico, pero constante. Miraba de reojo los árboles y edificios que rodeaban el recorrido. En algún momento, la víctima se detenía y giraba para encontrarse a un Raito que sonreía cordialmente y, eventualmente, le tendía su mano. Él se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber que esa era una máscara elaborada para obtener la confianza de cualquier interlocutor y convencerle… ¿Pero de qué?_

 _La víctima, tras unos instantes, abría un bolso. Sólo entonces fue que Raito descubrió que era una mujer. Misora Naomi, según la identificación que tendía con tanta confianza al estudiante frente a ella. El Raito del sueño tomaba la credencial y hacía unas anotaciones. En cuanto terminó, Raito sintió en la piel de su víctima el inicio del conteo fatal y se preparó para la explosión que sentiría en su pecho dentro de poco… Rogaba que la voz llegara a tiempo para acompañarlo en su suplicio._

 _Pero cuando el conteo terminó, sólo pudo sentir una desolación inmensa dentro de su pecho. Vio al estudiante del sueño mover la boca, victorioso. ¿Qué es lo que habrá dicho con tanto cinismo? La víctima dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar… y fue entonces cuando Raito supo que la mujer caminaba rumbo a su muerte. La sensación de verse arrastrado por el vacío era tan poderosa que los pies seguían avanzando, pese a que no hubiera suficiente voluntad para controlarlos. Siendo un espectador, Raito no podía escapar… y le resultaba una experiencia peor aún que las muertes explosivas pero veloces que había experimentado hasta ahora. Parecía que, en su vida anterior, se las había ingeniado para refinar su crueldad de maneras que no había considerado hasta el momento._

 _Un pie frente al otro, perforando el silencio. El entorno perdía sus contornos, mientras la pesadez del corazón aumentaba con cada paso._

 _"Estoy contigo, Raito-kun"_

 _Y la pesadilla se desvaneció._

Era la primera vez que veía a una de sus víctimas caer bajo circunstancias distintas a las de un paro cardiaco. Era la primera vez que se salvaba de morir en una de sus experiencias oníricas… y era la primera vez que la voz de Ryuuzaki decía algo diferente en sus pesadillas.

Esas circunstancias ameritaron ser registradas en la bitácora resguardada. Siguió los pasos de siempre: tomó el contenedor del bolígrafo, levantó el fondo falso del cajón y recogió la libreta. Hizo sus anotaciones y devolvió el artículo a su sitio. Fue tan silencioso como le resultó posible. Lo menos que le debía al portador de la voz que le garantizaba paz era un poco más de tiempo para descansar. Al salir de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, Raito no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por la mejilla de Ryuuzaki, quien permanecía sumido en un sueño tranquilo. ¿Cuánto tomaría eliminar esas ojeras?

Para cuando Ryuuzaki despertó, el aroma a panqueques impregnaba el ambiente. El gruñido en su estómago le hizo saber que no podría esperar mucho más, así que se estiró y fue a la cocina a toda velocidad. Sabía que Raito, inmerso en su pulcritud, apenas toleraba una apariencia tan descuidada, pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar tiempo valioso con más discusiones al respecto. Si su olfato no lo engañaba, había mermelada de fresa y jarabe de chocolate para acompañar. Se alegraba de haber ganado en la semana una batalla doméstica para reivindicar su derecho a consumir todo el azúcar que considerara pertinente.

El desayuno estaba intacto en la mesita que fungía como comedor. Ryuuzaki se sorprendió, pues era frecuente que Raito siguiera sus impulsos rituales tomando sus alimentos en el horario designado sin importar la compañía. La televisión estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias. Raito estaba sentado en un sillón, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Ryuuzaki ya no encontró un rastro del buen humor matutino, pues el desconcierto se reflejaba en los ojos abiertos de su anfitrión. El temblor casi imperceptible del músculo orbicular izquierdo y la boca entreabierta evidenciaban que Raito se hallaba consumido por la ansiedad.

—Hay un problema — dijo Raito sin despegar los ojos azorados de la pantalla.

Ryuuzaki se sentó a un lado, dirigiendo su atención al noticiero. Parecía que los conductores del noticiero estaban haciendo tiempo mientras recibían información sobre el incidente de última hora que se anunciaba en el cintillo inferior.

 _… Ha sido una desgracia. Se enviaron fuerzas especiales para interrogar a todo el personal y… ¿sí, está confirmado? Bien. Ahora pasamos con Tanakabara Toji, quien se encuentra sobrevolando el área._

La imagen cambió a una vista aérea capturada desde un helicóptero. Correspondía a un edificio, que destacaba por su diseño. Estaba distribuido en cuatro ejes rectangulares que se conectaban en un helipuerto dispuesto al centro. Sin embargo, el punto de atención estaba en el campo abierto del ala norte. Ryuuzaki casi perdió el equilibrio cuando, al acercarse la cámara, se distinguió finalmente qué era aquello desperdigado en el área.

 _Gracias. Estamos reportando desde el Centro Penitenciario de Tokio, donde ha ocurrido una masacre sin precedentes. Hace unos minutos, se confirmó que todos los internos de la prisión murieron aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, estimado hacia las 8:45 de la mañana. Todavía no se ha confirmado si entre las víctimas hay guardias. Las fuerzas especiales llegaron hace unos instantes para el levantamiento de los cuerpos y los correspondientes procesos de la investigación. Aunque la autorización expresa del Ministerio de Justicia está en camino, nuestro compromiso es ofrecerle toda la información que esté en nuestras manos, por lo que hemos asumido el riesgo de acercarnos más para mostrar que es un hecho sin precedentes, no sólo por la cantidad de víctimas, sino por la extraña disposición de los cuerpos en el área que, sobra decir, está restringida para los prisioneros._

Formados con la pila de cadáveres, había una palabra en el patio que destacaba gracias al tono claro de los uniformes que portaban los presos.

夜神

El reportero siguió con su informe.

 _Nuestras fuentes no han confirmado si se trata de un mensaje mal escrito, una declaración o un nombre, pues hasta el momento no se ha encontrado ningún registro de nadie – ciudadano o criminal – registrado con el nombre "Yagami" escrito de esa manera. También se sospecha de un grupo sectario que rinda culto a un "dios de la noche". No obstante, la NPA no ha emitido ninguna declaración oficial, pero está claro que no podrán guardar silencio ante un acontecimiento tan irregular que podría tratarse de un homicidio masivo. Nuestro público tiene el derecho de exigir la verdad, para que el gobierno no encubra un acto tan repudiable. Reportando para la NHN, soy Tanakabara Toji._

La transmisión especial se cortó, dando paso a los anuncios comerciales. Raito murmuró, cortando la nube de temores que se había formado en el salón.

— Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

— Diría que hay una probabilidad del 88%, Raito-kun. Esto es producto de alguien relacionado con tu caso.

— Y que, además, sabe demasiado.

Ryuuzaki se enfiló hacia su pila de panqueques. Sería lamentable que semejante desaguisado le privara de un desayuno en perfectas condiciones. Tomó su ración y la bañó de mermelada y jarabe hasta que los panqueques se volvieron húmedos y pegajosos. Extendió un plato a Raito antes de comenzar su desayuno.

— Alguien de tu pasado tiene una Death Note, Raito-kun… A juzgar por sus acciones, tenía la intención de que supieras de su existencia, enviando un mensaje público. Es probable que haya otras víctimas de las que no sabemos nada todavía, pero una filtración en el Centro Penitenciario indica que tiene acceso a la información del sistema de justicia. No sé si es muy listo o increíblemente estúpido, al atraer la atención policiaca de una forma tan obvia.

Raito sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a perlarse de un sudor frío, que escurría por su espalda. ¿Sería que todo estaría condenado a repetirse una y otra vez? Había más de una razón para preocuparse… y la mera idea de que en este plano de su existencia se estaban replicando las muertes que él vivía en sus pesadillas era mucho más de lo que podía tolerar. Empezó a jugar con su comida.

— Su mensaje es la manera de demostrar que me recuerda…

— Y eso convertiría a esta persona en la primera que lo hace, Raito-kun — Ryuuzaki no interrumpió su desayuno — Hasta el momento, ni Misa ni Asahi han demostrado tener conocimiento alguno sobre el pasado que compartieron contigo. Pero también deberíamos considerar si no es obra directa del shinigami.

— Eso es muy improbable. Ryuk me había dicho que los shinigami son muy perezosos y que sólo matan personas cuando necesitan tiempo de vida. Me gustaría poder interrogarlo… pero no ha vuelto.

Ryuuzaki se levantó a toda velocidad.

— ¡Eso es! Dime, Raito-kun, ¿Ryuk te seguía a todas partes en el pasado, cierto?

Raito se quedó perplejo. Ensimismado como estaba, no comprendía a dónde quería llegar el pelinegro.

— Sí. Debía acompañarme mientras fuera dueño de la libreta, porque… ¡la libreta es el nexo entre un humano y el shinigami! — los ojos de Raito brillaron con asombro — Y ahora, Ryuk no ha vuelto porque yo no soy el dueño de su Death Note, lo que significa…

— Que la persona que te recuerda está conectada a Ryuk, porque tiene su libreta; — Ryuuzaki dejó entrever una sonrisa confiada — eso explicaría que no haya vuelto en varios días. Si podemos rastrear el momento en el que Ryuk dejó de aparecer por aquí, tendremos un momento inicial para seguir el paso a este individuo.

Raito sabía que esa era una opción a seguir, pero se sentía abrumado. Aunque determinaran una fecha específica para la desaparición de Ryuk, eso no garantizaba que pudieran encontrar al dueño de su libreta. Sin embargo, también contaban con que era alguien con acceso a información penitenciaria: teniendo los nombres y rostros de todos los internos, resultaría sencillo para cualquiera coordinar la masacre ocurrida esta mañana. Y, por otra parte, contaban con Asahi-san y su petición de colaboración. Si este caso estaba desligado del de L, por lo menos tendrían la oportunidad de acercarse más al cuerpo policiaco. No todo estaba perdido.

Raito corrió por su bitácora, aislándose en su habitación.

— Si sigues anotándolo todo, vas a poner una espada sobre nuestras cabezas… — dijo Ryuuzaki con un tono de fastidio al verlo partir con tanta prisa. Sabía bien que no podía persuadir al estudiante de seguir tomando notas — ¡Tus panqueques se enfrían!

Aunque, por otra parte, los postres abandonados por Raito eran un beneficio colateral. Ryuuzaki sabía bien que no podía dejar que se estropearan por quedarse a medio comer. Tomó los panqueques del plato de Raito y los apiló sobre su montaña de comida. Después de todo, hasta las peores crisis traían beneficios.

* * *

N/A: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Especialmente a Kyle, quien siendo usuario invitado, se molesta en dejar un comentario. Es todo por ahora. Cambio y fuera.


	20. Vuelo

Un pequeño edificio de departamentos se mantenía discretamente en medio de los establecimientos en el distrito rojo de Kabukichô. Sus paredes descuidadas y las ventanas percudidas harían pasar la construcción como otro hotel clandestino más, si no fuera porque sus puertas estaban cerradas las veinticuatro horas. Las luces de los anuncios de neón proporcionaban al gris edificio de una atmósfera colorida que se filtraba al interior de cada departamento, donde las gruesas cortinas eran insuficientes para aislarse de los alrededores.

Misa vivía en uno de los maltrechos departamentos desde su llegada a Tokio. Al principio, se había sentido maravillada de las opciones laborales a su alcance en pocas manzanas a la redonda: arcades, cafeterías, bares de hostess, karaokes, agencias de modelaje… Un sinfín de posibilidades. Había solicitado empleo en los sitios más cercanos al departamento, contando con que de esa manera se expondría menos a los peligros comunes de ese distrito. Sin embargo, pocos días le tomó darse cuenta de una realidad muy triste de la que no quería ser parte: una buena porción de los establecimientos encubría negocios de prostitución, pornografía ilegal y tráfico de drogas. Misa estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mucho por llegar a la cima, pero sabía que esos no eran los caminos para ella. Desilusionada, la oferta laboral más sensata y menos retirada de su domicilio había sido el 8bit café, que le había sido útil para pagar sus cuentas y mantener un modesto estilo de vida, pero poco más.

Debido a esas circunstancias, su espacio personal carecía de los accesorios y decoraciones que ella hubiera preferido. En la pequeña cocineta, apenas equipada con lo indispensable, Misa tomaba su desayuno mientras veía las noticias en la pequeña televisión portátil que había obtenido de los objetos perdidos del café. En realidad, ahora no le importaba. El importante adelanto monetario que había recibido de L rendiría sus primeros frutos: tal vez no estaría en condiciones de mudarse todavía, pero podría equipar su hogar con los pequeños lujos que hacen una vida más cómoda. Estaba satisfecha por seguir manteniendo ese trabajo.

Pero…

 _"¿Qué hice mal para que Raito me haya mentido? ¡Creí que él era mi caballero de armadura brillante! Y resulta que me ha mentido todo el tiempo y deja a Ryuuzaki dormir en su cama. ¡No es justo! No puedo creer que ni siquiera me haya dicho su verdadero nombre…"_

La avena del tazón empezaba a enfriarse, pero Misa estaba ensimismada en sus ideas. Detestaba la avena de todas formas, pero no había tenido tiempo de surtir su alacena.

 _"Pero Ryuuzaki quizás tampoco sabe su nombre real. Siempre le llama 'Raito-kun'. Tal vez él ocultó su verdadero nombre a todos para protegerse de Ryuuzaki… No, porque cuando lo conocí todos le llamaron 'Kobayashi-kun'. Entonces ambos saben que usa un alias... L dijo que Ryuuzaki es una amenaza de seguridad… Un criminal. Mi Raito debe saberlo también, pero no dice nada porque lo tiene demasiado cerca como para defenderse. Aun así…"_

El noticiero empezó una transmisión especial de emergencia, pero Misa no hizo caso, hundida en sus pensamientos. Sus racionalizaciones habían sido exitosas en el pasado, justificando una y otra relación abusiva. Había perdonado muchas ofensas y se había convencido en incontables ocasiones de que sus tendencias al acoso eran inofensivas. Siempre encontraba una razón por la que su amor debía defenderse, aunque el universo mostrase lo contrario a cada segundo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía defender a su amor ideal con la misma fuerza esta vez?

Un puño azotó la mesa.

 _"¡No tiene ninguna necesidad de tenerlo cerca! ¡No hay razón! Si estuviera cuidándose de Ryuuzaki, mi Raito ni siquiera compartiría habitación con él… ¡y menos aún dejarlo dormir al lado! Hay gente que comparte piso y está bien, pero ellos… ellos están juntos todo el tiempo. ¡Jamás se separan! Incluso en nuestra cita, mi Raito llevó a ese pervertido… y no quiso comer el pastel que le hice, aunque Ryuuzaki me juró que a Raito le encantaban las fresas. Evita el contacto conmigo… pero a él lo mantiene siempre al lado. Raito lo defiende siempre. Y a mí… a mí…"_

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de la chica. Nunca antes había llegado a la conclusión que estaba consolidándose en su cabeza con una fuerza avasalladora. Si era lo que temía, tendría que desarrollar una nueva forma de enfrentarse a la vida: continuar existiendo a sabiendas de que su amor no era correspondido.

La imagen de la transmisión en vivo cambió a la vista aérea del patio de una prisión. El mundo exterior capturó la plena atención de Misa por primera vez. Ella sabía perfectamente que la palabra desplegada en la reducida pantalla no coincidía más que con el nombre de una persona. Boquiabierta, apagó el televisor. Se apresuró a tomar su bolso, calzó sus zapatos a toda velocidad y salió corriendo del departamento.

 _"Yagami Raito, tal vez no me quieres. Pero haré lo imposible para protegerte"._

* * *

Ryuuzaki había terminado con la ración abandonada de panqueques. Estaba relamiendo la punta de sus dedos mientras pensaba en opciones para afrontar el reto que se aproximaba. Sabía que si se trataba de una Death Note, sus vidas corrían un grave peligro… Tenían que conducirse con prudencia y sigilo para resolver la situación sin sacrificarse.

Había un 73% de probabilidades de que él mismo estuviera en riesgo también. Siendo el portador de la voz que protegía a Raito-kun, era evidente que habían sido aliados de algún modo en el pasado. De otra manera, no sería su voz la que salvara al estudiante de sus pesadillas. Y si él era un aliado de Raito en su vida anterior, sería lógico pensar en que podrían tener un adversario en común.

Sin embargo, tampoco había pruebas concretas de ello. Ryuuzaki sentía la ansiedad subir por su pecho al contemplar la posibilidad de encararse con Raito y confesar que ya se sabía dueño de la voz que lo resguardaba. Sin embargo, la amenaza de Ryuk respecto a la información que podía compartir con Raito era un freno suficientemente fuerte para detener la expresión de su curiosidad. Las reglas de los shinigami tenían la gran fortaleza y enorme debilidad de estar en perfecto equilibrio entre lo vago y lo específico, por lo que sería complicado determinar hasta qué punto podían torcerse. Por otra parte, ¿cómo determinar su propio rol dentro de los juegos absurdos del karma? Bien podría ser un objetivo en la lista de Raito, pero también era probable que su presencia fuera meramente incidental, alguien del pasado que no necesariamente tuviera que ser compensado… ¿Y cómo sabría él, un individuo sin pasado alguno, lo que tendría que hacerse para saldar una supuesta cuenta pendiente?

Raito volvió de la habitación, portando en su rostro la expresión de falsa cordialidad que usaba para enmascarar sus pensamientos. Ryuuzaki lo observó, sospechando que algo estaba a punto de cambiar cualquier estrategia que hubiera podido formar en esos minutos.

— Ryuuzaki, tengo antojo de dulces. ¿Quieres acompañarme? — dijo Raito con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Eso fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Era más fácil aceptar que el infierno se había congelado, antes que ver a Raito con ganas de comer golosinas. Ryuuzaki se estiró e incorporó en silencio, luego de asentir en respuesta al estudiante. Tomaron las llaves y salieron del departamento sin decir más. En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo, el rostro de Raito asumió un perfil diferente: ojos sesgados, cejas fruncidas en un ángulo de 8 grados, las comisuras de la boca en una perfecta línea recta, levemente apretada. Ryuuzaki ya conocía bastante bien esas características que identificaban ligera ansiedad y un estado de alerta.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre, Raito-kun?

Raito se limitó a colocar un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo un ademán de silencio. Una vez que estuvieron en el elevador, Raito tomó su teléfono celular y lo apagó, retirando la batería. Fue hasta entonces que su respiración cambió, dejando paso a más oxígeno en sus pulmones. Ryuuzaki se preocupó al notar que, oculta bajo la chaqueta café, se hallaba la bitácora cuya existencia no podía ser descubierta por nadie más.

Ante la falta de una explicación, Ryuuzaki consideró que ésta debía ser una situación de emergencia. No había motivos para sacar la libreta de apuntes de su escondite, a menos que éste hubiera dejado de ser seguro. Por otra parte, la extracción del elemento más valioso de la casa, pero no de otros artículos, indicaban que se trataba de una contingencia cuya resolución debía ser inmediata.

Raito se apresuró a salir de la cabina del elevador en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta. Ryuuzaki apuró el paso, siguiendo al estudiante en las filas de vehículos aparcados en el estacionamiento del edificio. Se escuchaba el murmullo de un motor encendido, que cobraba fuerza con cada paso que daban en esa dirección. Al fondo, un vehículo negro se hallaba dispuesto para salir a toda velocidad en cuanto fuera necesario. Ryuuzaki comprendió entonces la naturaleza de tal emergencia.

El detective Asahi Soichiro los saludó con un vaivén de la mano.

* * *

Misa tomó un taxi. No estaba dispuesta a tardar más de media hora en atravesar la ciudad hasta el departamento de Raito. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien, verlo con sus propios ojos, sentirlo con sus propias manos. No quería enfrentarse a la incertidumbre de hacer una llamada telefónica que podría ser ignorada, desmoronando aún más los resquicios de su desilusión amorosa.

Además, le angustiaba una idea inspirada por las noticias matutinas. No cualquier día se veía una masacre de criminales de semejantes proporciones. A ella le importaba poco el destino de un montón de prisioneros: no eran más que escoria ante sus ojos, seres malvados que perjudicaban al mundo. Misa solía ejercitar su imaginación pensando en lo afortunada que sería si tuviera el poder de barrer todo ese desperdicio humano que solamente obstaculizaba el progreso de la sociedad. Si esos maleantes habían muerto en prisión, ella no podría estar más satisfecha por ello.

Sin embargo, Misa estaba segura de que el mensaje dispuesto por los cuerpos era la evidencia contundente de una amenaza. Y, al no haber nadie más con ese nombre – real o inventado – en todo el país, la situación era obvia: Raito estaba en peligro.

¿Habría sido ese el peligro que al parecer se encarnaba en Ryuuzaki, al ser alguien que le llamaba por ese nombre?

La vibración del teléfono interrumpió sus elucubraciones. Se apresuró a responder.

— _Cambia tu rumbo y dirígete al aeropuerto internacional de Haneda,_ — dijo la voz mecanizada con la que ella ya estaba familiarizada — _Raito va en compañía del objetivo y de un detective. Debes averiguar a dónde viajarán y embarcarte en el mismo vuelo para no perderlos de vista._

— Pero… si van con un policía, él estará a salvo, ¿verdad? Yo…

— _Escucha con cuidado, Misa. No debes confiar en nadie. Tengo razones para creer que Ryuuzaki está detrás del incidente matutino en la prisión, y su amenaza es clara. Va tras Kobayashi Satoshi, a quien sólo él y tú conocen como Yagami Raito. Ya que tú no estás detrás de ese ataque, está claro que nuestro objetivo es el único que podría ser responsable._

Misa dio un respingo. Algo no iba bien. En realidad, ese conteo era incorrecto. Las personas que conocían a su interés romántico bajo el nombre falso eran por lo menos tres: Ryuuzaki, ella misma… y L.

— _Por eso, es muy importante que te asegures de averiguar a dónde se dirigen y seguirlos allá. Te enviaré 50 mil yenes de inmediato, a fin de que no haya problemas monetarios. Espero tu confirmación del vuelo mediante mensaje._

La llamada terminó abruptamente. Misa guardó el teléfono en su bolso e indicó el cambio de dirección al conductor. Su mirada perpleja vagó por los edificios que se veían tras el cristal. L era su empleador, quien le había dado instrucciones precisas y constantes para hacer un trabajo encaminado a detener una amenaza potencial para la sociedad. Aunque nunca lo había visto, estaba segura de que nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por un supuesto estudiante de intercambio a menos que se tratara de un asunto importante. L prometió dinero, y había cumplido con creces. Le aseguró que todo era para proteger a Raito de un criminal y sus posibles acciones no descubiertas hasta esta mañana…

¿Pero cómo había determinado L que Satoshi era Raito, sin haberse acercado antes a él?

Misa esperó impacientemente a llegar al aeropuerto, con la angustia de quien va contrarreloj hacia una misión que se estaba convirtiendo en un laberinto de lealtades.

* * *

— Lamento haberme comunicado de una forma tan repentina, pero era necesario. — decía el detective mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio — Supongo que ya han visto los noticieros, ¿cierto?

En el asiento trasero, los dos jóvenes permanecían con la mirada al frente.

— Así, es, Asahi-san. Sin embargo, sigo sin comprender por qué la urgencia de sacarnos de mi casa — Raito se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un magnífico balance entre humildad y desdén en su rostro — No tengo nada que ver con criminales… y mucho menos con ejecuciones tan inusuales como esa.

Ryuuzaki jugaba con su labio inferior. Estaba seguro en un 89% que los homicidios con la libreta habían llegado a oídos de la policía mucho antes del incidente de esta mañana.

— Antes de lo ocurrido hoy, hemos juntado evidencia que demuestra que la persona que se identifica como L está detrás de estos homicidios. La cuenta bancaria asociada a L, y que ha permanecido abierta para supervisión, ha realizado fuertes transferencias de dinero a una cuenta anónima, así como la compra de equipo especializado de vigilancia desde un proveedor extranjero. — el automóvil giró a la derecha, tomando el carril metropolitano central — No hubo suficiente tiempo de rastrear los motivos para esos movimientos, pues a los pocos días se desató una nueva contingencia. Ocurrieron otras muertes en condiciones misteriosas que no se hicieron de dominio público. En todos los casos se trató de criminales en aislamiento de máxima seguridad, que murieron de un ataque al corazón a la misma hora, uno por cada día de la semana.

Raito estaba azorado. Ya suponía la respuesta, pero debía preguntar.

— ¿Las autopsias no revelaron nada?

El detective pisó el acelerador.

— No, nada en absoluto. Todos los presos estaban en buenas condiciones de salud y no había nada que explicara la falla cardiaca, ni el resto de circunstancias.

— ¿Cuál fue el mensaje que dejaron, Asahi-san? — Ryuuzaki prefería ahorrarse explicaciones. Era evidente que las muertes en sí mismas no generarían pruebas que conectara Raito con el caso. Tenía que haber algo más. Y si el dueño de la Death Note se había tomado la molestia de enviar un mensaje de proporciones espectaculares, cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido su primer intento.

El detective apretó el volante con fuerza, descargando parte de su ansiedad.

— Cada uno de los presos escribió con su propia sangre en la pared de la celda. Se trató de un mensaje dividido en partes y dispuesto como anagrama. Una vez que se ordenaron los caracteres, me quedó claro que esto era parte de mi caso. — Asahi tomó una carpeta que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y la extendió hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista del frente — Vean ustedes mismos.

Raito se apresuró a inspeccionar la carpeta. Estaban las fichas descriptivas de los presos cuyas muertes no se habían revelado al público. También había seis fotografías de cada una de las celdas, con el mensaje que se había escrito en ellas con la sangre de sus ocupantes. Ryuuzaki tomó uno de los folios y se apresuró a leer.

— Seguro ya lo viste en las fotos, Kobayashi-kun. Esto es…

— … Inaudito.

Una vez descifrado, tomando los caracteres superiores de los mensajes y acomodándolos según la fecha de encarcelamiento, podía leerse:

 _Los ojos de la justicia divina observan el recinto del falso dios de la noche, Kobayashi Satoshi._

— El mensaje se descifró con la muerte del último preso, hoy en la madrugada. Y luego… el incidente en el centro penitenciario saturó el trabajo del personal en la NPA y fue imposible comunicarme con ustedes hasta ahora. La conexión de este mensaje con las amenazas anteriores, y los mensajes que han llegado mediante estos homicidios dejan claro que L está involucrado en ambos casos… y es altamente probable que haya instalado cámaras y micrófonos en el departamento que ocupan. Por eso mandé un mensaje de texto en lugar de llamar o subir personalmente por ustedes…

Ryuuzaki observó al detective fijamente, como si pudiera perforarlo con la inteligencia que emanaba de su mirada.

— Ya veo. Usted ya no confía en la policía. No lo culpo, yo tampoco lo haría luego de una muestra tan obvia de que se filtra información sobre los presos y la logística del funcionamiento interno de la prisión.

El detective suspiró, decepcionado.

— Sé que hay elementos valiosos en la NPA. Sin embargo, creí más prudente ser cauteloso bajo estas circunstancias. Está claro que nos enfrentamos a alguien muy peligroso, que juega con la vida de las personas como si no fueran nada. Y si tiene alguna especie de delirio respecto a ti — dirigió la mirada a Raito a través del retrovisor — mi deber es asegurar tu seguridad.

Raito apenas pudo formar una sonrisa. Sintió en su pecho una mezcla de gratitud y culpa. Parecía que esa tendencia de las almas a repetirse se reflejaba en quien había sido su padre, protegiéndolo sin que el chico hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ya he tomado precauciones. Vamos al aeropuerto.

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional de Haneda es uno de los sitios más transitados en la región. Punto de encuentro entre viajeros nacionales y extranjeros, sus intrincadas instalaciones son un reto para los transeúntes menos experimentados. Seis plantas, cuatro áreas de salida, dos áreas de lounge, un hotel y un amplio estacionamiento ponían de manifiesto que se necesitaría algo más que buena suerte para encontrar a cualquier persona en el laberinto humano que se vertía entre las paredes.

Misa no tenía una misión sencilla por delante. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Atravesó el amplio pasillo de acceso, vigilando cada rincón. Preguntó en los kioskos de información por Raito y sus acompañantes. Inspeccionó los locales comerciales del área principal, y se metió en los sanitarios para varones con tal de asegurarse de cubrirlo todo. Estaba por verificar a la distancia todas las puertas de salidas nacionales, cuando lo vio. A varios metros, dirigiéndose a la terminal de autobuses anexa al aeropuerto, caminaban tres siluetas que le daban la espalda. Entre la multitud destacaban un traje azul, portado por un hombre de mediana edad; una suerte de sudadera blanca, cuyo portador tenía una mata de cabello negro desordenado; y una chaqueta marrón que ella juraría haber visto en el guardarropa de Raito la última vez que pisó el departamento. Corrió a toda velocidad, empujando a los perplejos turistas que tuvieron el infortunio de tropezar con ella.

Si Misa no apresuraba el paso, la persona a quien estaba dispuesta a proteger gratuitamente se escaparía estando al alcance de sus dedos.

* * *

Tres hombres caminaban por un amplio pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida T3, en donde despegaría el próximo vuelo a Sapporo. Un traje azul, una suerte de sudadera blanca y una chaqueta marrón distinguían al peculiar grupo del resto de los viajeros, equipados en su mayoría con equipaje de mano y aditamentos que los identificaban como turistas.

— ¿Es necesario ir hasta allá, Asahi-san? No me lo tome a mal, pero creo que puede haber otros sitios seguros mucho más cerca…

— Lo siento, pero no cuento con un sitio más seguro que ése. Lamento que interrumpa tus estudios por unas semanas, Kobayashi-kun. He solicitado un permiso especial ante la Universidad de Tokio, solicitando tu presencia como miembro de la investigación. Así no perjudicarás tu historial académico — el detective mostró los pases de abordaje para ingresar a la sala de espera — y contarás con una excelente referencia de experiencia profesional. ¡Quedé impresionado con tu trayectoria académica! Está claro que eres un excelente estudiante y tu futuro es prometedor.

Raito sintió nuevamente esa punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué cada palabra de aliento se sentía como una paleada de tierra sobre una tumba abierta?

— Muchas gracias, Asahi-san.

Ryuuzaki tomó asiento en su forma habitual, y se entretuvo comiendo uno de los caramelos de contrabando que escondía entre sus ropas.

— ¿Se trata de su pueblo natal, Asahi-san? — preguntó, con su mirada clavada en las reacciones del detective.

Un arqueo involuntario en la ceja izquierda. Tal vez no eran parientes en esta existencia, pero sí había manifestaciones similares entre Asahi Soichiro y quien había sido su hijo.

— … No, no… a mi esposa le gustaba mucho pasear a la orilla del río Ishikari. Cuando nos conocimos, me llevaba a caminar por la playa y disfrutaba del atardecer desde ahí. Era un espectáculo magnífico, nos divertíamos mucho. Sin embargo, cuando ascendí en la NPA me fue imposible tomar vacaciones con ella. Compré una casa en la ciudad para que volviéramos a dar esos paseos luego de mi retiro, pero…

— Su esposa lo abandonó, luego del penoso accidente con su única hija — completó Ryuuzaki mientras desenvolvía otro de sus caramelos — Sin embargo, ha mantenido la propiedad en secreto, por lo que es un excelente refugio en una situación como esta. No obstante, si alguien se ha dado cuenta de su interés por proteger a Kobayashi-kun, hay una probabilidad del 35% de que lo estén siguiendo y determinen nuestra ubicación actual. ¿Ha considerado ese escenario?

El detective no sabía hasta qué punto el supuesto estudiante de intercambio lo había investigado o si su afirmación era producto de la evidente genialidad que se escondía tras el cabello desordenado. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de refutar una verdad tan contundente que lo había atravesado como una lanza cruzando su pecho.

— Naturalmente. Por eso dejé un cebo.

* * *

Misa finalmente alcanzó a las tres figuras escurridizas que acababan de tomar asiento en la sala de espera de la puerta T3. Recargada en la gruesa capa de vidrio templado que separaba la sala del pasillo principal, la chica advirtió algo sumamente extraño. El individuo de camiseta blanca y cabello negro estaba sentado con los pies en el suelo y la espalda bien recargada contra el respaldo.

Hmmm…

Otros detalles que no había notado en su discreta persecución saltaron a su vista: Ryuuzaki se veía mucho más robusto de lo que ella recordaba y el individuo de chaqueta café era demasiado escuálido para ser Raito, aunque su cabello y estatura coincidieran. Cuando el sujeto en cuestión giró y quedó de perfil, fue evidente para Misa que había perseguido fantasmas y nada más.

La chica cayó lentamente de rodillas, resbalando por la pared de vidrio.

 _"¡Cómo he podido ser tan tonta! Ese no es Raito… ¡y no me di cuenta hasta no tenerlo casi enfrente! Creí que… creí que con amor podría encontrarlo en donde fuera… pero son tan parecidos…"_

Un pitido causó que se sobresaltara. Apresuradamente tomó el teléfono con torpeza, al punto de que casi resbalaba de sus manos en varias ocasiones.

— _Imagino que no habrás encontrado a nadie en el aeropuerto de Haneda._

La voz mecánica, pasada por sintetizador, todavía dejaba entrever un destello de furia contenida.

— No… había unas personas que parecían ser… pero fueron…

— _Carnadas. Gente disfrazada para despistar a cualquiera que quisiera rastrear a Raito y sus acompañantes. Lo confirmé hace unos minutos, con la ausencia del detective que ya debería haber llegado a la NPA y su equipo inmediato. Vuelve a casa, Misa._

— Pero ¿qué pasará con Raito?

— _Trataré de obtener su ubicación por otros medios, aunque tomará más tiempo. Te avisaré lo que sigue en tu misión después. Hemos dado tiempo suficiente para que nos tomen ventaja._

Se cortó la comunicación. Misa se levantó del piso, apoyando su mano en el panel de vidrio. Dirigió el arrastre de sus pies vencidos hacia la salida más cercana. Por primera vez sintió que sus habilidades para seguir el rastro a alguien habían sido insuficientes.

* * *

Dentro del avión, el trío ya estaba acomodado en sus asientos. Ryuuzaki, que no recordaba haber volado jamás, se empeñó en quedarse con un asiento pegado a la ventanilla. Raito había quedado en medio, dejando al detective al margen de dos personajes pintorescos por razones distintas.

— Bienvenidos a nuestro vuelo programado con salida de la terminal T3, aeropuerto internacional de Narita, con destino a la ciudad de Sapporo, sin escalas. — la voz de la azafata comenzó a arrullar a los pasajeros — El tiempo estimado de vuelo es de dos horas. Le suplicamos atender a las disposiciones de seguridad…

Raito recargó la barbilla en su mano izquierda, apoyando el codo en el descansabrazo. Para protegerlo de L, el detective había hecho todo en su poder para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, alejándolo incluso de la vigilancia inadvertida que probablemente estaba en su propia casa. Seguramente ya había un equipo de detectives diseccionando el departamento para encontrar el equipo de vigilancia que L habría implantado en el sitio. Más valía que hicieran un trabajo minucioso y limpio. Lo que menos quería luego de estas vacaciones forzadas era regresar a levantar un desastre. ¿Estarían levantando huellas dactilares, también?

Si L era lo suficientemente listo, no habría dejado huellas. Y si Misa trabajaba para L, era probable que ella hubiera sido enviada para instalar las cámaras. Así, cualquier rastro de su presencia podría atribuirse a sus constantes y fastidiosas visitas. La chica sólo tendría que haberse puesto guantes… Raito lamentaba que una partida tan abrupta le impidiera calar más sobre el empleo de Misa y los vínculos con L. Y luego, la información sobre el caso estaba en la computadora, bloqueada para no ser explorada a distancia. El único registro con el que contaba en estos momentos de incertidumbre era la bitácora que Ryuuzaki se esmeraba tanto en denostar.

Ryuuzaki…

No podía esperar a estar a solas con él para considerar los escenarios posibles que se avecinaban ante estas nuevas circunstancias. Pero por ahora se contentaba con mirar de reojo al chico pálido que observaba el mundo pegado a la ventanilla. Aunque no había dicho nada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par brillaban con el asombro ante una novedad. Para Raito, la experiencia de volar había perdido su atractivo hacía mucho tiempo… pero sintió un chispazo al comprobar que Ryuuzaki se divertía con las nubes que pasaban frente a la ventana. Descubrió que el pelinegro había empezado a hacer dibujos imaginarios con la punta de su dedo, en una suerte de ejercicio infantil que lo dotaba de un aire de ternura que conmovió a Raito en lo más profundo de su corazón. Era una alegría que no recordaba haber experimentado a plenitud: el regocijo de ver feliz a alguien amado.

¿Amado?

No, Raito no había pensado eso, ¿verdad?

Era, más bien, la satisfacción de ver que alguien sonreía con la mirada, a diferencia del Ryuuzaki que había aparecido vagamente en sus memorias de fiebre. La alegría de sentir que iba en los pasos correctos para compensarlo y saldar finalmente una de sus deudas con el karma. No se trataba de que Raito disfrutara de la alegría de alguien más, como si esa alegría externa fuera un motor que lo impulsara a querer ser mejor para seguir viéndola. No era, tampoco, como que se sintiera aliviado cada vez que comprobaba que las profundas ojeras perdían fuerza cada día, luego de una noche en una cama compartida. Tampoco era que cada contacto con Ryuuzaki disparara una corriente eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal sin que pudiera evitarlo…

No, nada de eso. Se trataba de una satisfacción por ver cumplir sus propios objetivos. Era eso y nada más, eso y nada más, eso y nada más…

Raito decidió que lo mejor era dejar a su acompañante disfrutar de su trivial entretenimiento. Ya habría tiempo para enfrentar al karma, la confusión de su interior en cuanto bajaran de ese condenado avión que había resurgido en él un debate interno del cual no quería ser parte.


	21. Infinito

Las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Ishikari se caracterizaban por su tranquilidad y silencio. Con poco más de 60 mil habitantes, era el recinto perfecto para cualquier turista que necesitara escaparse de constante ajetreo de las metrópolis. Algunas ruinas arqueológicas, varios museos locales y una playa constituían los principales atractivos para atraer visitantes. Dividido en dos por el río que atravesaba buena parte de la ciudad, resultaba un lugar placentero para acostumbrarse a la quietud de la vía pública y al rumor del mar como ruido de fondo.

El rumor de un vehículo interrumpía el ambiente silencioso al circular por una de las calles cercanas al cementerio. Se trataba de un taxista feliz, porque no todos los días se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer un traslado desde el aeropuerto de Sapporo. Había sido un trayecto lo suficientemente largo para reportarle las mayores ganancias de la semana. Si no estuviera en contra de las políticas de la empresa, se habría puesto a tararear de pura alegría.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una de las casas. Puesto que los clientes no llevaban equipaje, el descenso y despedida se agilizaron más de lo habitual. Una vez que los tres pasajeros estuvieron en la acera, el taxi se dio la vuelta y arrancó de regreso. Los tres individuos quedaron frente a la residencia que sería su refugio por tiempo indefinido.

El domicilio era una casa pequeña de dos plantas, con techumbre que protegía la puerta de entrada y las dos ventanas de la planta baja. El tejado era de dos aguas y se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el tubo de una chimenea en la parte trasera. Habría lucido como un sitio acogedor, de no ser por el grado de abandono que era palpable en cada pulgada. Los vidrios estaban cubiertos por vetas de polvo, haciendo imposible mirar al interior. La pintura blanca de las paredes estaba percudida y manchada al punto de asemejar un tono grisáceo que no lucía mejor con la luz del atardecer. La pequeña zona que alguna vez fuera un jardín estaba repleta de macetas rotas, ramas secas y maleza. Era evidente que nadie había ocupado de dar mantenimiento en mucho tiempo.

— Sean bienvenidos. Me disculpo por las condiciones de la casa, pero… — el detective expresó con voz titubeante mientras abría la puerta - no he estado aquí en varios años. Por favor, pasen y pónganse cómodos. Iré a revisar que todo esté en orden con el funcionamiento de la casa.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron al detective al interior. Un olor a polvo y humedad fue lo primero que Raito pudo distinguir al cruzar la puerta. Notó que el sencillo mobiliario y algunos artículos personales habían permanecido inmunes al paso del tiempo. Una revista descansaba en la mesita auxiliar que estaba junto a un sillón descolorido. En el gancho para las llaves que estaba junto a la puerta, había una lista de pendientes domésticos que no habían llegado a completarse. Pese al abandono, la casa daba la impresión de haberse congelado en el tiempo, esperando a que sus ocupantes volvieran de un día para otro.

A diferencia de Raito, Ryuuzaki no se había detenido en el umbral. Había encontrado la pequeña cocina y la puerta hacia el baño de invitados, justo bajo la escalera que, dedujo, conduciría a las habitaciones. Se asomó hacia el patio trasero y comprobó que los vecinos habían respetado el espacio: estaba completamente vacío. Había un cuarto anexo en el exterior, que parecía ser el cuarto de servicio. El detective salió de ahí con paso fatigado, entró por la puerta trasera y encendió una luz.

— He pagado los impuestos y servicios de la casa puntualmente, por lo que no esperaba que hubiera problemas con la electricidad y el agua corriente. Afortunadamente, todo está en orden. Quisiera ofrecerles algo de cenar ahora mismo, pero no he tenido oportunidad de surtir la cocina…

Ryuuzaki llevó su pulgar a la boca.

— Es claro que se trató de una situación de emergencia, Asahi-san. Sin embargo, Kobayashi-kun y yo podemos ir a comprar las provisiones necesarias. Así podremos conocer el vecindario y corresponder a todas las molestias que se ha tomado por el bien de Kobayashi-kun.

— No es necesario. En realidad, quisiera pedirles un favor mientras yo voy a hacer unas compras. — Mientras el detective exponía su plan, Raito se incorporó a la conversación — Como verán, la casa ha estado desocupada por mucho tiempo. ¿Podrían hacerse cargo de la limpieza, mientras traigo todo lo necesario para nuestra estancia?

Ryuuzaki y Raito cruzaron miradas. Estaba claro que el detective no tenía la intención de dejarlos salir sin supervisión. Tal reticencia podía ser indicador de algo peligroso, que trascendía una mera preocupación por la seguridad del estudiante. Sin embargo, debían aparentar.

— ¡No hay ningún problema! — respondió Raito con la mejor de sus sonrisas — En realidad, sería un honor para nosotros contribuir con su hospitalidad. Estamos muy agradecidos por su preocupación hacia nosotros y procuraremos no ser una molestia. Sin embargo, nos gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, para organizarnos con las actividades de la universidad. Ryuuzaki y yo tenemos suficientes tareas, por lo que quisiera tratar de mantenerme al corriente, aunque sea a distancia.

— Muy bien, tomen asiento, — el detective indicó las sillas del pequeño comedor que se resguardaba en la cocina, al tiempo que se sentaba en la más cercana — como les había dicho antes de partir, la evidencia indica que L está acosándote, Kobayashi-kun, y probablemente intente hacerte daño. Todavía no tenemos claro si las motivaciones de L para asesinar criminales se conectan contigo, pero sí los está utilizando para enviarte un mensaje… — el detective arqueó una ceja al ver que el pelinegro se acomodaba en una posición bastante inusual para ocupar una silla —Por eso, es necesario que durante su estancia aquí no mantengan comunicación con el exterior ni utilicen dispositivos electrónicos de ningún tipo. A partir de mañana podremos definir si es indispensable que permanezcan dentro del domicilio, pero por hoy necesito que no salgan de la casa. Es por su seguridad.

Sentado en su posición habitual, Ryuuzaki calibró rápidamente la información recibida. La situación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora comprendía que su reacción instintiva de animadversión hacia la policía estaba plenamente justificada. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, su camino y el de Raito corrían el riesgo de separarse muy pronto… Tenía que comprobarlo.

— Suena más a un arresto domiciliario que a protección de testigos, Asahi-san. No tengo ningún inconveniente y Kobayashi-kun seguramente tampoco. No obstante, quisiera solicitarle permiso para seguir trabajando en el caso con usted. Incluso si sospecha que estoy relacionado con L.

Si la quijada fuera desprendible, la del detective se habría desplomado en el suelo.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿qué estás diciendo? — Raito estaba sorprendido por la franqueza del pelinegro. ¿Se había perdido de algo importante por dejar que su mente divagara en su mar personal de sentimientos anegados? Tenía que volver a ser él mismo, o sus emociones oxidarían su intelecto.

— Vamos, ¿no lo pensaste también? Yo no tengo razones para estar aquí. Las amenazas de L han sido en contra tuya, pero mi nombre jamás ha sido mencionado entre las evidencias. — la voz de Ryuuzaki era calmada y tersa, vacía de matices — Asahi-san sabe que si quiere mantenerte a salvo, lo más lógico para protección de testigos era separarnos, ya sea para reubicarme en otro hogar o para permitirme seguir con la rutina en la Universidad. Así, dificulta que yo me convierta en rehén o en un medio para seguir tu rastro. Pero no lo hizo porque fue a interceder por ti ante la administración escolar. No pudo hacer nada en mi caso porque ya descubrió que no estoy registrado como estudiante. En realidad, no pudo encontrar registros míos por ningún lado.

El detective observó al chico que se había puesto a jugar con su labio inferior mientras su mirada inspeccionaba el techo. Había esperado que esa, su sospecha, fuera una de sus cartas maestras con la que acorralar a un joven desprevenido. Y ahora, el sospechoso revelaba una compleja urdimbre de suposiciones como si hablara del clima.

— Naturalmente, no tiene prueba alguna de que yo sea L y por eso no estoy arrestado. Sin embargo, quiso aprovechar esta contingencia para dar varios golpes en caso de que sea el sospechoso que busca: me aleja de mi contexto habitual, impidiendo que tome medidas precautorias. Nos trae a un sitio completamente aislado, y establece que no usemos dispositivos electrónicos para ponerme a prueba. Si soy L y trabajo solo, las acciones de L caerán en un punto muerto mientras estoy bajo su supervisión. Si soy L, pero tengo un cómplice, las acciones del cómplice se volverán erráticas y con algo de suerte proporcionarán nuevos elementos de investigación. Si no soy L, el caso seguirá abierto y el sujeto que buscamos seguirá con sus planes… pero por lo menos tendrá la oportunidad de descartarme como posible responsable.

La tensión era tal que podría haber ahogado al detective. Raito estaba sorprendido, no tanto por la suposición de Ryuuzaki, sino por no haber sido capaz de percatarse de los riesgos que implicaba esta situación. Si las sospechas del detective aumentaban, bien podría intentar procesar a Ryuuzaki como L esperando que fuera un jurado el que determinara su culpa. Asahi Soichiro bien podría ser artífice de una separación que dificultaría al estudiante cumplir con su misión.

— Eres un joven muy inteligente… me sorprende que hayas tenido contempladas esas posibilidades y que no hayas tratado de huir o poner la situación a tu favor. Si estás tan seguro de que esas son mis líneas de acción, ¿por qué me has seguido la corriente todo el tiempo?

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki aterrizaron en el detective y, por primera vez desde que llegaron, se traslucía en ellos el brillo de una voluntad poderosa.

— Porque la promesa que hice a Kobayashi-kun es todo lo que tengo. Puede intentar interrogarme sobre ello después, pero creo que es momento de seguir lo que usted había propuesto: vaya por sus compras y nosotros nos quedaremos a limpiar. Tiene mi palabra de que no abandonaremos el domicilio. Todos sabemos que sería inconveniente e innecesario.

Desconcertado, el detective se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada. La franqueza del que ahora era uno de sus huéspedes lo había dejado estupefacto. Estaba bien. Sin importar que el chico hubiera visto a través de sus intenciones, su plan seguiría adelante. Después de todo, aún le quedaba confrontarlo con el as bajo la manga.

— Muy bien. Pueden ocupar uno de los cuartos de la planta alta. Los artículos de limpieza están en el cuarto de servicio. ¿Necesitan que traiga algo en específico? — dijo el detective, abandonando su expresión rígida al ver a Raito. Una breve sonrisa se apoderó de él. Se compadecía auténticamente de su situación y temía que su seguridad estuviera comprometida durante su ausencia. Sin embargo, parecía que él y el falso estudiante de intercambio mantenían una sólida amistad. Pese a sus sospechas, le resultaba poco factible que el pelinegro se atreviera a apuntar una acusación sobre sí mismo atacando al estudiante bajo estas condiciones.

— No hace falta nada, Asahi-san. Muchas gracias por sus atenciones. — fue la respuesta atenta y solícita de Raito, quien procuraba mandar un mensaje de inocencia con todo el potencial de su expresión corporal.

Se escuchó el ruido de una llave en cuanto el detective hubo cerrado la puerta principal tras de sí. Raito giró inmediatamente hacia Ryuuzaki. Las dudas lo consumían y necesitaba certezas. No solamente del caso de L, de las sospechas del detective, de la misión del karma, o de la voz que cada vez se confundía más entre la realidad y sus pesadillas. Sobre todo, las intenciones de cierto vagabundo pelinegro que había expresado, apenas unos instantes atrás, que no contaba con nada más que la promesa realizada entre ambos.

 _Porque la promesa que hice a Kobayashi-kun es todo lo que tengo_ , había dicho el chico que estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

¿Sería tanto el valor de un intercambio de servicios, como lo habían planteado al inicio? ¿O Ryuuzaki daba otros significados al valor de esa promesa? Abrumado, abrió la boca esperando que surgiera una pregunta total, la pregunta que enmarcara todas sus confusiones en unas cuantas palabras. Esperó infructuosamente a que saliera sonido alguno.

— Bien, Raito-kun, es hora de limpiar. ¿Quieres sacudir el polvo mientras yo empiezo a sacudir las camas? Se dice que la proporción de ácaros y microorganismos nocivos en la ropa de cama es muy peligrosa para la salud si no se toma en serio…

Una débil sonrisa se plantaba en la cara de Ryuuzaki, pero en su mirada persistía lo que Raito no podía interpretar sino como ansiedad. _"Ansiedad… porque sabe qué es lo que quiero preguntarle"._ Clavado en sus ojos, Raito dio un paso. Y otro. Y uno más, hasta quedar frente al portador de una mirada que guardaba todo lo que pudo haberse pensado y escrito; la curiosidad y el asombro por lo que había en el mundo; inexpugnables laberintos; cada una de las estrellas; cada uno de los granos de arena; la noche y el día; el engranaje del amor y la modificación de la muerte; el vasto e inconcebible universo.

Raito no pudo sentir más que una infinita veneración por la mirada que ahora lo observaba con una clara confusión. De repente, se sintió incapaz de seguir navegando dentro de sus ojos. No podría hacerlo hasta descubrir el valor de la promesa que, según Ryuuzaki, era todo con lo que contaba. Tomó los delgados hombros entre sus manos y se decidió a escapar de esa mirada omnipresente. Se inclinó, cerrando los ojos, y depositó sus labios en un beso ligero.

Sorprendido, Ryuuzaki no fue capaz de pensar por un instante. Cerró los ojos también, y su mano se condujo hacia el cabello de Raito. En su corazón se cimbró, como una verdad irrefutable, la respuesta a sus propias preguntas y sintió por primera vez el impulso de una felicidad imperecedera. ¿Qué importancia podrían tener las definiciones de enciclopedia y los clichés de las adolescentes enamoradas? ¿Qué más daban los motivos para que Ryuuzaki fuera el dueño de la voz que salvaba a Raito todas las noches? ¿Cuánto podría importar que seguir al estudiante hasta el fin del mundo lo dejara en una posición comprometedora con la policía? Todos los miedos, todas las inseguridades, todas las interrogantes se desmoronaban ante la fuerza arrasadora que estaba apoderándose de su alma.

Raito se separó de Ryuuzaki y volvió a abrir los ojos. Al ver esa mirada infinita de nuevo, lo comprendió. Efectivamente, esa promesa era lo único con lo que contaban. Se trataba de una verdad, la verdad que probablemente resarciría cualquier deuda pendiente de una vida pasada, ¿cierto?

Raito no estaba dispuesto a ahogar el latido feliz de su corazón con las preguntas sobre el karma. O sobre sexualidad y estereotipos melodramáticos.

— Prefiero encargarme de las camas mientras tú sacudes el polvo, Ryuuzaki. Creo que contamos con aproximadamente una hora y veinticinco minutos para terminar antes de que regrese el detective — salió la voz perfecta, bien timbrada... pero con un dejo de nerviosismo que no escapó al pelinegro.

Ryuuzaki asintió en silencio, los ojos completamente abiertos y fijos en el estudiante. Lentamente, tomó una de las muñecas de Raito, impidiendo su escape. Tras varios segundos, en los que parecía sopesar información importante, se decidió a responder con algo más que un movimiento.

— ¿Aún no he desaparecido, Raito-kun? — murmuró.

Raito ladeó la cabeza, visiblemente confundido. Habría esperado un cúmulo de posibles reacciones, a excepción de esa pregunta inconexa. Estaba preparado para una expresión de afecto, un despliegue de ansiedad, una demostración de confusión o un brote de violencia. Pero no para esa pregunta que era incapaz de comprender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ryuuzaki se despabiló inmediatamente, soltando a Raito y enfilándose hacia el cuarto de servicio.

— Creí que… No es nada, Raito-kun. Es claro que sigo aquí y eso es más que suficiente por ahora. Procedamos con la limpieza como habías indicado. Espero que Asahi-san vuelva con unos dulces; sería lamentable pasar estos días amargos sin azúcar a mi alcance.

— Pudiste haberlos pedido cuando preguntó.

— Oh, no. Eso habría aumentado las sospechas de Asahi-san hacia mí en un 3%. Lo más conveniente era no alterarlo más de lo necesario.

Raito soltó un suspiro. Sabía que ambos preferían el silencio cuando las palabras eran insuficientes para descubrir los dictados de sus intelectos. Con pasos ágiles, se dirigió al piso superior para comenzar con la limpieza.

Al subir las escaleras, Raito encontró que era una casa provista con lo más elemental. A lo largo del pequeño corredor, se disponían las puertas hacia dos habitaciones y, al fondo, un baño que sería compartido. No había más. No había cuadros, muebles accesorios o elementos decorativos en el pasillo, proporcionando un ambiente de serenidad ininterrumpida por trivialidades. Si ésa había sido la elección del detective, Raito había encontrado una razón más para simpatizar con él.

Raito entró a la habitación secundaria. Una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas accesorias, una lámpara de noche y un armario constituían todo el mobiliario. Ni siquiera había cortinas. Con la esperanza de encontrar ropa de cama, abrió la puerta corrediza del armario. Había algunos juegos de sábanas y edredones, perfectamente empacados y protegidos del polvo con bolsas de plástico. Sin embargo, al fondo, había una caja de cartón que Raito golpeó accidentalmente con el pie.

Intrigado, sacó la caja para inspeccionarla mejor. Era un poco más pesada de lo que esperaba, descartando la posibilidad de que contuviera tela. Al mirar la tapa sellada, vio la palabra rotulada con un grueso marcador.

— ¿"Shizuko"?

— La única hija del detective, que murió hace un año, tres meses y dieciséis días. Sus registros indican que padecía de severos trastornos disociativos y estaba sometida a medicación, por lo que su sobredosis fue catalogada como un accidente. — Ryuuzaki estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta, escoba en mano, observando al estudiante que había girado sorprendido — Sin embargo, estimo que hay un 32% de posibilidades de que haya sido un suicidio. Su esposa se divorció al mes siguiente. Asumo que tomó esa decisión luego de que el detective regresara al trabajo el mismo día que concluyeron los servicios funerarios. Seguramente ésta era su habitación cuando venían de visita y la caja contiene sus pertenencias.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que ibas a barrer.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Consideraste que es un domicilio muy pequeño? Terminé de barrer la planta baja y consideré lógico continuar en este piso.

— Empieza a barrer en el otro cuarto, entonces. Apenas voy a sacudir las sábanas aquí.

Ryuuzaki sonrió. Pese al tono severo de Raito, veía un aire de complicidad en su mirada tersa.

— Si limpiamos juntos cada espacio, terminaremos con un margen de 10 minutos de ventaja antes de que regrese Asahi-san. Esos son minutos valiosos que podemos aprovechar… — murmuró, mientras se acercaba lentamente al estudiante.

— … ¿Aprovechar en qué, Ryuuzaki? — el nerviosismo traicionó la solidez en la voz de Raito. Con cada paso de Ryuuzaki, su corazón latía con cada vez más fuerza, amenazando con salir del pecho. Y entonces…

Ryuuzaki pasó de largo, tomando una de las sábanas del armario y extendiéndola ampliamente hasta cubrir el colchón desnudo… y al estudiante que estaba al lado.

— Para decidir qué haremos con el caso y con nuestra estancia aquí. Tenemos que ser precavidos, Raito-kun. Pero antes, ¡a trabajar!

El estudiante estuvo al borde de soltar una carcajada. Sin importar cuáles fueran los nuevos términos de su interacción, parecía que no se cansarían de atrapar al otro con una jugada.


	22. Quiebre

Cuando el detective Asahi Soichiro regresó, esperaba lo peor. Haciendo un balance con las bolsas de la compra mientras ponía la llave en la puerta, se anticipó a encontrar la casa desierta. Una puerta cerrada no sería una barrera suficiente para dos jóvenes inteligentes que estuvieran dispuestos a escaparse. Las luces encendidas podrían ser una mera distracción.

Giró la perilla con lentitud. Abrió la puerta y vio a sus dos huéspedes terminando de acomodar los cojines del sillón. La casa estaba perfectamente limpia.

— He vuelto... Espero haber traído todo lo necesario.

Raito se apresuró a ayudar al detective, llevando buena parte de las bolsas a la mesa de la cocina. Los tres empezaron a desempacar y Raito pudo comprobar que el detective tenía muy claras las necesidades de su hogar. Había baterías recargables, cajas de fósforos, un juego de candados — porque nunca hay suficiente seguridad, se había comentado —, un botiquín sencillo y productos de higiene personal. En otras bolsas, Ryuuzaki descubrió que el detective los había investigado bien y que probablemente habían ingresado al departamento de Raito antes de la estrepitosa huida: había varios kilos de manzanas, una caja con cupcakes similares a los que compraba Fumiko, algunos de sus chocolates favoritos y todos los ingredientes de cocina que Raito utilizaba de forma ordinaria.

Finalmente, ambos sacaron el contenido de una bolsa adicional, que les hizo percatarse de que Asahi Soichiro tenía una fuerte vocación paternal.

— Las tiendas de Ishikari no suelen preocuparse por las tendencias de moda en Tokio — comentó el detective mientras los chicos exploraban los objetos de la bolsa — pero cuento con que esto servirá para que puedan usar ropa limpia todos los días.

Había varias camisetas, cuatro pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior suficiente para abastecer a un regimiento. Ryuuzaki advirtió (y estaba seguro de que Raito también) que los colores habían sido elegidos de acuerdo con las preferencias cromáticas del estudiante.

— Esto… muchas gracias, Asahi-san...

— No hay problema. Era lo menos que podía hacer en esta situación. ¿No tienen hambre?

Con una sonrisa, el detective puso sobre la mesa unos paquetes con udón de Yoshinoya.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, Ryuuzaki esperaba en la habitación a que Raito terminara su conversación con el detective. Una vez que la cena había terminado, Asahi Soichiro había pedido un tiempo para hablar con el estudiante en privado. Para ambos había quedado claro que se trataría del primer interrogatorio del detective, y que probablemente no sería el último. Puesto que había quedado claro que Ryuuzaki era un sospechoso en el caso, no podía ser parte de la conversación, así que no le había quedado más remedio que subir al cuarto y entretenerse mirando el techo… o husmeando entre los objetos abandonados del armario.

Lo único que intrigaba a Ryuuzaki en ese momento era que el detective no hubiera comenzado su interrogatorio con él. ¿No habría sido más lógico tratar de acorralar al sospechoso y de sacar toda la información posible? ¿Por qué darle más tiempo para prepararse? A menos que…

Ryuuzaki se estremeció ante la posibilidad que se formaba en su cabeza.

 _El detective Asahi sabe que no flaquearé en un interrogatorio ordinario, pero… En una situación de encierro involuntario, es lógico que Raito-kun y yo seamos aliados. Dada la naturaleza de nuestros vínculos previos, las condiciones actuales tenderían a fortalecer tal alianza. Pero… si el detective cree que soy L o estoy conectado a él, esa alianza es un riesgo para Raito-kun y para resolver el caso, pues Raito-kun me defendería ante sus acusaciones._

 _Entonces, para obtener más luz sobre su caso, el primer objetivo del detective debe ser romper esa alianza entre Raito-kun y yo._

Las estrellas generaban un espectáculo inconcebible para Ryuuzaki, quien contemplaba a través de la ventana. Y por primera vez sintió el impulso de un recuerdo profundo. Un cielo estrellado, parecido al que ahora se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Un amplio jardín, con árboles cercando una vereda que conducía a una mansión de evidente estilo europeo. A lo lejos, el toque constante y melancólico de la campana de una iglesia.

Ryuuzaki no comprendía la naturaleza de ese recuerdo, pero se propuso atesorarlo por ser el resultado directo de ver las estrellas por primera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Café?

Abajo, en el comedor, el detective Asahi se hallaba de pie frente a la mesa. En el lado opuesto, Raito permanecía sentado, con una expresión cordial y los brazos recargados descuidadamente sobre la superficie de madera. Sabía que este interrogatorio sería llevado de manera cuidadosa y sensible, para que él cayera en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

— Gracias.

El detective le extendió una taza y se sentó frente a él. Dio un sorbo a su propia taza antes de proseguir.

— Espero que la comida te haya parecido buena. Es una lástima que sólo Yoshinoya esté abierto a estas horas…

— Estuvo muy bien, gracias por preocuparse.

— No hay problema. Les agradezco que hayan limpiado este sitio mientras estuve afuera. ¿Ya dispusieron lo necesario para dormir con comodidad?

— Sí, ya lo resolvimos, Asahi-san. Nos repartiremos la cama por turnos. Hoy le toca a Ryuuzaki, mañana a mí — Raito mentía, pues él y Ryuuzaki habían concordado en que no había nada que negociar. La cama era lo suficientemente amplia y, luego de haber dormido apretujados en un colchón individual, ésta no sería causa de problemas.

— Ya veo… Creí que tu amigo y tú eran lo suficientemente cercanos para compartir la habitación. Me disculpo, pero no tengo futones ni colchones extra. Puedo comprar uno si…

— Gracias, pero no es necesario — ¿por qué el detective se preocupaba tanto por la comodidad del estudiante — En el peor de los casos, tendremos que aguantar nuestro orgullo y compartir la cama. Es lo suficientemente grande para que podamos compartirla, aunque sería un poco…

— ¿Incómodo? Me imagino que debe ser difícil convivir con una persona tan diferente a ti.

— Un poco, sí. Como cualquier persona que se adapta a otra, arreglamos nuestras diferencias sin recurrir a la violencia. ¿No es esa la base de la civilización?

El detective tomó un sorbo de café.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero resulta complicado entender por qué tendrías a un amigo así en tu casa. Me intriga más si consideramos que ni él ni tú están registrados dentro del programa de acomodo para estudiantes de intercambio en la Universidad de Tokio.

El tono había sido cordial y relajado, pero Raito sabía que se aproximaban demasiado rápido hacia lo que el detective quería abordar en realidad. Ya había acordado con Ryuuzaki que se dejaría llevar durante el primer interrogatorio, porque debían comprender las intenciones del detective por completo. Naturalmente, no estaba dispuesto a ceder información de mayor trascendencia.

— A decir verdad… inventamos ese pretexto en casa con tal de que pudiera quedarse con permiso de mi madre. Todo fue idea mía y Ryuuzaki tardó mucho en aceptarla. Él no quería que yo le mintiera a mi familia con tal de hacerle un favor.

— ¿Y por qué querías hacerle un favor, Kobayashi-kun?

— Cuando lo conocí, estaba hambriento y empapado. Después descubrí que no tenía donde dormir. Creí que mi deber ético era ayudar a alguien en apuros… No es justo que alguien tan inteligente como Ryuuzaki apenas pueda sobrevivir, mientras la escoria del mundo se mueve en altos niveles. Si todos nos atreviéramos a ayudar a los demás, este mundo sería un mejor lugar, ¿no le parece?

El detective sonrió. Por lo visto sus años de servicio no habían mermado su idealismo.

— Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y qué tan bien conocías a Ryuuzaki antes de invitarlo a tu casa?

— Ya habíamos tenido varios encuentros en la biblioteca pública. Nos conocimos a partir de afinidades en nuestros intereses de investigación, y fui capaz de determinar que era una persona de confianza antes de pedirle que viviera en mi casa — Raito vio que el detective se levantaba y tomaba varias carpetas de su maletín, que estaba en un rincón — Con el tiempo confirmé que, pese a nuestras diferencias, es un huésped excelente y no genera problemas.

Asahi Soichiro volvió a tomar asiento, con los labios un poco más tensos. Raito comprendió entonces que no lo había engañado.

— La primera vez que Ryuuzaki es captado _contigo_ por la cámara de seguridad en la puerta de tu edificio es el 19 de marzo — dijo, sacando una fotografía de una de las carpetas. En efecto, se veía a Ryuuzaki y Raito ingresando por la puerta principal — y el personal de la biblioteca pública confirmó que habían expulsado a un vagabundo que coincide con la descripción de Ryuuzaki, luego de que éste hiciera un refugio para esconderse, completamente solo. No hay registro de que hayas visitado la biblioteca pública del área en esos tres días.

Raito tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta. Había subestimado al detective, y creído ingenuamente que éste no lo había investigado a profundidad. Creyó que, con tanto que resolver en el caso de L, habría quedado muy poco tiempo para investigar al aparente objetivo del criminal.

— Escucha, Kobayashi-kun, quiero ayudarte. Si Ryuuzaki te amenazó de algún modo para que le permitieras vivir contigo…

— ¡No fue así! ¡Ya le dije que era mi deber ético! ¿Qué importa si lo decidí en unas horas o en unos días?

El detective suspiró.

— Tienes razón, disculpa. No debí cuestionarte sobre la calidad de tus valores morales… Está claro que tienes un alto sentido de la justicia; me gustaría mucho verte avanzar en la carrera policial.

— Gracias.

Para el estudiante había quedado claro que el detective se replegaba un poco para preparar la siguiente embestida. Debía manejarse con cuidado. Tomó un poco de café.

— Estoy seguro de que en pocos años estarás listo. Si no fuera por la edad, podrías entrar a la par de tu hermano mañana mismo. Él es un asistente brillante y disciplinado… sin duda alguna, tu padre era un ejemplo a seguir para ustedes.

— Seguramente, pero yo no puedo recordarlo. Agradecería que no habláramos de eso, Asahi-san.

— En los reportes policiales se menciona que fue tu hermano el que encontró el cuerpo, según el registro de las huellas digitales encontradas en la escena. Debió ser una experiencia difícil para un niño de preescolar.

— Me imagino que sí... — El pecho de Raito empezó a sentirse pesado, como si varias cargas de arena se cerniesen sobre él.

—Sé que es difícil, pero es necesario. Quiero comprender por qué L se fijaría tanto en tu hermano y en ti como para amenazarte directamente. Según estos expedientes de incidencias menores — dijo el detective mientras sacaba algunos folios de otra carpeta — tu hermano trató de escapar de tu casa cuatro veces después de la muerte de tu padre. ¿Cómo explicarías su conducta?

— Los niños procesan el duelo de maneras diversas, Asahi-san. El caso de mi hermano no será el primero en su trayectoria policial.

El detective miró a Raito con tristeza y suspiró con pesadez. No quería decirlo, pero era necesario para seguir su interrogatorio.

— Es mi primer caso de un niño de 7 años que intenta lanzar a su hermano de 3 desde un quinto piso, mientras grita que él es el culpable de la muerte de su padre.

Los ojos de Raito se abrieron de par en par. Un temblor se apoderó de sus manos, impidiéndole sostener la taza con firmeza. ¿El detective hablaba en serio?

— Yo… yo no… no recuerdo…

— El incidente quedó archivado como un caso menor, y tu madre pagó una cuantiosa multa para que no quedara registrado en el expediente de tu hermano. Tu hogar fue sometido a supervisión de servicios sociales, mientras que Kobayashi Teru fue enviado con un psiquiatra y se le declaró inofensivo luego de dos meses. Los médicos concluyeron que había sido una racionalización del niño, buscando a quién responsabilizar por el suicidio de tu padre. Creí que lo recodarías… o que te habrías enterado de algún modo… — Raito negó con la cabeza, aturdido. El detective se alzó para dar unas palmadas en el hombro del desconcertado estudiante — Lo siento, Kobayashi-kun.

En la mente de Raito cruzaban a toda velocidad los recuerdos de la convivencia con su hermano. El desdén constante, los comentarios desagradables, la indiferencia y el silencio. Años acumulados de un rencor que nunca había comprendido, pero al que se había acostumbrado. Y ahora, cuando finalmente llevaban vidas aparte, se revelaba ante él el motivo irracional de Teru para odiarlo: lo culpaba por el suicidio de su padre. Estaba claro que, sin importar los éxitos con un psiquiatra, la percepción de Teru sobre él no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Y Fumiko había sido demasiado débil para afrontar la situación. Con tal de mantener el hogar funcionando, había sacrificado muchas cosas…

Pero, ¿cuál era el punto de seguir revolviendo en su mente las causas de una familia fragmentada? Él ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo y resolver sus asuntos por cuenta propia. Se había adaptado para sobrevivir sin necesidad de nadie y… no, momento. Ya no.

Ahora había un aliado. Una persona con la que apoyarse mutuamente. El individuo que guardaba el infinito escondido tras sus párpados…

— Kobayashi-kun, comprendo que, en circunstancias como las tuyas, lo más natural es que los afectos con otras personas se vuelvan muy importantes para ti. Sé que eres muy inteligente y por eso seré completamente directo contigo… ¿No crees que tus apegos por Ryuuzaki son para compensar las carencias dentro de tu familia?

Raito seguía temblando, sintiendo que la ira lo invadía con cada respiración. ¿Así que esa era la estrategia del detective? ¿Derrumbarlo respecto a la familia para que cuestionara su relación con Ryuuzaki? ¡Qué burdo!

Y él, en un instante de arrebato emocional, estaba a punto de caer en esa trampa tan elemental. Casi sentía asco de sí mismo. Últimamente, había cedido demasiado al impulso de sus emociones… y le estaba costando su capacidad para evaluar al mundo con la fría objetividad de siempre.

— Se equivoca, Asahi-san.

El detective empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, taciturno.

— Satoshi-kun, sé que has tenido una vida difícil. Me complace ver que, a pesar de tantas dificultades, te has mantenido en pie y te has convertido en una persona de bien. Comprendo que quieras ayudar a Ryuuzaki y has hecho grandes esfuerzos por él, pero debes saber que mantener a un vagabundo en tu casa no es el apoyo que va a beneficiarlo a largo plazo.

— Usted… no sabe lo que dice. Él no es como los demás. No entiendo cómo le perjudica a Ryuuzaki estar en mi casa… o por qué es tan insistente en ponerme en contra de él.

El detective arqueó una ceja y tomó más café. Veía que el chico trataba de dominar la situación, pero no podía dejarlo vencer.

— No se trata de arruinar tus amistades, sino de que comprendas con todos los hechos a tu disposición. Ryuuzaki empezó a vivir contigo el 19 de marzo… y en menos de dos semanas el criminal conocido como L comienza a dirigir su atención hacia ti, pese a que sus registros indican que sólo se había dedicado a delitos de cuello blanco. ¿No te parece extraño?

Raito se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la nariz con desdén.

— Eso es circunstancial, detective.

— Circunstancial, claro. ¿También es circunstancial que no haya ningún registro de la identidad de Ryuuzaki, porque ese sólo puede ser un alias?

— Usted lo dijo. Si él quiere usar un alias, está en su derecho. No es culpa suya que la oficina de impuestos y el ministerio de salud no puedan hacer su trabajo. El carecer de documentos no lo convierte en L. Sigue apoyándose en evidencia circunstancial.

El estudiante empezaba a tener dificultades para controlar su fastidio. ¿Por qué justo hoy era confrontado sobre Ryuuzaki? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando finalmente empezaba a sentir que había una certeza entre el pelinegro y él? Si esto era obra del karma, no podría estar más frustrado por ello.

— ¿Piensas que todo esto se basa en meras coincidencias? — Raito asintió ante la pregunta del detective — Pues no podrías estar más equivocado. Yo no creo en coincidencias. Sabía que tu amigo era parte de mi caso desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, en Shinjuku. Lo que fue inesperado fue tu involucramiento involuntario en esta situación.

— ¿Y cómo podría saberlo? — preguntó Raito, con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa. La ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de él, mientras a su mente llegaba una idea absurda. Para que el detective sospechara de Ryuuzaki con solo haberlo visto pasar, tuvo que haber contado con indicios previos, y para eso...

— Porque no era la primera vez que había visto a Ryuuzaki. Debo reconocer que me fue difícil reconocerlo, porque no coincidía plenamente con el perfil que habíamos estado siguiendo. Ese sujeto es muy hábil para disfrazarse — el detective volvió a abrir una de sus carpetas, extendiendo una nueva serie de fotografías sobre la mesa. Raito se apresuró a tomar una de ellas.

En las imágenes, se veían unos objetos inidentificables para el adolescente. En su mayoría ovalados, eran semitransparentes y parecían estar hechos de silicón o algún material plástico. Algunos otros asemejaban moldes para ortodoncia. El más pequeño de los objetos era tan pequeño que apenas medía algunos milímetros.

Raito tomó otra fotografía y se sorprendió aún más. En una mesa de observaciones, con regla al lado, descansaban una nariz y un par de orejas.

— Esto… pero qué…

— Son prótesis faciales. Los aditamentos de silicón quirúrgico que viste antes son de uso interno, en este caso, mejillas y fosas nasales. Cumplen la función de deformar sutil pero eficientemente el rostro. La nariz y orejas son huecos, hechos para amoldarse a un rostro y dar así una apariencia distinta. Fueron recuperados por el equipo de emergencias que atendió al extranjero que fue atacado en Akabane hace unos meses.

Asahi Soichiro suspiró y tomó una foto más de su carpeta. No quería esperar más. Necesitaba saber que el objetivo a proteger sería un aliado suyo y no de su posible agresor. Raito se había levantado y paseaba nerviosamente, tratando de contener su ansiedad sin éxito alguno.

— Desafortunadamente, los registros fotográficos del paciente se perdieron justo cuando más los necesitaba. Pero aquí — el detective extendió la última de sus fotografías — puedes ver el retrato hablado que se hizo con la descripción del extranjero que se registró entre sus contactos japoneses bajo el nombre de L. Comprenderás por qué me costó reconocerlo en un principio.

Raito miró de reojo esa última fotografía sobre la mesa. El dibujo no era nada extraordinario, como solía ocurrir con los retratos hablados. Se trataba de un hombre joven de facciones más bien cuadradas, con una amplia nariz y cabello pegado al cráneo, estirado hacia atrás. Algunos mechones se habían resistido al peinado y brotaban hacia el frente, pero sin bloquear la cara.

En el retrato a lápiz, Raito se encontró con la mirada que conocía tan bien. Un par de ojos que reflejaban una inteligencia excepcional y una capacidad para absorber todo a su alrededor como si fueran agujeros negros. La misma mirada que le había revelado el infinito contenido hacía apenas unas horas.

Ahora comprendía por qué el shinigami nunca lo había llamado "Ryuuzaki".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.o.o.o.o.o.

 _N/A (2017/10/01): muchas gracias por los reviews. Especialmente a Kimiyu, quien me ha motivado muchísimo para apresurar la salida de este capítulo. Ha sido de lo más difícil que he escrito para Karma, porque en todo DN no hay un interrogatorio propiamente dicho conducido por Soichiro... Aun así, espero que éste sea funcional. Por otra parte, Raito se queda bastante atrás para bloquear al detective, pero esto es completamente intencional: en este afterlife, Raito sólo ha experimentado el dolor de sus crímenes como Kira, pero no ha tenido que oponerse a la justicia... hasta ahora. Dado el background, es lógico que no esté lo suficientemente listo para llevar la actitud psicópata y fría que todos amamos. Lo siento._

 _Cambio y fuera._


	23. Desconfianza

Cuando Ryuuzaki vio a Raito cruzar por la puerta de la habitación, supo que el interrogatorio había sido catastrófico. No solamente fue el titubeo percibido con el toque dudoso del picaporte antes de abrir la puerta. Tampoco fueron los movimientos pausados, seguramente premeditados, con los que el estudiante se desplazó por la habitación hasta quedar frente a la cama. No fueron los hombros ligeramente tirantes hacia atrás, en lo que parecía un esfuerzo consciente por disimular su pesar.

Ryuuzaki comprendió que se hallaba en problemas al notar la frialdad desconsolada con la que Raito le devolvió la mirada. Al chico le sorprendió un poco descubrir que no estaba el temblor del párpado izquierdo, reflejo de preocupación; y la boca estaba tensa, pero no enmarcaba un gesto solidario. Mas bien, parecía que el estudiante no quería decir lo que circulaba en sus pensamientos y forzaba su boca para no traicionarse. Tendría que forzar las circunstancias...

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Raito-kun?

Raito se tomó su tiempo para respirar profundamente y lanzarse sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

— Nos ha estado vigilando desde la primera vez que nos vio juntos, la primera vez que fuiste a casa… me atrevería a suponer que su vigilancia ha sido incluso antes de ese día.

El tono había sido casual, pero la tensión del estudiante recostado era evidente. Ryuuzaki esperó en vano a que Raito prosiguiera. Los pequeños crujidos comunes en las casas empezaban a cobrar protagonismo en el silencio que los envolvía poco a poco.

— ¿Y qué más?

Raito ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— Pretende que sea aliado suyo porque eres sospechoso en su investigación. — Raito se sentó, dando la espalda a Ryuuzaki — Pero eso no sucederá y no tiene fundamentos para que seas sospechoso. Simplemente has estado en el sitio equivocado durante el momento incorrecto.

— Si repasamos el interrogatorio, podría tenerlo tan claro como tú…

— Ahora no. Estoy muy cansado y — Raito fingió un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el techo — no hay de qué preocuparse con Asahi-san. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana? Podríamos convencer al detective de dar un pas-

Ryuuzaki se paró frente a Raito, tomando sus muñecas con rapidez y poniéndolas sobre las rodillas del estudiante.

— Escúchame bien, Raito-kun. Hice la promesa de ayudarte con tu caso y no pienso abandonarla por ningún motivo. En ese sentido, Asahi Soichiro es una amenaza porque podría apartarme de ti o impedir la comunicación contigo, bloqueando cualquier avance. — Ryuuzaki vio cómo el estudiante agachaba la cabeza, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente — Ahora bien, sé que Asahi Soichiro te ha dicho algo que no te gustó en lo más mínimo. Algo que tiene como objetivo que dejes de confiar en mí, para que cuando llegue el momento de interrogarme él pueda contar con que no lo traicionarás. Por tu reticencia a hablar del tema, estoy casi seguro de que te presentó evidencia que me incrimina en el caso y que no quieres compartir conmigo porque cambia las circunstancias en torno a nuestra convivencia.

— P-pero… ¿cómo es que…?

Ryuuzaki suspiró, pasando una mano por los cabellos de Raito, prosiguiendo con su discurso.

— Sin importar de qué se trata, debes saber que yo confío en ti plenamente y que no tienes que sentirte obligado a compartir esa evidencia conmigo si así lo consideras mejor. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar si lo que Asahi-san te ha mostrado cambia de alguna manera la persona que soy, o la percepción que tienes sobre mí. Si luego de deliberarlo, determinas que debes aliarte con el detective, hazlo sin culpas. Pero eso no significa que renunciaré a la promesa que te hice, o que deje de preocuparme por ti incondicionalmente.

Ryuuzaki besó con suavidad la mejilla de Raito y salió de la habitación.

El estudiante había comenzado a temblar. Sabía que no podía ocultarle todo a Ryuuzaki, pero tampoco esperaba que hubiera deducido la situación y su dilema personal con sólo entrar a la habitación. Aun así, contaba con que el pelinegro pudiera comprender lo que él no podía expresar verbalmente.

¿No era esa una de tantas razones por las que ambos se comprendían plenamente?

Y, sin embargo…

Ryuuzaki pudo haber estado mintiéndole desde el principio. Pudo haberse fingido vagabundo para ingresar a su hogar, acercarse a él y usar una estrategia absurda de acoso y amenazas para distraer la atención de sus crímenes de cuello blanco. ¿No?

No, claro que no. Eso no sonaba en absoluto a Ryuuzaki. Él habría generado un plan más eficiente y discreto. Incluso habría sido improbable que Ryuuzaki lo hubiera buscado para encubrir sus rastros. Además, ellos ya habían determinado que había por lo menos dos individuos que usaban la identidad de L: el sujeto que amenazaba a Raito, quien por lo visto tenía una Death Note… y el extranjero que había sido parte de la investigación policial por desfalcos y corrupción.

Con la evidencia otorgada por el detective Asahi, quedaba claro que Ryuuzaki era ese primer L, el extranjero que había sido atacado en Akabane. Raito no tenía dudas al respecto, sin importar cuánto quisiera negarlo. Ryuuzaki era L… y con los dichos del shinigami, podía sospechar que también se había hecho llamar L en el pasado que el estudiante seguía expiando.

No obstante, para Raito permanecía una duda fundamental.

¿Sería capaz de confiar en un criminal tan similar a aquellos que había ejecutado en el pasado que emergía a medias?

-.-.-.-.-

Las sombras que se proyectaban en la acera generaban un aire taciturno en la calle. A través del haz de luz se veían algunos insectos que marcaban sus recorridos nocturnos, siendo los únicos seres vivos cuya presencia era evidente a varios metros alrededor. Las casas del vecindario permanecían en la obscuridad y el silencio conformes con los tiempos de madrugada.

Dos figuras salieron de la puerta principal del único domicilio en el que todavía se respiraba actividad. Un hombre joven, ligeramente encorvado, cuya mata de pelo negro amenazaba con fundirse con la obscuridad nocturna. Un hombre mayor, que escondía tras los anteojos su incomodidad por la tarea que se aproximaba.

Asahi Soichiro había determinado que un espacio abierto era el más apropiado para su interrogatorio con el principal sospechoso de su caso. Si se trataba de un criminal de cuello blanco, habituado a estafas electrónicas, era natural asumir que se sentiría más a gusto en espacios cerrados. Por otra parte, la falta de mobiliario impediría la existencia de barreras físicas en las que su sospechoso pudiera fincar una defensa psicológica, pues el mensaje implícito se orientaría hacia una honestidad sin tapujos. Se trataba de nimiedades, considerando la sobrada inteligencia de su adversario, pero estaba dispuesto a utilizar cada ventaja que pudiera asir con los dedos.

Los dos sujetos habían quedado de pie, lado a lado, en el filo de la acera.

— Es un vecindario magnífico, Asahi-san.

— Ah, sí. Era encantador hace varios años, pero muchas de estas casas son hogares para vacaciones. Están abandonadas la mayor parte del año. ¿Habías venido antes a Ishikari?

— No que recuerde, pero parece un lugar interesante para quienes buscan unas vacaciones tranquilas. Supongo que su familia buscaba la serenidad que era imposible en Tokio, más cuando el jefe de la casa es un policía.

El detective frunció el ceño. Había decidido que la mejor estrategia era permitir que el chico se explayara y se sintiera confiado desde el principio, dejándose llevar. No obstante, comprendió que su sospechoso tendía a la ofensiva, usando a la familia como punto en la conversación para desestabilizarlo. Tendría que mantener el equilibrio… antes de atacar.

— _Todos_ necesitan un descanso de Tokio de vez en cuando, Ryuuzaki. Llega un punto en la vida de cada persona donde se vuelve necesario respirar un aire diferente, ¿no te parece?

Ryuuzaki suspiró y se encogió de hombros. La conversación trivial siempre le había resultado trivial e irrelevante, pero quería esperar a ver en qué momento comenzaba la ofensiva del detective.

— Esa necesidad sólo surge en aquellos cuyas emociones los han encadenado a un sitio, detective. Sin apegos, no hay cadenas. Y sin cadenas, una persona es libre de moverse a conveniencia.

El detective sacó una cajetilla y encendió un cigarro. Tenía años sin fumar, pero este individuo… sus acciones eran tan mecanizadas que a ratos se olvidaba de que era un ser humano. La mirada pétrea, el tono vacío de emociones, los ademanes abandonados y controlados a la vez…

— Entonces, tú vives en libertad porque no has generado apegos hacia ningún sitio.

— Eso creo.

— Pero, para ser capaz de afirmar eso, es seguro que ya has viajado lo suficiente.

— Me he movido lo suficiente.

— Tanto, que ni siquiera tu país natal pudo retenerte. Al punto de que prefieres vivir como indocumentado en una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

— ¿Lo dice porque no parezco un ciudadano japonés?

— Así es.

Ryuuzaki sacó el último de sus dulces de uno de los bolsillos y empezó a retirar la envoltura con cuidado.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que tampoco soy un nikkei?

— Te he investigado. En las bases de datos nacionales no hay rastro de ti, pero eso ya lo sabes.

— Lo suponía solamente. No tengo forma de acceder a ese tipo de información — el caramelo tenía una pasa en su interior. Qué desagradable.

— Desencriptaste mis archivos del caso. Claro que podrías acceder a la información del gobierno en un parpadeo.

— En todo caso, es un asunto irrelevante. Los que vivimos en la calle no solemos tener documentos.

— ¿Es por eso que buscaste vivir con Kobayashi Satoshi? ¿Para tener un techo?

— Yo no busqué vivir con él. Si ya revisó las grabaciones del edificio correspondientes al 19 de marzo, habrá notado que yo salí del domicilio y fue él quien me invitó a volver una hora después.

— Constan las entradas y salidas, tal y como dices, pero pudo haber sido otro escenario. — el detective arrojó su colilla al suelo, apagándola con el zapato — Pudiste haberle propuesto permanecer y otorgado un plazo para que el chico tomara una decisión.

— No veo cómo pude haber tenido una carta ganadora en una negociación tan inverosímil. Vivo en las calles, no tengo un empleo. Era Kobayashi-kun, no yo, quien tenía el poder en esa situación. Así, es imposible que yo lo hubiera forzado a nada.

El tono de Ryuuzaki había salido con más aspereza de la prevista. El detective sintió que iba por buen camino.

— Ya veo… no tendrías forma de tener ventaja en la negociación, a menos que ya hubieras investigado al chico. Siendo tan listo, es lógico asumir que lo mejor es estar preparado de antemano, ¿no te parece?

Ryuuzaki estaba harto de rodeos.

— Está empezando a hacer frío y usted ha frotado sus manos cada 43 segundos en promedio. ¿Por qué no va al grano y pregunta directamente lo que quiere decirme? Ahorraríamos tiempo y podría descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Bien. — el detective apagó su cigarro en el suelo — Tengo evidencia de que eres L y que habías rastreado a Kobayashi-kun antes de empezar a vivir con él. ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso?

— Que está equivocado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y Kobayashi-kun se equivoca también?

— No sé de qué habla.

— Kobayashi Satoshi te ha identificado como L.

Ryuuzaki quedó anonadado. Si era una táctica de interrogatorio, se trataba de una jugada sucia pero predecible. Después de todo, Raito no tendría forma de identificarlo como L… no como el L que tenía una vendetta personal, por lo menos. Sin embargo… el detective había mencionado que tenía evidencia.

¿Y el detective se atrevería a alardear frente a in individuo que evidentemente no caería con estrategias burdas?

Tal vez sí, pensando en que Ryuuzaki se anticiparía y creería que la capacidad del detective era inferior a la suya. Este intento de cambiar su perspectiva sobre Raito debería ser una estocada dilatoria, ejercida con el propósito de desviar su atención, apelando al único vínculo emocional que el detective conocía sobre él…

— No veo cómo eso resultaría posible, a menos que usted lo hubiera inducido.

— Te dije que tengo evidencia, — el detective extendió las fotografías que había mostrado al estudiante anteriormente — y aquí la tienes. Es el retrato hablado del individuo identificado como L, antes de ser agredido en Akabane.

L tomó la imagen y la observó con cuidado. Sí, era un sujeto parecido a él, pero había pequeñas diferencias…

— Su teoría es que soy L y usé medios para disfrazarme. Y quiere confrontarme con un retrato hablado que pudo haber sido dibujado ayer, con tal de usar "evidencia" en sus interrogatorios… Es una estrategia poco sutil y apunta, en todo caso, hacia lo circunstancial. Un retrato hablado de procedencia dudosa no confirma que soy L, de la misma forma en que un reconocimiento de un tercero presionado bajo interrogatorio tampoco lo hace.

El detective frunció el ceño. Esperaba desestabilizar al joven con el retrato hablado, tal y como había ocurrido con el estudiante. A cada instante, se convencía más de que el individuo tenía la frialdad suficiente para llevar una identidad doble.

— ¿Por qué merodeabas en Akabane?

— Pudo haber sido Ueno o Shinagawa, daba lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué te escondiste en la biblioteca pública donde Kobayashi Satoshi es usuario registrado?

— Porque su sección de arquitectura es la menos visitada de la ciudad. Podía refugiarme con facilidad. Pero eso ya lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué trataste de esconderte en los restaurantes de la zona?

— Tenía hambre.

— ¿En los restaurantes que Kobayashi Satoshi había visitado durante el mes anterior?

— Circunstancial. Al igual que yo, hubo miles de personas que comparten esas visitas.

— ¿Y el parque?

— ¿Le está preguntando a un vagabundo por qué buscó refugio en el sitio más común de todos?

— Es un lugar donde convenientemente no hay cámaras. Luego de haber visitado el edificio todos los días, te diste cuenta de que las cámaras te habían rastreado… y por eso volviste hasta que él te invitó. Habías buscado la oportunidad de encontrarte con él.

— Muy interesante. ¿También lo supo viendo su retrato hablado?

— No, viéndote en las cámaras de seguridad del edificio. Los días 17 — el detective extendió una fotografía — 18 — otra más — 19 — otra — y 20 de enero, podemos verte entrar y salir del edificio de Kobayashi Satoshi. ¿Qué explicación das a tus visitas?

Ryuuzaki exploró las imágenes. Eran capturas de diferentes momentos del día. Había un individuo entrando o saliendo de la puerta principal del edificio. Portaba un traje obscuro y maletín gris. Aunque el rostro era borroso, concordaba con el sujeto del retrato hablado. Su peinado contrastaba con el cabello desordenado del chico… aunque podía reconocer algunos mechones que jamás se habían quedado en orden. También veía en él ese agarre de los dedos sobre el maletín, y la inclinación del pie derecho al avanzar. Pese al disfraz un tanto ridículo, Ryuuzaki supo al instante que era él mismo, capturado por las cámaras. Agobiado por el mar de interrogantes que se formaban en su cabeza, no pudo contener un murmuro:

— Yo… no recuerdo…

El detective suspiró decepcionado. Habría esperado una reacción – defensiva u ofensiva – mucho más contundente que fingir amnesia. ¿Acaso el brillante criminal recurriría a una estrategia tan manida?

— Sí, seguro. La noche del 20 de enero, luego del ataque, creímos que morirías y nos quedaríamos con un caso incompleto. No fue así… y me es imposible no lamentarlo.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Si hubieras muerto, Kobayashi Satoshi no estaría tan involucrado con el caso. Ningún inocente merecería pasar por esto.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted. Los justos no deberían pagar por pecadores, y, sin embargo, sucede.

El detective encaró a su sospechoso, enfrentándose a esos ojos vacíos con una mirada cargada de esperanza.

— ¿Por qué no ayudarlo, entonces? Tienes el poder de liberar a Kobayashi-kun, de permitirle retomar su vida con normalidad… ¿Cuál es tu interés con él?

— Es el único, el primer amigo que tengo…

— Si es así, permítele continuar con su vida. Que pueda volver a la universidad. Que retome un contacto saludable con su familia. Que pueda salir con su novia a solas…

A Ryuuzaki no le gustaba el tono con el que el detective trataba de acorralarlo. ¿Apelar a la empatía? Qué rudimentario. Naturalmente, era la única carta que podría jugar, pues no le ganaría en un juego de ingenio… menos si Ryuuzaki no tenía forma de recordar nada de lo que se le acusaba.

— Y, según usted, ¿qué debería hacer yo?

— Explicar… sólo eso… explicar por qué te interesaste en Kobayashi-kun…

— Fue él quien me buscó. Ya se lo he dicho.

— Y yo ya te demostré que no fue así.

— No tengo nada que decir, entonces. Sólo quiero que tenga algo claro: está perdiendo el tiempo. Si me ha investigado, sabrá que he estado con Kobayashi-kun desde que empecé a vivir con él. No hay forma en que yo pueda ser responsable de los últimos eventos.

El detective se cruzó de brazos. Ahí estaba el temblor del párpado izquierdo que también tenía Raito cuando algo le incomodaba.

— Pero sí de los primeros, no tengo duda de ello. Eres L.

— Si fuera el caso, ya debió haber deducido que hay por lo menos dos personas usando ese nombre. Ya que los incidentes violentos se han concretado después de que yo empecé a estar con Kobayashi-kun todo el tiempo, es la otra persona quien representa un peligro para él.

— A menos que los dos L sean cómplices.

— ¿En qué, si ambos L persiguen objetivos distintos? Hasta el más mediocre de sus asistentes podría haber deducido esto. Hay dos personas fungiendo como L, pero es la segunda quien debería ocuparnos…. Mientras usted pierde el tiempo interrogándome.

El detective titubeó y dio un paso atrás. Justo cuando creía que había dominado la situación, el pelinegro daba un revés a la situación. Soichiro había advertido que su sospechoso no había negado ni afirmado nada, luego de haber sido confrontado con la evidencia de la que disponía.

— Véalo desde esta perspectiva. Si yo soy el primer L, y no estoy admitiendo nada, mi interés sería descubrir al usurpador que está manchando mi nombre con delitos fuera de mi rango de acción. — Ryuuzaki se enfiló de vuelta al domicilio, avanzando lentamente — Es el curso lógico de los acontecimientos. Luego, no puedo escapar de aquí porque me incriminaría, y dejaría de lado la promesa que le hice a Kobayashi-kun. Usted me tiene en sus manos: sabe que no me iré. Y si no me moveré de aquí…

Antes de entrar, Ryuuzaki miró al detective por encima del hombro, y cerró con la que sería su última estocada.

—... ¿cuál es el punto de perder el tiempo conmigo en lugar de buscar al L que sí es una amenaza para la sociedad?

El detective quedó pasmado mientras su sospechoso daba un ligero portazo. Siguió sus pasos, entrando a la casa nuevamente. Se sentía derrotado. Había expuesto sus cartas esperando que no hubiera escapatoria y, aun así, el sujeto no manifestaba la más mínima preocupación por su destino. No podría saborear ni un pequeño triunfo, pues sin saberlo, había orillado al chico hacia el borde del precipicio: lo había forzado a ver qué había un pasado que no reconocía…

Pero Ryuuzaki no dejaría que sus nuevas vulnerabilidades fueran vistas por nadie. Especialmente por el portador de unos ojos castaños que quizás no volverían a verlo con confianza.

-*-*-*-*-*

 _N/A: gracias por los reviews y PM que he recibido para Karma. Me levantan los ánimos en el día y me ayudan a seguir adelante. Como he mencionado en mi perfil, me he enfrentado a muchas dificultades en este último mes… pero eso no significa que abandone el sitio. Menos a Karma, que es la única historia de la que tengo un final más o menos claro._


	24. Decisiones

_N/A: perdí un trabajo, obtuve otro. Me ofrecieron otro. Dejé el anterior. Empiezo el nuevo el lunes y me llamaron del anterior para pedirme que regrese. ¡Vaya vueltas que da la vida! Pero eso no significa que me olvide de mis intentos de historias, sólo que me quedo con poquísimo tiempo para escribir... Así las cosas, este capítulo pequeñito y todo es para retomar, demostrar que sigo viva y enfilarnos hacia el final de Karma. Observaciones, comentarios y sugerencias son, como siempre, bien recibidos. Cambio y fuera._

La chica seguía revisando su teléfono y correo electrónico, deseando que alguien estableciera contacto. Habían transcurrido catorce horas y veintisiete minutos sin que tuviera noticia alguna de L, Ryuzaki o Raito; y comenzaba a desesperarse mientras la consumía la incertidumbre.

Las primeras tres horas fueron las peores. Había vagado desconsolada por los pasillos del aeropuerto, escenario de lo que ella consideraba la mayor humillación. Inmersa en su dolor, no se percató de que estaba dando un espectáculo perturbador para los viajeros y cuando salió del sitio, escoltada por el personal de seguridad, sintió que se desgarraba su corazón…

Lo cual, una vez que lo pensó mejor, no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Cómo podría dejar una parte de su ser en un sitio donde Raito, causante de todo, ni siquiera había pasado?

Con los pies arrastrándose, finalmente alcanzó a sentarse en una banca de un parque. En su cara aún fluían dos cascadas que amenazaban con permanecer hasta dejarla seca. Su alma se hallaba fragmentada por haber sido confrontada por su propia ingenuidad, pisoteada por la indiferencia y utilizada para fines que no comprendía. Las uñas llevaban ya varios segundos aferrándose a las rodillas, amenazando con rasgar una piel que no estaba acostumbrada a rudezas.

Necesitaba creer que todo era culpa de Ryuuzaki. O de L. O de la policía que se había llevado a su interés romántico sin miramientos hacia su vida personal. Pareciera que las emociones de Misa pasaban a segundo término en el mar de sus interacciones. Misa se consumía por el dolor de sobrellevar tanto amor y no poder dejarlo en parte alguna porque nadie quiere recibirlo.

Esperó a que la noche dominara la ciudad antes de emprender su regreso a casa y el cansancio se apiadó de ella, haciéndola caer rendida en su sillón.

Despertó a horas inciertas y tomó el celular, temiendo alguna llamada perdida.

Nada.

Comió una porción reseca de la víspera, sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

El resto del día se fue en esperar una llamada, un mensaje, una señal, por mínima que fuese, de que L ya le había seguido el rastro a Raito. O que él estaría preocupado por ella y se comunicaría de algún modo.

Nada.

El día siguiente fue igual. Misa pasó las horas sentada en el sillón, esperando. No se bañó ni se peinó. La preocupación por su apariencia pasó a segundo término ante tales circunstancias. Comió algunas frituras en el sillón y se abrazó a sus rodillas por varios minutos al constatar que el número de Raito no admitía llamadas. Sin embargo, reconoció que el desgarramiento de su corazón se sintió un poco más débil, y la espera fue más tediosa que cargada de ansiedad.

La comida abandonada se pudría lentamente en el plato. La basura esparcida por todo el suelo habría impedido caminar a cualquier visitante. Afortunadamente no había admiradores que pudieran ser testigos de la figura desaliñada y ojerosa que apenas hace dos días se veía lista para desfilar por una pasarela.

Decidió lanzar su última moneda al pozo de sus deseos. Abrió su correo electrónico y escribió a la dirección de Kobayashi Satoshi la carta más larga que había redactado en su vida.

 _"Kobayashi-kun,_

 _Ya no hay más mentiras entre tú y yo. Me enamoré de alguien que seguramente no existe y ahora sé que no habrá un camino que podamos recorrer juntos. Te he amado en vano… Y he visto como el amor no surge de tus ojos cuando te encuentras con los míos._

 _Siempre he dependido del amor de los demás. Esperando cada día la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta que me indique quién es la persona destinada a compartir la vida conmigo. Desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí que había algo que nos conectaba más allá de la vida y la muerte. Era como si tú y yo compartiéramos algo… algo mágico ¿No habría sido genial que estuviéramos atados por una coincidencia supernatural? Sería algo que nos volviera a juntar sin importar cuantas veces nos separáramos… y permitiera que el latido de nuestros corazones fuera suficiente para reencontrarnos entre las multitudes._

 _Sin embargo, creo que me equivoqué. Tú no sientes el mismo llamado que yo. ¿No se supone que así debería ser el amor?_

 _Quisiera olvidarme de todo y desaparecer. Dejar todo atrás… Pero me juré que haría todo lo posible para protegerte. Seas quien seas, me quieras o me desprecies, ese juramento es algo que no voy a romper. Por eso, en este correo te mando …"_

Misa envió el correo cruzando los dedos, esperando que alcanzara a su destinatario antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y L se percatara de lo que había hecho. Borró todos los mensajes de su cuenta de correo y se arrinconó en el sillón para dormir.

Al tercer día de esperar, Misa sentía una resolución anidando en su pecho. Esta historia de amor no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en las películas. Retiró la batería del celular.

 _Este amor no te da vida. El odio te asfixia. Tú no amas. Amas en vano, vanamente. Vanidad de enamorada que se vendió a la ausencia. Este amor te devora, tú misma ya no existes…_

Misa se levantó y tomó una bolsa de plástico. Empezó a recoger la basura a su alrededor. El plato con vida microscópica en expansión fue desechado sin miramientos.

 _¿Para qué mis ojos que no supieron ver los tuyos? Nada deseo saber. No quiero explicar, analizar, interpretar..._

Una vez que la casa recuperó un poco de orden, Misa preparó ropa limpia. Tomó una toalla y entró a la ducha.

 _¿Vivir igual? No, gracias. No quiero servirme de mi aire de rechazada para fabricar poemas que no dirán nunca lo que quiero. Estoy cansada de mis aproximaciones, de mis tanteos..._

Luego de haberse bañado a conciencia, se vistió y peinó. Al pasar el peine por sus cabellos, sintió un aire de renovación que empezaba a confirmarse en el exterior. Y aun así…

 _El abismo está. Es seguro. Te espera. Ya estás en él. Lo he dicho de todas las maneras, he comunicado mi amor con gestos triviales y sagrados. Apenas llego bajan la cortina. Puedes golpear, tal vez te abran, pero ¿con qué rostro entrarás si tuviste que rogar y hacer escándalo? Tú que amas el amor que se funda en la primera mirada, tú que amas el lenguaje de los ojos diciéndose de un encuentro hermoso, tácito._

La conclusión a la que se aproximaba surgía con tal aplomo que Misa temió ser aplastada por semejante obviedad. Pero sabía que debía reconstruirse a sí misma.

 _Lo que he vivido no es amor. Valgo mucho más que todo esto._

Su sonrisa triunfal en el espejo fue lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo.

— Misa no contesta.

Unos dedos nerviosos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio.

— Deberías ir a visitarla, ¿no?

Una mirada furibunda.

— Sabes que no es posible, pero tendrás una recompensa si das un vistazo por mí.

Una carcajada.

— ¡Por favor! No soy tu mascota. Y estás empezando a aburrirme. Han pasado seis días desde que el detective te burló y no has hecho nada. Debería matarte ahora mismo…

Los dedos se detuvieron abruptamente.

—… Pero las reglas del Viejo no te lo permiten. Además, sería una lástima que muriera justo ahora que sé a dónde debemos movernos.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

— Sí. Quería enviar a Misa, pero dado que no hay forma de contactarla, tendremos que ir nosotros. ¿Estás listo, shinigami?

— ¡He estado esperando por años, hyuk hyuk!

Día seis de encierro en la casa de Ishikari. Raito contemplaba con ojos tristes la puerta de madera lacada que seguía cerrada a cal y canto. En sus brazos descansaban los avances de la investigación que el detective Asahi le había compartido desde esa mañana, permitiéndole incluso compartir las páginas marcadas con el otro inquilino.

El mismo inquilino que se había encerrado en el cuarto después de su interrogatorio y no había salido en absoluto desde entonces. Al principio, el detective manifestó su preocupación por una fuga, o bien, la posibilidad de un suicidio. Raito había aporreado la puerta, amenazando con forzarla si fuera necesario.

— ¡No hace falta esa actitud infantil ahora! ¡Te necesitamos para el caso!

Silencio.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, sin comer? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Silencio.

— ¡Bien! ¡No podría importarme menos! ¡Pórtate como un loco si te place!

El único ruido fue el choque de unos talones furiosos alejándose por el pasillo.

El estudiante estaba agobiado por las dudas. ¿Qué había pasado en el interrogatorio para hacer que Ryuuzaki lo sacara a empujones del cuarto y se encerrara a continuación? ¿Por qué se había negado a comunicarse si poco antes había declarado que mantendría su alianza? ¿No se supone que él es quien debería sospechar de Ryuuzaki, ahora que su identidad como L había sido puesta en evidencia?

No…

Raito sabía que no podría dudar de Ryuuzaki, sin importar las mentiras que pudieran salir de su boca. Sin importar cuánto quisiera racionalizarlo, el estudiante no podía escapar a sus recuerdos con él. Confiaba en Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué más daba si ahora llevaba actividades de dudosa reputación? No había dañado a nadie, ¿verdad? Y aunque así fuera, no importaba: Ryuuzaki siempre tenía un razonamiento lógico e ineludible para cada una de sus acciones.

El detective Asahi no sabía cómo confrontar a su huésped con la información completa sobre L. Había comprobado que el estudiante realmente había formado un vínculo con el sospechoso y, dado que Kobayashi Satoshi no tenía en sus registros ningún otro lazo afectivo real, sabía que tenía que llevar la situación con cautela. Así, había decidido no presionar la información sobre Ryuuzaki y prefirió tomar otra ruta para la investigación.

Cada día, Raito había pasado por la puerta de la habitación, pegándose a ella para ver si Ryuuzaki seguía ahí. El sonido de la palanca del baño y el rumor de unos pasos descalzos le bastaban para saber que Ryuuzaki seguía vivo, pero no se sentía dispuesto a ser humillado con las súplicas sin respuesta. Mientras tanto, hizo equipo con el detective para avanzar en el caso, pero no hubo esfuerzos satisfactorios.

El sexto día, tanto el detective como el estudiante se habían cansado de la situación. Por un lado, el detective no podía arriesgarse a que uno de sus custodiados falleciera bajo su supervisión. Por otra parte, el intelecto de Ryuuzaki era imprescindible para el caso. Finalmente, Asahi veía con preocupación que Kobayashi estaba perdiendo los estribos poco a poco con cada día transcurrido.

— Puedo conseguir una escalera para entrar por la ventana, Kobayashi-kun.

— Hay un 95% de probabilidad de que ya haya obstruido la ventana, pero agradezco su iniciativa de todos modos… Espere un momento, ¿dije un porcentaje?

El detective asintió.

— Esto no puede seguir así… — Raito se enfiló hacia el cuarto de servicio, regresando con un martillo. El detective contempló atónito cómo el estudiante subió corriendo las escaleras.

Tras un instante de duda, siguió su paso.

— ¡Ryuuzaki, escucha bien! ¡Más vale que te quites de la puerta porque esto termina hoy! ¿Me oyes?

Silencio, una vez más.

Raito sintió que la ira se escapaba de su control. Tomó impulso y martilleó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. En el primer golpe, la herramienta quedó atorada entre el estrecho hueco que se había formado. Raito no se detuvo. Volvió a jalar el martillo y a lanzarlo contra la puerta una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la puerta se resquebrajó en varias piezas.

Asahi Soichiro estaba petrificado. Hasta el momento había creído que Kobayashi Satoshi era un estudiante modelo, un individuo de temperamento moderado y que carecería de las entrañas para la propensión a la violencia. Ahora, lo veía perder el control por una simple demostración de indiferencia…

No le gustaba en absoluto. No obstante, debía reconocer que le aliviaba no ser él el encargado de destruir su propiedad para recuperar a su sospechoso.

Raito arrancaba los gajos de la puerta y Asahi Soichiro se percató de la sangre que quedaba impregnada en la madera. En su desesperación, el estudiante había quedado ciego al dolor de unas manos rasgadas por efecto de la tabla astillada.

Finalmente, hubo un hueco lo suficientemente grande para entrar… y ver que la cama de la habitación había sido puesta a modo de obstáculo para impedir que se abriera la batiente. Raito pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, victorioso.

— No creíste que eso me detendría, ¿o sí?

Raito y el detective empujaron la cama y entraron por el hueco. El cuarto no presentaba mayores modificaciones… a excepción de las hojas de papel dispersas por el suelo… y la figura cubierta por el edredón en un rincón.

— ¿Pero qué es todo esto…?

El detective observó algunas de las hojas en el suelo. A simple vista parecían anotaciones y diagramas, aunque algunos mostraban evidencia de hipergrafía. Raito no se detuvo a analizar el papel desperdigado y corrió hacia el bulto del rincón. Quitó el edredón.

— Agradeceré que no arrebates mi única fuente de calor, Yagami-kun… tengo frío.

Ryuuzaki estaba ahí, sentado de su forma habitual pero parcialmente recargado en el muro. Su palidez era peor que cuando Raito lo vio por primera vez. Sus ojos habían regresado a unas ojeras profundas y negras, y su mirada…

Era la misma mirada muerta que había visto en Ryuuzaki durante sus alucinaciones. Las pupilas vacías, inertes… el infinito contenido lucía apagado de repente.

— ¡Claro que tienes frío, si no has comido! Si no fuera porque el baño está en la habitación, habrías muerto de sed… Ven, vamos… — Raito trató de levantar a Ryuuzaki, pero éste se negó.

— Me temo que no iré contigo a ningún lado, Yagami-kun.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ya veo… No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? ¿Esa es la estrategia? — Ryuuzaki empezó a jugar con su labio inferior — Es muy conveniente. Quisiera equivocarme… pero la probabilidad…

— ¡Al carajo tus probabilidades! — Raito volvió a tomar un brazo de Ryuuzaki, a sabiendas de que él no tendría la fuerza suficiente para oponer resistencia — vamos a sacarte de aquí y vas a comer algo. Estás desvariando. Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad discutiremos lo que quieras…

Asahi y Raito bajaron a Ryuuzaki a la sala, volviendo a arroparlo con el edredón. El detective se fue a la cocina para preparar una sopa, mientras Raito corroboraba los signos vitales de Ryuuzaki.

— Yagami-kun…

— Deja de llamarme así. Ese no es mi nombre, ¿recuerdas?

— Yagami Soichiro es tu padre… ¿Y ahora dices no ser Yagami-kun? — Ryuuzaki rio con debilidad.

Desde la cocina, el detective reaccionó a la mención de su nombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que "Yagami Soichiro" es el padre de Kobayashi-kun?

Ryuuzaki y Raito giraron al unísono, contemplando al detective. Ryuuzaki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— No tiene caso que se lo explique… si mi teoría es correcta lo sabrá eventualmente… Pero tú, Yagami-kun… ¿Recuerdas ya? ¿O siempre lo has sabido y todo es actuación?

Por un instante, Raito volvió a ver un chispazo de vida en los ojos de Ryuuzaki. Tristeza. Desolación. Un chispazo de desilusión, quizás. _"¿Recuerdas ya?" ¿De qué está hablando? Si hay algo que deba recordar, se trata de asuntos del karma… pero Ryuuzaki no tiene recuerdos de mi caso, ¿o sí? Desde el interrogatorio, la conducta de Ryuuzaki es irracional…_

Al no recibir respuesta, Ryuuzaki se acercó al oído de Raito. Con una mano débil tomó el hombro del estudiante y murmuró:

— Yagami Raito. Tu padre es el jefe Yagami Soichiro de la NPA. Tu sentido de la justicia solo es comparable al de tu padre. Piensas unirte a la policía cuando te gradúes. Ya tienes experiencia puesto que has ayudado a la policía a resolver casos en el pasado… Ahora muestras interés en el caso de Kira. Me impresionan tus habilidades y sentido de la justicia…

Raito empezó a temblar. Parecía que Ryuuzaki había generado alguna alucinación con base en las experiencias del caso y, quizás, éste sería un mecanismo de defensa ante el estrés de las condiciones recientes. Pero… ¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban tan familiares?

Ryuuzaki prosiguió:

— Si prometes no decírselo a nadie, tengo información importante sobre la investigación de Kira que quisiera compartir contigo.

Casi mecánicamente, las palabras salieron de Raito sin que él mismo pudiera explicarlas a cabalidad.

— No se lo diré a nadie. ¿Qué es?

— Quiero decirte que soy L.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Raito se desmayó.


	25. Silencio

_Una libreta, cayendo del cielo. Seguramente era una alucinación producto del aburrimiento en clase._

 _— Yagami Raito, traduzca la siguiente línea por favor._

 _— Sí._

 _La libreta bajo su brazo, Yagami Raito caminando hacia casa._

 _"Una libreta que mata personas. Debo estar loco por sólo considerarlo… pero…"_

 _Yagami Raito enciende un televisor. Las noticias reportan una crisis de rehenes en un preescolar._

 _"¿No es lo que he estado pensando este tiempo? ¿Que el mundo está podrido?"_

 _El noticiero anuncia el nombre del criminal, que es replicado en la libreta._

 _Cuarenta segundos._

 _— ¡Los rehenes están saliendo! Sí, está confirmado…. ¡el sospechoso fue encontrado muerto en escena!_

 _"Me convertiré en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo"._

 _-o-o-o-_

Asahi Soichiro corrió desde la cocina ante la escena que se generó ante sus ojos: el estudiante bajo protección había perdido la conciencia repentinamente y el sospechoso de su caso no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargar con su peso. Ryuuzaki había pensado por una fracción de segundo que se trataba de una farsa, por lo que sus esfuerzos llegaron tarde.

Fue una caída inevitable, pero silenciosa.

— Ayúdame a recostarlo, por favor. ¿Qué ocurrió?

El detective intentaba sonar profesional, pero la preocupación era evidente en el tono resquebrajado de su voz. Los ojos vacíos de Ryuuzaki no recuperaron brillo mientras respondió con indiferencia.

— Fue confrontado con sus recuerdos. Si todo es tal como supongo, habrá un periodo de fiebre cuyo pico no excederá los 38 grados centígrados. — Ryuuzaki estaba en cuclillas mientras tomaba los hombros de Raito para recargarlo en el costado del sillón — Después de eso… ya veremos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ya que mi fuerza física se ha deteriorado por las circunstancias recientes, no podré ayudarle a subir a Yagami-kun a la habitación. Le sugiero que lo dejemos en el sillón y lo cubramos con el edredón.

Al levantarlo, el detective notó un bulto cuadrado bajo la camisa del estudiante.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así? — preguntó el detective una vez que el estudiante quedara tal y como Ryuuzaki había sugerido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yagami Raito? Si yo soy L, y L persigue a Yagami Raito, el falso dios de la noche, ¿por qué no he de llamarlo así?

El detective no comprendió, pero intuyó que debía alejar a su sospechoso para inspeccionar a su protegido. El desmayo repentino no le daba buena espina, pese a saber que Ryuuzaki no llevaba ningún artilugio peligroso consigo. Suspiró.

— ¿Podrías traer el botiquín de emergencias que tengo en mi armario? Quisiera revisar su temperatura…

Ryuuzaki se levantó y subió por las escaleras sin decir nada. El detective no podía esperar. En cuanto su sospechoso desapareció, desabotonó la camisa y sacó una libreta.

Nada especial: cubierta negra, sin marcas.

Al oír los pasos que regresaban por la escalera, Asahi Soichiro guardó para sí la libreta.

-o-o-o-

 _— Soy Lind L. Tailor, también conocido como L._

 _"¿Quién es este sujeto?"_

 _La televisión mostraba a un sujeto en traje y corbata. Ojos pequeños, cabello largo y peinado._

 _— Criminales son asesinados alrededor del mundo por un asesino serial. Considero a este asesino como el peor criminal de la historia. No descansaré hasta atraparlo y entregarlo ante la justicia. Kira, voy a cazarte…_

 _Sí, seguro. El nombre quedó escrito en la libreta y los cuarenta segundos marcaron la cuenta final. Cuando Lind L. Tailor colapsó, Yagami Raito no pudo evitar reírse de lo cómico de la situación._

 _— ¿Qué pasa, no tienes nada más que decir?_

 _La imagen del televisor cambió por una letra gótica impuesta en el fondo blanco. Una voz distorsionada cortó con el buen humor del dios del nuevo mundo._

 _— Tenía que hacer la prueba, pero no creí que funcionaría. No lo creería de no ser porque lo acabo de presenciar. Kira, parece que puedes matar a alguien sin estar presente. Escúchame, Kira. Si en verdad mataste a Lind L. Tailor, el hombre que viste morir en televisión, debo decirte que era un prisionero cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy. Ése no era yo._

 _Yagami Raito no podía contener el asombro. La voz modificada continuó._

 _— La Policía lo arrestó en secreto para que no supieras de su existencia por televisión o Internet. Parece que ni siquiera tú tienes acceso a la información de este tipo de criminales._

 _El shinigami Ryuk, a su lado, no pudo contener una risita._

 _— Te engañó._

 _— Pero una cosa te aseguro. L es real. Yo existo. Ahora, ¡trata de matarme!_

 _Yagami Raito dejó que la ira fluyera a través de sus puños apretados mientras la voz del televisor seguía provocándolo, burlándose incluso. ¡Era un maldito!_

 _— Bien, Kira. Parece que después de todo no puedes matarme. Así que hay personas que no puedes matar. Me diste información útil. Te devolveré el favor… Aunque ésta se anunció como una transmisión mundial, la verdad es que sólo estamos transmitiendo en la región Kanto de Japón. Pensaba transmitir este mensaje en cada región del mundo hasta encontrarte, pero ya no será necesario. Ahora sé dónde estás._

 _El shinigami parecía no haberse divertido tanto en años._

 _— Ese L es bastante bueno._

 _— La primera de tus víctimas fue un sospechoso en Shinjuku. La policía trató este caso como un incidente aislado. De todos los criminales que han muerto recientemente de un ataque al corazón, el crimen de éste fue por mucho el menos serio. Además, su caso sólo fue transmitido en Japón. Usé esa información para deducir esto. Estás en Japón, y la primera de tus víctimas fue sólo un experimento, lo que significa que no llevas matando mucho tiempo. Decidimos transmitir en Kanto primero por lo grande de su población, y por fortuna te encontramos. Para serte completamente honesto, nunca creí que las cosas saldrían tan bien… pero no faltará mucho para que pueda sentenciarte a muerte. Obviamente estoy muy interesado en saber cómo cometes estos asesinatos, pero no me importa esperar un poco más. Podrás responder a mis preguntas cuando te atrape. Volveremos a vernos pronto, Kira._

 _La transmisión se cortó._

 _Yagami Raito abandonó la furia que se apoderaba de él. ¿Había alguien dispuesto a perseguirlo? Bien. Sería un reto interesante._

 _Una vez que atrapara a L, quedaría claro quién es la justicia._

 _-o-o-o-_

Ryuuzaki contemplaba al estudiante inconsciente desde el sillón opuesto. Aunque agradeció el tazón de chazuke que le sirvió el detective, había dejado que el plato se enfriara luego de probarlo. Pese a tener días sin probar bocado, no tenía hambre y era inevitable extrañar los panqueques de Raito-kun. Siempre quedaban perfectos y la conversación del desayuno solía ser interesante…

No. Era indispensable detener esa línea de pensamiento inmediatamente. Yagami Raito no había sido más que un mentiroso, un manipulador sin miramientos que hacía valer su narcisismo desmedido en cada una de sus acciones. Un asesino serial con complejo de dios…

Ahora lo tenía claro. Seis días de forzarse a recordar su propio pasado como criminal de cuello blanco no habían resultado para que él pudiera comprender su propia existencia actual. Ryuuzaki no tenía idea de cómo había terminado involucrado en casos de fraude cibernético, o sobre las razones que lo habían conducido a Akabane antes de ser víctima del ataque. Sin embargo, a punta de condicionamiento y meditación, otro tipo de recuerdos habían comenzado a surgir.

Al principio, Ryuuzaki creyó que eran meras alucinaciones, pero la secuencia de hechos que emergían del pasado profundo era tan cohesiva que no pudo demeritarla. Había visto, finalmente, que L había sido un detective, el mejor del mundo. Su eficiencia había sido tal que sus definiciones de justicia eran respaldadas sin objeción cuando él lo requería. Descubrió que L se involucró en un caso de asesinato serial inverosímil cuya existencia a duras penas era reconocida y que, además, el autor de tales crímenes se valía de medios sobrenaturales.

Para ese momento, Ryuuzaki veía la presencia de la Death Note como algo obvio. ¡Pero había sido tan difícil cazar a Kira partiendo de la ignorancia total!

 _Alguien infantil, que odia perder. Un individuo con una egolatría y un intelecto sin límites._

"Alguien como yo", pensó.

Y Kira, el que retaba su percepción de la justicia pese a tantas similitudes, se hallaba en un disfraz de perfección que nadie más que él podía permear.

Yagami Raito.

El estudiante inmaculado, el hijo perfecto, el adolescente sin mella alguna y con una capacidad para el engaño que Ryuuzaki sólo había visto en sí mismo. Parecía que tal habilidad había trascendido a este nuevo plano de existir, como se demostraba en los cuidados que Ryuuzaki había puesto para disfrazarse anteriormente, cuando tenía recuerdos.

Ahora, en ese sillón, no podía más que esperar. Si Yagami Raito se fingía inconsciente, o todo esto era parte de un engaño más elaborado, Ryuuzaki debía comprobarlo. Y para ello, debería mantener una vigilancia ininterrumpida. No se daría el lujo de parpadear a menos que fuera necesario.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Raito se sentía atrapado en el vaivén de la memoria recuperada. Había creído – erróneamente, al parecer – que no tendría forma de recordar a Ryuuzaki en su existencia pasada, luego de que lo hubiera encontrado por primera vez y fuera su voz la que delatara su relevancia. Estos recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza con claridad, como si pudiera diseccionar cada recuerdo como si fueran láminas de cristal._

 _Desde un exterior indefinido, Yagami Raito se vio a sí mismo escribiendo nombres una y otra vez, renegando sobre cómo L pagaría por todas las molestias que estaba tomando para evitar ser atrapado. Angustiado, Raito quería despertar e ignorar al estudiante de mirada gélida y sonrisa triunfal que contemplaba al mundo como si fuera suyo. Quería escapar de esa versión de sí mismo con la que ya no podía identificarse… pero los recuerdos seguían desplegándose a una velocidad tan pasmosa que resultaba desesperante._

 _El alter ego que protagonizaba cada escena estaba listo para su examen de admisión a la universidad, mirando el cuadernillo con desdén. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde el inicio del examen cuando una voz lo impulsó a mirar atrás._

 _— ¡Estudiante número 162, siéntese correctamente!_

 _A Raito le bastó escuchar esa frase para saber quién estaría a pocos lugares de distancia. Los dedos delgados, el cabello desordenado… y esos ojos huecos que se quedaron clavados en la espalda del estudiante._

 _Ryuuzaki estaba ahí… Y Raito no podía sino sorprenderse de que lo hubiera estado vigilando personalmente desde varios meses atrás. ¿Acaso Ryuuzaki no valoraba su vida lo suficiente? ¿Por qué asumía el riesgo de acercarse, así fuera a varios metros, al asesino más peligroso que había conocido la humanidad?_

 _Ryuuzaki no habría hecho eso. No el chico que Raito ya conocía bien… pero, de algún modo, este nuevo primer vistazo de él lo conducía a creer que no eran la misma persona, porque la mirada era diferente. El pelinegro de estos recuerdos bien podría ser una cáscara vacía, con el alma evaporada e incapaz de reflejarse en la dureza de sus ojos negros._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

Asahi Soichiro aprovechó que Ryuuzaki se había quedado a ojos fijos frente a Kobayashi Satoshi para subir a la habitación que había estado sitiada durante casi una semana. Ante la futilidad de abrir la puerta, pasó a través del hueco y se detuvo a contemplar el desordenado panorama. Las hojas que Ryuuzaki había sacado de la caja en el armario estaban regadas por el piso, tal y como habían quedado cuando Raito irrumpió en el cuarto para recuperar a su compañero. Por un momento, Asahi Soichiro imaginó que Ryuuzaki había aprovechado la expedición por el botiquín para esconder o destruir la información que había vertido en el papel y, a pesar de no comprender sus motivos, se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

Sobre el pecho del detective y entre la tela de su atuendo, se resguardaba la libreta que quería revisar sin vigilancia. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió la libreta de forma aleatoria. Ante la críptica escritura, pasó las páginas a toda velocidad, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera leer sin tener que decodificar. Una vez que vio que tal esfuerzo sería en vano, optó por revisar los papeles que Ryuuzaki había escrito en seis días de encierro… para encontrar lo que él deducía como contenido encriptado de la misma manera.

Infortunadamente, Asahi Soichiro no era un experto en criptología. Consiguió que un asistente técnico de la NPA encriptara los archivos que compartió con Satoshi y su amigo, a sabiendas de que no sería un problema para ellos. Sus experiencias descifrando mensajes codificados era escueta y, al observar los apuntes, intuía que la decodificación no sería suficiente, porque – dada la ausencia de kana o kanji – era casi seguro que la información estaría dispuesta en un idioma extranjero.

Una vez que juntó todos los papeles, el detective se sentó en el escritorio de su hija y dejó los papeles a su izquierda. Tomó la primera de las hojas y comenzó a estudiarla, rogando que – si su suposición era correcta – la información estuviera en inglés.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Desde el exterior, Yagami Raito se veía volver de la ceremonia de ingreso a la Universidad. Indiferente a las felicitaciones de su familia, subía ecuánime a su habitación. Ponía el seguro a la puerta. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y finalmente dejó escapar la ira contenida._

 _— ¡Maldición, me atrapó!_

 _Su arrebato fue tal que el shinigami se petrificó._

 _— ¡Maldito L! ¡No me habían humillado tanto en la vida!_

 _— Oye, ¿por qué no haces el trato de los ojos shinigami? Así podrías matarlo._

 _— ¡¿Y de qué me sirven los ojos?! Aun si pudiera matarlo, si resulta que no es él, le estaría anunciando al verdadero L que yo soy Kira. A diferencia de los shinigami, las personas tenemos que preocuparnos si matamos a alguien… Y para colmo, no puedo hacer que alguien mate a L por mí. ¡Esa es la falla de la Death Note!_

 _Raito apenas era capaz de creer lo que veía. Todo su ser reflejado en el individuo sentado en el escritorio no reflejaba más que frustración y un odio inconmensurable hacia el que ahora era su aliado incondicional. Y el alumno modelo seguía maldiciendo su suerte por la defensa perfecta de Ryuga Hideki, el falso estudiante universitario._

 _Finalmente, una carcajada perforó el ambiente._

 _— Esto es perfecto… ¡significa que no tiene nada! No tengo de qué preocuparme. Seguro que Ryuga volverá a la universidad y conviviremos, fingiendo ser dos buenos amigos. Bien, Ryuga, si quieres mi amistad con gusto la tienes… pero en cuanto obtenga tu nombre te mataré… con mis manos si es preciso._

 _La habitación se desvaneció, dejando a Raito en el vacío. Nadando en el mar de recuerdos que comenzaba a arremolinarse de nuevo, con la imagen de L y él mismo en diferentes contextos, Raito llegó a una primera conclusión._

 _Su alter ego había sido un ser aterrador._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

Habían pasado ya siete horas, veinticinco minutos y diecisiete segundos desde que Raito había caído inconsciente. Si se trataba de un engaño, Ryuuzaki tenía que reconocer que excedía las capacidades actorales que había visto en el estudiante hasta el momento. No había conseguido una reacción luego de cambiarlo de posición, picar sus párpados con un dedo, pinchar sus costillas con los palillos y arrancar treinta y dos cabellos.

Quizás Yagami Raito no mentía. Al menos no esta vez.

En realidad, si era objetivo… no había evidencia de que Raito le hubiera mentido desde el día en que se conocieron, en esta nueva vida. A pesar de haber evitado poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, el chico jamás había tergiversado la situación, ni siquiera en referencia al caso por el que cualquier otro individuo lo habría juzgado loco. Tal vez Yagami Raito había cambiado, finalmente…

"Pero las probabilidades son menores al 1%".

Con sus recuerdos, la imagen de Kira se imponía a la de Yagami Raito. No sentía compasión alguna hacia ese individuo megalomaníaco que había sometido a la humanidad a un yugo de terror disfrazado de purificación divina. Kira había sido capaz de disfrazarse en piel de cordero para acercarse a la investigación y había engañado a todos, excepto a él, con mentiras.

"Atraparemos a Kira", le había dicho.

Vaya broma.

Desde el sillón, Ryuuzaki intentaba que la amargura del caso Kira dominara su razonamiento. Se esforzaba por ver al peor asesino de la historia en el sujeto que yacía frente a él. A cada segundo, evocaba los recuerdos que había forzado, a fin de detestar al artífice de tantas desgracias colectivas.

Recordaba a Yagami Raito tratando de preguntar a Amane Misa por su nombre real, sin contar con que él ya había tomado medidas.

Recordaba a Yagami Raito en su confinamiento, y el cambio repentino que tuvo su mirada. La inocencia que se hallaba confusa en un entorno hostil. Ahora comprendía que el adolescente era una persona diferente cuando no contaba con su memoria.

Recordaba a Yagami Raito encontrando el nexo entre el caso Kira y el grupo Yotsuba, con tal de mejorar el estado de ánimo del detective.

Recordaba a Yagami Raito gritando de dolor cuando tocó la libreta de nuevo.

Recordaba esos ojos cafés volviendo a su dureza original. Recordaba el dolor de su pecho al haber intuido que Yagami Raito volvía a ser su enemigo.

Recordaba a Yagami Raito sosteniéndolo en sus últimos momentos, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el caso más difícil de su trayectoria.

¡Cómo quería odiar al chico! Que pagara, por lo menos, todo el dolor que había causado gratuitamente.

Pero no era capaz de detestarlo, porque esa última sonrisa triunfal que vio en el rostro de Yagami Raito jamás se había replicado en esta existencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _— ¿No oyes las campanas, Raito-kun? Han estado sonando todo el día. Tal vez sea una boda… o un…_

 _Llovía. La tormenta era tan poderosa que el cielo ennegrecido no dejaba escapar un poco de luz solar. En el techo de un edificio, Yagami Raito se enfrentaba a un nuevo recuerdo. Pero, a diferencia de todos los anteriores, éste no era visto desde el confuso exterior._

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ryuuzaki? Vamos, hay que regresar._

 _Entonces comprendió que se hallaba encarnando a Ryuuzaki. Y ahora veía a su alter ego frente a él, con la falsa expresión de cordialidad que ocupaba para engañar al mundo._

 _— Lo siento… Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido. Si fuera tú, no creería una palabra de ello._

 _El alter ego sonrió._

 _— Tienes razón. No sé qué sería de mí si te tomara en serio todo el tiempo._

 _— Pero podría decir lo mismo de ti._

 _Una confusión auténtica se manifestó en el rostro del alter ego._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _— Dime, Raito-kun: desde el día en que naciste, ¿hay algún momento en tu vida en el que hayas dicho la verdad?_

 _Yagami Raito sintió que su interior se incendiaba ante su alter ego transmitiendo en sus ojos la ira de verse descubierto._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir? Reconozco que en algunas ocasiones he alterado la verdad, pero no hay persona que no haya mentido jamás. Los seres humanos no somos tan perfectos. Todos mentimos de vez en cuando e, incluso así, hago un esfuerzo consciente por evitar que mis mentiras dañen a otros…_

 _— … Sabía que dirías algo así._

 _Entraron y se pusieron bajo resguardo. Yagami Raito se vio sacando unas toallas del armario de servicio más cercano, extendiendo una al estudiante. Se sentaron en uno de los amplios escalones._

 _Y en un acto que Yagami Raito no podía comprender, veía desde el interior cómo Ryuuzaki se inclinaba para secar los pies de su alter ego._

 _— ¿Pero qué haces?_

 _— Creí que podría ayudarte. Estabas ocupado secándote, de todos modos._

 _— No es necesario._

 _— Puedo darte un masaje también. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para redimir mis pecados._

 _— …Está bien._

 _El alter ego se cruzó de brazos. Era una situación incómoda, Raito lo sabía bien. Ocupado en secar a su sospechoso, Ryuuzaki se había olvidado de sí mismo y ahora Raito veía a través de sus ojos negros cómo escurrían unas gotas…_

 _— Todavía estás empapado._

 _El alter ego se había acercado con su propia toalla, para contener la humedad del cabello negro. Yagami Raito no comprendió su motivación, pero sentía en su pecho – o el de Ryuuzaki, más bien – la resignación de una derrota inevitable._

 _— ¿Será solitario, no es así?_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— Tú y yo nos separaremos pronto._

 _Si Yagami Raito hubiera podido, habría comenzado a llorar._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

Habían pasado cuatro horas y Asahi Soichiro comenzaba a entender. Luego de una larga llamada con su equipo técnico, había alcanzado el objetivo de conocer el método y llave para desencriptar los apuntes de la libreta. Eso le había costado hora y media, dados los impedimentos prácticos para que un código visual fuera transmitido solamente por vía telefónica. Aunque se extrañaba de no haber oído ruido alguno, asumió que Ryuuzaki estaría cuidando a Kobayashi Satoshi y que no había cambios en su condición. Si fuera un caso distinto, ya se habría enterado.

El detective ya había pasado una transcripción preliminar de las primeras notas y apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Por lo visto, su protegido había pasado un año muy difícil, cargado de alucinaciones y delirios de referencia que se manifestaban a través de sus sueños. No era de extrañarse que tales notas hubieran sido codificadas. Cualquier persona que las leyese asumiría que el chico había perdido el juicio.

Incluso al detective le costaba trabajo creer lo contrario.

Porque, ¿qué individuo en sus cabales decide que existen las reencarnaciones y que él fue un criminal en una vida pasada?

Absurdo completamente.

No obstante, el chico actuaría con base en su percepción, aunque ésta fuera errónea. Tal vez en ese delirio suyo radicaba la razón de ser perseguido por un criminal de orígenes dudosos. Tenía que desentrañarlo todo.

Por el bien del caso.

Por el bien del chico.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Una base de operaciones. Pantallas y equipos de cómputo por todos lados._

 _— Estamos muy cerca de lograrlo. Si hacemos esto, cerraremos el caso._

 _Se oyó el ruido de un trueno y se activaron sirenas de emergencia. Las personas en la sala entraron en pánico y confusión._

 _— ¿Watari?_

 _— ¿"Todos los datos se han eliminado"? ¿Pero qué significa esto?_

 _Desde la perspectiva de Ryuuzaki, sólo había una posibilidad. Yagami Raito sintió el frío conteo de los cuarenta segundos._

 _— Instruí a Watari para que eliminara toda la información en caso de que le pasara algo. Todos… ¡la shinigami…!_

 _Oh, no._

 _Ryuuzaki cayó de su silla, y la conciencia de Yagami Raito con él. Sintió las manos del alter ego sostenerlo mientras yacía en el piso. Imágenes confusas de Raito y Ryuuzaki pasaban, entremezclándose y diluyéndose en un caleidoscopio acelerado._

 _Pero a todas esas imágenes que consolidaban sus recuerdos de L, se imponía una de ellas._

 _Una sonrisa._

 _La sonrisa de quien había triunfado, venciendo a su único obstáculo hacia su visión de un nuevo mundo._

 _Su mundo._

 _La voz del alter ego le rogaba que no se fuera, que resistiera. Pero ambos sabían que era una actuación._

 _Yagami Raito sabía que nadie más vería esa sonrisa, pero sentía que su corazón explotaba no sólo por el designio de la Death Note, sino por el dolor de que esa expresión sardónica y cruel hubiera sido lo último que Ryuuzaki vio antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre._

 _Obscuridad._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

El aeropuerto de Sapporo carecía de la fuerza característica de los aeropuertos de Haneda y Narita, en Tokio. En esta ciudad provinciana se imponía la tranquilidad y todo el tráfico aéreo era local. Por ello, apenas había algunos viajeros transitando por los pasillos del edificio.

— Quiero una manzana.

El shinigami se retorcía y caminaba con las manos, haciendo todo un espectáculo. Afortunadamente, sólo había un espectador posible alrededor. Kobayashi Teru se dirigía a la central de taxis arrastrando una maleta pequeña. La bufanda gris que llevaba consigo cubría la mitad de su rostro, como una precaución ante las cámaras de seguridad.

— Hasta que lleguemos al hotel, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

— No eres divertido.

— El camino de un dios no lo es. No creí que tendría que llegar a ensuciar mis manos con esto.

Las piernas del shinigami se movían hacia el frente y atrás, como si caminara sobre el aire. Desde que Mikami Teru había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, se había vuelto más taciturno que antes. Había cortado el suministro de manzanas y la situación empezaba a exasperar al dios de la muerte, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Después de todo, siempre sería un espectador.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Necesito que no quede rastro — Teru llegó a la cabina de servicio y solicitó un vehículo. Después caminó a la sala de espera. — No quería hacerlo, pero necesito su nombre… O el nombre que me permita disponer de él sin problemas.

El shinigami se detuvo y descontorsionó.

— Vaya, vaya, ¡hasta que dices algo con sentido! Entonces, ¿hacemos un trato?

Mirando al horizonte, Teru asintió.

o-o-o-o

 _Yagami Raito no comprendía nada. El caleidoscopio finalmente se había detenido, dibujando un nuevo entorno. La luz rojiza de lo que parecía el atardecer se filtraba por los cristales rotos de alguna ventana. Había tuberías oxidadas y desperdicio metalúrgico alrededor, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de una bodega abandonada._

 _Parecía… no, estaba seguro. Era la bodega en la que había escuchado la voz de Ryuuzaki por primera vez. El primer recuerdo que había recibido de Ryuk._

 _Tendido en las escaleras, apenas soportaba el dolor punzante en un costado y en su hombro derecho. Alcanzó a palpar para corroborar que, en efecto, había sido víctima de varios disparos. La sangre emanaba lenta pero implacable, tiñendo su ropa._

 _Una vez más, lo sintió. El impulso de la muerte irremediable que llegaría en cuarenta segundos… Pero nada importaba ya. Ryuuzaki se había ido. Él había sido vencido en su propio viaje de convertirse en dios. Era, como decía su persecutor del presente, un falso dios de la noche._

 _A cada segundo, la espera de volver a ver a Ryuuzaki, aunque fuera en este último instante, se tornaba más angustiosa. Quería creer que todo era una equivocación y que L había hecho gala de su fama fingiendo su muerte para ganar el caso. Pero sabía bien que no era así._

 _En su afán de conquistarlo todo, había destruido a todos a su alrededor. Amane Misa había trastornado su vida con tal de seguir a su lado. Yagami Soichiro había muerto bajo los planes desquiciados de su hijo. Y L, el que hubiera declarado no tener ningún otro amigo en el mundo…_

 _L había muerto por culpa suya._

 _En los últimos instantes, la figura borrosa de Ryuuzaki apareció frente a él. Una tubería cubría la mitad de su rostro, por lo que Yagami Raito no pudo volver a encontrarse con el infinito resguardado por sus ojos negros._

 _Tosiendo un poco de sangre, Yagami Raito cerró sus párpados._

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡No!

El grito agónico de Yagami Raito sobresaltó a Ryuuzaki, provocando que cayera de espaldas. Raito se retorcía en el sillón, en lo que parecía una crisis convulsiva. El pelinegro se movió con rapidez, acercándose a Raito y colocándolo de costado. Su debilidad dificultaba atender la crisis, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aflojó cinturón y desabotonó los puños de su camisa. Colocó sus manos en los hombros, a fin de evitar que Raito cayera al suelo.

No podía hacer más que esperar, ¿verdad?

Aun así… había algo que quería intentar.

— Estoy contigo, Raito-kun — murmuró mientras se acercaba a su oído.

La intensidad de las convulsiones disminuyó y poco a poco el estudiante recobró la calma. Su respiración se normalizó, pero no despertó.

Fue hasta ese momento que Ryuuzaki notó las cascadas que se derramaban por las mejillas del chico.

— Raito-kun, despierta.

No hubo respuesta.

— Yagami-kun, por favor…

El cuerpo seguía laxo e inmóvil. Ryuuzaki enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Por un momento, creyó que el grito sería la señal de que Raito recuperaría la conciencia. Ahora, contra su pronóstico, el estudiante volvía al limbo inexpugnable del que no podría salvarlo.

— ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Despierta ya!

Ryuuzaki no sabía qué hacer. A diferencia del episodio de fiebre que desencadenó sus recuerdos de Misa, Raito no daba señales de volver en sí en esta ocasión. Según la última medición de Ryuuzaki, su temperatura ni siquiera se había elevado. Sus pupilas sí reaccionaban a la luz, pero más allá de eso y del llanto ininterrumpido no había ninguna otra respuesta sensorial y el chico no encontraba medio para hacerlo volver.

Poco importaba ya si Yagami Raito había sido el artífice de su destrucción.

Ahora sabía que la promesa que había hecho trascendía las fronteras de la vida y la muerte.

¿De qué otro modo explicarse a sí mismo que hubiera visitado los sitios comunes de Yagami Raito antes de conocerlo? Aunque no recordara su pasado inmediato, Ryuuzaki sabía que no se habría tomado la molestia de disfrazarse a menos que se tratara de algo importante. Estaba convencido, pese a no tener elementos para comprobarlo.

Ryuuzaki había llegado a Japón para encontrar a Yagami Raito. No tenía duda de ello.

Y ahora el objeto de su búsqueda, esa alma con la que se había unido por los engranajes del karma, yacía en un mundo al que él no podía llegar. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no había garantía alguna de que volviera a encontrar la lucidez de aquellos ojos castaños. Y si eventualmente regresaba, ¿qué garantía había de que volvería Yagami Raito y no Kira?

Con los puños temblando de frustración, Ryuuzaki soltó un débil quejido acompasado por la humedad filtrada en su mirada. Consideró las posibilidades. Si al despertar, era Kira quien regresaba, la alianza entre ellos dos se habría deshecho irremediablemente. Si Kira volvía, Ryuuzaki tendría que desaparecer por su propia seguridad, o aceptar que moriría gratuitamente.

Y si Kira volvía, ya no habría otra manifestación del cariño que amenazaba con reventar su pecho.

Ryuuzaki no quería pensar más. El beso que dio fue húmedo y triste, con sabor a despedida y cargado de resignación.

Yagami Raito no despertó.


	26. Madre

Asahi Soichiro estaba consternado por todo lo que los textos le habían ofrecido para su caso. Había descifrado la información de la libreta y ya había leído todo su contenido. Le resultaba de interés ver que el estudiante había fincado en el detective una figura paterna; pero no se sorprendía debido a las circunstancias difíciles de la familia Kobayashi. El suicidio del padre, la ausencia de la madre y el rencor irracional de su hermano seguro habían mermado el bienestar emocional del chico. Ahora, con una evidencia tan clara de deterioro en su salud mental, Asahi Soichiro no podía sino admirar que Kobayashi Satoshi hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse en calma y funcional para la sociedad.

Una vez que el detective concilió sus sentimientos, constató que el chico le inspiraba una profunda compasión por la soledad que siempre lo había acompañado. En ese sentido, debía reconocer que se parecían mucho. Aislados de amigos y familia, vagaban por el mundo enfrascándose en sus deberes con el fin de sobresalir. La diferencia, quizás, era que a Satoshi se le había impuesto ese camino, mientras que él había dado el primer paso hacia su aislamiento.

Cuánta razón había tenido su esposa al abandonarlo. En su afán por cumplir con su deber profesional, había permitido la desintegración de su familia. Ahora estaba solo. Aunque quien había sido su mujer simplemente se hubiera mudado a otra de las calles de Ishikari, él no tenía valor alguno para enfrentarse a su mirada y no había vuelto a comunicarse con ella después de que la casa quedara sola.

El detective intentó descifrar sin éxito las hojas de Ryuuzaki. Se trataba de un cifrado similar al de la libreta, pero había un algoritmo que se sobreponía a los anteriores, impidiendo su lectura. Al no encontrar tablas ni evidencias de cuadernos de un solo uso, el detective dedujo que Ryuuzaki llevaba la información para el descifrado sólo en su cabeza. Y dado que el sospechoso estaba íntimamente ligado a su protegido, asumió que Satoshi sería el único capaz de ayudarlo a revelar el contenido.

Asahi Soichiro salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras para buscar al estudiante, con la esperanza de que ya hubiera recobrado la conciencia. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que estuviera a su disposición, con tal de desentrañar las notas. No quería abusar de un muchacho convaleciente, pero se imponía la necesidad de información respecto al caso.

Peldaño a peldaño, el detective se halló con una vista inverosímil, que le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Despierta ya!

Ryuuzaki estaba arrodillado frente al sillón, sacudiendo al estudiante. El detective jamás imaginó que esa cara inmune a todo era capaz de semejante despliegue de desesperación. Las cejas arqueadas, los ojos vidriosos, los labios temblorosos que dejaron escapar un discreto quejido. Para Asahi Soichiro, quedó claro que la dependencia emocional del joven Kobayashi no era unilateral.

Tras morder sus labios en vacilación, Ryuuzaki se inclinó para besar al chico. Asahi Soichiro estaba anonadado. Esas demostraciones de afecto y preocupación sugerían que su sospecha sobre Ryuuzaki como el segundo L estaba infundada… O bien, podía ser una manifestación de la obsesión peligrosa que había conducido a un extranjero a seguir indiscriminadamente a un adolescente cuya vida no había sido nada extraordinaria. Ya fuera por amor u otro fenómeno patológico, Asahi Soichiro no debía fiarse de las apariencias.

Ryuuzaki había hundido la cabeza en el pecho de Raito, guardando silencio. El detective esperó unos segundos más antes de hacer notar su presencia. Después de todo, prefería que su sospechoso recobrara la compostura.

— ¿Todavía no despierta? — preguntó mientras se acercaba al sillón.

Ryuuzaki no se levantó, limitándose a negar con la cabeza.

— Tal vez sea conveniente llevarlo a un hospital…

Ryuuzaki volvió a negar frenéticamente sin alzar la cara.

— La condición de Raito-kun no mejorará en un hospital. La probabilidad es menor al 2%.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? — el detective puso una mano en el hombro de Ryuuzaki. El tono había sido gentil, empático… y esperaba que la reacción de su sospechoso no fuera tempestiva.

— Existe… un 95% de probabilidad de que ya haya comenzado a descifrar la libreta que le quitó a Raito-kun mientras yo no estaba. Si ha bajado ya, es porque ha encontrado algo que no comprende y requiere de mi apoyo. ¿Me equivoco?

— Eh… no, pero…

— Si ya leyó la libreta, sabe lo que ocurre. No pienso ahondar en más detalles.

El detective pasó una mano por su nuca, frustrado. Con los dichos y anotaciones de sus dos huéspedes, se solidificó una hipótesis que comenzó a formarse en el instante en que Ryuuzaki dijo que él era padre de "Yagami Raito", nombre falso de Satoshi. Para él quedaba claro ahora que se trataba de un folie à deux, o psicosis compartida. Luego de semanas de vigilancia, había notado que los dos jóvenes permanecían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y casi no entablaban comunicación con nadie, a excepción de Kurokawa Misa.

"Debo recordarle a Yamamoto que vaya a dar un vistazo a la chica", pensó.

Pero por ahora, era la persona a cargo de resolver la situación que tenía enfrente. En condiciones de aislamiento y codependencia, el delirio compartido tendía a surgir e intensificarse si no había evidencias del entorno que lo pusieran a prueba. En este caso, el detective no podía evadir la suposición más evidente: Kobayashi Satoshi, víctima de soledad e incomprensión, había comenzado con los delirios. Y L, que había llegado del exterior como parte de su agenda delictiva, se había anclado al estudiante por haber caído bajo el dominio de su psicosis. De ser este el caso, sus interrogatorios habrían sido fútiles, pues ninguna corte aceptaría testimonios de individuos cuyas facultades mentales estuvieran impedidas al momento de emitirse.

No obstante, quedaba una duda: ¿por qué L se había acercado a un estudiante de preparatoria en primer término?

Sin importar la respuesta, debía conducirse con cuidado. En estos cuadros clínicos, las personas tendían a defender con ahínco sus propias versiones de la realidad, sin importar que se llegara a la violencia. Aún recordaba que Ryuuzaki era un buen peleador y prefería evitar el potencial de sus patadas, pero también sabía que la solución más efectiva para que ambos individuos volvieran en sí y dejaran de lado sus delirios era una y solo una:

Separación.

En los contados casos reportados de psicosis colectiva, la separación de los involucrados era esencial para que dejaran de nutrir sus delirios. Dependiendo de la intensidad de las fantasías, el tratamiento psiquiátrico podía extenderse por meses completos. Al detective no le gustaba la idea de tener bajo encierro psiquiátrico a su protegido y a su sospechoso, pero no podía pensar en una mejor solución por el momento. Y para implementarla, necesitaba…

— Asahi-san… tal vez si usted habla con él… pueda volver…

Ryuuzaki estaba arrodillado junto al sillón, con las manos en el pecho del chico. Su mirada estaba fija en el detective, casi suplicante. Esa desesperación le indicó a Asahi Soichiro que sería más fácil hacer que Ryuuzaki admitiera plenamente ser un criminal, que separarlo de Satoshi sin usar la fuerza. Decidió que seguirle la corriente sería lo más efectivo para que, cuando llegara el momento de separarlos, no hubiera tantos inconvenientes.

— De acuerdo… pero ¿qué podría decirle?

Ryuuzaki batalló para emitir una respuesta.

— Dígale… dígale que… diga lo que un padre diría a su hijo para despertarlo…

Asahi Soichiro arqueó una ceja, escéptico. El delirio había llegado a tal punto que él ya era un involucrado en las fantasías de los chicos. Al menos se consolaba de ser un referente paterno para el estudiante que apenas si conocía. Se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro inconsciente. Puso una mano en el hombro del chico, y murmuró reticente:

— Sat-… Raito, hijo… despierta…

El rostro de Raito se contrajo en una expresión de extrañeza. Ryuuzaki, exaltado, exclamó:

— ¡Está respondiendo! ¡Siga así!

El detective no daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. Pese a la presión de un sujeto que había perdido el juicio, la compasión por ese chico sin padre era ineludible para él. Pese a ello, encontraba muchas dificultades para encontrar las palabras correctas.

Pensó entonces en Shizuko. Ella era la luz de su familia. Se emocionaba con los melodramas en televisión y disfrutaba de caminar bajo la lluvia. Pese a que las matemáticas nunca fueron su fuerte, mantenía buenas calificaciones y se apuntaba a varias actividades extracurriculares. Le encantaban los zapatos y… bueno, dada la naturaleza del trabajo policiaco, el detective no había tenido tiempo de conocer más sobre su hija.

Recordó cuando ella comenzó a borrar las líneas entre la realidad y la fantasía, con una sonrisa. Decía con frecuencia que su hermano la estaría esperando para ayudarle con su tarea y se empecinaba en que no hubiera frituras en casa porque su hermano engordaría. Al principio, él y su esposa lo habían tomado como una ocurrencia infantil, pero los episodios empezaron a desdoblar el universo familiar. Shizuko empezó a referirse a sí misma por otro nombre – Sayu, si es que recordaba correctamente – y a pasar horas lánguidas frente a la ventana, bajo un silencio absoluto. La medicación que finalmente la mató había sido la única solución propuesta por el equipo médico a cargo.

¿Habría sido un accidente, o ella había decidido perseguir el mundo fantástico en el que tenía un hermano?

Asahi Soichiro se quebró al resurgir la duda eterna respecto a su hija. El temblor de su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido para el único espectador, pero no le importó. El detective había aprendido que la fantasía podía ser peligrosa… pero también lo era el aislar a una persona incomprendida. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado el destino de Shizuko si él hubiera sido más receptivo a lo que ocurría en casa? Quizás, si hubiera intentado con más esfuerzo, su familia seguiría completa.

Fue entonces que surgieron las palabras que no alcanzó a decirle a su descendencia.

— Vamos, hijo… estoy orgulloso de ti… tu familia también… y te queremos con nosotros…

Los párpados del chico reaccionaron ante el sonido. Lentamente, el estudiante llevó una mano al rostro, tallando sus ojos como si despertara de un sueño profundo. Una delgada línea de agua escurrió de nuevo por sus mejillas al tiempo que abría su percepción de vuelta al mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

— Este lugar es muy aburrido.

La sombra del shinigami proyectada en el asfalto cubría al único individuo que conducía por una calle de Ishikari, al atardecer.

— Agilizaríamos la visita si rondaras en las casas y encontraras la correcta, shinigami.

Ryuk rio a carcajadas.

— ¡Apenas llegamos y ya te cansaste! Te dije que no estoy de tu parte y no pienso ayudarte. Además, ahora tienes los ojos… ¿no debería ser suficiente para ti?

Teru se detuvo frente a una casa. Según sus incursiones en los expedientes, el detective había adquirido una propiedad en Ishikari, pero no había registro del domicilio. Desilusionado, buscó en las bases de datos de seguridad social para dar con la única persona de esa ciudad que podría orientarlo en su búsqueda. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Esperó pacientemente, sin resultados. Sus ojos se cargaron de ira mientras aporreaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿No hay nadie? Se supone que se había retirado y que vive de la manutención que le manda su esposo. ¡No debería estar afuera!

El shinigami reía sin descanso al ver a Teru ahogarse en su frustración. Estaba claro que este sujeto había tenido talento como seguidor, pero no como titular del poder escondido en su portafolio. Su volatilidad desmedida y la falta de prudencia probablemente serían las causas de su destrucción.

— La policía debería tener sus registros al corriente, ¿no lo crees? — ante la pregunta burlona, Teru se giró hacia el shinigami, demostrando una mueca disgustada — ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

— Tengo que encontrarla… No entiendo cómo Asahi no tenía una sola fotografía suya.

Teru volvió a subir a su vehículo rentado. Desde que Misa había cortado comunicación, la mala suerte no había dejado de perseguirlo. Había pasado la semana buscando el paradero del detective Asahi, sabiendo que sus objetivos estarían con él. Escribió suficientes nombres de prisioneros en la libreta para que la policía estuviera ocupada y pidió un permiso temporal bajo el argumento de visitar a su madre. Una persona bajo control de la libreta había marchado a Seúl con el pasaporte de Teru y ahora él había volado a Ishikari con la esperanza de encontrar a la exesposa del detective.

Había asumido que, pese a la separación, Asahi Soichiro buscaría un sitio donde se sintiera seguro… y sin duda su mujer tendría alguna respuesta. Era la mejor apuesta al no tener otros registros para encontrarlo. También podría usar la Death Note para que él revelara su ubicación, pero no quería recurrir a esa alternativa. Pese a sus patéticos esfuerzos por proteger a Kira y al verdadero L, el detective no había hecho más que apegarse a un sentido de la justicia que Teru admiraba. Al igual que él, Asahi estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por un bien mayor.

— Esperaré 12 horas. Si no aparece, tendré que tomar otras medidas.

Teru reclinó su asiento hacia atrás y se puso cómodo, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

-o-o-o-

Yagami Raito estaba reclinado en un sillón. Se sentía aturdido por la vorágine de emociones y recuerdos que se agolpaban en su interior. En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró con dos rostros preocupados, cuya sed de respuestas se sentía incapaz de sanar. Próximo a él estaba el detective Asahi Soichiro, que lo miraba como si estuviera contemplando realmente a su hijo. De pie, un poco más distante, Ryuuzaki lo observaba con una expresión neutral traicionada por las huellas de lágrimas que habían quedado marcadas en la piel blanca.

No sabía cómo sostendría la mirada de esas dos personas de ahora en adelante. Con su memoria restaurada, comprendía que él no había asesinado ninguno de ellos, pero sí había manipulado su universo sin importar las consecuencias fatales para sus allegados. Amane Misa había destruido su vida con tal de seguirlo y él no había hecho más que utilizarla. Estaba seguro de que el acto más piadoso hacia ella fue hacer que borrara sus memorias y le pasara la libreta a… ¿a quién?

Quizás a él mismo, tendría que esperar más para recordarlo.

La situación con su padre no era mejor. Ahora veía que Yagami Soichiro había sacrificado todo por el caso que terminó costando su vida, dejando atrás a su familia. Había confiado ciegamente en su hijo sin saber que en su progenie se hallaba el asesino que estaba buscando. Incluso cuando montó la farsa de la ejecución, Yagami Soichiro había antepuesto el bienestar de su hijo, sin importar que pudiera haber caído muerto en cualquier momento.

Y Ryuuzaki… L…

L había sido la justicia. Su amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo. El único individuo con el que pudo comunicarse abiertamente y cuyas intenciones quedaban sujetas a los juegos de ingenio que ambos generaban con tal de probar un punto. Ryuuzaki siempre supo de la naturaleza sórdida que se ocultaba tras el rostro inocente y la voz carismática de su sospechoso, pero eso no le impidió que trabajaran en equipo. Que, incluso, le hubiera dado el honor de ser su único amigo.

Y Yagami Raito había correspondido montando una escena que terminaría con él, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos. Estaba seguro de que Ryuuzaki incluso habría aceptado la posibilidad de morir por acciones directas, pero manipular a otros para que su nombre quedara escrito era… simplemente…

Cobarde.

¿Cómo se atrevería a lanzarse al infinito si había ganado su jugada por mera cobardía?

Yagami Raito bajó la cabeza al no saber cómo confrontar al mundo con una respuesta.

— Yagami-kun…

La voz de Ryuuzaki sonaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que la escuchó, en el recuerdo que el shinigami le dio. No quería mirar…

Sintió una mano fría que llegó a su mandíbula, forzándolo a voltear.

— Yagami-kun… si entiendes lo que digo, toma mi mano.

¿Ryuuzaki hablaba en serio? No era posible. No después de que él recordase también…

— Raito, por favor…

Ése había sido el detective, en un murmullo apenas perceptible. ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? ¿Qué tal si Ryuuzaki…? No. Ryuuzaki no pudo haberlo dicho. Él no confiaba en el detective, para empezar. Quizás…

La libreta.

Se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que la libreta de su caso ya no estaba pegada a su pecho.

Pero… no podía seguir preocupando a quienes lo observaban con tanta desolación, como si él se hallara en un espacio infinito al que no pudieran llegar. Dubitativo, movió su mano hasta juntarla con los pálidos dedos que no soltaban su mandíbula.

Ryuuzaki y el detective soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

Raito no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta del detective… pero si él ya le había llamado así…

— Yagami… Raito. Aunque usted… usted me conoce por otro nombre…

El detective dio una palmada en el hombro del chico y se levantó.

— Eso no es relevante ahora. Lo importante es que descanses. Voy a calentarte sopa.

Una vez que el detective marchara a la cocina, Ryuuzaki se acercó al chico, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Observó cada uno de los rasgos faciales del estudiante, a fin de encontrar un signo – por pequeño que fuese – de que Kira había regresado.

Tal inspección no pasó desapercibida para Raito. Si Ryuuzaki lo observaba con tal recelo, probablemente era porque sabía de la naturaleza cruel que había caracterizado a Raito en el pasado. No podría culparlo… pero necesitaba demostrarle que Kira ya no era parte de sí. Que ya había sufrido cada conteo fatal y, sobre todo, que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo lo único que L había visto en sus últimos momentos.

— Sé que lo he dicho antes… y yo en tu lugar no lo creería, pero… no soy Kira.

Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

— Es interesante, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Qué?

— Que no es posible probar que alguien _no es_ Kira a menos que aparezca alguien que sí lo es.

— Entonces, ¿desconfías de mí? No, espera… eso es lógico. Es lo que merezco, ¿cierto?

— Raito-kun…

— No, déjame terminar. Dijiste que mantendrías tu promesa… pero eso fue cuando creíste que era yo quien te vería de forma distinta por ser L. Ahora…

— Ahora es la situación inversa, Raito-kun.

— Y por eso… entenderé si… si quieres cortar cualquier contacto conmigo. No tengo más que mi palabra de que no volvería a… a…

— ¿A matarme? ¿A contener tu risa cuando estoy muriendo en tus brazos?

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta del estudiante.

— ¡No haría eso! No… no de nuevo, quiero decir… No puedo hacer más que decir que no soy Kira… no otra vez…— la desolación de Raito se filtraba pese a sus esfuerzos por no quebrarse — y… eso no es suficiente, lo sé… pero…

— Es suficiente.

Ryuuzaki tomó los labios de Raito con los suyos y volvió a enjugar las lágrimas desbordadas del chico. Atónito, Raito se separó víctima de una confusión sin límites.

— Escucha bien, Raito-kun… sólo necesito tu palabra para creer en ti.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Raito sintiera vida en su pecho. Fundidos en un abrazo, no se percataron de que el detective tenía un largo rato lejos de la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-

El hospital general de Sapporo era un sitio rebosante de actividad a cualquier hora. Los requerimientos de personal eran tales que muchos de sus empleados salían hasta varios días después de que terminaran sus turnos oficialmente. Afortunadamente, para esta enfermera había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

— Sachiko, ¡tienes una llamada!

La enfermera volteó hacia la recepcionista, confundida. Nadie le llamaba por teléfono a excepción de su hermana en Nagoya, y jamás marcaba a su trabajo. Era tan extraño como las nubes que no terminaban de juntarse en el cielo, amenazando tormenta.

Una vez que estuvo frente al tablero de recepción, tomó el auricular con una sonrisa de gratitud hacia su compañera. Se recargó en la pared y cruzó las piernas.

— ¿Diga?

— … _Soy yo._

Tenía un año tratando de olvidar esa voz. El tono amable y melancólico de la persona con la que había querido compartir una vida, ahora fragmentada por el recuerdo de su hija.

— Se ha equivocado, aquí n-

— _No cuelgues, por favor. Sé que el acuerdo había sido no volver a hablarte, pero… necesito un favor. Sachiko, sólo tú puedes ayudarme…_

La enfermera quedó petrificada. Nunca había escuchado a Soichiro hablar así. Un año de silencio, en el que no se había molestado en buscarla… y ahora… ¿Él, tan orgulloso y ocupado, pidiéndole ayuda? Sólo una desesperación muy grande podría motivarlo, estaba segura. Conociéndolo tanto como lo había hecho durante casi dos décadas, ya imaginaba que no era una llamada en busca de reconciliación.

— ¿Asuntos de tu trabajo?

Hubo un momento de vacilación. Sachiko suspiró con un dejo de desilusión. No tenía esperanza alguna respecto a volver con él, pero contaba con que este año de vivir solo le hubiera servido para recapacitar un poco respecto a sus prioridades.

— _Es más complejo que eso._

— Entonces sí es por trabajo. ¿Qué no tienes a tus lacayos en la NPA?

— _Sachiko, por favor,_

— No. Escúchame tú. Se acabó, ¿entiendes? Si tienes algo del trabajo que resolver, que te ayuden otros. Conmigo no cuentes.

— _No lo hagas por mí. Es por el bien de un chico de un caso que tengo a cargo. Apenas entró a la universidad…_

Sachiko pasó una mano nerviosa por sus cabellos. Recordó que, en los incontables casos de su carrera, Asahi Soichiro jamás había intervenido por nadie. Cumplía con su deber de acuerdo con la ley y nada más. Frialdad absoluta. ¿Y ahora se daba el valor de llamarle para pedir ayuda con "un chico?" Esto era bastante inusual.

— ¿Qué hay con el chico?

— _Necesita apoyo, no puedo darte detalles por teléfono, pero… lo tengo conmigo, bajo protección._

— Ya veo, lo separaste de su familia.

— _No es así, él… él no tiene familia… está solo, muy solo, Sachiko. No sé qué hacer…_

Sachiko empezaba a comprender. Finalmente, la coraza que Soichiro había levantado por toda su vida al fin se desmoronaba, permitiéndole empatizar con otros sin anteponer su trabajo. Resultaba increíble escuchar tal preocupación en su voz, luego de tanto tiempo. La única vez que escuchó ese matiz fue cuando le dio, por teléfono, el parte del médico anunciando la muerte de su hija. Fue el único momento en que la voz de quien todavía era su marido se tejió de desesperanza y desolación. Infortunadamente, él había elegido aislarse del mundo para entregarse a su trabajo, en lugar de consolar a una madre que enterró a su hija en soledad.

Para ellos era muy tarde, pero el chico sin familia no tenía por qué pagar los rencores que ella pudiera mantener dentro de sí. Después de todo, si estaba bajo protección, era alguien inocente.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

— _Una valoración y tu consejo para un tratamiento…_

— ¿Y esperas que vaya a Tokio ahora mismo? — Sachiko soltó un leve quejido.

— _No. Estoy aquí._

La enfermera quedó muda. Soichiro no había vuelto a Ishikari en años.

— _Sachiko, ¿sigues ahí?_

— Bien… voy para allá.

-o-o-o-

El agente Yamamoto subía las escaleras rumbo al departamento de Kurokawa Misa. Había recibido un mensaje en el que se indicaba la urgencia de supervisar su condición, dados los nexos con el caso. Esa había sido disposición del detective Asahi, quien todavía desconocía la información reciente. Luego de que se encontraran sus huellas digitales en el departamento de Akabane y – especialmente – en las cámaras de seguridad que fueron puestas sin permiso, se había emitido orden para arrestarla.

Si el arresto era ejecutado con limpieza, sería una buena puntada para su carrera. Hasta ahora, sólo había participado de trabajo de campo que, en la gran mayoría del tiempo, consistía en información turística. Finalmente le había llegado la oportunidad de trabajar en un caso grande, por lo que no dejaría pasar la posibilidad de destacar.

Tocó a la puerta con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso del desgaste en las paredes y la basura esparcida por el pasillo.

— Kurokawa, es la policía. ¡Abra!

No hubo respuesta. El agente acercó su oído a la puerta, a fin de percibir alguna señal. Sabía que la chica no había salido del edificio, corroborándolo con la cinta de seguridad de la entrada que pidió al portero. Era improbable, además, que escapara por una ventana al no haber escaleras de emergencia.

— ¡Abra la puerta ahora mismo, o entraré por la fuerza!

El silencio se impuso una vez más. Yamamoto sentía la urgencia de patear la puerta como había visto en las películas. Tristemente, los protocolos policiacos se imponían y él ya contaba con una copia de la llave, proporcionada por el portero. Qué decepción.

Abrió la puerta y encontró…

Nada que pudiera ver a simple vista. Un departamento limpio y ordenado, sin más. Pero ese olor…

Siguiendo la esencia inusual, avanzó al departamento sin bajar la guardia. Llegó a la puerta corrediza que daba acceso a la habitación y se detuvo inmediatamente, al sentir una sustancia pegajosa en su zapato.

Temblando, bajó su arma, intuyendo que no habría riesgo al abrir la puerta de donde surgía el líquido maloliente. Con una mano sudorosa, Yamamoto recorrió la puerta. En su mente, ya no quería recibir glorias por actividad policiaca inusual. Habría preferido orientar a turistas que no sabían ni pizca de japonés.

En cuanto se asomó, el agente contuvo su impulso de vomitar.

-o-o-o-

Teru llevaba horas esperando y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. La noche ya se había asomado y empezaba a hacer frío. Fue entonces cuando vio llegar a su primer objetivo.

— ¡Por fin! — murmuró.

La mujer había llegado a su domicilio en un vehículo modesto. Se estacionó y entró a su casa a toda velocidad. Teru notó el nerviosismo de la mujer, Hiraide Sachiko, al meter las llaves en el picaporte. Algo no iba bien con ella, pero no había tiempo para suposiciones. Estaba por bajar del automóvil cuando ella volvió a salir con un abrigo bajo el brazo y un maletín médico en la mano izquierda. Cerró la puerta y se puso en marcha tan rápido como había llegado.

Teru no estaba dispuesto a esperar su regreso de nuevo, por lo que encendió el motor y se puso en marcha a discreta distancia.

Unos metros adelante, Sachiko manejaba tan rápido como le era posible. Sabía que en cuanto antes llegara, antes podría marcharse de esa casa que la llenaba de recuerdos tristes. Si acudía, sólo era por atender las necesidades médicas de un chico solitario que se hallaba bajo custodia policiaca.

Si Soichiro tuviera opciones, habría llevado a su protegido a un hospital, ¿cierto? Ella sería el último recurso, luego de tan amarga separación. Ahora ella era una persona independiente, libre de las ataduras de un matrimonio frustrado… pero encadenada a la memoria de la descendencia perdida.

Lo irónico del caso es que estaban más cerca de lo que cualquier extraño imaginaría. Apenas habían pasado seis calles, cuando Sachiko giró a la izquierda en el parque Tarukawa. Se enfiló hacia el puerto y pasando dos calles más, la vio. La casa que había sido el recinto de todos sus sueños.

Se estacionó y, al salir del auto, se detuvo un momento a contemplar el deterioro que reflejaba meses de abandono. Ella no se había tomado la molestia de volver por sus pertenencias, por lo que la imagen mental de su hogar contrastaba ampliamente con el edificio funcional pero desgastado que tenía enfrente.

Tratando de reponer su compostura, tocó la puerta. Esperó unos instantes y alcanzó a escuchar desde el interior.

— Muchachos, ¿pueden abrir? Estoy atendiendo una llamada importante.

Vaya que era diferente escuchar la voz de Soichiro por el teléfono, a tener el rumor a pocos metros de distancia.

— ¿Quién tiene permiso de visitarnos, Asahi-san?

Esa voz era tersa y pausada, pero había un dejo de abandono y melancolía que ella no podía descifrar del todo.

— Su foto está en la sala. Si no es ella, no abran la puerta…

Sachiko esperó unos instantes más. Ya que su presencia había sido notada, no había necesidad de llamar a la puerta otra vez. Finalmente, vio a través de la ventana una silueta que se aproximaba. La puerta se abrió, dándole la oportunidad de ver a un chico de pálida tez y cabello castaño que le sonreía con amabilidad. Sin embargo, a ella no escapó la sorpresa que se dibujó en los ojos del chico al momento de mirarla.

— Pase, por favor…

— Gracias.

Ella se dio paso y se quitó los zapatos, pero su anfitrión permaneció en el quicio de la puerta, observando a los lados. De repente, la puerta quedó cerrada con brusquedad y él la condujo hacia la sala. Sachiko no pudo disfrazar su consternación al ver que había alguien más. Se trataba de un sujeto con camiseta blanca y pantalones holgados, que se hallaba en cuclillas, con los pies puestos firmemente en la orilla del sillón mientras tomaba de un tazón.

— ¿Viene sola? — salió la voz pausada de este huésped.

El chico de cabello castaño suspiró desalentado.

— Me temo que no…

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Sachiko giró, reconociendo la cadencia de ese caminar. Ahí estaba Soichiro, enfundado en uno de sus trajes de siempre. Sonrió al recordar cuánto le costaba mantener el cuello de la camisa sin arrugas. Notó que el tiempo, o el estrés, había dejado una huella profunda en su semblante. Su cabello tenía más canas y la arruga formada por efecto de su sonrisa palidecía en comparación a las que se habían marcado en su frente. Los ojos, pese a su cansancio, revelaban una profunda tensión emocional que aumentó cuando se cruzaron con los suyos.

— Sachiko…

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que dos almas heridas se contemplaron frente a frente después de mucho tiempo. Habrían quedado así, a ojos fijos frente al otro, buscando sus semejanzas y diferencias tras un año de incomunicación, pero…

— Asahi-san — el chico pelinegro ya estaba cerrando las cortinas de la ventana — alguien la siguió hasta aquí.

Sachiko abrió los ojos de par en par. Si esta era una misión para protección, seguramente la habían seguido para rastrear al detective.

— Lo siento…. Yo… no pensé que…

— Oh, no… no se culpe por esto… — replicó el chico que le había abierto la puerta — Tarde o temprano nos rastrearían.

— En todo caso es culpa mía, por meterte en esto. — suspiró el detective — ¿Cuántos son?

— Sólo es uno, Asahi-san — respondió el pelinegro mientras lanzaba una mirada de preocupación con el otro sujeto — pero creo que por ahora lo más importante es darle la bienvenida a Hiraide Sachiko-san… y que nos explique su presencia.

El detective recuperó un poco de su compostura.

— Claro, claro: — Asahi se colocó al lado de Sachiko, indicando con un ademán — él es Ryuuzaki, aliado externo de mi investigación — el pelinegro inclinó levemente la cabeza — y él es… bien… él… Yagami Raito, el chico del que te hablé.

Raito se inclinó cortésmente y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas a la mujer que lo miraba condescendiente. Si ella hubiera tenido que adivinar, habría supuesto que el chico solitario del que se requería una valoración era el pelinegro cuyas ojeras amenazaban con invadir toda su cara.

Aun así, el otro chico no dejaba de causarle una profunda lástima. Proyectaba tanta seguridad para ser alguien inmerso en un caso que a todas luces era bastante desagradable. Sintió el impulso de darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo. No podía desencadenar sus instintos maternales sobre cualquier adolescente que se le pusiera enfrente.

— Ahora, si me lo permiten, voy a hablar con Sachiko en privado. Por favor, cierren todas las puertas, cortinas y ventanas. Vuelvo en un momento.

Una vez que los dos adultos abandonaron la sala, Ryuuzaki y Raito se dispusieron a asegurar la casa.

— ¿Está solo?

Raito comprendió a qué se refería la pregunta.

— Ryuk está sobre el automóvil. Así es como lo confirmé. Es L.

— Si su plan era seguirnos, habría pensado que utilizaría a Misa.

— Probablemente está desesperándose y, en lugar de contactar a Misa, viene a hacer el trabajo sucio por sí mismo. Pero cometió un error monumental al venir aquí si es que el shinigami lo sigue a todos lados. En cuanto se acerque, podrás ver a Ryuk y sabrás quién es L.

— Sí, pero no creo que sea tan sencillo. Si viene tras de mí y quiere matarme, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho ya?

Ryuuzaki aseguraba las ventanas con el juego de candados que el detective había comprado a su llegada.

— Tal vez no viene por ti, Raito-kun. Si es L y quiere usurpar esa identidad, soy el único individuo que podría tratar de impedirlo. Para eso, necesita venir a verme, porque no sabe mi nombre. Y si nos vigiló con las cámaras y está dentro de la policía, seguramente sabe que no me separaré de ti. En todo caso es un error estúpido y basta con que me ponga una máscara para que no pueda matarme.

Raito dejó escapar un gruñido inconforme. La incertidumbre respecto a los objetivos de L había sido un punto débil de todo su caso. Y ahora, que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina…

— Escucha, Raito-kun. Vamos a tomar esto con calma. Lo primordial es tapar todas las ventanas e instruir al detective y su exesposa que se cubran el rostro cuando salgan. Dudo mucho que emprenda acciones en contra de ellos por ahora, ya que no son criminales de ningún tipo.

Ambos subieron a la planta alta, siguiendo con el procedimiento.

— Sí, pero no podemos esperar mucho tiempo. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

— No es que objete contra ponerme una soga al cuello en el caso de Asahi-san, pero ¿por qué la urgencia? L terminará por revelarse si soportamos el asedio.

Raito se sentó en el pasillo y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

— Si es como dices y L está desesperándose, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Una vez que llegue a su límite, matará a quien se interponga en su camino… sin importar a cuál de los dos está buscando… o si quiere matarnos a los dos. Pero ellos…

Ryuuzaki se sentó junto a Raito, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

— … Ellos no pueden volver a perderlo todo por mi culpa… Ella… ella no lo merece…

— Sé que Hiraide Sachiko ha pasado por circunstancias muy duras, pero es improbable que L…

— ¡No de nuevo! Ella…

Ryuuzaki comprendió y atrajo a Raito hacia sí, en un abrazo de consuelo.

— No le pasará nada a tu madre, Raito-kun.

El adolescente se quebró una vez más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A (28/01/18): este capítulo me quedó larguísimo en comparación a otros, pero no supe donde sería apropiado cortarlo. El final de Karma se acerca (aunque no sé en cuánto tiempo), por lo que es probable que este intento de historia llegue a su cumpleaños número 2... y se convertirá en la cosa más larga que haya escrito nunca.

En cuanto a otras historias, se acercan actualizaciones de In aetérnum y Ceguera, el primer fic del que tuve una idea, pero que quedó en el olvido porque Karma se impuso.

Agradezco infinitamente a Kimiyu, Espirita, Valerya y Toby Uchicha-chan por sus reviews. Si no fuera por ustedes, este capítulo habría tardado mucho más tiempo en ver la luz.

Cambio y fuera.


	27. Contingencia

El tono salmón de la habitación lucía descolorido con la luz vespertina. Encerrados para evitar oídos indiscretos, el que alguna vez había sido un matrimonio se hallaba a solas por primera vez desde su separación. El retrato de matrimonio que había permanecido por años sobre el buró ya no estaba a la vista, contribuyendo al ambiente de despersonalización y desnudez que Sachiko sintió desde que cruzó la puerta.

Si hubieran sido adolescentes, seguramente el nerviosismo se habría apoderado de ellos al encontrarse a solas en un sitio tan íntimo. Pero ambas almas se habían curtido con la experiencia y habían sellado cualquier resquicio de emoción por el otro. En lo que a ella concernía, las únicas razones para haber vuelto a esa casa solitaria eran de índole profesional. Pero ¿qué había con él? Pocas veces lo había visto tan ansioso, como si las lágrimas fueran a brotar en cualquier instante…

"Hipocresía absoluta, cuando no fue capaz de llorar por mi hija", pensó.

— Escucha, Sachiko, — el detective pasó una mano nerviosa por la nuca — yo…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el chico? No luce enfermo, pero hay algo…

— Extraño, sí. El chico… bueno, ambos…

Sachiko se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Recordaba que su compañero solía tener dificultades para hilar sus ideas cuando se trataba de asuntos verdaderamente importantes. Toda la seguridad que proyectaba hacia el exterior se desmoronaba cuando Sachiko estaba enfrente. Con su sinceridad sin tapujos, ella era inmune a cualquier falso despliegue de valentía.

Y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

Ante el titubeo, ella comprendió que la situación era mucho más seria de lo que habría esperado al inicio. Debía tomar control de las circunstancias si quería que la conversación llegara a algún sitio. Sachiko había aprendido bastante de un detective y de su profesión en un hospital como para saber obtener información de personas renuentes a conversar abiertamente.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y comenzamos por el principio? ¿Cómo conociste al chico?

* * *

Raito y Ryuuzaki pasaron los siguientes 13 minutos contemplando sus posibilidades en la sala. El rítmico latido del reloj del comedor aumentaba la pesadez del aire y marcaba un instante desperdiciado para emprender un curso de acción.

Ryuuzaki estaba preocupado. Sabía que Raito no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones para una fuga, pero su terquedad e irracionalidad se estaba imponiendo. Para él ya no cabía duda de que Kira había quedado atrás.

…A menos que tal irracionalidad fuera mera fachada para hacerlo caer cuando menos lo esperase.

"Debo detener ese curso de mi pensamiento, también es una muestra de irracionalidad", se dijo a sí mismo mientras escuchaba a Raito. La mirada del estudiante exhalaba desesperación y angustia como no había sido demostrada hasta el momento. Las pupilas almendradas estaban contraídas y los párpados, crispados. El tic del párpado izquierdo había vuelto, además. Ryuuzaki trataba de discernir el significado oculto tras el balbuceo incoherente del chico.

Los pies descalzos se dirigieron a la ventana cubierta una vez más. El automóvil seguía ahí, con el shinigami sentado en la cubierta. Ryuuzaki aprovechó la rendija mínima de la cortina para inspeccionar con cuidado al sujeto que había usurpado una identidad que todavía no conocía por completo. El falso L llevaba unas amplias gafas obscuras, pero no había tomado precauciones adicionales. Su cabello largo y obscuro hacía que la palidez del rostro resaltara más. La barbilla afilada y la boca tensa en una línea delgada le resultaban familiares…

— Raito-kun, ven a ver.

El estudiante despabiló ante la escena que se había formado sin que él se percatara. Ryuuzaki se había recargado en la pared y sostenía la cortina con sus dedos, dejando ver el exterior a través de unos pocos milímetros. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón?

— ¡Quítate de ahí, podría verte!

— Desde aquí no podría verme por completo… por lo que, aunque tuviera los ojos, no serviría de nada. Ven a ver.

—Ya sabemos que el falso L nos rastreó y está ahí. Tenemos que armar un plan ¿y pretendes que nos quedemos viendo si le dan ganas de marcharse? ¿Qué esperas que vea exactamente?

— A tu hermano vigilando esta casa. Eso nos ayuda… y complica demasiado también.

Los ojos de Raito se redondearon por la sorpresa. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y echó un vistazo a través de la rendija. El porte rígido, la complexión media, el cabello perfectamente peinado y unas gafas que no guardaban mucha utilidad ante la falta de un disfraz más elaborado. El falso L había llegado solo, sin que ellos tuvieran que rastrearlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, los había acorralado.

Teru estaba ahí, esperando.

Raito sintió que perdía el equilibrio. ¿Teru era el falso L? No, debía haber algún error…

— Si tu hermano fuera controlado por el falso L — interrumpió Ryuuzaki — el shinigami no tendría motivo alguno para seguirlo.

— Lo sé…

— Queda pensar si es él realmente la persona que buscamos, o un cómplice.

Raito cruzó los brazos, mirando a Ryuuzaki con incredulidad.

— Teru jamás sería un subordinado. Es demasiado egocéntrico para someterse… Incluso ahora, que está en un programa de prácticas, su objetivo es quedarse con el puesto de Kitamura.

— Pero dentro de su trabajo surgió otra posibilidad: la de convertirse en mí —Ryuuzaki se sentó en cuclillas y llevó los dedos a su labio inferior — y por eso decidió apostarlo todo a esa opción. Al amenazarte se excluía como sospechoso de los demás y diluía la finalidad de asumir el rol de L.

Raito negó frenéticamente.

— Teru no ganaría nada con quedarse con el papel de L, porque eres un delincuente cibernético. Aquí no eres la justicia…

— Hay algo que estás olvidando, Raito-kun — los ojos negros permanecían vacíos y fijos en el estudiante — y es que con la Death Note, tu hermano no necesita de un sistema de justicia. Él se asumiría como la justicia… tal y como seguramente habría hecho en el pasado.

— ¡Pero no lo reconozco! — Raito volvió a negar con la cabeza — No lo he visto en sueños, ni alucinaciones, ni recuerdos. No es posible…

— Pero él tiene la libreta. Es improbable que la libreta haya caído en poder de tu hermano por casualidad, Raito-kun. Contrario a lo que Ryuk dice, no existen las coincidencias.

Raito pasó una mano por los cabellos, indeciso. Ryuuzaki tenía razón: lo más probable es que Teru estuviera conectado también a la vida anterior y que todavía no hubiera rastro de él en su memoria recobrada.

— ¿Tú no recuerdas haberlo visto? ¿Ni siquiera de forma distante?

Ryuuzaki negó casi imperceptiblemente.

— Seguramente formó parte de tu historia y no de la mía, Raito-kun. Así que tuvo que vincularse contigo antes de que me conocieras, o después de-

— Sí, eso pensé también — por mucho que ambos lo tuvieran claro, el estudiante no se sentía con la fortaleza para hablar de la muerte de Ryuuzaki — pero lo importante ahora es definir qué vamos a hacer. Teru es paciente. Esperará todo el tiempo que considere necesario.

— Entonces, esperaremos también.

Raito frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y si decide entrar?

— Él ya se ha delatado al venir aquí. En el momento en que quiera ingresar, será evidencia suficiente de que él es el principal sospechoso de la investigación de la NPA. Nuestra ubicación no era conocida por nadie y sólo pudo haberla conseguido de manera deshonesta. Si quisiera matarte a ti, o al detective, ya lo habría hecho…

— Porque conoce nuestros nombres y rostros. Pero… No.

— Sí. De mí todavía no tiene un nombre. Por eso está aquí y no envió a nadie más.

— Si todo es como decimos, Teru ya hizo el trato.

Ryuuzaki asintió, pero guardó silencio. Se escucharon pasos descendiendo la escalera, provocando un ligero respingo del adolescente. En unos instantes, llegaron a la sala quienes habían cumplido el rol parental en otra existencia.

El detective permaneció de pie y miró a cada uno de los presentes con cautela antes de proceder, mientras Sachiko tomaba asiento en el sillón más cercano.

— Escuchen con atención. Debemos tener cuidado. La persona que siguió a Sachiko est-

— Es mi hermano. No podemos salir porque nos pondremos en riesgo — interrumpió Raito con nerviosismo.

Un destello de sorpresa pasó por el rostro del detective, pero se apresuró a recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Te comunicaste con él?

— No.

— ¿Dejaste algún mensaje en tu departamento, estableciendo que partías conmigo?

— No. Asahi-san, él es la persona que busca. Él es el falso L. Él es quien orquestó todo. Es peligroso acercarse a él… quizás ya…. Quizás ya es demasiado tarde.

El detective se apresuró a salir de la estancia con teléfono en mano mientras Sachiko se acercó al estudiante ansioso y pasó una mano sobre el hombro, abrazándolo.

— Descuida, todo estará bien… Vamos a resolver esto.

Raito sintió que un nudo dentro de su pecho bloqueaba su respiración. Había contenido tantas emociones en las últimas horas que parecía ser incapaz de soportarlo un instante más. ¡Ella no entendía nada en absoluto! Y había llegado a lo que podría ser su muerte sin que él hubiera tenido la menor oportunidad de siquiera prevenirla.

Todo había sido inútil. Raito no podía concebir un escenario en el que pudiera corroborar la integridad del detective, la de Sachiko y la de Ryuuzaki al mismo tiempo. Permanecer todos juntos facilitaba que Teru cometiera imprudencias con tal de alcanzar a Ryuuzaki. Y si éste era el objetivo principal, sus energías deberían enfocarse en protegerlo. Pero…

Teru había gastado demasiados esfuerzos para demostrar que era él, Yagami Raito, el destinatario de todos sus mensajes. Nada garantizaba que el detective y su exesposa estarían a salvo, pues Asahi ya había realizado maniobras excesivas para protegerlo. Desde el momento en que se cruzó con Raito, Asahi Soichiro había puesto de manera involuntaria una espada sobre sus cabezas.

"Justo como Ryuuzaki…", pensó, antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido sordo de un golpe a su lado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ryuuzaki había dado un golpe tenue pero certero en la clavícula de Sachiko, dejándola inconsciente. Desconcertado, Raito dio un giro brusco para encarar al pelinegro.

— Tenemos poco tiempo. Tú ya lo entendiste. Están en peligro con nosotros y yo debo demostrarle a Teru que no somos aliados. Tal vez así puedas salvarte y terminar con esto…

"Porque todos morirán en cuanto resurjan sus afectos hacia ti", pensó Ryuuzaki sin atreverse a revelar lo que el shinigami había dicho semanas atrás.

— ¿Estás loco?

— Perdóname. Pase lo que pase, recuerda que…

El golpe se repitió en el hombro de Raito, tirándolo al piso. Mientras caía, alcanzó a escuchar:

— …Siempre estoy contigo, Raito-kun.

* * *

Desde el pasillo superior, el detective Asahi había convocado al departamento de policía de Ishikari bajo orden expresa de detener a Kobayashi Teru por ser sospechoso principal de un caso federal. No había considerado que sería tan sencillo: el posible autor de tantos quebraderos de cabeza llegaba justo a la puerta de su casa, donde oportunamente se encontraban las personas más confiables para identificarlo. Parecía demasiado perfecto, casi planificado por algún designio de Dios…

No es que él fuera religioso, pero en esta ocasión los problemas parecían ir resolviéndose como si fuera destino. Al menos, ahora se reducirían sus preocupaciones y podría enfocarse en la atención a la salud mental de su protegido.

Aunque, si Teru era detenido en los próximos tres minutos, ¿cuál era el punto en seguir pensando en las necesidades de Kobayashi Satoshi? Tendría que ser canalizado a las instituciones correspondientes, al igual que Ryuuzaki. En lo que al detective concernía, sus funciones de protección estaban por terminar.

 _— Quieres que te ayude a atender una psicosis doble sin trasladar a ninguno de los pacientes al hospital. Y que los mantengamos separados en esta casa diminuta. Y que, además, te ayude a evitar que el chico se sienta solo luego de que lo sacas de su domicilio, lo aíslas y tratas de quitarle su única compañía._

 _Eso había dicho Sachiko cuando él termino de contarle todo. El tono escéptico y cortante le demostró al detective que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Había guardado silencio._

 _— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Jamás te habrías tomado tantas molestias por un desconocido involucrado en tu trabajo. Ni siquiera por mí o por…_

 _— No digas más._

 _Asahi Soichiro no quería otro reproche sobre la hija que no había acompañado para su entierro. No cuando sabía que ella tenía razón. Él había sido débil y se había encerrado para no enfrentar a sus demonios._

 _— El punto es que ese chico necesita atención urgente, si todo es como dices. Así que me los llevaré a ambos al hospital y serán internados en el ala psiquiátrica. Puedes acompañarnos y ordenar toda la custodia policiaca que requieras, pero no voy a prestarme a estos juegos. ¿Está claro?_

 _Sachiko había cambiado. Por un instante, se decepcionó de que ella ya no era la criatura frágil y sumisa que daba todo por cumplir sus deseos. Pero, de manera simultánea, se alegró de ver un cambio en ella. Finalmente, Sachiko había adquirido el valor del que él carecía para enfrentarse a la vida._

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Asahi se preparaba mentalmente. No quería reconocerlo, pero seguramente había utilizado a Kobayashi Satoshi como mecanismo de expiación. Sachiko lo había visto con claridad y por ello no lo había apoyado en sus ideas iniciales de proteger al chico a cualquier costo.

"Me he extralimitado. Ocupé todos mis recursos, desafié a mis superiores, actué a escondidas… Comprometí a otros miembros de mi equipo. Desvié la investigación… ¿Realmente era necesario que la protección fuera personal?"

A cada peldaño, se construía en la mente del detective una verdad tan evidente que sonaba ridícula.

"No puedo resolverlo todo. Debo aprender a confiar en los demás… Tratar de resolver los problemas de otras personas termina por alejarme de ellas, irónicamente. Debí entenderlo antes…"

Interrumpió su paso por la escalera al recibir un mensaje en el celular. La policía estaba en camino, dos minutos. Sólo dos minutos y se habría terminado esta obligación.

"Si hubiera concentrado mis esfuerzos en las pistas y no en el chico, habría descubierto la filtración. Pero me dejé llevar por el desamparo de Kobayashi. Quise compensar mis errores con él… y eso no es justo para nadie. Lo mejor es mantener distancia de ahora en adelante, por el bien de los dos".

Después de todo, Kobayashi Satoshi no era su hijo.

El detective Asahi Soichiro no alcanzó a pisar el último peldaño, su peso en caída libre contra el suelo.

* * *

— Raito… Raito… ¡Despierta!

— ¿Huh?

Desde el piso, se advertía la fina capa de polvo que se había formado debajo de los muebles. La voz rasposa no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo más.

— ¡Te queda poco tiempo, Raito! No creí que L fuera capaz, hyuk hyuk

¿Capaz de qué? Poco a poco, Raito se sentó, dejando una mano como soporte para no caer. La mano derecha frotó sus párpados, tratando de liberarse de su aturdimiento.

— ¿Ryuk?

— Si no te apresuras, los policías que están a tres calles te atraparán y seguro que te culparán por esto. ¡Qué divertido!

El shinigami era tan irritante como Raito recordaba. No lo había extrañado en absoluto.

— ¿Culparme? ¿De qué?

— ¡Mira a tu alrededor, hyuk hyuk!

Raito despabiló con ese último comentario. A su lado, Sachiko yacía inconsciente. Se precipitó a buscarle el pulso, detectando un ritmo pausado y estable. Su respiración lenta confirmaba que seguía viva. A final de cuentas, Ryuuzaki no la habría matado con un golpe.

— ¿Ryuuzaki? — llamó, sin esperar una respuesta. Él mismo se había disculpado por lo que iba a hacer, así que lo más seguro era que…

— Es el menor de tus problemas, Raito. ¿Qué harás cuando te encuentre la policía con un cadáver?

A Raito le bastó mirar hacia la escalera para comprender a qué se refería el dios de la muerte. Sus piernas estuvieron a punto de flaquear, pero sabía perfectamente que no había tiempo para perderse de nuevo.

— No…

Asahi Soichiro seguía tibio, como pudo constatar al poner los dedos sobre el cuello buscando un pulso que ya se había extinguido. Incapaz de reanimar al detective, Raito sintió que su interior se desmoronaba. No había tenido oportunidad de compensar a quien había sido su padre y sólo había sido una fuente de molestias.

El detective había demostrado que era una persona sincera, dispuesta a confiar en él incluso en los peores escenarios. Se había extralimitado con tal de protegerlo. Y él, en lugar de encontrar la manera de alejarse, se había convertido en un bulto que debía ser resguardado dentro de un esquema imposible. Asahi Soichiro merecía mucho más que eso y las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas del estudiante no serían redención suficiente. Su padre había partido.

Al diablo con todo.

Qué más daba si su misión sobre el karma quedaba incompleta.

Qué más daba si su alma permanecía condenada a repetir un ciclo de pesadillas.

No había hecho lo suficiente para escaparse de su destino y ahora el detective pagaba el precio.

…

…

El rumor de varios automóviles que se acercaban al domicilio interrumpió cualquier estrategia por formular.

— Raito, la policía ya viene. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Raito no se movió. Siguió abrazado a la figura interte, tratando de serenar el latido disparejo de su corazón.

— Ya veo. ¿Te quedarás ahí, entonces?

Ninguna respuesta. Se escucharon portazos de varios vehículos a la distancia.

— Oh, bueno, en cualquier caso, contaba con que L se quedaría solo a estas alturas.

L… Ryuuzaki.

 _Perdóname… Siempre estoy contigo, Raito-kun._

— ¡Ryuk, ¿dónde está?! — el chico se incorporó a toda velocidad, caminando hacia la puerta que daba al cobertizo en la parte trasera.

El shinigami no podía contener la risa.

— Te dije desde el principio que sólo soy un espectador… Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Raito salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para evitar ruidos. Sabía que al frente estaría la policía, por lo que saltó la valla de pino al patio de la casa contigua y caminó a toda velocidad hacia la otra calle, con la mirada baja. Sabía que se hallaba en problemas.

— Sí sólo fueras un espectador, no tendrías por qué seguirme. Te habrías ido con… con Teru. Pero él no te da libertades y por eso te escondiste de él cuando fue a visitarme aquel día, ¿verdad?

— Tu inteligencia no me decepciona, Raito. Pero no voy a decirte más.

— Sólo quiero que respondas una cosa: ¿por qué lo mató?

La carcajada de Ryuk fue tan estridente que Raito temió por un instante que alguien más fuera capaz de escucharla.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!

Raito caminaba sin tener claro un rumbo. Lo único que daba por hecho era que no debía detenerse. Tenía que mezclarse con el ambiente, lo cual era un reto en los suburbios tranquilos y desiertos de Ishikari.

— Si él no lo mató, ¿por qué…? — los puños del estudiante se contrajeron por la impotencia.

— ¿Murió? No lo sé. Quizás su tiempo ya se había terminado. O quizás alguien más dispuso de él con la libreta. ¿Qué más da? … ¡Si nunca fuiste del tipo sentimental!

El chico estaba harto del shinigami, pero le desconcertaba su presencia. Estaba ahí, pero

— Tu rol… tu rol en todo esto no es el de un espectador solamente. Si eso fuera, jamás me habrías dado el primer recuerdo de Ryuuzaki. Si puedes dar recuerdos a voluntad, quiero otro.

Ryuk rio con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vaya, vaya, con que quieres otro recuerdo. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dártelo?

— No pedí que me lo regales — irrumpió el estudiante, con el ceño fruncido y la vista puesta en los ojos rojos — sino que me lo vendas. Necesito saber quién _es_ Teru.

 _"Y necesito saberlo ahora, porque se me acaba el tiempo"._

— Mi humano favorito tiene prisa, ¿eh? Las manzanas no serían un pago para esta ocasión.

— Te doy la mitad de mi vida restante.

El tiempo pareció detenerse repentinamente, presagiando una desgracia. Ryuk ya no reía más. El rumor del viento se había acallado también, generando así un silencio absoluto. Raito estaba casi seguro de que el único ruido perceptible en ese instante era el latido de su corazón, el reloj de su propio tiempo.

El shinigami acercó un dedo afilado a la frente del estudiante una vez más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _N/A: desde enero, hasta el día 12 de mayo, no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Dos trabajos, una carrera, un grupo extracurricular, una campaña política y una clase de violín habían provocado que escribir quedara relegado. Tengo en mi cabeza la continuación de todas mis historias, pero el ritmo se ha aletargado muchísimo por esas circunstancias. Espero que de ahora en adelante pueda ser más frecuente._

 _Gracias a quienes, a pesar de los meses de abandono, no dejan Karma (o mis otros intentos de historias) en el olvido. Estimo que a Karma le quedan, por mucho, cinco capítulos más. Stay tuned!_


End file.
